


Spaceapes

by Gamesh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Albino Freeza, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bardock - Freeform, Briefs Family, Broli, Bulma singt, CTV, Cabba - Freeform, Cabba modelt, Capsule TV, Caulifla - Freeform, Cold Empire, Die band Majin Boo, Dr. Leopold Quitte, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drogen, Drogenskandale, Duett, Empire, F/M, Familiengeheimnisse, Galactic, Gen, Interviews, Kale im 9.Monat, Kid Boo, Komische Pairings, Late-Night-Show, M/M, Mongolei, Monkeyprince, Multi, Oldtimerporno, Panchi, Progressive Metal, Psychiater, Psychology, Radditz in schlau, Rare Pairings, Schwerkraftraum, Sexskandale, Spacepod, Sprechstundenhilfe Robi, Tarble - Freeform, Was zum Teufel mache ich überhaupt?, Weltraumaffen, Wer mit wem?, What Was I Thinking?, Yajirobi, Zurück in die Vergangenheit, chichi - Freeform, die Ein-Mann-Vorband, erwachsene Arale, kale - Freeform, king vegeta - Freeform, kotzen, menschliche Puar, selbstfindung, slowburn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesh/pseuds/Gamesh
Summary: Alles beginnt mit einem harmlosen Interview: Die Metalband "Spaceapes" ist bei "CTV:the band" zu Gast. Die alten Skandale der Band lösen ein neues Drama aus. Als Trunks erfährt, dass sein Idol auch sein Vater ist, werden unerwartete Geheimnisse gelüftet. Er herrscht Drama in den Familien Briefs, Jin und Saiyan. Der Teen beschließt, sein Leben in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Dafür muss er nur die sieben Dragon Balls zusammenbringen und die sind näher, als er glaubt.





	1. Das Interview I: Origins

**Das Interview Teil 1: Origins**  
  
Goten warf sich auf das Sofa. Er landete weich, seine Schale mit Chips verlor dafür etwas von ihrem Inhalt. Er zog das orangefarbene Kamesenin-Band-Shirt runter, welches ihm über den Bauch hochgerutscht war und begann die Ausreißer in seinen Mund zu stopfen. "Alter, jetzt mach schon, sonst brauchen wir gar nicht mehr anfangen!"  
  
Trunks setzte sich dazu. Der Teen begann mit der Fernbedienung das Programm einzustellen. Er trug eine halblange Cargohose und dazu sein Lieblings-T-Shirt: Merchandise vom letzten „Spaceapes“-Konzert. Es zeigte einen Pavianriesen, der durch eine Stadt stapfte und dabei den Mond anbrüllte.  
 "Egal was, das Interview lass' ich mir nicht entgehen. Ich hab ewig drauf gewartet, dass die bei „CTV - The band“ zu Gast sind."  
"War lange überfällig“, bestätigte Goten. „Deine Mum ist genial, dass sie uns das Interview schon vor der Erstausstrahlung gucken lässt."  
  
Trunks suchte nach der gewünschte Datei auf dem Mediaserver von CapsuleTV, kurz CTV.  
"Es muss auch Vorteile haben, wenn die eigene Mutter als Producerin im Musikgeschäft arbeitet."  
"Das klingt, als wär's reichlich kacke, zu so einer krassen Familie zu gehören, wie den Briefs."  
Trunks sah zu seinem besten Freund, der unbeirrt Chips in sich hineinstopfte. Er steckte die Hand in die Schüssel, um sich ebenfalls welche zu sichern.  
  
"Kacke ist es nicht, aber dir als Sohn des größten Gitarristen aller Zeiten, brauche ich doch nicht zu erklären, wie oft man alleine ist, wenn die Eltern in der Weltgeschichte rumgondeln."  
Goten grinste wissend: „Alles zum Wohle der Musik!“  
  
Sein bester Freund sah während des Kauens auf die Uhr: "Noch zwei Stunden, bis Mum mich zu diesem 'wichtigen Termin' mitschleppen will. Das reicht locker für's Interview."  
"Bereit, wenn du es bist." Goten fuhr mit der Vernichtung der Kartoffelsnacks fort.  
"Na dann los." Trunks war fertig damit, durch die Menüs des Fernsehers zu switchen. Er drückte auf 'Abspielen', lehnte sich zurück und griff nach einer zweiten Handvoll Chips.  
  
Die Sendung begann mit einem rockigen Intro. Sie war eines der Zugpferde des Fernsehsenders,  darin wurden Musiker oder Bands für neunzig Minuten interviewt. Wer zur Show eingeladen wurde, hatte es nicht nur geschafft  im Business zu bestehen, sondern wurde als auch richtungsweisender Bestandteil des jeweiligen Musikstils angesehen. Der Anfangsclip endete damit, dass der Moderator ins Bild trat, zwei Finger zum Gruß an die Mütze legte, dann die Arme verschränkte und grinste.  
Der dunkelhäutige Franzose war weithin nur als Piccolo bekannt und hatte einen leicht wiedererkennbaren Look aus  Bandshirt, schwarzer Stoffhose und Sakko, den er immer mit einem eng anliegenden, grasgrünen Beanie abrundete. Niemand hatte bisher die Haare Mannes mit dem ernsten Gesicht gesehen. Es gab Gerüchte.  
  
„CTV - The Band“ überzeugte dabei nicht nur wegen der Interviewführung des gefragten Moderators, sondern auch durch die mediale Aufbereitung mit Videoaufnahmen, Songeinspielern, Fotos, Statistiken oder Zeitungsartikeln.  
  
Der bekannteste Song der Spaceapes „Make a Wish“ wurde angespielt, das Logo der Band - ein blutroter Anker mit Haken - erschien im Bild, den Abschluss machte der Bandname.  
Abblende, Piccolo wurde auf einem Ledersessel sitzend gezeigt.  
"Hallo und herzlich wilkommen! Mein Name ist Piccolo und ihr seht CTV-The band. Heute zu Gast bei mir auf der Couch ist die Metalband 'Spaceapes' . Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Goku - auch an euch: Herzlich willkommen!“  
  
Vier Männer saßen auf der Interviewcouch, Name und Instrument wurden am unteren Bildrand eingeblendet.  
Ganz links stützte sich der Bassist Nappa Jin mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne. Der Riese schien fast aus seinem T-Shirt zu platzen, sein Kopf war rasiert, der Fu Manchu auf's Beste getrimmt. Er trug an jedem Handgelenk ein Lederarmband, das bei einem Winken gen Kamera betonte, dass seine Hände die Größe von Paddeln hatten. „“Hi!“  
Seine Hose wurde von einem Gürtel mit überdimensionierter Silberschnalle geziert, sein Gesicht von einem Lächeln, das man von Pornodarstellern kannte.  
  
Neben ihm thronte mit verschränkten Armen Sänger Vegeta Jin, der knapp zum Gruß nickte. Seine Haare standen wie eine Flamme vom Kopf ab, die Brauen waren zusammengezogen und verliehen  ihm einen brütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er starrte die Zuschauer an. Sein T-Shirt und seine Hose waren schwarz, das offene, kurzärmelige Hemd darüber tiefblau. Vegetas Arme zeigten Tätowierungen, auch wenn Narben die Bilder auf seinem linken Arm entstellten.  
  
Daneben lümmelte Kakarot 'Goku' Saiyan , der Gitarrist der Gruppe, auf der Couch. Er hatte die Arme entspannt hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, grinste und gab ein freundlichees „Hey!“ an die Allgemeinheit von sich. Die Ärmel seines grauen Pullovers waren hochgeschoben, ein paar kleine Löcher waren vom vielen Tragen und Waschen des Stückes am Halsgummi entstanden. Seine schwarze Jeans überließ dem Zuschauer nicht viel der Fantasie. Goku trug viele kleine Ohrringe, sowie ein Piercing in der rechten Augenbraue.  
  
Am rechten Ende der Couch saß Drummer Radditz Saiyan. Er hatte seine lange Mähne über die Rückenlehne drapiert, ein Bandana hielt ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Unter seiner Jeanskutte mit Aufnähern trug er ein dunkles T-Shirt, eine Cargohose komplettierte den Look. Mit seinen schwarzlackierten Fingernägeln trommelten er auf der Armlehne einen Rhythmus, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Abwesenheit. Als er den Kameraschwenk auf sich bemerkte, zeigte er zum Gruß ein Peace-Zeichen. „Yo!“  
  
Der Fokus lag nun wieder auf Piccolo, der die erste Frage einleitete.  
„Schön, dass ihr's einrichten konntet, euer Terminplaner ist ja recht voll. Die Spaceapes sind jetzt seit zwanzig Jahren im Geschäft. Ihr habt acht Alben rausgebracht, alle mit Gold- oder Platinstatus, die Tickets eurer vierten, aktuellen „Supersaiyans-Tour“ sind restlos ausverkauft. Eure musikalische Leistung hat nicht nur den Progressive Metal, sondern auch die Festivals der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte geprägt.  
Aber wie die Band entstand, weiß kaum jemand. Was ist damals passiert und warum sprecht ihr so selten darüber?“  
  
„Mach du, Nappa.“, forderte Vegeta seinen Bassisten auf.  
Der räusperte sich: „Weil es kein großes Ding ist. Die Spaceapes haben keine dramatische Hintergrundgeschichte. Vegeta und ich sind Cousins und haben die gleiche Schule besucht. Irgendwann begannen wir gemeinsam im Proberaum zu jammen. Wir haben dort Radditz gefunden, der mit einstieg.“  
Der Frontmann nickte.  
  
Radditz grinste schief: „Sie haben mir freundlicherweise die Wahl gelassen. Ich durfte mich verpissen, oder -ich zitiere: 'im Hintergrund ein bisschen trommeln'.  
„Tsk!“, mischte sich Vegeta ein. „Er war am Ende zu gut, um ihn davonzujagen, auch wenn er mir ziemlich auf den Sack ging.“  
„Daran hat sich bis heute eigentlich nichts geändert.“, fiel Nappa mit ein.  
Radditz Grinsen wurde breiter. Er zeigte den beiden freundlich den Mittefinger. Die Geste wurde für die Show gepixelt. „Ich bin geblieben, weil die ohne mich nichts gebacken bekommen.“, präzisierte der Drummer in Piccolos Richtung.  
  
Einige Bilder aus Anfangszeiten wurden eingeblendet. Vegeta als Teenager, der mit geschlossenen Augen selbstvergessen auf einer E-Gitarre spielte, der siebzehnjährige Nappa (noch mit Haaren) der seinen Bass stimmte, ein Radditz in ähnlichem Alter aber schon mit der altbekannten Kutte, der seine Drumsticks jonglierte.  
  
Währenddessen hörte man weiterhin Piccolos Stimme. Er lenkte das Gespräch während der Bildershow in die gewünschte Bahn. „Manchmal werdet ihr bei Festivals als 'Saiyajins' bezeichnet. Das geht auf eure Nachnamen zurück, oder?“  
„Das ist korrekt“, bestätigte Vegeta. „Wir waren damals noch nicht offiziell eine Band, aber man sprach schon über uns. Immer wenn die Frage kam, wer dazugehörte, hieß es: „Der Saiyanjunge und die beiden Jins. Daraus ergab sich der Name.“  
  
Es folgte ein Video mit mäßiger Aufnahmequalität, in dem die drei gemeinsam jamten. Im Hintergrund war ein selbstgemaltes Banner mit dem Bandlogo zu sehen.  
Nappas Stimme erklang. „Wobei sich die Bezeichnung ziemlich schnell in unserer Heimatstadt verselbstständigte und immer mehr Personen benannte. Ein halbes Jahr später war darum schon offizielles Gründungsdatum der 'Spaceapes'. Wir wollten Missverständnisse vermeiden“  
  
Piccolo wurde eingeblendet. Er hatte die Finger einander verschränkt.  
„Von wem ist die Rede, wenn man heute von den Saiyajins spricht?“, hakte er nach.  
Radditz kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Von uns vier natürlich, also auch von meinem kleinen Bruder Kakarot... und dann noch...“  
Tsk!“, schnaubte Vegeta, weil der Drummer keinen Satz zusammenbekam.  
  
Goku nahm die Hände hinter dem Kopf hervor und begann aufzuzählen. „Vegetas jüngerer Bruder Tarble, der Konzertpianist ist, seine Frau Gure die Harfinistin, mein Cousin Tales, der als DJ auf den Mittelmeerinseln auflegt, meine Frau ChiChi, die eine Rowdyagentur leitet, mein Sohn Gohan, der im Musikmanagement arbeitet, Vegetas Vater, dem drei große Plattenlabels gehören...“  
Dem Gitarristen gingen langsam die Finger aus.  
„Nappas Bruder Broli, der an der Organisation vieler Rockfestivals beteiligt ist, ...und noch ein paar andere aus unseren Familien, die dem ganzen Musikzirkus angehören. Hab ich jemand wichtiges vergessen?“, der jüngere Saiyanbruder sah zu Vegeta.  
„Deinen Vater Bardok.“, ergänzte der trocken.  
Goku rieb sich Verlegen über den Hinterkopf.  
„Yeah – er stellt zusammen mit meinem Onkel Toma Gitarren her.“  
  
Der Monderator nickte. „Für unsere Zuschauer: Es handelt sich um die nur in limitierten Auflagen erscheinende Konzertgitarre der Marke 'BaT'. Eine davon ist übrigens der Preis im heutigen Gewinnspiel. Dafür muss nur die folgende Frage beantwortet werden:  
Wie heißt das zweite Album der Spaceapes, das Platinstatus erreichte? Ist es 'Warriors from outer space', 'Monkeytown' oder 'Universe 7'?  
 Schickt eine Voicemail mit der Lösung an 'CTV-The band“, der Gewinner wird im Anschluss an das Interview eingeblendet. Wir sehen uns nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung wieder, in der wir das offizielle Musikvideo zum Song 'Oozaru' vom neuen Album 'The legendary' zeigen. Bis gleich!“  
Piccolo legte zwei Finger an seine Mütze, dann wurde das Video eingespielt.  
  
Trunks sah zu Goten. „Hast du nicht auch so eine BaT?!“, fragte er mit großen Augen.  
„Gramps hat sie zu meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag springen lassen.“, gab der andere zu.  
„Geile Scheiße! Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!“  
„Weil du so ungefähr die beste E-Gitarre besitzt, die es auf dem Markt gibt“, Goten rieb sich über den Nacken. „Ist doch klar. Eine Briefs Crafter mit dem dazugehörigen Verstärker – ich krieg nasse Augen, wenn ich nur dran denke. Die Verstärker, die dein Großvater herstellt sind schon weltklasse, aber dieses Ding dazu...“ in der Stimme des Jüngeren schwang Bewunderung mit.    
  
Ein Gitarrensolo von den Boxen des Fernsehers her unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden.  
„Dein alter Herr ist ein Gitarrengott...“, hauchte Trunks.  
Goten nickte nur. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es auf sich wirken. Die Musik war oft das Einzige, was er von seinem Vater hatte.


	2. Das Interview II: Sex, drugs and Rock' n' Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie war das doch gleich mit Vegeteas Autounfall?  
> Was ist das für Skandalaufnahme mit Goku?  
> Trunks geht richtig ab und Goten bekommt ungeahnt ein paar Antworten.

Während 'Oozaru' auf voller Lautstärke lief, veranstalteten Trunks und Goten ein Luftgitarrenduell. Was im Sitzen begann, ging ins Stehen über. Letztendlich sprang Trunks von der Couch und beendete sein Solo mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Knien.  
Goten blieb auf der Couch stehen. Er beugte sich über seine imaginäre Gitarre und wiegte sich im Takt des Basses. Als das Grande Finale kam, legte sein Oberkörper in den Rückwärtsgang ein. Er fiel beim Spielen nach hinten, bis er auf dem Sofa kollabierte. 

Piccolos Anmoderation zum zweiten Teil der Show war zu hören, während Trunks und Goten jeweils beide Fäuste hoben. In einer brüderlichen Geste stießen sie diese zusammen. „Episch!“  
Beide griffen sich einen Energydrink vom Tisch, um diesen mit einem Ansetzen zu exen. Dann machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, die Dosen möglichst dramatisch zu zerquetschen.

„Okay! Okay- shit, wir verpassen die Hälfte!“, ermahnte Trunks sich selbst und Goten. Beide setzten sich auf die Couch, die Lautstärke des Fernsehers wurde auf ein erträgliches Maß heruntergeregelt.

Piccolo hatte Smalltalk mit der Band gehalten. Einige Lacher oder zuckende Mundwinkel von Radditz, Goku und Nappa später, widmete er sich nun dem nächsten Teil des Interviews.  
„Ihr habt zwei Alben – 'Voyager' und 'Make a wish' - in der urprünglichen Aufstellung zu dritt rausgebracht. Aber dann sorgte Vegetas Unfall für Veränderungen in der Band. Goku kam als Gitarrist dazu – eine Entscheidung, mit der niemand in der Szene gerechnet hätte. Vegeta, dein Verhältnis zu ihm war damals sehr angespannt. Wie kam es dazu?“

Der Frontmann der Spaceapes saß noch immer mit verschränkten Armen da. Er senkte den Blick, um zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. „Unser erstes Zusammentreffen war auf dem 11. Boudokai. Wir traten in den Kategorien Gesang und Gitarre gegeneinander an.Ich hatte schon einiges von Kakarot mitbekommen und die Duelle waren eine willkommene Abwechslung vom Studioalltag.“

Es gab eine Einblendung mit Fotos und Videoaufnamen vom Boudokai, das kein klassisches Rock- oder Metalfestival war. Per Audiospur wurde erklärt, dass in der Einöde des Grand Canions seit einem halben Jahrhundert alle drei Jahre Fans und Bands in Wohnwagen zusammenkamen.  
Auf einer Bühne stellten sich einzelne Musiker Duellen in den Kategorien Rhythmus, Gesang und Gitarre, um den Besten unter sich zu ermitteln. Siegerprämie war in jeder Kategorie ein bedrucktes T-Shirt, die Bewunderung der Fans und der Respekt der Kollegen. Jeder konnte Karten kaufen, doch die Duellanten waren handverlesen. Der Mann der das ins Leben gerufen hatte, war niemand anderes als Rock-Altmeister 'Mute Roshi'. Eine lebende Legende, die schon mit Jimi Oberteufel und Bunny Joplin gespielt hatte. 

Goku wurde gezeigt. „Ich war noch Teil der Band 'Kamesenin' und unglaublich aufgeregt.“  
„Du warst der Frontmann. Euer erstes Album erreichte Goldstatus“, warf Piccolo ein.  
„Meine Freunde Krilin, Yamchu, Tien, ChaoZu und ich waren damals verdammt grün hinter den Ohren. Wir starteten als Garagenband, aber Meister Roshi nahm uns unter seine Fittiche. Es war großartig, seine Kamehameha-Fingertechnik ist seidem Grundlage meiner Musik.“ 

Der Gitarrist sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne. „Er war es auch, der entschied, ich solle mich Vegeta auf dem Boudokai stellen. Vegeta...“,Goku schüttelt den Kopf, „hatte damals schon seinen Namen - Prince of chords.“  
„Der Mann, der die Perfektion jagte.“, stieg Radditz mit ein und verwies auf eine Schlagzeile des 'Rolling Stone Magazines'.  
„Der Elitemusiker des ProgMetal“ fügte Nappa hinzu und spielte auf einen Leitartikel aus der Zeitschrift 'Hard Rock' an. Unten im Bildschirm wurden die entsprechenden Titelseiten eingeblendet. 

Vegeta schnaubte. „Jedenfalls traten wir zwei Mal gegeneinander an – in den Kategorien Gesang und Gitarre. Bulma Briefs gewann dann aber in der Ersten.“  
„Es regt ihn bis heute auf, dass sie danach das Singen an den Nagel gehängt hat, um als Producerin zu arbeiten.“, schmunzelte Goku. „Bulma hatte verdient gewonnen, nur verschärfte das unsere Konkurrenz beim zweiten Duell. Nicht nur die Fans rasteten aus, wenn einer von uns dran war. Uns beiden ging es da ähnlich. Es war unglaublich intensiv- als würde man auf eine andere Ebene wechseln“

„Es heißt, ihr beide wäret damals beim Finale high gewesen.“ Piccolos Nachbohren klang casual.  
Goku grinste unbedarft. „Ich hatte die Tage davor kaum geschlafen, also war ich auf Magic Beans, um das Niveau halten zu können. So high war ich gefühlt nie wieder und Gott... ging's mir scheiße danach.“  
Vegeta merkte, worauf Piccolo abzielte. Er relativierte. „Bohnen oder nicht, wir waren damals alle irgendwie high. Es war das erste mal, dass ich wirklich alles geben musste, um zu gewinnen. Das hat mich gestresst.“

„Kam es deswegen zu deinem legendären Ausraster auf der Bühne? Es hieß, du warst nach deiner Performance wegen Überdosis im Krankenhaus“, bearbeitete Piccolo den Sänger. „Man munkelte in der Szene, Freeza, der Frontmann von 'Cold Empire', hätte etwas damit zu tun gehabt. Angeblich soll er dich erpresst haben, Lieder für ihn zu komponieren und Lyrics zu schreiben.“  
Vegeta starrte Piccolo vernichtend an. Er bleckte die Zähne und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die übrigen Bandmitglieder spannten sich unwillkürlich an, als gelte es, Vegeta davon abzuhalten, Piccolo an die Kehle zu springen. 

Der Moderator blieb cool und sah in die Kamera. „Weiter geht’s nach einer kleinen Pause. Wir haben Footage von Gokus und Vegetas Duell auf dem 11. Boudokai zusammengeschnitten und remastered. Enjoy!“ Er deutete mit zwei Fingern am Beanie seinen Gruß an. Es folgte eine Blende zur Festivalaufnahme.

Goten sah zu Trunks: „Du bist doch Vegetas größter Fan. Hast du einen Plan, was das für eine Sache mit Freeza war?“  
Die Spaceapes waren neben der Musik auch für ihre Skandale bekannt, aber sein Vater hatte Goten nie von solchen Sachen erzählt. Nun wusste der Junge nicht, was er davon halten sollte. 

„Als ich das erste Mal davon hörte, habe ich ziemlich viel recherchiert. Es gibt einen Haufen Verschwörungstheorien darüber, dass Freeza Vegeta bewusst drogenabhängig gemacht haben soll. Das dritte Album von 'Cold Empire' klingt ja ziemlich nach den 'Spaceapes'. Die Anhänger von Freeza behaupten, Vegeta hätte geklaut. Die Spaceapesfans bleiben bei der Erpressungstheorie.“  
„Klingt deftig“ , meinte Goten.  
„Jep. Vegeta rastet regelmäßig aus, wenn man ihn drauf anspricht.“

Die beiden sahen unwillkürlich zum Bildschirm, als Schreie ertönten, die nicht von einem Menschen zu stammen schienen. Es war zu sehen, wie Vegeta während eines perfekten Riffs die Fassung verlor, seine Gitarre am Hals nahm und sie auf der Bühne zu Kleinholz zerschlug.  
Der Sänger riss sich das T-Shirt am Leib entzwei, kratzte über seine Brust und schrie den aufgehenden Mond an. Aus dem Publikum erklangen Schreie als er zu Goku stapfte, der am Rande der Bühne zugehört hatte. Dieser provozierte Vegeta - die beiden begannen sich zu prügeln. 

„Alter...“, Goten musste schlucken.  
Es war eine schmutzige Angelegenheit. Goku teilte ordentlich aus, Vegeta stand ihm in nichts nach. Allerdings kollabierte der Berserker kurz darauf über seinem Rivalen, bevor er diesen ernsthaft verletzen konnte.  
„Krasse Scheiße, oder?“, Trunks hatte die Bilder schon gesehen, aber sie sorgten jedes Mal wieder für ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Ein anderes Video wurde eingeblendet, bei dem beide Männer am nächsten Abend wieder auf der Bühne standen und sich die Hände reichten. Die offizielle Versöhnungsgeste diente laut Audioeinspielung dazu, dass beide nicht vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen wurden. Anschließend überrichte man Vegeta das Sieger-T-Shirt.

Der grinste müde, riss sich mit Anstrengung erneut das T-Shirt vom Leib und zog seinen Gewinn über. Er trat ans Mikro und bedankte sich bei „ den hässlichsten, aber loyalsten Bastarden, die sich der Frontmann einer Band sexuell frustrierter Weltraumaffen als Fans nur wünschen kann.“

Bulma Briefs erschien aus dem Nirgendwo und reichte Vegeta eine Gitarre. Goku stellte einen Barhocker bereit, auf den sich sein Rivale setzte. „The price of chords“ spielte ein Abschlusstück ohne Vokals mit dem Namen „Truth“. Das Publikum feierte ihn wie einen Messias.

Im Hintergrund sah man Bulma und Goku flüstern.  
„Deine Mum sieht noch gar nicht wie deine Mum aus.“, stellte Goten fest.  
„Dein Dad hat auch ganz andere Vibes.“  
„Ist schon komisch, seine Eltern so jung zu sehen.“  
„Oder das die beiden schon so lange befreundet sind.“

Der Videoclip endete, das Interviewsetting erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Vegeta hatte sich beruhigt, doch seine Bandmitglieder glänzten durch ein Aufmerksamkeitslevel, das sie zuvor nicht gezeigt hatten.  
Piccolo fuhr fort: „ Das Boudokai stand unter keinem guten Stern, auch wenn ihr Schadensbegrenzung betreiben konntet. Wann war euer nächstes Zusammentreffen und wie lief es ab?“

„Das war zwei Jahre später, nach Vegetas Autounfall“, nahm Goku den Gesprächsfaden auf. Er strahlte Ruhe aus.  
„Darüber gab es viele Berichte, aber kaum handfeste Informationen“, nahm Piccolo die Gelegenheit wahr. Es hatte bisher immer ein striktes Verbot bezüglich dieses Themas von der Band gegeben. Doch heute war das anders. Vegeta übernahm die Erklärung. In seiner Stimme lag eine ungewöhnliche Reserviertheit, seine Augen verengten sich einen Moment lang.  
„Meine Erinnerungen an den Unfall sind verschwommen. Ich war aus beruflichen Gründen mit Freeza unterwegs. Es stellte sich raus, dass er was genommen hatte. Seine Dodge Viper kam auf einer Anhöhe von der Straße ab und überschlug sich.“  
Vegeta rieb sich über die Narben auf dem linken Arm.  
„Er ging dabei drauf, ich lag fast zwei Stunden bewusstlos und eingequetscht neben seiner Leiche im Auto.“

Radditz führte den Bericht fort: „Nappa und ich sind im Bandauto hinterher, als Vegeta nicht wie verabredet zurückkam. Wir fanden das Wrack auf der Landstraße zu Freezas Villa. Feuerwehr und Polizei waren ziemlich schnell da, alles wurde abgesperrt. Wir dachten erst, Vegeta wäre auch hinüber, aber er hat uns eines besseren belehrt, als sie ihn aus dem Schrotthaufen geschnitten haben.“

Trunks war die Kinnlade heruntergefallen: „Wahnsinn! Darüber haben die bisher noch nie selber gesprochen! Dazu gab's immer nur nichtssagende Pressemitteilungen, Goten!

Einige Aufnahmen der Unfallstellen und verschiedene Schlagzeilen wurden eingeblendet. Dann zeigte die Kamera Nappa, der den Kopf schüttelte.„Er ist dabei wach geworden und hat gebrüllt, sowas hab ich bei all seiner Stimmgewalt noch nie gehört.“

Goten war grün um die Nase geworden. „Ich hab auch 'ne Ahnung, warum. Ich glaub, so genau will ich's gar nicht wissen.“ Die Hände des Sechzehnjährigen waren angespannt.

Auf dem Bildschirm zog Vegeta verächtlich einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Was man eben so von sich gibt, wenn man von Feuerwehrgerätschaften freigeschält wird. Immerhin war mein von Metalltrümmern in Streifen geschnittener Arm derartig eingequetscht, dass ich nicht verbluten konnte. Auch meine linke Hand war in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Ich kam erst ins Krankenhaus, mehrere Operationen später in die Reha. Es ging für ein Jahr gar nichts mehr. Das war der Punkt, an dem Kakarot ins Spiel kam.“ 

Nappa stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Vegeta komponierte während der Zeit im Krankenhaus wie ein Verrückter, aber er konnte nicht spielen. Wohl nie wieder, sagten die Ärzte damals. Daher begannen wir, Gitarristen für die Spaceapes zu casten. Aber keiner war gut genug. Das führte zu Spannungen innerhalb der Band.“

Hinter diesem Satz schien eine Menge zu stecken, doch bevor Piccolo ansetzen konnte, meldete sich Radditz zu Wort. „Also brachte ich meinen kleinen Bruder mit. Ich wusste, die beiden waren sich nicht grün, aber er konnte als Einziger Vegetas Zeug spielen.“

Goku lächelte schief. „'Kamesenin' hatte sich frisch aufgelöst und ich hatte nichts zu tun. Das setzte mir zu. Als Radditz mich für einen Soundcheck mitnahm, schlug er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Er musste sich mein Geheule und Vegetas Motzen nicht mehr geben. Wir beschäftigten uns miteinander, statt die anderen zu stressen. Das war keine einfache Zeit- aber ich bin als Mensch daran gewachsen und ich wurde ein besserer Musiker. Was Vegeta im Kopf und ganz ohne den Einsatz seiner Gitarre entwickelte, trieb mein Können in ungeahnte Höhen.“

Piccolo nickte mit ernstem Gesicht: „Ihr habt ein paar bisher unveröffentlichte Fotos aus dem Bandarchiv mitgebracht. Wir werden sie einblenden. Fühlt euch frei, sie zu kommentieren.“ 

Das erste Bild zeigte Vegeta in einem Krankenhausbett. Er glich Frankensteins Monster. Die Intensität seiner Augenringe konkurrierten mit den Farben seines Arms. Neue und verheilende OP-Narben waren bei einem Verbandswechsel ersichtlich. An unvollständigen Tatowierungen war erkennbar, dass es Hauttransplantationen gegeben hatte. Vegeta zeigte dem Fotografen mit der Rechten den Mittelfinger.  
“Das war nach meiner vierten Arm-OP. Ich hatte damals die Schnauze voll, bekam aber mitgeteilt, dass die Ärzte auch noch meine Hand aufschneiden wollten.“  
„Sie pumpten ihn voll mit Schmerzmitteln. Wenn er bei sich war, hat er jeden in einem Dreimeterradius aufs Übelste belegt! Der Einzige, der dabei nicht ausrastete, war Goku“, erinnerte sich Radditz.  
„Hehe...ich wusste ja, woher's kam“,meinte der.

Goten sah auf seine Hände. „Das sind mehr Infos als ich jemals haben wollte. Können wir den Teil skippen, wenn die nochmal sowas zeigen?“  
Trunks war versucht das abzulehnen, weil er diesen Part des Interviews einfach zu spannend fand. Aber ein Blick auf die Miene seines Freundes ließ ihn einknicken. „Ja,...ist okay. Uhm...Goten, was meinst du, warum sich dein Vater im Krankenhaus so von Vegeta anmotzen ließ?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Sowas erzählt er Zuhause nicht.“  
Der Briefsjunge kannte das nicht. Er konnte mit seiner Mutter wirklich alles offen besprechen. Andererseits hatte er dafür keinen Vater. Seine Mum hatte immer erklärt, Trunks wäre ein Partyunfall gewesen.

Das nächste Foto zeigte die Spaceapes im Aufnahmestudio. Vegeta saß mit einem bandagierten Arm am Mischpult, während die anderen hinter der Scheibe einen Song einspielten.  
Die Stimme des Frontmannes ertönte dazu. „Die Drei rauften sich gut zusammen. Aber ich kam lange nicht drauf klar, die Gitarre abzugeben. Was mich besonders anpisste war, dass ich nicht mal mehr singen konnte. Nach der Zwangspause brauchte ich eine Stimmaufbautherapie.“  
„So ist das, wenn man erst rumbrüllt und dann das Maul gar nicht mehr aufkriegt“, meinte Radditz fies. Man hörte beschwichtigende Laute von Nappa und Goku, dann ein dumpfes Klatschen.  
„Ouch! Mein Arm!“, jammerte Radditz.  
„Hör auf zu heulen, oder ich geb dir 'nen Grund!“, knurrte Vegeta.

Ein weiteres Foto zeigte den Sänger vorm Mikro in Gesellschaft einer jungen Frau. Sie trug eine Hipsterbrille, ein Tank, darüber ein Karohemd und auf dem Kopf ein Baseballcap mit der Aufschrift ARALE.  
„Meine Logopädin.“, erklärte Vegeta und lieferte ein seltenes Lob. „Sieht aus wie ein Redneck, ist aber ein Profi.“  
„Junge, die hatte einen schmutzigen Humor!“ Radditz Stimme verriet Bewunderung. „Ständig ging's um Kacke oder Selbstgebrannten. Ich hab ihren Schnapps sogar mal getrunken – bin fast blind geworden.“  
„Meinst du das Birnenzeug?“, fragte Goku, sein Bruder grunzte zustimmend. „Hab ich auch probiert. Ich dachte bis dahin immer, nur Meister Roshis Eigenherstellung macht so straff.“ 

„Ey, Goten! Die kennen wir! Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern?!“, Trunks war ganz aufgeregt. Die Logopädin seines Idols!  
„War das nicht die, die uns an deinem siebten Geburtstag im Vorgarten deiner Mum gezeigt hat, wie man Hundekacke auf 'nen Stock piekt und dann damit Leute jagt?!“  
„Genau die!“  
„Alter, gab das damals Ärger. Ich meine, war schon lustig, aber meine Mutter hat mir dafür Hausarrest verpasst.“  
„Stimmt. Chichi war echt sauer.“

Die Diashow war währenddessen weitergelaufen und endete mit einem Foto der kompletten Band im Aufnahmestudio. „Das war unsere erste Jamsession zu viert“, kommentierte Nappa.  
„Danach hatte ich das Gefühl, wir hätten ein neues Level erreicht. Und so war's dann auch. Unser drittes Album „Warriors from outer space“ wurde schneller eingespielt als alles, was davor oder danach kam.“

„Bevor wir weitermachen, möchte ich noch ein heikles Thema ansprechen“ ,begann Piccolo. „Es sind die Gerüchte um Vegetas angebliche Beziehung mit Goku, die vor einigen Jahren wochenlang in den Medien ausgewalzt wurden.“  
„Das schon wieder!“, murrte Vegeta.  
Radditz lachte auf, Nappa rieb sich voller Unruhe über die Oberschenkel.  
„Was für ein Theater...“, Goku klang, als könne er es immernoch nicht fassen. 

„Alles begann mit diesem Foto.“ Auf Piccolos Einsatz wurde eine verschwommene Schwarzweißaufnahme eingeblendet, die zeigte, wie der Goku jemand Kleineres an die Wand drückte, der sich an seinem Oberteil festkrallte. Die Person war verdeckt, aber Vegetas unverkennbare Frisur ließ keinen Zweifel zu.

Vegeta verschränkte seine Arme. „Tsk! Alle Welt stellte auf einmal Verschwörungstheorien auf. Das reichte von einer heimlichen Liebesbeziehung, die ich angeblich schon seit Jahren hätte, bis hin zu der Behauptung, in Kakarots Bandvertrag sei festgeschrieben, er müsse mir regelmäßig sexuelle Gefälligkeiten leisten.“  
„Was war denn eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Piccolo ihn.  
„Ich nahm noch immer Medikamente – die Nebenwirkungen waren bei meinem Lebensstil teils extrem. Dazu gehörten auch massive Krampfanfälle. Das war so einer. Bevor ich mich ernsthaft verletzen konnte, kam Kakarot, um zu helfen.“  
Goku grinste. „ Was nach dem Foto kam, war abgefahren. Wir versuchten das zu entkräften, aber je mehr wir sagten, desto extremer wurden die Gerüchte. Irgendwann ging es nur noch darum: in jedem Interview, bei jedem Fototermin und in jedem Zeitungsartikel.“

Piccolo leitete geschickt zum nächsten Skandal über: „Und wie kam es dann zu Vegetas Statement-Aktion bei eurem Besuch in Mr. Satans Late-Night-Show?“  
„Die Gay-Frage kam natürlich gleich wieder auf“, presste Vegeta durch seine Zähne.„Also platzte mir der Arsch.“

Gokus Grinsen war breiter geworden: „Er zog mich ohne Vorwarnung ran und steckte mir seine Zunge in den Hals. Das war unerwartet, aber man kennt Vegetas Launen, wenn man eine Weile mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hat.“  
„Beschwert hat er sich nicht“, Vegetas Blick war stechend.  
„Hehe. Ich fand's witzig. Meine Frau dafür so gar nicht. Das Publikum wurde echt wild, alle klatschten, als wäre sowas ' ne Leistung.“  
„Nur Satan hatte einen Schweißausbruch“, erinnerte sich Nappa. „Die Aktion erwischte ihn eiskalt.“  
„Zurecht.“ Vegeta grinste hämisch. „Jedenfalls verkündete ich danach, ich würde ficken, wen ich will, wann immer ich will - ob das jetzt ein Groupi oder ein Bandkollege sei, ein Mann oder eine Frau. Danach war dann endlich Ruhe. Und die paar Affairen, die man mir seitdem andichtet, sind mir herzlich egal.“  
„Das stimmt allerdings.“ Radditz kratzte sich über den Skalp. „Nach der Aktion kam nicht mehr viel von der Regenbogenpresse.“  
„Wie auch“, meinte die Glatze. „Mit der Aussage wurden die meisten Theorien langweilig. Nicht mal Kakarots angebliche Ehekrise hielt lange, nachdem er sich dann öfter mit seiner Frau in der Öffentlichkeit fotografieren lies.“  
Vegeta nickte. „Dafür entdeckte man Nappas Vorliebe für blutjunge Fanmiezen.“  
Der Bassist wurde nervös. „Hey, die waren alle mindestens einundzwanzig! Ich lass mir immer die Ausweise zeigen.“  
„Das stimmt allerdings.“ Goku kratzte sich an der Wange. „Spätestens seit dem Klatsch.“

Nappa saß mit verschränkten Armen da, weil ihn der Groupiskandal immer wieder aufregte. Radditz hatte seinen rechten Arm über die Rückenlehnen hinter seinen Bruder drapiert und schien nachzudenken. Vielleicht sogar über Arale. Sein Bruder wiederum hatte die Hände auf seinen Knien abgelegt und blickte zu Piccolo. Vegeta rieb sich über den linken Arm: „Ab da ging es endlich wieder aufwärts.“

Piccolo nickte, dann sah er in die Kamera: „CTV-The band hat die Entwicklungen bei den Spaeapes in den darauffolgenden Jahre in einem Clip für euch zusammengefasst. Dazu zählt auch die Verleihung des Rock-Music-Awards in der Kategorie Metal und die Listeners-Choice-Auszeichnung. Danach sind wir mit dem letzten Teil des Interviews zurück!“ 

„Stell mal auf Pause, ich muss auf's Klo.“Goten wirkte bedrückt.  
Trunks bekam mit der Fernbedienung ein witziges Standbild von Piccolo hin, über das sein bester Freund aber nicht lachen konnte.  
„Alles okay? Du siehst nicht so gut aus.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge seufzte. „Meine Eltern hatten vor ein paar Jahren eine ziemlich schwierige Phase. Ich hab' echt gedacht, die lassen sich scheiden. Ich schätze, jetzt kenne ich endlich den Grund dafür.“  
Trunks schwieg einen Augenblick. „Meinst du, dass dein Vater nach der Auflösung von 'Kamesenin' so oft im Krankenhaus bei Vegeta war oder die Kussgeschichte?“  
„Beides.“  
„Gut möglich. Aber wichtig ist doch, dass sie sich wieder zusammengerauft haben, oder?“  
„Schon, ja“, lenkte Goten ein. „Ich muss trotzdem auf den Lokus.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für den Kudo! :D


	3. Flashbacks I: Casualties Of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die junge Musikerin Bulma wirft ihr Netz aus und fängt einen Job und einen Egozentriker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für meine verkappte Songfic ist dieses Lied verantwortlich:  
> Devin Townsend mit dem Song Daddy vom Album Casualties Of Cool.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xZHItjnzZ0  
> Das kann man prima nebenbei dudeln lassen.

**Flashbacks #1: Casualties Of Cool**

Sie saß auf seinem verdammten Hocker und spielte Akustikgitarre über seinen Verstärker. Ihre Technik war im besten Fall abenteuerlich und die Grundmelodie ihres für ihn nach Country klingenden Stücks eine schlichte Endlosschleife. Aber eine Laune hielt ihn davon ab, sie sofort zu verscheuchen. Irgendwoher kannte er die Akkorde.

Ihr in einem blauen Chuck steckender, linker Fuß wippte sacht im Takt von Radditz' Drumrhythmus. Von dort aus schien ihr Bein kein Ende zu haben. Erst kurz vor dem dazugehörigen Hinterteil verwehrten Jeansshorts weitere Einblicke. Der rechte Fuß - in einem rosa Chuck - war still, als müsse er ein Gegengewicht bilden.

Das T-Shirt mit dem ausgeleierten Hals ließ eine von Tatowiernadeln unberührte Schulter hervorblitzen. Die buntlackierten Nägel ihrer voll Nachlässigkeit über die Saiten tanzenden Finger waren... anziehend.

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, mit welcher Melodie sie die beiden Idioten aus seiner Band bezirzt hatte. Das Chuckgör stellte sich in dem Moment auf Nappa ein, als dieser mit seinem Bass in die Jamsession einstieg.  
Vegeta legte den Kopf schief – es war ein Bunny-Joplin-Song, den er da hörte. Sie stimmte den Song an, als gehöre er ihr. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich sacht. Sie begann erst zu summen und schließlich zu singen.

Hey, what's the matter?  
Are your dreams all gone?  
Well, you know  
The well was dry

Ihre Stimme strebte mit einer Sanftheit in sein Ohr, wie er sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Sie sang, als müsse sie das Kind eines Ungetüms in den Schlaf wiegen: Bestimmt, eindringlich und doch so weich. Vegeta lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme und schloss die Augen. Ihr Timbre führte ihn zurück in seine Teenagerzeit. Da war wieder dieser Gefühlsaufruhr, den er immer nach den Streitereien mit seinem Vater durchgemacht hatte.

Lazy lonesome monster  
Will your dreams meet you?  
Will you lie  
And wait all night?

Was sie sang, regte ihn mehr auf als er zuzugeben bereit war. Es bewegten sich Dinge, die er seit Jahren vergraben und vergessen hatte. Vegeta öffnete die Lider. Sie hatte ihn inzwischen bemerkt, aber sein Ärger schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Ihre Stimme hatte ein Netz gewoben und ihn eingefangen, wie Vegeta unwillig feststellte.

Go tell your daddy that your dreams fell through  
For you the dream must die

Das Teufelsweib mit der blauen Mähne lächelte, senkte den Kopf zum Gruß und sang ungerührt weiter. Dabei ließ sie seinen Blick nicht los. Sie war die erste, die sich an ein Cover dieses Songs gewagt hatte. Niemand hatte bisher die Vibes des Originals bei einer Neuinterpretation erhalten können.

Don't move, don't breathe  
Look it's you, you're a slave  
Two by two, they pass you by  
Two by two, they pass you by

Sie provozierte ihn! Er hob eine Braue, gab ihr aber nicht die Genugtuung auszurasten. Stattdessen zwang er sich dazu, tief ein- und auszuatmen und seinen Kiefer zu lockern. Die Musik der Joplin hatte ihm damals mehr als einmal die richtige Richtung für das Leben gewiesen. Verdammt sollte er sein, wenn er dieser Göre den Sieg ließ, ihn aufgewühlt zu haben.

Als sie den entsprechenden Takt anschlug, setzte seine Stimme ein. Gedrosselte Power, weich wie ein frischgeschärftes Rasiermesser an der Kehle.

Hey, who's your daddy?  
Have your dreams flown now  
Cast a coin  
But I don't mind

Er hatte sie überrascht. Anerkennung huschte über ihr Gesicht. Aber sie hatte Nerven aus Stahl, also spielte sie weiter als höre man ihn ständig Songtexte von Rocklegenden schnurren, statt eigene Melodien ins Mikro brüllen.

Ihre Augen waren groß und blau, aber der Ausdruck darin sorgte dafür, dass man nicht auf die Idee kam sie für irgendeine Frau zu halten. Sie war eine Amazone und sie schickte sich an, den Song zurückzuerobern. Nicht, dass Vegeta sich ihr kampflos ergeben würde.

Don't move, Don't speak. I've got you in a bind  
I've got you in a bind

Nappa und Radditz glotzten beim Spielen, als sei die Stadt Atlantis aus den Wogen des Meeres aufgetaucht. Ein Duett mit einer Frau! Wer war dieser Mann im Türrahmen?! Der Frontmann ihrer Band ganz sicher nicht.

Two by two, walk the line  
Two by two, and that's my fine  
Two by two  
Two by two

Die letzten Töne verklangen, Bassist und Drummer wechselten einen Blick, der eine unausgesprochene Theorie über Körperfresser transportierte. Vegeta starrte die Frau auf seinem Hocker an, die seinen Verstärker an sich gerissen hatte.

Sie lächelte und strich mit einer Zärtlichkeit über ihre Gitarre, die Vegetas Hose eng werden ließ. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Bulma. Ich habe gehört, ihr sucht für eure Tour eine Vorband. Ich wäre dann jetzt hier.“


	4. Flashbacks II: Feel like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegetas und Bulmas Versteckspiel geht einigen Leuten reichlich auf den Keks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier der Sountrack zum Flashback: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEuKkcX1uKA  
> Damit wäre der dritte Teil des Interviews ausreichend vorbereitet.
> 
> Danke für die Kudos! :D

**Flashbacks #2: Bad Company - Feel like Love**

 

Nappa stieg aus dem Tourbus, blinzelte in die Morgensonne und rieb sich über den Schädel. Es war gerade neun, kaum jemand aus der Kolonne bereits wach. Nur die Fahrer standen rauchend, mit Kaffee in den Händen in der Nähe. Sie würden bald mit ihre Fahrzeugkontrolle beginnen, denn gegen zehn sollte es weitergehen. Heute war noch ein gutes Stück Weg bis zur nächsten Konzertlocation zu bewältigen. Nappa hob zum Gruß die Hand, dann widmete er sich seinen Aufwärmübungen.

 

Morgens hatte er seine Ruhe vom Bandwahnsinn. Besonders Bulma und Vegeta zerrten in letzter Zeit an seinen Nerven, weil sie nicht zugeben wollten, dass zwischen ihnen was lief.

Das Hin und Her war eine Belastung für den Bassisten, dessen Ausschweifungen sich durch simple Unmissverständlichkeit gestalteten.

 

Nappa schob den Gummibund seiner Trainingshose zurecht und lief los. Er bekam von den einzelnen Städten und deren Umgebung am meisten mit, weil seine Morgenroutine in der Regel keine Kotzepisoden, Hangover oder Drogennachwirkungen beinhalteten. Sein Körper kam nicht von ungefähr - er musste mit regelmäßigen Trainingseinheiten unterhalten werden.

Direkt nach dem Joggen stand eine Stunde Krafttraining an, anschließend war es Zeit für einen Eiweißshake, um die Muskulatur zu füttern.

 

Nichts gegen Vodka oder eine Line Koks, um ein Konzert zu beenden, aber Nappas Körper war ein Tempel! Eine Sexmaschine, die in Schuss gehalten werden musste, um Leistung bringen zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde und ungefähr sechs Kilometer später kam der Riese in ausklingendem Tempo wieder beim Bus an. Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinab und wurde vom Muskelshirt aufgesogen. Nappa war zufrieden, denn er hatte sein Tagesziel erreicht.

 

Während er einige Übungen absolvierten, damit die Muskeln nicht auskühlten, kam die Tourfotografin vorbei. Nappa hatte ein Auge auf die feline Asiatin geworfen. Sie würde spätestens zu Tourende in seiner Koje gelegen haben, das hatte sich der Riese vorgenommen. Ihre Zierlichkeit und die Tatsache, dass sie alle Nase lang eine neuen Style in Kleidung, Frisur oder Make-up hatte, zogen in an.

 

Und ER würde an seinem Abenteuer sicher nichts geheim halten! Vegetas Verhalten war auf Kindergartenniveau.

 

Nappa grüßte Puar mit einem Grinsen und ließ sich von ihr fotografieren. Artig vermied er es, in die Kamera zu schauen, ganz so, wie sie zu Beginn der Tour alle instruiert hatte. Er wählte Übungen aus, die seine Muskeln besonders gut zur Geltung brachten. Sein Gesicht würde auf den späteren Bildern Konzentration zeigen. Der Bassist wollte seine Fans beeindrucken.

 

Die Fotografin schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nappa Saiyan war ein genauso gestörter Narzist wie seine Bandkollegen. Allerdings, und das musste sie zugeben, verfügten alle drei Männer über Selbstbeherrschung und einen eisernen Willen. Wobei sich das in äußerst unterschiedlichen Bereichen zeigte. Bei Nappa betraf es vor allem das Trimmen seines Körpers.

 

„Sag mal, Puar“, der Riese kam heran. Das war seine Chance ungestört zu flirten! „Hast du...“

 

Ein Jammern unterbrach ihn. Die aus dem Tourbus stolpernde Bulma vertrug den sonnigen Vormittag anscheinend nicht. Ihre Haut war von wächserner Farbe. In ihrem ausgeleierten Männerhoodie und dem mit Erdbeeren bedruckten Pantyslip wirkte sie ziemlich derangiert.

 

„Zuviel Whiskey, Kippen und Koks.“ diagnostizierte der Riese aus der Ferne und stellte sich neben Puar, um zu beobachten, wie Bulma sich mit dem Gesicht zum Tourbus an selbigem abstützte und begann zu würgen. Es kam nicht viel, aber die Geräuschkulisse war vielfältig.

 

Die Asiatin verzog das Gesicht. „Ich könnte schon jetzt einen Bildband nur mit brechenden Musikern herausbringen“, murmelte sie. „Ist das nicht Vegetas Pulli?“

Nappa lachte. „Klingt nach einer Idee von Radditz. Du solltest definitiv die Kamera draufhalten. Und ja, das ist Vegetas Hoodie.“

 

Puar schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab schon zwei Bilder davon, wie Bulma sich die vorangegangenden Abende durch den Kopf gehen lässt“, lehnte sie trocken ab. „Wirklich interessant wäre mal ein Foto von ihr mit Vegeta.“

 

Nappa verschränkte die Arme. Er amüsierte sich und beschloss einen zweiten Anlauf zu wagen. „Gibt's nicht. Die beiden passen ziemlich auf. Was ich dich fragen wollte...“

 

„Grah! Fuck!“, Vegetas Schimpfen ertönte, während er sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt. Mit verzogenem Gesicht taumelte er die Busstufen hinab und bezog neben Bulma Stellung. Er war nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet, daher fiel der blaue Fleck auf seiner Brust arg auf.

 

Der grüne Schimmer im Gesicht des Sängers vertiefte sich, als er das Würgen der Frau neben sich hörte. Er stützte sich mit der rechten Hand ab, seine linke übte Druck auf eine halbvolle Wasserflasche aus, dann ging es auch bei ihm los.

 

„Ich gebe ihm für die Performance eine 6,5“, meinte Nappa und sinnierte, was das für ein Fleck sein mochte.

„Wenn wir das Fluchen als Auftakt dazuzählen, würde ich eher zu einer 7 tendieren.“

Puar mochte die Zierlichkeit eines Kätzchens besitzen, aber ihre geistige Konstitution war die einer Löwin.

 

Bulma schien durch Vegetas Mageninhalt animiert zu werden. Jetzt, wo es neben ihr zur Sache ging, stieg sie voll mit ein. Was für ein Bild!

 

„Uh, ein Duett! Als Paarleistung gewertet, wäre das sogar eine 8.“ Nappa fuhr sich über seinen Bart, als trage das Geschehen hohe sportliche Relevanz.

„Da die beiden nicht zugeben, dass sie zusammen sind, müssen wir für eine faire Wertung abwarten, ob sie ihre Kür auch wirklich gemeinsam beenden.“ Puar zückte nun doch die Spiegelreflex und fotografierte.

Sie machte einige Aufnahmen aus verschiedenen Winkeln, ohne Bulma und Vegeta zu nahe zu kommen, die einander in ihrer Körpersprache wirklich so sehr spiegelten, dass das Foto schon fast gestellt wirkte.

 

Als Bulma fertig war, rieb sie sich über den Mund. Sie zerrte ihr Oberteil zurecht, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Vegeta legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er schüttete sich Wasser in Gesicht und Mund, spülte und spuckte aus. Mit einer steifen Bewegung hielt er Bulma die Wasserflasche hin, die sie gierig griff. Die Sängerin leerte die Flasche in wenigen Zügen.

 

Puar nahm alles auf. Als ihre Motive wieder im Bus mit den getönten Scheiben verschwunden waren, seufzte sie.

„Gib mir deine Kamera.“ Nappa hielt die Hand auf.

„Was? Warum?!“

„Bulma hat gestern Abend in ihre eigen Koje gekotzt und musste sich was Anderes suchen.Ich hatte eine Ahnung, aber keinen Bock drauf, die beiden zu in flagranti zu erwischen, weil ich Vegetas Gemotze nicht die ganze restliche Tour über hören wollte. Aber nach der Aktion eben...“

„Du meinst, wo doch zwischen den beiden 'rein gar nichts' läuft?“ Man konnte die gesprochenen Anführungszeichen bei Puars Zitat von Vegeta deutlich hören.

„Jep!“

 

Die Asiatin reichte Nappa ihren Fotoapperat ohne weitere Diskussion.

„Wenn ich Bulma das Foto unter die Nase halte, dann lügt sie mir vielleicht nicht mehr ins Gesicht.“ Die beiden Frauen kannten sich seit Jahren. Dass Bulma so eine Show abzog, beleidigte Puar genug, dass sie mit Nappa gemeinsame Sache machte.

 

Der Bassist pirschte sich in den Tourbus zu Vegetas Schlafgelegenheit, die ganz am Ende des Fahrzeugs war. Gegenüber der Koje war ein Licht, das hoffentlich ausreichte, damit das Foto halbwegs Schärfe hatte.

 

Es klickte mehrfach, als Nappa den Auslöser drückte. Noch offensichtlicher ging's nicht.

 

Vegeta war im Halbdunkel auf seiner Matratze kollabiert und sofort wieder eingeschlafen. In seiner Armbeuge hatte es sich Bulma bequem gemacht. Ihre grüne Mähne war zerzaust, die Finger des Sängers hatten sich darin vergraben, soweit es seine Schlafposition zuließ. Direkt neben ihrem Mund war Vegetas Hämaton.

 

Nappa schnaubte. Ein Knutschfleck! Den musste Vegeta erstmal rechtfertigen.

Er ging noch ein Stück näher heran und machte eine Nahaufnahme. Wenn Vegeta jetzt aufwachte, wäre der Riese geliefert. Doch der Frontmann und Bulma schnarchten leise vor sich hin.

 

Um das Glück nicht unnötig herauszufordern, entfernte Nappa sich. Draußen reichte er Puar die Kamera mit einem Grinsen. „Das Foto ist Gold wert. Pass gut drauf auf, damit kann man beide ganz wunderbar erpressen.“

 

Puar lachte. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihr mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Doch sie winkte ab: „Das hebe ich mir für eine besondere Gelegenheit auf.“

 

 


	5. Flashback III: lost//found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was machen Drummer wie Radditz, wenn sie Freizeit haben? Halbnackt rumsitzen und die Aussicht genießen, Kaffee trinken, das "I don't give a fuck!" leben, Besuch bekommen. Wer besucht solche Drummer? Geekige, junge Frauen namens Arale, die von solchen Spezis angezogen werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon drei neue Seiten Interviewteil geschrieben und ich komme jetzt erst beim Vegeta/Bulma-Thema an!  
> Dann drängelt sich Radditz dazwischen...Und warum mit einer erwachsenen Arale?! Ich mag Arale nicht mal. Mit den beiden ist es sowieso schwierig, weil Radditz nicht lange Teil des Mangas/Animes war und Arale eigentlich nicht körperlich oder geistig erwachsen werden kann. Vielleicht deswegen. Das weiß der Teufel.
> 
> Hier die Musik zum Lesespaß:  
> http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=ClJj6mBwDAU&p=n  
> Wer sich Radditz beim Spielen an den Drums angucken will, schaut hier:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0gl9LXq3LA

**Flashback #3: Altitude – lost//found.**

Radditz beobachtete, wie sich sein Atem in der Herbstluft kringelte. Er stand auf dem Balkon in der oberen Etage seiner Holzfällerhütte, die sich seiner Meinung nach eher Luxusimmobilie schimpfen sollte.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und starrte hinunter auf den von Nadelwald umgebenen Lake Paozu. Es herrschten laut Außenthermometer ein Grad Celsius, aber Radditz empfand es nicht als sonderlich kalt. Der Himmel war bedeckt und Nebel hing zwischen den Bäumen fest. Das sich so ergebende Bild war ganz hübsch.

Der Musiker merkte, wie sein Kaffee langsam auskühlte. Das ärgerte ihn. Nach einem letzten Schluck kippte er die zweite Hälfte der Tasse mit einem Schwung über die Brüstung. Vermutlich war es keine gute Idee barfuß, nur in Slip und offenem Bademantel auf dem Balkon rumzustehen, wenn der Kaffee aufgrund der Temperatur so schnell ungenießbar wurde.

Wieder drinnen sah Radditz von der oberen Ebene, auf der sein Bett stand, hinunter in den offenen Wohnbereich. Wie schon so oft fragte er sich, wer das Haus wohl eingerichtet haben mochte. Generischer Kackdreck, nur Katalogscheiße. Irgendwie hatte es nicht geholfen, dass er gleich am ersten Tag einen Riesenhaufen Dekokram in Müllsäcken runter ins Dorf gebracht hatte.

Arale hatte ihm alles abgenommen und ein paar Scheine im Austausch dafür angeboten. Aber das Letzte was Radditz brauchte, war Geld. Davon gammelte genug auf der Bank rum. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm ein Bild im Format 2x DIN A0 vorbeigebracht, das sie selbst gemalt hatte.

Er war Sommer gewesen. Er hatte nur mit Cargoshorts und Flipflops angetan dagestanden, einen Schluck aus seiner Limoflasche genommen und das Bild eine Weile angestarrt. Sie - knackige siebenundzwanzig Jahre, in einem Tank, Jeansshorts und mit violett gefärbten Haaren - hatte ihm stolz lächelnd das Bild präsentiert.  
„Warum 2x DIN A0?“  
„Du kennst ja das Format!“  
„Ja, und?“  
„Du bist der Erste, der es erkannt hat!“  
„Ich bin der Formatflüsterer“, hatte er nur sarkastisch gemeint. „Warum also?“  
„Ich mag genormte Maße lieber als zufällig geschnittene Längen und Breiten.“  
„Klingt autistisch.“  
Sie hatte geschmollt, ihr Cap entrüstet zurechtgerückt, die Brille höher auf ihre Nase geschoben, mit den Wimpern geplinkert: „Was ist falsch an festgelegten Größen? In Industrie und Wissenschaft läuft alles über festgelegte Werte und Größen! Das ist sexy!“  
Radditz hatte die Augen verengt. Mit dem Boden seiner halbvollen Flasche hatte er auf Arale gedeutet: „ Festgelegte Größen in Industrie und Wissenschaft? Bist du sicher, dass du Logopädin bist?“  
„Mein Vater erfindet Dinge. Hat wohl abgefärbt.“ Ihr spitzubübisches Lächeln war entwaffnend gewesen. Der Einblick in ihr Dekolleté auch. „Ich hab 'nen Sechser alkoholfreies Heinecken mit.“  
„Der Tag wird immer besser.“

Radditz schüttelte den Kopf und damit die Erinnerung ab. Er ging die Treppe runter an seinem Schlagzeug vorbei zur Küchenzeile, wo heißer Kaffee auf ihn wartete. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. Eigentlich war das Haus ganz nett.

Er hatte das Möbel so ausgerichtet, dass er durch die Fensterfront ebenfalls zum See schauen konnte. An der Wand im Rücken der Couch hing nun Arales Werk, die Vergrößerung eines knorpeligen Stückes Baumstamm. Wenn es dunkler wurde, ging die Aussicht in die Spiegelung des Bildes über. Der Musiker mochte das.

Der Wälzer neben Radditz lockte. Er schob seine Mähne über die Couchlehne, zog sich den Haargummi vom Handgelenk und band die störrische Masse vom Oberkopf zu einem Knoten. Erst dann schlug er das Buch an der mit dem Lesezeichen markierten Stelle auf. Er hatte es per Onlineversandhandel ins Dorf bestellt und bei seinem letzten Wocheneinkauf von der Poststelle abgeholt, darum war er noch nicht damit durch.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon?“ Eiskalte Fingerspitzen gruben sich durch seine Haare zu seinem Nacken. Radditz zuckte nach vorn, um der Berührung zu entgehen. Auf einmal war es draußen dunkel. Er rieb sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?“  
„Sieben.“ Sie nahm ihr Cap mit den Flügelchen ab und setzte es einem Rehkopf an der Wand auf.  
„Zwei Stunden.“  
Nachlässig die Ärmel ihres Holzfällerhemdes hochkrempelnd stellte sie fest: „Es flasht mich immernoch, dass du liest. Dicke Bücher. Die Metamorphosen. Von Ovid. Auf Latein. Und das wie ein Assi: halbnackt im Bademantel. Dazu haarige Waden, Man-bun, schwarzer Nagellack passend zum Slip...Was ist das für'n Fleck auf deinem Zensurbalken?“  
Arale deutete mit der Nasenspitze gen Radditz' knapp sitzendem Slip.  
Es war nur Kaffeesahne, aber die Augenbrauen des Drummers zuckten, untermalt von einem Grinsen, suggestiv in die Höhe.  
„Wohooo!“, antwortete sie in aufgesetzter Laune.  
„Wo sind eigentlich deine Hunde?“, fragte er im Gegenzug.  
„Bei Pop.“  
„Wohooo!“, immitierte er ihren Ton. Wenn Gat und Chan nicht dabei waren, bedeutete das immer das Gleiche.

______________

Als Arale am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihr kalt. Nach einigem Tasten fand sie ihre Brille auf dem Nachttisch. Sie schlüpfte in Radditz' Bademantel, schnallte ihre Carbonfaserbeinprothese an und ging zum Glasgeländer, um im Wohnbereich nach ihm Ausschau zu halten.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Drehhocker seines Schlagzeugs, die Drumsticks in der einen Hand, eine Tasse in der anderen. Da er einen Pulli und eine lange Hose trug, war er heute schon am See gewesen. Dem verrückten Kerl war nie kalt, aber er war vernünftig genug, zu akzeptieren, dass man nach dem Schwimmen in einem Bergsee warme Kleidung anziehen sollte.

Seine Körpersprache sagte alles. Er stand schon wieder kurz vor der Frustrationsgrenze, warum auch immer. Arale schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war ein wandelndes Paradox.

Er hatte per Stipendium ein Elitecollege besucht, aber keinen Schulabschluss.  
Radditz hörte kleinste Rhythmikfehler, aber ein anständiges Kälteempfinden hatte er nicht.  
Er beherrschte fließend Latein, war aber nicht in der Lage seine Bedürfnisse vernünftig zu formulieren.  
Seine Koordination war so hochentwickelt, dass er bei den extremsten Schlagzeugsoli noch Kunststückchen auf seinem Hocker machen konnte, aber eine Packung Kaffee öffnen, ohne alles zu verteilen, war nicht drin.  
Er hatte jahrelang ohne Bedenken exzessiv getrunken, aber jetzt Angst davor Alkoholiker zu werden. Trotzdem tat er immernoch so, als würde er reichlich Hochprozentiges in sich hineinschütten.  
Sie besaß einen Schlüssel zu seinem Heim, aber eine richtige Beziehung schien ihm unmöglich.

Manchmal hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn an ihre Freunde weiter zu vermitteln: Eine Ergotherapeutin, eine Psychotherapeutin und eine Universitätsdozentin. Aber das würde sein Leben auch nicht ordnen, sondern nur für Streit sorgen. Obendrauf würden alle mit ihm flirten. Das draufgängerische Grinsen, die Mähne und sein mangelndes Bedürfnis für Komplettsätze Kleidung hatten schon was.

Arale lächelte. Ein offenes Arrangement hatte Vorzüge und sie schätzte ihre Freiheit sehr.

„N'Cha!“, grüßte sie von der oberen Ebene herab. Radditz wandte sich um. Es brauchte einige Sekunden, aber dann entspannten seine Züge und die Mundwinkel schoben sich nach oben.  
„Hey! Eier und Speck?“  
„Sowas von!“


	6. Das Interview III: Gypsielife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Interview findet ein unerwartetes Ende und Trunks bekommt die volle Breitseite Wahrheit.

**Das Interview Teil 3: Gypsielife**

 

Als Goten zurückkehrte, saß Trunks im Schneidersitz vor dem Bildschirm – noch immer vor dem Standbild von Piccolo. Er hatte für Chipsnachschub gesorgt, die Schüssel thronte nun in der Kuhle seiner Beine. Er reichte sie Goten, der sie mit einem Lächeln entgegennahm.

„Wenn du willst, lassen wir es ab hier sein“, bot Trunks an.

 

Goten betrachtete die Kartoffelsnacks, sah dann auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Alter war immer mein Held. Aber er redet Zuhause nicht über das Bandleben - mit Absicht wie es scheint. Ich bin sechzehn und das da,“ er deutete mit einem Chip zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen auf den Fernseher, „ist meine Gelegenheit. Wenn er das nächste Mal Zuhause ist, wird er mit mir reden müssen.“

„Sicher?“ Trunks sah dem anderen Jungen forschend ins Gesicht.

„Yeah.“ Gotens Ähnlichkeit mit seinem alten Herrn schlug voll durch. „Lass uns weitermachen.“ Der dunkelhaarige Teenager stopfte sich den Mund voll und grinste. Er hatte keine Lust mehr bedrückt zu sein.

„Okay!“Trunks reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe und grinste peinlich. Goten lachte.

 

In den nächsten zehn Minuten liefen Clips über die Rock-Music-Awards, dem Listeners-Choice-Award, Promotermine inklusive dem Überreichen von Gold- und Platin-Schallplatten an die Spaceapes, sowie Aufnahmen vom Ende der letzten Tour.

 

Die beiden Jungen waren auf dem Abschlusskonzert gewesen und schwelgten in Erinnerungen.

Trotz Minderjährigkeit hatten sie Karten gekauft und waren heimlich hingegangen. Nichts gegen Mütter, aber welcher Vollblutfan, der etwas auf sich hielt, ging schon mit einem Elternteil auf ein Konzert?!

 

„Außerdem hätte uns meine Mutter niemals in den Moshpit gelassen“, schloss Goten, als die letzten Konzeraufnahmen über den Bildschirm flimmerten.

Trunks grinste. „Meine Mum wäre spätestens bei der Wall of death ausgestiegen.“  
„War schon besser ohne die beiden.“, bestätigte Goten.

Der Ältere streckte seinem Freund die Fäuste entgegen. Goten klatschte mit seinen dagegen.

„Episch!“, riefen beide.

 

Piccolos Gesicht wurde für die Anmoderation gezeigt. Er grüßte auf seine typische Art.

„Weiter geht’s mit dem dritten und letzten Teil von CTV-the band: Spaceapes!“

Die Kamera schwenkte auf die Band, während der Moderator weitersprach. „Widmen wir uns der schönsten Sache der Welt.“

„Bier?“, fragte Radditz mit einem unverschämten Grinsen dazwischen.

Goku verschränkte seine Arme. Er sah seinen Bruder tadelnd an: „Chickenwings, meinst du!“

Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. „Wäre besser, er meint die Musik.“

„Klappe! Piccolo meint die Miezen!“, Nappa röhrte vor Lachen.

Die Saiyanbrüder machten verschiedene, abfällige Laute und Gesten, doch an ihren Gesichtern konnte man ablesen, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten. Vegeta hingegen lehnte sich voller Frustration zurück. Solche Interviewfragen empfand er als maximal lästig.

 

„Nappa hat schon recht“, bestätigte Picollo. „Ihr seid eine der bekanntesten Metalbands überhaupt. Zwanzig Jahre Bandgeschichte stützen euren Erfolg. Mit wem teilt ihr das?“

Der Franzose wandte sein Gesicht direkt Goku zu, der als Opener für das Thema dienen sollte.

 

„Hehe. Ich hatte das Glück, früh zu heiraten.“ Goku grinste verlegen. „Chichi und ich kennen uns seit der Mittelschule. Also habe ich meine Frau und meine beiden Söhne – eine Familie, von der ich immer Unterstützung erfahren habe und die mich sehr glücklich macht. Mein Ältester hat auch gerade geheiratet. Unsere Familie wächst also weiter.“

 

„Sie haben dich auch während deiner wiederholten Entzugsklinikzeiten nicht im Stich gelassen.“ Piccolo legte gekonnt den Finger auf die Stelle, die für das Publikum am interessantesten war.

„Das stimmt.“ Gokus Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig. Er hatte vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass er nicht der beste Vater aller Zeiten war.

 

Piccolo bedauerte, aus Zeitmangel nicht mehr auf solche Themen eingehen zu können. Auch die Verflechtungen von Gohan Saiyan mit Videl Satan, der Tochter des Late-Night-Entertainers, wären ein wunderbares Thema gewesen, wenn die Zeit es zugelassen hätte. Also beließ er es dabei.

„Wie geht ihr damit um, bei Touren oder während Studiozeiten so lange voneinander getrennt zu sein?“

 

Goku kratzte sich am Kinn. „So gut wie es eben geht. Ich trenne mein Bandleben rigoros von meinem Privatleben, um mich ganz auf meine Familie konzentrieren zu können, wenn ich denn mal Zuhause bin. Chichi managed unser Haus und die Kinder großartig. Dafür hat sie sogar die Leitung der Rowdyagentur an ihren Vater abgegeben.“

„Klingt nicht einfach.“

„Ist es auch nicht, aber ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen.“ Der Gitarrist schüttelte den Kopf. „Andersrum habe und will ich auch keine Frauengeschichten neben ihr, obwohl wir uns manchmal wochenlang nicht sehen.“

„Was machst du, wenn Groupis auf dich zukommen?“, fragte Piccolo.

Goku grinste. „Ich schiebe sie in Radditz' Arme.“

 

Also wandte sich Piccolo dem Drummer zu. „Und reichen dir Groupies, Radditz? In der Regel ist es doch der ältere Bruder, der sich zuerst bindet.“

Der blieb so sitzen wie er war. Er verschränkte nicht die Arme, versenkte nicht die Hände in den Hosentaschen und beugte sich auch vor. Die Finger auf der Couchlehne hielten still.

„Ich bin zufrieden damit, wie es ist. Mein Bruder ist ein großartiger Wingman. Es gibt keinen Grund, das zu ändern.“

„Wie kommt das?“ Piccolo legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

 

Radditz schnaubte. Er kam sich vor wie beim Psychologen! Aber er war sich sicher, der Moderator würde so lange bohren, bis er auspackte. Dann lieber gleich Klartext.

„Mein Bruder hier, hat einen Weg für sich gefunden. Soll er machen. Für mich ist das nichts. Schon unser alter Herr war damals selten Zuhause. Bevor er Gitarren herstellte war er bei der Army - ständig auf Auslandseinsatz. Also blieb die Rolle des Familienoberhauptes an mir hängen, bis er endlich den Dienst wegen seines Gesundheitszustandes quittierte und Heim kam. Ich unterstützte meine Mutter und meinen Bruder solange wie ich musste und das war okay.“

Radditz machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich hatte diese Familiennummer also schon. Warum soll ich das wiederholen? Ich würde durch mein Leben mit der Band nur die Rolle meines Vaters einnehmen. Das braucht keine Sau. Ich hab Spaß mit meinen Drums, einem Sechserpack Bier und ab und zu ein paar Mädels.“

 

Im Interviewzimmer herrschte Schweigen.

Trunks drückte erneut auf die Pausentaste. „Das ist hart.“

„Weil mein Alter genau das wiederholt, was mein Großvater schon gemacht hat.“, stellte Goten trocken fest. „Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass meine Mutter nicht so sanftmütig ist wie Granny. Sie macht Dad ganz schön Feuer unterm Hintern.“

Für den Teen war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, das Interview zu Ende zu schauen.

 

Trunks grinste schief. „Ich sag nur, dein sechzehnter Geburtstag.“

„Dad hat das gebraucht - und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war die Aktion meiner Mutter das beste Geschenk. Am Ende finde ich gut, wie mein Onkel das handhabt. Es gibt übrigens noch eine Sache, die keiner über ihn weiß.“

„Und das wäre?“ der Briefsjunge nahm sich einen zweiten Energydrink.

„Er ist reich wie Krösus. Zum Sechzehnten hat er mit ein Sparkonto überschrieben. Mir ist ganz anders geworden, bei der Summe, die da drauf ist. Aber das Schärfste war seine Erklärung dazu!

Er meinte, das wäre schon okay. Er hätte seine Drums und von seinem Teil der Bandeinnahmen kaufe er sich was zu trinken und ab und zu 'ne neue Cargohose. Er wüsste nicht, wohin mit dem Schotter. Er gibt also NICHTS aus! Ich glaub', das einzig Große, was er jemals gekauft hat, war diese Holzfällerhütte am Lake Paozu. Da hockt er, wenn die Band 'ne Pause macht, und fischt.“

 

„Meinst du, dein Onkel säuft?“, für Trunks' Geschmack spielte Alkohol bei Radditz eine ziemlich große Rolle.

„Ich glaub, er stand mal auf der Kippe. Da war irgendwas, als mein Bruder klein war. Gohan hat's mir nie richtig erzählt, aber seitdem trinkt mein Onkel wohl deutlich weniger und nur noch Bier. Mein Alter passt auch auf wie ein Luchs, wenn Familientreffen sind.“

„Ganz ehrlich, mir ist absolut unklar, warum Erwachsene alle so gestört sind. Ich nehm' meine Mum da nicht aus.“

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen, es rauszukriegen. Ich meine, wann wirst du gleich achtzehn?“

„Alter, du machst mich fertig!“ Trunks sah Goten entgeistert an. Wenn sein Freund verbale Vernichtungsschläge austeilte, dann richtig.

Der ginste breit.“Mach mal weiter“, bedeutete er dem Älteren mit einer Geste gen Fernseher.

 

Auf dem Bildschirm nickte Piccolo wissend. Man sah seinem Gesicht an, dass er sich innerlich dafür lobte, wieder etwas von Interesse ausgegraben zu haben. „Wie ist das bei dir Nappa?“, fuhr er mit der Befragung fort.

Der Bassist zuckte mit den Schultern. “Was Festes wäre schon nett. Aber es hat sich noch nichts ergeben.“

„Nappa mag's petit,“ ,versetzte Radditz, „aber jede kleine Frau mit einem Funken Verstand mag Nappa nicht“. Vegeta lachte dreckig.

Der Riese verschränkte die Arme: „So gern ich es auch abstreiten würde, das ist leider so. Mein Penis ist einfach zu groß!“ Goku verzog gequält die Miene, der Glatzkopf hingegen sah in die Kamera: „Also Ladies! Wenn ihr klein seid und einen Beschützer braucht, wenn ihr's groß und mächtig mögt, dann ist Nappa Jin euer Mann! Meldet euch!“ Der Riese schnalzte mit der Zunge, zwinkerte mit einem Auge und reckte dazu den Daumen in die Höhe.

„Scheiße, bist du peinlich!“, hörte man Radditz neben Gokus Lache aus dem Off. Die Kamera schwenkte zu Vegeta, der Nappa nur mit einem „Tsss!“ und gehobenen Brauen von der Seite ansah.

 

In dem Augenblick, als Piccolo zum Sprechen ansetzte, sah Vegeta zu ihm herüber und motzte:

„Ich hab keine Frau, ich brauche keine Frau und ich will auch nicht drüber reden.“,

„In Ordnung.“, meinte der Moderator nonchalant. „Wie wäre es dann mit ein paar Kommentaren zu Fotos?“ Der folgende Teil des Interviews war der Wichtigste und musste irgendwie stattfinden, koste es, was es wolle. Piccolo hatte sich ewig darauf vorbereitet, vor allem, damit er niemanden mehr bloßstellte als nötig. Seine Instruktionen von ganz oben ziemlich konkret gewesen waren.

„Tsk! Na schön.“ Vegeta setzte sich auf.

„Die Fans rätseln seit Jahren über die Bedeutung deiner Tattoos. Wir haben ein paar Bilder und Fakten dazu gesammelt.“ Piccolo reichte Vegeta ein Foto.

 

Der Fernsehbildschirm wurde gesplittet: rechts Vegeta, links das Bild, welches er in der Hand hielt. So konnten auch Trunks und Goten einen Blick auf das werfen, was der Sänger sah.

Die nackte Brust des Sängers wurde gezeigt. Überhalb der rechten Brustwarze befand sich der Umriss eines Plektrums, darin zwei stilisierte, gespiegelte Buchstaben.

„Du spielst prinzipiell mit Plektren des Herstellers BadBoy“, begann Piccolo.

„Es ist mein Markenzeichen und darum auch der Grund für das Tattoo“, brachte Vegeta unwirsch ein. Radditz hatte Piccolo nur kurz zuvor mit Infos gefüttert und der verdammte Moderator hatte ihn vom Haken gelassen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn Vegeta das nicht auch hinbekommen würde.

 

Der Franzose nickte. „Deine treuesten Fans haben sich das Tattoo daher auch stechen lassen.“ Es wurden Fotos von Leuten gezeigt, die stolz die gleiche Tatowierung präsentierten.

 

Trunks grinste breit. „Soll ich dir mal was zeigen?!“

„Klar“, Goten war überrascht, dass Trunks erneut das Interview unterbrach, indem er die Pausentaste drückte.

„Aber du darfst es niemandem verraten!“

„Ich doch nicht!“ Der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte eine Ahnung.

Trunks drehte den Oberkörper zu Goten und zog sein Bandshirt hoch. Da war es, noch mit Frischhaltefolie überklebt. „Ganz neu!“, rief der Ältere.

„Alter! Das ist extrem! Extrem geil! Deine Mutter weiß nichts davon?!“

„Nope. Sie ist strikt gegen Tattoos, solange wie ich noch nicht 21 bin. Ich hab beim Tatowierer also auf volljährig gemacht und ' ne rührselige Story erzählt.“

„Fett! Ich schwöre, von mir erfährt sie nichts!“

Die beiden gaben sich ein High Five, dann ging es mit dem Interview weiter.

 

Man sah Vegeta fies grinsen. „Wieder so eine Sache, die sich verselbstständigt hat. Ich werd' mich nicht beschweren. Meine Fans machen keine halben Sachen.“

„Es gibt noch eine andere Story zu deinem Tattoo.“

„Ach, ja?“, Vegeta wirkte überhaupt nicht interessiert.

„Sie hat mit dieser Aufnahme von eurer zweiten Tour zu tun.“ Piccolo reichte ihm ein weiteres Foto. Gleichzeitig erschien dies auf der Mattscheibe.

 

Es war eine schwarz-weiß-Aufnahme. Zu sehen war ein junger Vegeta, der in Rückenlage auf einem Bett schlief. In seinem rechten Arm lag eine ebenfalls schlafende Frau. Ihre Züge waren teilweise durch Schatten verborgen. Doch man sah ihre schöngeschwungenen Lippen und kaum fünf Zentimeter daneben auf seiner Brust einen großen Knutschlfeck. Er befand sich an der Stelle, an der inzwischen das Plektrumtattoo prangte.

 

Ein Schweißtropfen rann Piccolo an der Schläfe herab. Er ließ die Bombe platzen: „Es wird behauptet, die stilisierten B's auf dem Plektrum stehen nicht für BadBoy, sondern für Bulma Briefs.“

 

Vegetas Gesicht war undeutbar. Ein Kameraschwenk zeigte das Unwohlsein der anderen Bandmitglieder. Sie hatten sich aufrecht hingesetzt und schienen erneut jederzeit bereit, aufzuspringen und zu handeln.

„Wunschdenken.“ Die Stimme des Sängers klang eisig. Er starrte Piccolo ins Gesicht. „Klar, wir haben damals zusammen getourt, aber das da ist nur irgendein Groupi. So kann man auch Gerüchte streuen...“

 

Nun war es an Goten die Fernbedienung vom Tisch zu nehmen und das Interview anzuhalten. Trunks starrte wie gebannt auf die Mattscheibe. Er war blass geworden.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Goten leise. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes.

„Das ist nur irgendein Groupi“, wiederholte Trunks die Lüge, weil die Wahrheit nicht akzeptabel war. „Und selbst wenn meine Mutter es wäre, die beiden hatten nichts miteinander. Da lief nichts. Das hätte sie mir gesagt.“

Doch die beiden Jungen wussten, dass die im Halbdunkel verborgene Frau Bulma war. Es war offensichtlich.

 

Das Foto war eine Katastrophe für Trunks. Es warf Fragen auf. Viel zu viele Fragen!

Und dann war da noch Trunks' Tattoo.

  
„Mach weiter.“, befahl der Ältere.

„Okay“, Goten gehorchte. In seiner Überforderung wusste er nicht, was er anderes tun sollte, als auf Play zu drücken. Was ging hier eigentlich ab?!

 

Im Interviewgeschehen ging Piccolo nicht auf Vegetas Kommentar ein.

Stattdessen reichte er diesem ein zweites Foto, welches mit einer herrischen Geste entgegen genommen wurde. Erneut erschien das Bild für die Zuschauer auf der Mattscheibe. Es zeigte Vegeta bei einem Konzert von der Seite. Der Spaceapesfrontmann sang in ein Mikro, den linken Arm hatte er gehoben.

Auf seiner Seite war eine phantastische, großflächige Tätowierung zu sehen. Eine lebensecht gestaltete Wunde, die auch Rippen zeigte, hinter denen sich ein anatomisch korrektes Herz in Seitenansicht befand. Dies brannte lichterloh in grünem Feuer.

 

„Das ist eine Tätowierung, die ich mir nach dem Unfall im Studio 'Gottes Palast' habe stechen lassen. Sie steht für meine Liebe zur Musik .Der Tattooartist ist Dende Namek, er ist ziemlich gefragt.“ Vegeta war bereit zu sprechen, wirkte aber distanziert. Seine Mimik und Körpersprache gaben ein deutliches 'No more Bullshit!' zu verstehen.

Es war merkwürdig, dass er noch nicht ausgerastet war. Normalerweise hätte es längst zum Konflikt kommen müssen.

 

„Ich habe ein Magazininterview gefunden, in dem du dich damals dazu geäußert hast.“ Piccolo zückte eine laminierte Magazinseite.

„Du sagtest, ich zitiere: 'Ich erobere das, wofür mein Herz brennt, gerade zurück.' Natürlich gingen alle davon aus, es handle sich um die Musik. Bei der Frage , warum du dich für diese außergewöhnliche, grüne Flammenfarbe entschieden hättest, lautete deine Antwort: 'Ich habe eine Schwäche für Meerschaumgrün.'

 

Vegeta bleckte die Zähne. Er nahm Piccolo das laminierte Stück Papier ab, warf einen Blick darauf und zerknautschte es. Piccolo glitt eine weitere Schweißperle am Hals herab. Er wusste schon, warum er die Seite hatte laminieren lassen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, der einzige Grund warum ihm Vegeta noch keine verpasst hatte sei, dass dieser die Hände voll hatte.

 

„Das ist aus einer Teenagerzeitschrift“, knirschte der Sänger. „Solche Interviews klingen immer hirnlos, mehrdeutig und verklärt.“ Eine Ader pulsierte auf seiner Stirn.

Man sah, dass Piccolo nicht wohl bei der Sache war. Dennoch gab er zu bedenken: „Bulma Briefs Markenzeichen waren jahrelang meerschaumgrüne Haare. Es gibt Paparazziaufnahmen, wie sie die Klinik besucht, in der du gelegen hattest.“ Es gab eine kurze Slideshow von diesen Aufnahmen.

 

Vegeta kochte. „Alle verschwommen! Das beweist nichts! Was soll das?! Was wird mir hier angedichtet?!“

Die übrigen Bandmitglieder saßen da, als wären sie Zuschauer bei einem Horrorfilm. Neben dem Sänger wand sich Goku auf der Couch. Nappa schwitzte und Radditz' Finger krallten sich in die Couchlehne. Sie machten große Augen, denn Piccolo trieb es noch weiter.

 

„Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Kommen wir zurück zu den Tattoos. Kurz nach deinem dreißigsten Geburtstag kam ein großflächiges Motiv auf deinem linken Oberarm dazu.“

„Ein großflächiges Cover-up, um die schlimmsten Naben zu verdecken“, ätzte Vegeta.

 

Auch dazu gab es eine Bildaufnahme. Vegetas Oberarm zierte ein großartig ausgeführter Totenschädel, dessen Schädeldecke von einem Gitarrenkopf durchstoßen wurde, der von unten in den Schädel gerammt wurde. Der Schädel hatte einen leidenden Ausdruck, die wegfliegenden Knochensplitter bildeten einen Heiligenschein. Der Gitarrenkopf hätte real sein können, so hervorragend war er ausgeführt. Bei der Gitarre handelte es sich um eine Briefsgitarre, Model Crafter.

 

Trunks Augen wurden feucht.

Seine Mutter hatte eine Briefs Crafter.

Er hatte eine Briefs Crafter.

Sie hatte früher fast ausschließlich auf dieser Gitarre gespielt.

Mit vierzehn hatte er so lange gejammert, bis seine Mutter ihm eine besorgt hatte.

Das Instrument hing seit er denken konnte über dem Kopfende ihres Bettes.

Trunks presste die Zähne zusammen.

Ohne dass der Junge es merkte, liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinab.

Das Interview lief weiter.

 

„Selbstverständlich.“ Piccolo räusperte sich. Er schien das Thema zu wechseln.

„Bei den 5. CTV Music Awards räumten die Spaceapes vier Trophäen ab. Auch die alleinstehende Tochter des CTV-Besitzers, Bulma Briefs, war anwesend. Ich vermute, dass das Tattoo eine Reaktion auf den damaligen Abend war. Es ist das bisher einzige Event, auf das Bulma ihren Sohn mitgenommen hat. Der Junge war damals drei. Aber die Presse achtete nicht darauf, weil du an diesem Abend nicht nur Yamchu, den Frontmann der „Bandits“, vor laufender Kamera weltweit bloßstelltest, sondern auf der Aftershowparty dann auch noch das Männermodel Blue General verprügelt hast.“

 

Piccolo straffte sich, weil er wusste, Vegeta würde jeden Augenblick die Fassung verlieren.

„Es kam zu keiner rechtlichen oder medialen Aufarbeitung. Aber Bulma hat mir mitgeteilt, dass seitdem absolute Funkstille zwischen euch herrscht. Du lehnst seit diesem Abend jedweden Kontakt mit ihr ab. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Brief überreichen soll.“

 

Piccolo hielt Vegeta ein Kuvert hin. Er hatte zum Schluss sehr schnell und fest gesprochen. Nun fügte er hinzu: “Ich weiß nicht, was drin steht. Aber sie sagte, es gehe um euer Kind.“

 

Die Band schien kolletiv den Atem anzuhalten. Die Aufnahme pausierte nicht, doch niemand bewegte sich, es gab nicht einmal ein Blinzeln.

 

Goten öffnete und schloss mehrfach den Mund, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

 

Trunks schien erstarrt. Mit glasigem Blick folgte er dem Geschehen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

 

Piccolo hielt Vegeta noch immer den Brief hin. Das Papier zitterte leicht.

 

Der Sänger starrte den Moderator an. Sein Blick war mörderisch, seine Reaktion völlig untypisch. Er nahm das Kuvert und zerriss es demonstrativ in zwei Teile.

„Fick dich, Piccolo. Das Interview wird nicht ausgestrahlt. Der Sender und du hören von meinem Anwalt.“

Dann stand er auf und verließ wortlos die Szenerie. Was der Moderator ihm gereicht hatte, behielt er in der Hand.

 

Piccolo legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Hand über seine Augen. Es wirkte, als hätte ihn ein Laster überfahren. „Fuck...“

 

Goku sprang auf und rannte hinaus. Bevor Radditz und Nappa ausrasten konnten, endete die Aufnahme abrupt.

 

Im Zimmer der beiden Jungen war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Goten streckte eine Hand nach seinem besten Freund aus. „Trunks?

 

 

 


	7. Aftershocks I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks ist auf Kriegszug.  
> Seine Mutter macht es ihm nicht leicht.  
> Sein Erzeuger wird zum unerwarteten Ruhepol.

Aftershocks I  
  
Trunks riss die Tür auf. Er war auf einem Zerstörungsmarsch. Seine Route führte langen Schrittes aus dem Wohnhaus der Briefs über die mit Rabatten gesäumte Straße des Capsule Corporation Geländes. Die Automatiktür des Studiogebäudes öffnete sich gerade schnell genug, damit er nicht mit der Schulter dagegenrammte.  
  
Der Teenager hörte seinen Puls rauschen. Kein anderes Geräusch war in der Lage, die Barriere der Wut um sein Hirn zu durchdringen. Die Empfangsdame setzte zu einem Gruß an, sie kannte den Jungen seit Jahren. Er war ob seines freundlichen Wesens ein gern gesehener Besucher. An diesem Tag genügte jedoch ein Blick, damit die Frau hinter dem Tresen vor Überraschung verstummte.  
  
Trunks brannte förmlich. Sein kompletter Körper war auf Hochspannung, sein Mund eine schmale Linie. Mit der Stirn voran schritt er durch ein Wartezimmer mit Ledergarnitur in den Flur mit den Auszeichnungen seiner Mutter an der Wand. Seinem Tunnelblick folgend, stapfte er an den drei Studios und dem Flügelzimmer vorbei. Sein Ziel war der Meetingraum am Ende des Ganges.    
  
Als er vor der Tür stand, fühlte sich sein Herz wie eine Kriegstrommel an. Seine Mutter war hier, das wusste Trunks ganz genau. Eigentlich sollte er zu irgendeinem Termin bei ihr erscheinen, den sie als sehr wichtig bezeichnet hatte, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Der Teen ballte die Fäuste. Seine Mutter hatte schon immer merkwürdige Erziehungsansichten gehabt, aber deses Mal war sie zu weit gegangen. Er würde ihr das klar machen, egel welche Kollateralschäden er dadurch verursachte.  
  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und schritt über die Schwelle. „Mutter, wir müssen reden!“  
Allein die Anrede verhieß nichts Gutes. Bulma vor von jeher 'Mama' oder  'Mum' gewesen. Trunks helle Brauen berührten sich fast über seiner Nasenwurzel. Die Tür warf er hinter sich mit einem Knallen zu.  
Bulma stand ihrem Sohn direkt gegenüber. Getrennt waren sie nur durch die Breite eines Marmorkonferenztisches. Sie trug eine Skinnyjeans mit schwerem Gürtel, dazu ein Oberteil in obskurem Grünton und ihr Markenzeichenbandana um den Hals.  
  
Trunks klatschte beide Handflächen lautstark auf den Tisch. „Jetzt gleich!“  
Seine Mutter hob eine Braue. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, Trunks würde mit seiner Wutgeste die Marmorplatte spalten. Ein rascher Blick auf selbige bewies, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Bulma verstand, dass ihr Sprössling weiß vor Wut war, doch sie ging nicht drauf ein. Sie hatte Gründe für ihr Handeln und würde sich nicht derartig von ihrem Sohn bloßstellen lassen. „Gut, dass du hier bist.  Etwas zu früh, aber das wird schon gehen.“  
  
Das machte Trunks rasend: „Es wird definitiv gehen, ob die Zeit hast oder nicht! CTV-the band, um mir meinen Vater zu enthüllen!? Ernsthaft?! “  
„Dein Ton, Trunks.“, Bulmas Stimme barg eine Warnung.  
„Mein Ton...?!“ Der Teenager konnte es nicht fassen! Also volle Konfrontation! Keine Gnade!  
Nicht, wenn seine Mutter ein ganzes Interview produzieren und nachbearbeiten ließ, welches nicht einmal gesendet werden würde! Nur um ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen, dass sie etwas nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hatte! UND dann tat sie auch noch so, als sei das total nebensächlich!  
„Ja, dein Ton, Trunks Briefs!“  
„Deine Art und Weise, Mutter“, erwiderte er eisig und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Du bist diejenige, die Mist gebaut hat!“  
  
Vom Panoramafenster zu Trunks' linker Seite hörte man ein „Tssss...“  
Der Teen wandte sich mit einem Knurren zum Urheber des unerhörten, wörtlosen Kommentars. Wer wagte es, sich einzumischen?!  
  
Da stand er: Trunks' musikalisches Vorbild, sein Idol... sein Erzeuger. Vegeta Jin!  
Der Frontmann der Spaceapes trug eine matte Lederhose, Schnürstiefel mit Stahlkappe, ein marineblaues T-Shirt und darüber seine Tour-Lederjacke. Die Hände hatte er in den Taschen, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von bösartigem Interesse.  
„Nur weiter, Junge!“, forderte der Sänger den Teen auf.    
  
Trunks hatte das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde gleich platzen. Die Härchen an seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und meiner Mutter!“, knirschte er.  
Vegetas Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Dann solltest du das lösen wie ein Mann, nicht wie eine greinende Bratze.“  
Trunks starrte den Sänger vernichtend an. „Für Erziehungsversuche ist es ein bisschen spät.“  
Die gleiche Ader, an seiner Schläfe pochte, wurde bei Vegeta sichtbar. Doch wieder reagierte der Mann ganz anders, als Trunks es erwartet hätte. „Du hast hier was zu klären, Bulma. Ich warte draußen.“  
Der Sänger musste nah an seinem Sprössling vorbei. Er musterte den Jungen. Dann klappte die Tür zum Zeichen dessen, dass er fort war.  
  
Trunks konnte nur daran denken, dass sein sehnlichster Wunsch nach einem Vater auf so wundervolle, grausame Art in Erfüllung gegangen war. Er blinzelte Wuttränen fort.  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte er seine Mutter. Ein fahriges Ein- und Ausatmen später hatte er mehr Kraft: „Warum hast du das gemacht?! SO EINE BESCHISSENE AKTION HABE ICH NICHT VERDIENT!“  
  
______________________  
  
Vor der Tür des Konferenzraumes konnte Vegeta das Geschrei der Beiden hören. Es schien ziemlich zur Sache zu gehen. Der Sänger verharrte und hörte zu. Der Junge schrie seiner Mutter genau die Fragen entgegen, die Vegeta auch hatte.  Bulma antwortete in der gleichen Lautstärke, aber unerwartet defensiv. Der Musiker sah ihr typisches Wutgehabe direkt vor sich: weit aufgerissene Augen, zusammengezogene Schultern, geballte Fäuste...Damals hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt, ihre Zähne hätten während ihrer Launen an Schärfe und Länge gewonnen.  
  
„Heh.“ Vegetas Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Diese Frau.  
  
Der Adrenalinschub bei dem Streit den er selber gerade mit ihr geführt hatte bevor der Junge kam, war durch die Situation maximiert worden...wahlweise lag es auch an den Umständen...dem Jungen...der Frau...! Verdammt. Wie gern wäre er jetzt im Meetingraum, um ihr zu zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn alles ankotzte! Nur leider hatte in diesem Fall der Junge ein Vorrecht auf dieses Gefecht.  
  
Drinnen eskalierte einzig die Lautstärke. Kleingegenstände, Möbel oder Menschen schienen nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu werden. Bevor Vegeta der Versuchung erlag zu intervenieren, um Bulma selbst zu zerfleischen, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sein Ziel war der Raum mit dem Konzertflügel, denn jetzt gerade war jedes Mittel recht, um Stress abzubauen.  
  
____________________  
  
„ICH HAB DAS ALLES NUR GETAN, UM DICH ZU SCHÜTZEN! UND WENN DIR MEINE ANTWORT NICHT PASST, DANN FRAG DOCH DEINEN VATER!“, schrie Bulma.  
„ICH HATTE NIE EINEN VATER, DAFÜR HAST DU GESORGT!“, Trunks Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
Bulma verstummte. Fahrig griff sie nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten auf dem Tisch und zündete sich einen Glimmstängel an. Mit einem Mal herrschte beklemmendes Schweigen.  
Die Producerin nahm einen tiefen Zug, bließ dann Rauch fort. Ihr Blick war starr auf  die Marmorplatte gerichtet. „Vegetas und mein Verhältnis war nie einfach. Das Beste wird sein, du fragst wirklich ihn.“  
Ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch, aber Trunks hatte gerade keinen Sinn dafür.  
„Der ist doch weg“, erwiderte er tonlos.  
Bulma sah auf. „Hörst du die Musik?“  
Erst jetzt wurde Trunks sich der gedämpft erklingenden Melodie gewahr. Er nickte.  
„Das ist Vegeta.“ Bulma nahm einen weiteren Zug. Ihre Finger zitterten.  
Der Teenager betrachtete seine Mutter. So in der Defensive gab sie ein ungewohntes Bild ab.  
Abrupt wandte er sich um und verließ sie.  
  
________________________  
  
Trunks folgte der Musik in den Raum mit dem Konzertflügel der Firma Albert Schwerkraft. Ein Name, der ihn und Goten schon immer zu allerlei Späßen verleitet hatte. Letztendlich hatten die beiden das Zimmer mit der großartigen Akustik Schwerkraftraum getauft.  
  
Wie immer hörte man die Musik durch sämtliche Räume, sogar ganz leise in den schallgedämpften Aufnahmestudios.  
Wenn Trunks ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, wann das Instrument von seiner Mutter angeschafft worden war. Es war schon immer da gewesen und auch wenn Bulma selten darauf spielte, hatte sie es nie aus diesem Zimmer entfernt.  
  
Vegeta saß auf dem breiten Schemel vor dem Flügel und spielte. Er wirkte, als gehöre er hierher.  
Der Blick des Sängers war auf die Tasten gerichtet, zwischen seinen Brauen stand eine tiefe Falte, sein Mund zeigte Anspannung. Die Handschuhe, die er seit seinem Unfall häufig trug, lagen auf dem Vorderdeckel.  
  
Die Melodie war von Grund auf ungeduldig und so wie Vegeta spielte, von Aggression unterlegt. Trunks kannte sie nicht, aber sie war vielfältig. Die Art und Weise wechselte dabei drastisch: Mal bestand das Musikstück aus dunklen Tönen mit einfacher Tastenfolge, die eine düstere Stimmung erzeugten, mal aus auspruchsvolle Fingerbewegengen im höheren Notenbereich, die einen chaotischen Eindruck hinterließen.  
  
Das Musikstück musste inzwischen schon fünf Minuten andauern und es waren keine Notenblätter zu sehen – Vegeta konnte es aus dem Gedächtnis! Trunks zögerte erst, trat dann aber doch näher.  
Die Intensität des Spiels verstärkte sich, als Trunks einen Blick auf Vegetas Hände warf. Dessen rechte Hand bewegte sich problemlos, aber er zwang seine von Narben überzogene Linke gerazu zum Funktionieren. Die Finger an dieser Hand waren steif und anspruchsvolle Tonkombinationen klangen trotz perfektem Timings dementsprechend abgehackt. Vegetas Einschränkung zeigte sich mit der Zeit deutlicher, sodass Trunks unbewusst den Atem anhielt, als das Stück endete.  
  
Der Sänger nahm die Finger von den Tasten und begann seine linke Hand zu massieren. Er hatte bisher nicht ein Mal aufgesehen. Nun richtete Vegeta seinen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Neben ihm auf dem Schemel war noch reichlich Platz.  
„Setz dich.“  
Trunks tat wie ihm geheißen. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht warum.  
„Spielst du?“  
„Nicht so wie du.“  
„Versuch's.“ Vegeta machte mehr Platz, sodass Trunks Zugriff auf die gesamte Klaviatur hatte.  
  
Der Teenager zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er den Anweisungen seines Erzeugers Folge leistete. Aber es schien auf eine verquere Art nicht richtig zu sein, ihn warten zu lassen.  
Trunks setzte an und begann das einzige Stück, das er neben dem Flohwalzer auswendig konnte. Die letzten Noten würde schwerig werden, er erinnerte ich kaum daran. Aber vielleicht wollte Vegeta gar nicht so lange zuhören.  
  
„Edvard Griegs 'In den Hallen des Bergkönigs'“, kommentierte der Sänger, während Trunks spielte. In seiner Stimme schien Zufriedenheit mitzuschwingen. Er betrachtete Trunks' Finger und Gesichtsausdruck.  
Der Teenager spürte, wie die Ärger in ihm hochkochte. Was bildete sich Vegeta eigentlich ein, ihn derartig zu testen?! Bewies das irgendetwas?! Trunks' Spiel wurde kraftvoller, weil sein Aufbrausen in die Musik einfloss. Er endete ohne sich verspielt zu haben mit vor Wut strotzenden Noten.  
Seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Der Sänger schmunzelte. Er hielt Trunks' Starren Stand. „Warum dieses Stück?“  
„Ein Insiderwitz. Mum hasst es. Ich spiele es immer dann, wenn sie mir gegenüber ungerecht war.“  
Vegeta legte unerwartet den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.  
„Was ist so witzig?“, Trunks fand es nicht sonderlich erwachsen von Vegeta, sich darüber lustig zu machen.  
„Mein Stück eben war von Holst. Es heißt 'Mars-bringer of war'. Dein Großvater verabscheut es von jeher. Immer wenn ich mich als Teenager für seine Tyranneien revanchieren wollte, habe ich es gespielt. Eine Zeit lang jeden Tag.“    
„Ernsthaft?!“  
Vegeta nickte. Er zog seine Handschuhe wieder an, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.  
Trunks' Wut legte sich. Er sah auf die Tasten herab.  
„Hast du dich mit deiner Mutter versöhnt?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
Vegeta nickte.  
  
Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander.  
  
„Ich denke, deine Mutter hat dich mir verschwiegen, weil ich ein schlechter Vater gewesen wäre.“  
„Was...?!“  
„Du hast mich gehört, Junge. Ich werde es nicht wiederholen.“  
  
Wieder herrschte Stille.  
  
Trunks rang mit sich. „Ich will mehr über dich wissen“, erklärte er dann so fest wie möglich.  
„Tsk! Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, du seist mein größer Fan. Gibt's denn überhaupt was, was du nicht über mich weißt?“  
Der Teen errötete. Es war unerwartet peinlich, derartig geoutet zu werden. Schon wieder.  
Vegeta bemerkte seinen Fehler. „Was willst du wissen?“  
„Erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie und woher sie stammt. Ein grober Überblick reicht.“ Trunks fand, das war eine gute Eisbrecherfrage. Nervös klappte er den Klaviaturdeckel des Flügels zu.  
  
Vegeta schnaubte. „Da hast du dir ja gleich das richtige Thema ausgesucht!“ Er stellte die Ellenbogen auf dem lackierten Untergrund ab, der nun die Tasten bedeckte, und flocht seine Finger ineinander. Nachdenklich starrte er über den Klangkörper des Flügel hinweg.  
  
„Die Jins stammen aus einem kleinen Königreich auf der Halbinsel Sinai, dass es seit etwa 100 Jahren nicht mehr gibt. Es wurde dort eine sehr mystische Ausprägung der Landesreligion gelebt – Magie zum Zwecke des Schaffens einer legendären Armee...ich überlasse dir, ob du das glauben willst oder nicht. Einen religiösen Genozid an seinem Volk später, floh König Vehbiya Al Jinn mit Hilfe einiger niederer Soldaten und einem Koffer Wertpapiere in die Staaten.  
Nach einigen gescheiterten Rückkehrversuchen gab dein Urgroßvater auf und ließ sich nieder, heiratete, gründete eine Familie. Name und Titel wurden in den letzten zwei Generationen weitergegeben, aber einamerikanisiert und verkürzt. Mein Vater heißt Vehbita Jin, bei mir war es dann schon nur noch Vegeta Jin.“  
   
„Soll das heißen, du bist ein König?!“, unterbrach in Trunks.  
„Nein, mein Vater ist theoretisch der König, ich wäre in diesem Szenario nur der Kronprinz“, berichtigte Vegeta ihn.  
Der Junge hatte große Augen bekommen. „Und bringt dir der Titel was?“  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich von meinem Vater losgesagt habe, sind nur noch ein oder zwei versprengte Nomadenstämme in Saudi Arabien übrig, die dieser Titel interessieren würde. Aber vermutlich könnte ich Kakarot Saiyan und seine Familie zu den Waffen rufen, wenn ich Krieg führen wollte.“  
Trunks blieb die Spucke weg: „Wie geht das denn?!“  
„Die Unterklassesoldaten, die ich vorhin erwähnt habe, blieben ebenfalls hier in den Staaten. Alle aus einem Familienclan mit dem Namen „Shayan“. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, das bedeutet auf persisch 'verdienstvoll'.  
„Was bedeutet Al Jinn?“  
„Sohn der Dschinn – der Geister, Dämonen, Schutzgötter.“    
„Glaubst du an all diese Dinge?“  
„Ich kann wieder mit Magie, noch mit Religion oder theoretischem Adel etwas anfangen. Aber die Wertpapiere im Koffer sind ziemlich real gewesen und inzwischen in hohe Geldwerte verwandelt worden. Du hättest sogar Anrecht darauf. Damit bist du von beiden Seiten aus ein begüterter Erbe.“  
„Weiß Mum das alles?“  
„Nur zu gut. Ich habe es ihr vor der Hochzeit erzählt.“  
Trunks erstarrte. „Ihr seid verheiratet?!“  
Vegeta bekam große Augen. Er stand abrupt auf, hob abwehrend die Hände: „Klär' das erstmal mit deiner Mutter! Dann reden wir weiter.“  
„Die hat mich zu dir geschickt!“, begehrte Trunks auf. Hier lief das reinste Ping-Pong-Match mit ihm als Ball und das war einfach unfair! Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und blickte Vegeta in die Augen: „Ich bin nicht euer Spielball – ich will das wir gemeinsam über alles reden. Jetzt.“  
Der Sänger lieferte sich mit dem Teenager ein Duell der Blicke. Schließlich zog sich, aus für Trunks nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen, einer von Vegetas Mundwinkeln nach oben. „Na schön.“


	8. Fußsoldaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was macht eigentlich Gohan, während die Briefs ihr Familiendrama leben?

Goten lief wie ein Tiger im Vorzimmer des Capsule Corporation Hauptgebäudes auf und ab. Was sollte er nur tun?! Sein bester Freund war vor einer Viertelstunde völlig zerstört losgestürmt, um dessen Mutter zu konfrontieren. Goten war ihm gefolgt, aber Trunks hatte ihn in seiner Rage gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen.  
Als der Ältere die Tür des Meetingraumes zuknallte, war das das Ende von Gotens Weg gewesen.  
Die Vorzimmerdame hatte ihn eingesammelt, entschuldigend gelächelt, als könne sie etwas für die ganze Misere, und ihn dann mit einer Cola versorgt. 

Immer wieder linste Goten den schnurgeraden Flur herab. Voller Nervosität spielte er an seinem Handy herum, versucht, seinen Vater anzurufen. Der musste doch davon gewusst haben?! Zumindest Teile davon!  
Einige Gedankenspiele später hielt der Teenager das Handy an sein Ohr, um seinen Vater auszuquetschen. 

Es klingelte einmal,  
die Tür des Meetingraumes öffnete sich,  
Vegeta Jin kam aus dem Zimmer. 

Es klingelte zweimal,  
der Sänger blieb genau vor der Tür stehen,  
Goten erstarrte.

Beim dritten Klingen legte der Teenager hastig auf. Die Anwesenheit des Sängers änderte die Situation drastisch. Fand er zumindest. Oder doch nicht?

Goten beobachtete, wie Vegeta Jin in den Schwerkraftraum ging und hörte dessen Klavierspiel. In Zeitlupe wählte der Junge erneut die Nummer seines Vaters und hob das Handy an sein Ohr. 

Es klingelte einmal,  
die Tür öffnete sich ein zweites Mal,  
Trunks erschien. 

Beim zweiten Klingeln folgte sein bester Freund Vegeta in den Raum mit dem Flügel. Goten legte erneut auf. Was ging hier eigentlich ab?! 

Der Teen nahm die Coladose und schüttete den Inhalt auf Ex in sich hinein. Er fühlte sich ganz kribbelig. Vielleicht hätte er vorhin nicht so viele Energydrinks trinken sollen. Wieder echote die Frage, was er tun sollte in den Windungen von Gotens Hirns umher.  
Scheiß drauf! Er war sechzehn! Wie sollte er denn wissen, wie man in so einer Situation umging?!  
Dafür waren Erwachsene da! Goten wählte zum dritten Mal die Nummer seines Vaters.

Es klingelte einmal,  
die Tür eines der Aufnahmestudios auf dem Gang zum Meetingraum öffnete sich,  
sein Vater trat aus dem Raum. 

Goku hatte den Blick auf sein Handy gerichtet, Goten beendete unwillkürlich den Anruf.  
Der Junge beobachtete, wie sein Vater auf dem Flur mit zweifelndem Gesicht den Arm hob und das Handy in verschiedene Richtungen hielt, als versuche er, in Kontakt mit dem Mobilfunknetz zu kommen. 

„Es liegt nicht am Empfang“, erlöste Goten Goku schließlich.  
Der Gitarrist sah seinen Sohn erst jetzt: „Was machst du denn hier?!“  
Gotens Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Beim Frühstück habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich Trunks heute besuche.“  
„Ah so, hehe, richtig“, Goku grinste.  
„Mich würde viel eher interessieren, was du hier machst, Vater.“  
„Vater?“, Goku hob die Brauen. Er stand auf dem Schlauch, „Heute Morgen war ich doch noch Dad?“  
„Da hatte ich auch noch nicht CTV-the band: Spaceapes gesehen.“  
In Gokus Kopf schaltete es deutlich. „Oh.“  
„Yeah.“, Goten stopfte seine Hände mitsamt Mobiltelefon in die Taschen seiner Cargohose.

Aus dem Schwerkraftraum ertönte eine neue Melodie. Goku schloss für einen Moment die Augen, er schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Komm mit ins Studio, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir reden. Aus der Sache da hinten halten wir uns derweil raus.“  
„Komm nicht auf die Idee mir dieses Mal etwas zu verschweigen, Dad.“ Das letzte Wort klang ungewöhnlich ätzend aus Gotens Mund.  
„Sonst was?“ fragte der Gitarrist scharf. Er fand den Ton seines Sohnes gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
„Sonst fange ich an nachzubohren - bei Gohan, Onkel Radditz, Mum.“  
Goku verzog das Gesicht. Manchmal war es nicht günstig, Teil einer Familie zu sein, in der jeder sein eigenes Ding machte. Er öffnete die Tür für Goten: „Komm erstmal rein.“


	9. Aftershocks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks erfährt, unter welchen Umständen er enstanden ist.  
> Vegeta beschönt seine Drogenvergangenheit nicht sonderlich.  
> Bulma gibt ihre passive Position auf und berichtet endlich, was wirklich zählt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung (denke ich): Vegeta wird mit körperlicher Gewalt dazu gezwungen, Drogen einzunehmen.

**Aftershocks II**

 

Für Trunks war der Meetingraum nicht der richtige Ort, Vegeta sprach sich gegen den Schwerkraftraum aus und Bulma verweigerte die Verhandlungen in dem Apartement, das sie mit ihrem Sohn bewohnte.Also waren die drei in das größte Aufnahmestudio der Capsule Corporation gewechselt, denn das bot die beste Ausstattung.

 

Vegeta und Trunks saßen nun an den entgegengesetzten Enden einer Couch. Der Sänger hatte ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand, Trunks eine Cola. Beide hielten sich eher daran fest, als davon zu trinken. Bulma tigerte währenddessen vor dem Mischpult herum und rauchte. Eigentlich war das hier drin bei Todesstrafe verboten.

 

Trunks wusste, wenn er das Gespräch nicht selbst begann, würden es seine Mutter oder Vegeta tun. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit würde der Wortwechsel eskalieren und sie würden auseinander gehen, ohne irgendetwas geklärt zu haben. Womöglich bekam er seine Mutter und Vegeta nie wieder in ein und denselben Raum.

Also gab sich Trunks einen Ruck: „Ich-“

Im selben Moment setzte Bulma an: „Also-“  
Selbst Vegeta hatte sich dazu entschlossen zu beginnen: „Wie-“

 

Schweigen. Jeder schien in eine andere Richtung zu starren.

 

Vegeta hüstelte, Bulma schob sich den Pony aus der Stirn, Trunks ruschte auf dem Sofa herum. Schließlich nahm der Junge seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stand auf. Er hatte in der Schule Mediatorentraining gehabt. Eigentlich nur, um nicht in eine dieser langweiligen AGs zu müssen. In Rollenspielen hatte er geübt, wie man mit verschiedensten Konfliktsituationen umging - sie vom Konflikt fortmoderierte.

 

Trunks war gut darin. Das Einzige, worauf man ihn nicht vorbereitet hatte war, dass er das Spielchen auch mit seine Eltern durchführen durfte.

„Ich sollte anfangen... Immerhin geht es um mich.“ Trunks sah nervös von seiner Mutter zu seinem Erzeuger. „Ihr schuldet mir einen Haufen Antworten.“

Vegetas Lippen wurden zu einem Strich, Bulma hingegen öffnete den Mund, um klar zu machen, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

„Nein!“, unterbrach Trunks. Es fiel ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben, aber das war der Schlüssel. „Wirklich, Mum! Ihr seid mir beide was schuldig. Mein ganzes Leben besteht aus Lügen und Geheimnissen. Ich verdiene Antworten. Und dann überlege ich mir, was ich daraus mache.“

 

„Was du daraus machst?“, echote Bulma. Eine Falte entstand zwischen ihren Brauen.

Vegeta nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey.

„Ich werde bald achtzehn, die Schule ist so gut wie durch, ich muss entscheiden wie mein Leben als Erwachsener sein soll – und wen ich daran teilhaben lassen will“, ließ Trunks die Bombe platzen.

Er hatte nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen wollte, aber es stimmte.

Bulma war wie gelähmt, Vegetas Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Ich möchte Antworten, die Wahrheit!“, in Trunks' Stimme schwang Frustration mit. „Ich habe das verdient!“

Mit dem letzten Dutzend Sätze hatte er klar gemacht, was er wollte und was die Folgen wären, wenn die beiden nicht auf ihn eingingen. Jetzt musste er den anderen Streitparteien Zeit geben, um zu reagieren.

 

Sein Erzeuger nickte. „Schieß los. Was willst du wissen?“

„Ist das dein Ernst?!“ Das war ganz und gar nicht die Richtung, die Bulma für dieses Gespräch vorgesehen hatte. „Und wer hat dich überhaupt dazu bestimmt, diese Entscheidung zu fällen?!“ Sie klang pikiert.

 

Vegeta nippte erneut an seinem Whiskey. Er wusste, ihre Frage war rhetorisch zu nehmen. Wenn er darauf einging, konnte er nur verlieren. Der Sänger schwenkte sein Glas in Bulmas Richtung. „Überleg' dir gut, was du willst, Frau. Dein Sohn hat eine konkrete Ansage gemacht. Wenn ich nicht rede, verliere ich die Chance, auf etwas, das ich nicht kenne. Bei dir sieht das ganz anders aus.“

Er sah Bulma mit einer gehobenen Braue an. Die Producerin bekam Schnappatmung.

 

„Mum“, begann Trunks versöhnlicher, „bisher gab es nichts, was du nicht konntest. Mir ein paar Antworten zu geben, wird doch nicht so schwer sein?“

Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden unvermittelt feucht. Sie rieb sich fahrig über darüber, sah von Trunks zu Vegeta und wieder zurück. „Na schön.“

 

Der Teen machte innerlich eine Luftsprung. Seine Mutter hatte sich breitschlagen lassen! Es hatte keine Toten gegeben! Jetzt hieß es, das bestmögliche aus der Situation herauszuholen.

„Okay! Okay.“ Wie fing er am besten an?!

Trunks überlegte fieberhaft und das Erste was ihm einfiel war eine Frage, die ihn schon immer beschäftigt hatte: „Bin ich wirklich ein Partyunfall?“

 

Bulma betrachtete ihren Sohn irritiert. „Sicher. Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?“

Trunks hob die Brauen und breitete vielsagend die Arme aus.

„Diese ganze Situation ist ja wohl aus Lügen erwachsen?!“

Bulma verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe dir Dinge verschwiegen, aber ich habe dich niemals angelogen.“ erklärte sie fest.

„Deine Mutter und ich neigen beide nicht dazu, uns zu erklären“, mischte sich Vegeta ein.

„Trotzdem. Bis auf dieses eine Wort, weiß ich gar nichts! Wie bin ich entstanden?!“

Vegeta zeigte ein zynisches Grinsen: „Wenn du das in deinem Alter noch nicht weißt-“

Bulma rollte mit den Augen. Sie unterbrach Vegeta, bevor die Situation sich verselbstständigte: „Wenn dein Seelenheil so sehr daran hängt, bitte. Du bist am letzten Abend des 11. Boudokais gezeugt worden. Ins Detail werde ich nicht gehen, aber der Abend verlief ungefähr so...“

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma drängte sich durch die Festivalgänger, die im schwindenden Abendlicht enthemmt auf dem Platz zwischen den vielen Wohnwagen tanzten. Die Körper um sie herum wiegten sich im Takt der aus den Boxen strömenden Rockmusik. Es herrschte Augelassenheit, die Stimmung war großartig. Nach dem letzten Wettbewerb und der Aussöhnung mit Goku hatten sich auch die Spaceapes unters Volk gemischt. Bulma wusste von einer Bekannten, dass Vegeta hier irgendwo war.

 

Sie hatte Glück, bald fand sie ihn, obwohl ihr schwindelig war. Er hatte sein Sieger-T-Shirt ausgezogen und unter den Gürtel seiner Jeans geschoben, um es nicht zu verlieren. Nun bewegte er sich mit nacktem Oberkörper zur Melodie eines Songs. Um ihn herum tanzten Frauen, die alle mehr oder weniger deutlich versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

 

Aber da hatten sie bei dem Sänger Pech - er mochte es nicht angepackt zu werden und so hatte er bisher alle harsch abgewisen, die ihm ungefragt zu nahe gekommen waren. Für Blicke oder Gesten seiner Groupis war er zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert.

Bulma betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Plektrumtattoo auf seinem Brustkorb hängen. Ihr Initialen auf seiner Haut waren nur ein Zeichen ihrer merkwürdigen Verbundenheit miteinander.

 

Es stellte sich heraus, Vegeta war nicht abgelenkt - er war druff. Dazu würde auch seine ungewöhnliche Tanzbereitschaft passen. Die Frage war nur: Womit? Alk oder Gras wären kein großes Problem, für alles andere hatte sie heute definitiv keine Energie. Es wäre auch kontrapduktiv. Bulma wollte reden.

 

Sie entschied, Vegeta aus seiner Situation herauszulösen, die sich in diesem Augenblick unnötig zuspitzte. Zwei Groupis machten sich bemerkbar, indem sie seine Brust und seinen Schritt betatschten. Bulma schimpfte in sich hinein. Vegeta reagierte auf die Belästigung zeitverzögert aber nicht minder ätzend: „Verzieht euch!“

Aber auf seine Aufforderung hin geschah nichts, außer dass der Sänger deutlich aggressiver wurde.

 

„Hey, Vegeta!“, rief Bulma über die Musik hinweg. „Sa’at chand ast?“

 

Sie hatte sich während der Tour mit den Spaceapes einige Phrasen auf Farsi von Radditz und Nappa beibringen lassen. Es war allerdings keine Sprache, die ihr lag. Dass die Jungs aus der Band ihre Aussprache zum Brüllen fanden, machte die Sache nicht besser. Der Insiderwitz zwischen ihnen beiden war Bulmas Frage danach, wie spät es sei, und dazu passend eine Antwort von ihm, die _niemals_ die Uhrzeit enthielt.

 

Schwankend drehte sich Vegeta in ihre Richtung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte davon, dass er bereute, getanzt zu haben. „Es ist definitiv Zeit zu gehen“, erklärte er mit schwerem Zungenschlag.

 

Der Sänger schubste die beiden Groupis von sich weg und ging auf Bulma zu. Diese ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn durch die Menge. Sie beide hatten noch etwas Wichtiges zu klären, auch wenn Bulma vorher vielleicht keine halbe Flasche Southern Comfort hätte trinken sollen. Aber manchmal brauchte auch sie etwas flüssiges Selbstbewusstsein. Besonders wenn es um Vegeta ging. Seine Blicke sorgten einfach viel zu schnell dafür, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

 

Vegeta ließ sie gewähren. Auf der Hälfte des Weges von der Tanzfläche herunter, begann sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken zu streichen.

Bulma blieb abrupt stehen und sah zu ihm. Sein Blick war intensiv, ein seltenes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Wie immer, war er sehr zugänglich, wenn er was eingeworfen hatte.

„Was zum Teufel hast du eigentlich genommen? MDMA? Liquid?“, Bulma wollte weiter zum Trailer der Band.

Der Sänger kämpfte nach dem plötzlichen Stopp noch um sein Gleichgewicht. Er ignorierte ihre Fragen: „Tanz mit mir!“

Sie wusste, diskutieren hatte jetzt wenig Sinn.

„Ein Song. Kommst du dann mit?“

„Deal.“

 

Damit zog er sie nah zu sich heran. Ehe es sich Bulma versah, wiegten sich beide eng umschlungen zur Musik. Sie konnte Spuren seines Parfums riechen. Zusammen mit dem Geruch des feinen Schweißfilms auf seiner Haut, ergab sich für ihre Nase eine unwiderstehliche Mischung. Sie spürte die Muskelpakete an seinen Armen und an seinem Torso. Er tanzte gut, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wieder klarer wurde, fand sie.

 

Vegetas Blick lag selbstvergessen auf der Frau in seinen Armen, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt als Bulma. Sie ging auf seine Bewegungen ein, vergrub die Nase in seiner Halsbeuge und ließ die Finger durch seinen Schopf gleiten. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Hände fassten ihre Taille und hielten Bulma nah.

 

Aus einem Song wurden zwei, drei, schließlich ein Dutzend. Die Erschöpfung trieb beide irgendwann von der Tanzfläche zum Bandtrailer, vor dem ein altes Sofa abgeladen worden war. Es war staubig von der trockenen Erde des Canyons, aber das fiel beiden nicht auf. Sie ließen sich verschwitzt darauf nieder und betrachteten die Sterne.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, begann sie halbherzig. Ihr Blick glitt über seine Brust.

„Okay“, er rutschte näher und legte seinen Arm über die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Seine Finger glitten durch ihre Haarspitzen.

„Wegen meiner Mum. Du darfst das wirklich niemandem sagen!“

 

Als Bulma in Vegetas Gesich sah, war es sehr nah. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem über ihre Haut streichen spüren. „Es ist wichtig, Vegeta!“, versuchte sie es erneut. Himmel, er roch so gut!

„Ich halte dicht, versprochen.“ Er kam noch näher, seine Lippen glitten über Bulmas Wange. Ihr Herz raste, hatte es jetzt überhaupt Sinn zu reden? Vermutlich nicht. Sie fühlte sich selbst ganz schummrig.

„Keiner erfährt von mir, dass deine Mutter Panchi Bunny Joplin ist“, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war trotz heiserem Klang voller Anschmiegsamkeit. Bulma schluckte. In ihrem Magen flatterten tausend Schmetterlinge.

„Keiner erfährt von mir, dass sie nicht mit 27 an einem Drogencocktail draufgegangen ist, sondern einen kalte Entzug gemacht und deinen Vater geheiratet hat. Keiner erfährt, dass die größte Hippi-Ikone aller Zeiten als Hausfrau glücklich ist.“

 

Das Mondlicht erhellte die Umgebung, aber Vegetas Augen waren pechschwarz. Bulma wusste, bei besseren Licht würde man sehen, dass seine Pupillen stark erweitert waren.

Ihrer beider Atem vermischte sich.

„Ich verspreche, ich werde das Leben meines Idols nicht zerstören. Und deins ebensowenig.“

Bulmas Hände hielten sich an seinen breiten Schultern fest, als ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Sie glaubte Vegeta.

Die junge Frau befeuchtete sich die Lippen: „Du musst das auch trennen, verstehst du? Sie von mir. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns nahe sind, nur weil ich die Tochter meiner Mutter bin.“

„Tch...“ ,er malte mit dem Finger Muster auf ihren Oberschenkel, „Es gibt ein 'wir', weil du die einzige bist, mit er es sich lohnt, Frau.“

 

„Es gibt kein 'wir'. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“, erinnerte sie ihn fahrig.

Zumindest waren sie gerade kein Paar. Schon wieder. Immernoch?

Bulma schwankte, sie hielt sie sich Vegetas Brust fest.

„Sicher? Sind wir das jemals wirklich?“, schnurrte er und begab sich auf einen Eroberungsfeldzug.

 

* * *

 

 

„Ich bin auf einem Boudokai im Drogen- und Alkoholrausch entstanden?!“, Trunks war fassungslos, auch wenn alles wahnsinnig nach dem ultimativen Sex, Drugs and Rock' n' Roll- Lebensstil klang. Er stellte seine Cola ab, gestikulierte überfordert.

„Ja.“ Bulma zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Ihre Einsilbigkeit nach dieser Erzählung war kein gutes Zeichen.

Trunks fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Wenn ich das mit Granny nicht schon wüsste, würde mir das jetzt den Rest geben...Dass sie dein Vorbild ist...“ er sah zu seinem Erzeuger hinüber.

 

Vegetas Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Die ganze Enthüllungsnummer stresste ihn. Er streckte eine Hand in Bulmas Richtung aus: „Ich nehme auch eine.“

„Du rauchst?!“ Trunks beobachtete mit großen Augen wie sein eigenes Idol einen Glimmstängel entgegennahm und diesen gekonnt mit Bulmas Benzinfeuerzeug ansteckte.

„Nein. Das ist Gift für die Stimme.“ Vegeta nahm einen Zug und stieß dann langegezogen Rauch durch die Nase aus. „Tatsache ist, ich hatte an dem von deiner Mutter beschriebenen Abend einen massiven Filmriss und lange keine Ahnung, überhaupt mit ihr unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Zumal sie nicht da war, als ich am nächsten Mittag wach wurde.“

„Du warst high. Ich hätte nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen. Ich hab mich geschämt.“

„Damals gab's nicht einen Tag an dem ich nicht high gewesen wäre.“

Vegeta betrachtete seinen Sprössling. Trunks setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Du warst drogenabhängig?“

„Mit meinem Mischkonsum hätte man drei Leute auf einen Trip schicken können.“

 

Vegetas Kommentar am Flügel machte auf einmal soviel mehr Sinn. Ein Zittern lief durch Trunks' Körper. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte fragen, ob Vegeta inzwischen clean war. Aber er hatte ganz andere Probleme.

Jemand setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa. Unerwartet spürte er die Hand seiner Mutter auf seinem Rücken. Sie rieb in Keisen Beruhigung in Trunks hinein.

„Vegeta ist nicht aus eigenem Antrieb in die Sucht gerutscht.“

„Nein?“

„Nein“, bestätigte Bulma. „Es war nicht seine Schuld.“

„Wessen dann?“

„Deine Mutter verklärt das. Es war defintiv mein Problem und meine Schuld.“, antwortete Vegeta. Er beschönte nichts. Stattdessen ließ er das Ende seiner Zigarette erneut aufglühen.

„Der Auslöser des Ganzen war, dass mein Vater mich zu Freeza Colds persönlichem Stiefelknecht machte. Von da an regnete es regelmäßig Scheiße.“

 

Bulma sah zu Vegeta. Dass er diese Tabuthemen von allein ansprach, war für sie eine Überraschung. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren offenbar sehr verändert.

Auch Trunks blickte zu seinem Erzeuger.

„Du meinst den Sänger von 'Cold Empire'? Also ist an den Gerüchten doch was dran?“

Vegeta lehnte sich gegen das Mischpult.

„So gern ich es anders hätte, das Meiste ist wahr“,begann er seine Erzählung. 

 

* * *

 

 

Immer wieder ging Vegeta durch den Stapel voller Noten und Lyrics. Er veränderte seine Position auf der Couch und begann von vorn. Immer wieder zählte er - siebzehn Lieder, ein Bonustrack, dazu zweiundzwanzig Texte.

Durch das Fenster flirrte Sommerluft herein. Der Briefbeschwerer aus massivem Glas, welcher die Papiere zuvor gebändigt hatte, schimmerte im Nachmittagslicht. Im Hintergrund summte es.

 

Nicht alle Lyrics passten zueinander oder zu jedem Song, aber sie ließen sich auf die eine, oder andere Art arrangieren und zu Themenalben zusammensetzen.Der Sänger war sich nicht sicher, wie er das alles innerhalb weniger Wochen geschafft hatte.

 

Das Summen veränderte sich, stockte zwischendrin und erklang dann wieder mit erhöhter Intensität. Vegeta wäre stolz auf sich und seine Arbeit gewesen, wenn er auch nur bei der Hälfte dieser Songs oder Texte bei Verstand gewesen wäre. Die Entstehung der meisten Lieder lag verborgen im Drogennebel.

 

Bei einigen wollte es Vegeta auch gar nicht genauer wissen. Die ersten Zeilen des Songs „death without glory“ waren ihm zugeflogen, während er kichernd vor einem Zierfischbecken gesessen und sich seine Wimpern einzeln ausgerupft hatte. Dann folgte eine Erinnerungslücke. Am Schluss hatte Vegeta einen Schmierzettel mit dem Text in der Faust gehalten, während Nappa ihn mit Patschern ins Gesicht in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte. Es blieb zudem ein Mysterium, wie Vegeta zwischen Zierfischen und Nappa zu der faustgroßen Brandwunde auf seiner Brust gekommen war. Aber die Lyrics waren großartig.

 

Im Hintergrund machte das Summen einige Schlenker und verstummte ein zweites Mal. Vegeta räusperte sich. Irgendwas hatte er vergessen.

 

Ein Blick nach rechts enthüllte dem Sänger - keine zwei Meter entfernt - Nappa auf einem Sessel. Der Riese hatte die Zungenspitze voller Konzentration zwischen seinen Zähnen, während er irgendwas in ein Notizbuch kritzelte. Die Zettelsammlung in Vegetas Händen knisterte. Der Bassist sah auf.

 

Vegetas Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Er würde alles tun, um geheimzuhalten, dass er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, seit wann Nappa im Raum war. Der Bassist deutete währenddessen den Gesichtsausdruck des Frontmannes auf seine Weise: „Schon gut, schon gut! Ich hab's ja aufgeschrieben.“

Was aufgeschrieben?!

„Gib mal her!“, schnarrte Vegeta. Er streckte Nappa eine Handfläche entgegen und sah sich dessen Aufzeichnung an. Es war eine Melodie. Unwillkürlich summte der Sänger diese. Es war das Hintergrundsummen von eben!

 

„Fuck!“

„Was denn?! Hab ich irgendeinen Ton falsch notiert?“

Vegeta rieb sich fahrig über das Gesicht. „Nein.“

Dann pfefferte er Nappa das Notizbuch entgegen.

 

Er hatte selbst gesummt und es nur am Rande bemerkt! Eine vollständige Tonabfolge für einen Refrain!

„Fuck.“

„Vegeta-“

„Halt einfach deine Klappe!“

Nappa verstummte.

 

Die Tür öffnete sich und spuckte aus der untersten Ebene der Hölle Freeza, Zarbon und Dodoria aus. Wie zwei Tiere im Licht eines heranrasenden Trucks sahen die beiden Jins dem Trio von „Cold Empire“ entgegen. Kopfschmerzen stellten sich bei Vegeta ein.

„Ah, 'Monkeyprince'!“ In Freezas Ton schwang sadistische Freude mit. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er lächelte.

 

Vegeta hasste diesen Namen. Mit versteinertem Gesicht beobachtete er, wie Nappa aufsprang, um Gastfreundschaft zu heucheln. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte es sich 'Cold Empire' trotz Vegetas Schweigen bequem gemacht und war mit Getränken versorgt.

Freeza schwenkte sein Glas mit Wein. Den Zeigefinger an den Mund gelegt, betrachtete er Vegeta. „Bist du fertig mit dem Album?“

 

Der hielt Freeza wortlos seine Aufzeichnungen hin, doch der Albino hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue. Es war Dodoria, der Vegeta das Material aus den Händen pflückte und Freeza zur Prüfung hinhielt. Die Seiten raschelten, die Zeit wurde in die Länge gezerrt, Vegetas Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker.

 

Die violett geschminkten Lippen seines Gegenübers verzogen sich: „Größtenteils akzeptabel, aber nicht ausreichend. Zarbon, such raus, was wir gebrauchen können. Ich denke, wir kommen nächste Woche noch einmal wieder. Ich besuche unseren 'kleinen Prinzen' einfach zu gern.“

 

Noch so ein Spitzname, den Vegeta über alles hasste.

Freeza trank von seinem Wein und sein Gastgeber wünschte sich, er hätte vorher dran gedacht, das Zeug zu vergiften. Es war utopisch, in so kurzer Zeit noch mehr Output zu liefern! Die Spaceapes mussten die Deadline für ihr eigenes Album im Auge behalten!

 

„Mehr hab' ich nicht!“

„Oh? Wie bedauerlich“, erwiderte Freeza nonchalant. „Dann wirst du mehr komponieren müssen.“

„Unmöglich!“

Freeza schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Für den 'Elitemusiker des Progmetal' ist nichts unmöglich, habe ich gehört...“

Zarbon und Dodoria lachten in einem Chrorus der Häme.

Vegeta spürte die Adern an seinen Schläfen pulsieren. Das Rauschen seines Blutes unterstrich das Hämmern in seinem Schädel.

 

Erneut erschien Nappa unerwartet im Blickfeld seines Cousins. Er machte unauffällig auffällig Beschwichtigungsgesten. Vegeta war nur eine Haaresbreite von einem Ausraster entfernt, Freeza schien das zu erfreuen.

„Wenn es an deiner Ideenarmut liegt...ich habe dir ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht, 'Monkeyprince'.“

Kalkweiße Finger mit violetten Nägeln stellten ein Pipettenfläschchen auf den Tisch. „Für mehr Inspiration.“

„Ich will deine verdammten Drogen nicht!“, alles in Vegeta sträubte sich.

„Oh, doch. Du willst!“, bestimmte der Albino.

„Pack deinen Dreck ein und verpiss dich!“

„Zarbon, Dodoria, seid doch so nett und helft 'dem Prinzen' seine Medizin zu nehmen.“

 

Flüche, Drohungen und Hiebe folgten, der Tisch wurde umgeworfen, die Platte aus Sicherheitsglas zersplitterte, die Getränke besudelten den Teppich.

Nappa stand da, öffnete und schloss seine Fäuste und tat doch nichts, während Dodoria den gebeutelten Vegeta in einen Klammergriff nahm. Zarbon griff sich das Pipettenflächschen vom Boden und zwang Vegetas Mund auf. Er träufelte das Halluzinogen auf die Zunge des Sängers, um diesen schlussendlich auf die Couch zurückzuschubsen.

 

„Einen feuchten Dreck bekommt ihr!“, schrie Vegeta. Er krallte sich am Sofa fest. „Fickt euch! Fahrt zur Hölle!“

Freeza trat näher. Er trampelte auf Vegetas Stolz herum, indem er dessen Wange tätschelte. „Erinnere dich daran, dass du es für die Familie tust. Was würde dein Vater wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn im Stich lässt?“

Die ölige Stimme fuhr fort: „Du willst doch nicht, dass deine Familie alles verliert, hmmm?“

 

Vegeta konnte in Freezas Augen sehen, dass dieser es ernst meinte. Er blieb seinem Gegenüber eine Antwort schuldig, während die Droge begann zu wirken.

„Brav. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder. Bis dahin brauche ich drei Lieder inklusive Text. Also streng dich an, 'Monkeyprince'. Den Inhalt des Fläschchens kannst du bis dahin ganz nach Belieben nutzen.“

 

Der Sänger vermochte nicht zu antworten. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles. In der Hoffnung einen Fixpunkt zu finden, irrte Vegetas Blick im Zimmer umher.

Freeza lachte. Er hatte die erweiterte Pupillen bemerkt.

„Wir gehen. 'Der kleine Prinz' hat noch etwas auf seinem Planeten zu erledigen.“

 

Als 'Cold Empire' sich selbst hinausgelassen hatte, sackte Vegeta auf der Couch zusammen. Ihm wurde abwechseln heiß und kalt, während der ganze Raum beständig seine Maße änderte. Er verlor seinen Fokus auf die Situation.

Stattdessen angelte er nach dem Briefbeschwerer, der beim Umkippen des Tisches ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet war. Wer erfand eigentlich solche kleinen Glasplaneten? Also, Planeten mit einer Delle...die Delle war doch dazu da, damit der Planet nicht wegrollte? War er wirklich ein Prinz mit einem eigenen Planeten?!

 

Vegeta kicherte. Ja, doch, das machte Sinn. In der Hand hatte er seinen Planeten! Er war der Affenprinz vom Planeten Vegeta!

Mit einem Blick in seine Hose überzeugte sich der Sänger davon, dass sein Schwanz wirklich da war. Vorne und hinten. Wie durch ein Kaleidoskop bemerkte er Nappas Näherkommen. Der Riese hatte ja auch einen Affenschwanz!

„Noch einer vom Paneten Vegeta!“

Für alle, die nicht high waren, klang Hysterie durch.

 

„Leg den Briefbeschwerer zur Seite Vegeta, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“

„Huh, warum?!“

„Weil du vorher schon high warst und Zarbon dir viel zu viel von irgendeinem unbekannten Scheiß eingeholfen hat! Das gibt garantiert Wechselwirkungen! Wenn du krepierst, hilft das keinem!“

Vegetas Gesicht verzerrte sich. Er hatte Nappa nur halb verstanden, aber der Ton seines Cousins passte ihm nicht. „Nein!“

„Bist du irre?!“

„Ich bleibe hier, auf meinem Planeten, wo keiner weiß...keiner weiß...dass ich meine Seele verkauft und meine Musik...verraten habe. Hier gibt’s keine lila Eidechsenaliens aus Eis, Nappa. Verstehst du?!“

 

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht! Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus!“

Vegetas Mimik gewann für einen Moment an Normalität zurück. Er antwortete mit fiebrigen Augen auf Farsi: „Es gibt nichts wichtigeres als die Musik. Die Spaceapes sterben eines Tages aus, aber ihre Musik bleibt!“ Er redete sich in Rage: „Ich werde der beste Gitarrist des ganzen Universums! Ich gebe unserem Volk eine Stimme! Ich werde erst ruhen, wenn wir in die Geschichte eingegangen sind. Niemand wird mich daran hindern, auch die Frostdämonen nicht! Wir Jins sind Krieger! Die Elite, Nappa! Niemand darf mir meine Musik nehmen! Meinen Stolz!“

 

Nappa war nun vollends überfordert. Für ihn vermischte Vegeta ihre Herkunft, mythologisches Gefasel, die Familiengeschichte der Jins, die Spaceapes, den ProgMetal und seine Drogenfantasien zu einem einzigen, unverständlichen Wust. Das ging alles über das Verständnis des Bassiten. Dem Riesen gefiel auch Vegetas irrer Blick nicht.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, okay?! Tröste dich bis dahin damit, dass Freeza auf dich angewiesen ist. Er ist nichts ohne deine Musik! Aber wir müssen jetzt ins Krankenhaus!“

 

Vegeta krallte die Hände um die Glaskugel. Er heulte auf wie ein Tier, als Nappa nach ihm griff, um ihn von der Couch zu ziehen.

Er schlug seinem Planeten nach dem Bassisten, traf und lachte wie im Wahn. Der Riese schwankte, Vegeta hievte sich hoch.

„Keiner nimmt mir meine Musik, Nappa!“, schrie er und fällte seinen Cousin mit einem Hieb gegen den Kopf.

 

Nappa kollabierte auf der Couch. Mit einer massiven Platzwunde ertrug er halb bewusstlos weitere Schläge gegen die Rippen und Nieren, bis Vegeta selbst umfiel und sein Bett in dem Splitterhaufen fand, der einst die Tischplatte gewesen war. Das Sicherheitsglas zerschnitt ihm nicht das Gesicht, aber der kleine Planet in Vegetas Hand war besudelt vom Blut seiner Sippe. Das Bild brannte sich tief in Vegetas Hirn.

 

Er hatte alles verloren.

 

* * *

 

 

Trunks sprang auf: „Du hast Nappa beinah mit einem Briefbeschwerer erschlagen?!“

Vegeta nickte. Sein Gesichtsaudruck war nicht zu deuten. Er drückte seine Zigarette im leeren Whiskeyglas aus.

Bulma schien die Geschichte zu kennen: „Radditz war damals absichtlich zu spät. Er kam wenig später, kümmerte sich um einen Krankenwagen und rief mich an. Nappas Dickschädel war glücklicherweise nicht allzu verletzt, aber Vegetas Zustand war kritisch.“

 

Trunks hörte ihre Erklärung, war aber noch immer betroffen.Sein Erzeuger war genauso ein Monster wie Freeza. „Hat Nappa dich wenigstens angezeigt oder verklagt?“, konfrontierte er Vegeta.

„Kein Jin oder Saiyan wird jemals die Hand gegen mich erheben.“

Trunks starrte ihn an. „Was...? Warum?!“

„Ich bin der Prinz.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Trunks warf die Hände in die Luft.

 

Bulma fühlte, wie in ihrem Sohn Abscheu aufwallte.

„Vielleicht lässt du das erstmal sacken und wir machen eine Pause. Die Situation war damals sehr schwierig.“

Der Teen sah seine Mum entgeistert an. Warum nahm sie Vegeta in Schutz?! Auf einmal wollte er auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

„Und die Situation jetzt ist es nicht?! Du hast kein gutes Händchen für Männer, Mum, habe ich dir das schonmal gesagt?!“

„Sachte, Junge“, warnte Vegeta.

 

Bevor Trunks hochfahren konnte, tat Bulma es schon. Sie trat zu ihrem Sohn und bohrte ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass du so mit mir gesprochen hast, Trunks Briefs! Du wolltest die Wahrheit und du hast sie bekommen! Es ist nicht meine,“ sie deutete auf sich, dann auf Vegeta,“ und nicht seine Schuld, wenn du damit nicht zurecht kommst!

Ich war von Anfang an der Meinung, dass dich einige Dinge nichts angehen! Aber Vegeta ist auf dich eingegangen und ich habe es zugelassen, weil ich dich für erwachsen genug hielt, um damit zurecht zu kommen! Ich habe dir sogar angeboten, eine Pause einzulegen, als dich das alles überfordert hat! DU wolltest nicht! Dein Vater hatte Probleme und ich hatte meine Gründe, ihn nicht Teil unseres Lebens werden zu lassen!“

„SIEBZEHN JAHRE LANG?!“

„SCHREI MICH NICHT AN!“

„DU SCHREIST MICH AN!“

„ICH HATTE MEINE GRÜNDE!“

„DEINE GRÜNDE SIND SCHEIßE!“

„DU KENNST MEINE GRÜNDE ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!“

 

„Seid ihr fertig?“ Vegetas Stimme war wie ein Eimer Eiswasser, der über den beiden Streithähnen ausgekippt wurde. „Ich hätte auch Fragen.“

Bulma rieb sich über die Stirn. „Was?!“, fragte sie barsch.

„Tsk!“

Trunks ballte die Fäuste. Er kehrte zur Couch zurück und schüttete seine Cola in sich hinein. Er hatte die Fassung verloren und beinahe wäre die Situation eskaliert. Das hätte ihm kein Stück geholfen.

 

Vegeta verschränkte seine Arme. „Nach dem Autounfall habe ich während meines ersten Klinikaufenthaltes davon geträumt, dass du da warst und meine Hand gehalten hast. Die gute Hand. Ich dachte jahrelang, das käme von den Schmerzmitteln und vom Drogenentzug. Aber du warst wirklich da, oder?“

Bulma nickte. „Das war ich, an dem Tag, an dem man dich auf eine normale Station verlegte. Ich war im sechsten Monat schwanger, wollte sehen, wie es dir ging, mit dir reden. Aber du warst nicht richtig bei dir. Du hast wütend fantasiert und geflucht. Du bist immer wieder weggedämmert, nur um aufzuschrecken und von Vorne anzufangen. Ich habe versucht, dich zu beruhigen.

Vegetas Kiefer mahlten. „Du warst nur einmal da?“

„Ja.“

„Warum?“

„Du warst völlig kaputt. Es wäre zuviel gewesen.“

 

Trunks hielt es nicht länger aus. „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!“

Bulma fuhr herum, sie musste schwer an sich halten, um ihren Sohn nicht schon wieder anzuschreien: „Würdest du einem weggetretenen Junky mit Aggressionsproblem und Entzugserscheinungen von einem Kind erzählen?!“

Der Teen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe es wieder versucht, als du fünf warst! Auf den CTV-Music-Awards.“

„Warum erst fünf Jahre später, Mum?“

Vegeta schnaufte. „Weil mein Zustand nicht der einzige Grund war, warum deine Mutter mir fernblieb. Sie hatte vier Wochen vor dem Unfall das Vergnügen, Besuch von meinen Vater, deinem Großvater, zu bekommen. Er machte ihr ohne mein Wissen klar, dass er sie nicht in meiner Nähe wünschte.“

„Stimmt das, Mum?!“

„Ja. Aber bevor du mich wieder kritisierst, solltest du dir anhören, warum ich Vehbiyas“, Bulma deutete mit einer Geste Gänsefüßchen an, „ 'Empfehlung' gefolgt bin. Ich wollte einfach, dass du sicher warst.“

„Damit ich sicher war?“, echote Trunks. Die Erklärung seiner Mutter brachte ihm gar nichts.

„Die Capsule Coproration war damals groß, aber nicht so groß wie das Firmensyndikat im Besitz der Familie Jin: Ich rede von 'Vehbiya-Sei'. Wenn dieses Arschloch von einem Großvater von dir erfahren hätte, Trunks, wäre ein Rechtsstreit um dich als den legitimen Erben der Jin-Familie unausweichlich gewesen. Ein Heer von Anwälten hätte versucht, dich mir wegzunehmen. Besonders wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass du ehelich entstanden bist.“

„Ich glaube das reicht!“, meinte Trunks. Seine Glieder fühlten sich taub an, sein Schädel brummte. Er wollte nicht mehr.

Bulma atmete einmal mehr tief ein und aus, um sich zu fassen. „Machen wir eine Pause, Liebling. Aber was wir heute begonnen haben, müssen wir heute auch zu Ende führen. Alles andere wäre nicht gerecht. Für keinen von uns.“

 

 


	10. Aftershocks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks lernt: gegen Stress hilft Pizza, gegen Unwissen Erklärungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teh drama unfolds! Nächste Leistung in Sachen Länge-puh! Dabei bin ich noch immer nicht fertig, obwohl ich für mich zehn Kapitel als die magische Grenze festgelegt hatte. (._.)  
> Meine schönen, anderen Projekte schieben sich nach hinten. Aber es macht auch einfach SO VIEL SPAß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben!
> 
> Der OST zu diesen Seiten besteht aus:  
> Die Reise im Mustang: https://youtu.be/ksdAs4LBRq8  
> Das Lied für das Brautpaar: https://youtu.be/rerilfJQvfk  
> Dallas-Drama: https://youtu.be/8sKX3tWaOew  
> Yamchus/Vegetas Song 'Happy Idiot': https://youtu.be/Tv3RgbA2UTo  
> Dirty sexy money: https://youtu.be/kkdLiA9J6LQ
> 
> Enjoy!

## Afterschocks 3: Eiskunstlauf

Bulma streckte den Arm aus dem Beifahrerfenster ihres acapulcoblauen Mustang Fastbacks, um den Sommerwind zu spüren. Das Wetter war herrlich, die Landschaft Arizonas zog an ihnen vorbei und aus dem Kassettendeck des Radios dudelte Toto.

Sie sah zu Vegeta, der ihr das Fahren abnahm. Er trug die Klamottenkombi, die sie so verdammt sexy fand: grobes Schuhwerk, Jeans, Fliegerbrille, ein enges T-Shirt... Seine Tattoos lenkten ihren Blick gen Oberarm. Der Stoff spannte über Bizeps und Brustmuskulatur. Bulma träumte.  
 

„Du geiferst“, grinste er, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Wa...?“, schuldbewusst tastete sich Bulma über die Mundwinkel. Da war nichts.

„Gemeiner Kerl!“

„Ich dich auch, Frau.“  
 

Vegetas Grinsen war trotzdem ansteckend. Bulma rutschte tiefer in den Sitz und legte ihre Füße auf dem Armaturenbrett ab. Dieser Sommer war die beste Idee ihres Lebens gewesen. Nach dem Ende der Spaceapes-Tour, auf der sie für Vegeta und seine Jungs die Vorband gewesen war, hatte es nichts zu tun gegeben. Nicht für sie und nicht für ihn.

Inzwischen waren sie schon sechs Wochen unterwegs. Immer dem Wind folgend - kreuz und quer durch die Staaten. Ihr rasanter Fahrstil und seine Schwäche für Geschwindigkeit waren ein gutes Match. Manchmal hatte Bulma das Gefühl, sie würden fliegen, statt zu fahren.  
 

Vegetas Blick glitt über ihre in Minishorts steckenden Beine. Er wunderte sich erneut über die Regenbogenzehennnägel ihrer Füßchen. Sie machten ihn irgendwie scharf. Rasch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Highway:„Wo soll's hingehen?“

Bulma angelte nach der Straßenkarte und blätterte darin herum.

„Kommt drauf an, wie weit du heute noch willst. Ganz in der Nähe ist Oracle, später Mammoth und zum krönenden Abschluss, etwa 7 Stunden entfernt: Dudleyville!

„Mammoth klingt gut.“

„Dann immer weiter die 80 entlang.“

Vegeta schaltete einen Gang höher.  
 

Sie machten einen kleinen Umweg über Tiger, um sich im Vorbeifahren den stillgelegten Krater der angepeilten Minenstadt anzusehen. Mammoth war klein, aber nicht heruntergekommen, obwohl die Mine nicht mehr betrieben wurde. Man hatte sich hier früh genug umorientiert und stellte jetzt Tequila her.

Die Mainstreet führte Vegeta und Bulma zum Motel „Lodge“, das Bulma ganz entzückend fand, weil es farblich zu ihrem Mustang passte. Gleich daneben war ein Mexikaner, der Vegeta wesentlich mehr interessierte als die Marotten seiner Freundin. Also brachten sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang ihre beiden Reisetaschen und die Gitarre ins Motelzimmer und Bulma sah zu, dass der knurrenden Magen ihres Liebsten versorgt wurde.  
 

Sie platzten in eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die das Restaurant eigentlich für sich gemietet hatte. Vegetas Laune sank rapide. Er hatte Hunger. Doch der Zufall wolle es, dass nicht einfach nur die junge Braut mit dem Namen Suno ein Anhänger der Spaceapes war, sondern auch ihr Frischagetrauter Grobyc Hachtan ein massiver Fan von Bulmas Debutalbum. Schneller als Bulma und Vegeta reagieren konnten, saßen sie an der langen Tafel der Hochzeitsgesellschaft, wurden mit köstlichem Essen versorgt und tranken Shot um Shot Tequila.  
 

Bulma war nach einer guten Stunde angetrunken genug, um mit emotionalen Toasts auf das Brautpaar zu glänzen. Vegeta hingegen, der sich ordentlich den Magen vollgeschlagen hatte, war von dem guten 'Olmeca gold' vor allem milde gestimmt. So milde, dass er sich nach einer halben Stunde von Sunos Wimperngeklimper dazu überreden ließ, einen Song zum Besten zu geben. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft johlte. Sie war ein mehr als dankbares Publikum, denn wie oft kam man schon in den Genuss eines Privatständchens eines Stars aus der Musikszene?!  
 

Bulma hatte sich zwischendurch die Nase gepudert und bei dieser Gelegenheit die Gitarre mitgebracht. So stand Vegeta schließlich auf der improvisierten Bühne. Er bekam einen Barhocker und das Mikro samt Ständer bereitgestellt. Den Tequilashot in seiner Hand leerend, grübelte er mit einem Blick auf das Glas darüber nach, was er hier eigentlich tat.

In seinem Repertoire waren keine Liebeslieder. Doch dies war eine Hochzeit. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass Lieder wie „All alone“ oder „Pride and gory glory“ nicht angemessen waren.  
 

Er fing Bulmas Blick auf. Sie zwinkerte und soufflierte ihm mit lautlosen Bewegungen der Lippen, was er singen konnte. Die Frau hatte Köpfchen – und sie kannte ihn gut genug, um sein Problem erahnt zu haben. Vegeta stellte das Glas ab und schob das Mikro auf seine Höhe zurecht. Mit einem Blick auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft erklärte er: „Ich borge mir für diesen Anlass ein Lied - einen Klassiker. Totos 'Spanish Sea' passt zum Paar und zum Tag.“  
 

Vegeta entschied, eine kratzige, sehnsuchtsvolle Stimmlage zu nutzen, während er den ersten Akkord auf der Gitarre anschlug. Er würde die Geschwindigkeit des Songs abmindern, damit der Text mehr Durchschlagskraft hatte. Nach einem simplen, aber akkuraten Intro, das ganz dem Geschmack der Anweisenden zu entsprechen schien, begann er mit dem Text.  
 

„Hold tight my love,

I'm stealing you away.

There you were across the room,

You were speaking without words,

You had so much to say.“  
 

Suno rutschte näher an Grobyc heran. Er legte den Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. Es sah aus als würde KingKong Ann Darrow an sich reißen. Doch Suno sah ihn an, als wäre er trotz der Narbe im Gesicht und der Statur eines Gorillas der schönste Mann auf der Welt. Er hingegen lächelte, als wäre die rotblonde Frau seine ganz persönliche Sonne. Die Mienen der Eltern des Brautpaares sprachen von nahezu idiotischer Freude. Vegetas Blick glitt zu Bulma.  
 

Verdammt, sie war eine großartige Frau! Brilliantes Lächeln, Augen wie Sterne, kleine Hände mit starken Fingern, ein Körper wie aus dem Playboy...ihre ganzen verdammten Farbmarotten! Der Sänger spürte, wie sein Herz flatterte. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich.  
 

„Feels good, feels right,

Let's do this our own way.

Now it's just the two of us,

We've got nothing to lose

And no one's in our way.“  
 

Sekunden wurden zu Stunden. Die Mundwinkel von Bulmas leicht geöffneten Lippen zogen sich nach oben. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Vegeta hätte schwören können, es lag nicht am Tequila.

Im Gegensatz zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die mittlerweile im Takt des Liedes wippte, war sie ganz still. Irgendetwas lag in ihrem Blick, dass der Sänger nicht fassen konnte...  
 

Vegeta vergaß seinen Text.  
 

Er schloss die Augen und spielte eine Bridge, bis er in seinem Hirn fand, was Bulma ihn hatte verlieren lassen. Dann suchte sein Blick ihren erneut. Bulmas Augen schimmerten wie das Aquamarinkollier seiner Mutter. Wäre seine Mutter noch am Leben, sie würde Bulma lieben. Aber sein Vater würde ihre Aufsässigkeit hassen. Verdammt...Sie war perfekt.  
 

„If they could see the way you smile at me

How could I ever let you go...  
 

Your gypsy heart will set you free!

Let's dance upon the Spanish Sea

Close your eyes and come with me!“  
 

Irgendwo im Hintergrund küssten sich Suno und Grobyc, berührten sich andere Paare der Hochzeitsgesellschaft, umarmten sich Leute. Aber in Vegetas Raum-Zeit-Gefüge war alles, was wichtig war... Bulma.  
 

„Let's savour tonight

And feel the golden flames.  
 

Tell me where the harm is done.

Let's throw away the rules,

And wash our sins away.

Let's run through the fire,

Like children at play.“  
 

Bulma stand auf, ihr Stuhl kippte hinten über. Wie in Trance kam sie näher heran, befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge. Vegeta starrte. Seine Finger bewegten sich von ganz allein über die Saiten der Gitarre. Mit überwältigender Dringlichkeit sang er:  
 

„We're not children anymore,

We only got one life.

So let's live it!“  
 

Eine weitere Bridge, dann zerschmetterte der Anblick von Bulmas ineinandergekrampften Händen vor ihrer Brust Vegetas Gefühl für den Text. Er wiederholte mit einer Konfusion den Refrain, die niemand außer Bulma bemerkte. Als wären die Lyrics ein Zauberspruch dafür, zog es Vegeta in eine andere Dimension. Er starb und wurde wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt.  
 

„Wish they could see the way you smiled at me.  
 

Your gypsy heart will set you free!

Let's dance upon the Spanish Sea

Close your eyes and come with me!“  
 

Das Lied klang aus, Vegeta stellte die Gitarre ab. Seine Finger waren gefühllos, seine Stimmbänder gerissen, seine Ohren taub, sein Herz auf einem Galopp sonstwohin. Er konnte seinen brennenden Blick nicht von Bulma nehmen.

Mit einem plötzlichen Satz war sie bei ihm, ihre Arme umschlangen ihn, ihre Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Er hasste öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen. Aber nicht bei ihr. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

Sie nahm etwas Abstand, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los und forderte atemlos, was er niemals erwartet hätte: „Heirate mich, Vegeta!“

Seine Stimme glich einem Reibeisen. „Alles was du willst.“

Sie küsste ihn erneut – drängend, heiß, verzehrend. Er hielt sie fest.

Bulma legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Am besten gleich morgen. Ja, Vegeta?“

Er nickte nur, noch völlig geschockt, von ihrem Wunsch ihn ehelichen zu wollen.  
 

Jubel brauste auf. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Suno und Grobyc strahlten, als wären Weihnachten, Thanks Giving, der 4. Juli und ihre Geburtstage alle auf einen Tag gefallen.

Der Abend wurde sehr lang. Der Tequila war gut und spät in der Nacht, im blau-weißen Motelzimmer, kam keiner der beiden zum Schlafen.

_________________________________  
 

„Habt ihr wirklich am nächsten Tag geheiratet?“ Trunks war noch immer geflasht. Diese Erzählung seiner Eltern war die erste wirklich positive und dabei ungeahnt ...intensiv?

„Zwei Tage danach“, Bulmas Augen glänzten, ihr Lächeln zeugte von ehrlicher Freude an die Erinnerung. „Es ging überhaupt nur, weil Sunos Großvater, Oldman Jingle, der Bürgermeister von Mammoth war. Er gab uns ein Dringlichkeitsschreiben, mit dem wir am nächsten Tag im benachbarten Dudleyville sofort eine Heiratslizenz ausgestellt bekamen.“  
 

Trunks sah zu Vegeta, dessen rechter Mundwinkel sich nach oben gezogen hatte.

„Und das hat dich alles nicht gestört?“, fragte der Teen.

Vegeta schürzte die Lippen, dann begann er zu sprechen - zu Trunks' Überraschung detailfreudig.

„Nein. Deine Mutter hatte alles im Griff. Sie kaufte sich in Dudleyville ein weißes Sommerkleid und mir ein offiziell aussehendes Sakko. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Suno ihr am nächsten Tag vor der Zeremonie im Rathaus einen Kranz aus Schleierkraut auf den Kopf gesetzt hat.“

„Hm, dieses Sakko... Navi war immer eine Farbe, die dir sehr gut gestanden hat“, bemerkte Bulma. Trunks fand, seine Mutter klang unerwartet flirty.

„Tsk!“ Vegetas Blick wich ihrem aus, lächelte aber. „Du und deine verdammten Farbmarotten.“  
 

Trunks gegenüber wurde der Sänger ernst: „Mir war damals wichtig, dass deine Mutter wusste, worauf sie sich einlässt. Also habe ich ihr alles über meine Familie erzählt.“

Der Teen nahm ein weiteres Stück von der wagenradgroßen Pizza auf dem Couchtisch. Er biss herzhaft hinein und überlegte. Dann spülte er den Inhalt seines Mundes mit einem Schluck Cola herunter.

Die Pause vor dem Heiratsbericht hatte allen gut getan. Seine Mutter hatte schon immer dieses Gespür dafür gehabt, was in welcher Lebenssituation wirklich gebraucht wurde. In Trunks' und Vegetas Fall war das etwas zu Essen gewesen. Aber auch Bulma hatte schon ein Stück verdrückt. Die Pizza war Balsam für die Seele. Vegeta nahm sich sein fünftes Stück und begann erneut zu kauen. Trunks zog nach, doch er aß nicht sofort.  
 

„Mum, war dir wirklich klar, worauf du dich einlässt?“

„Dein Vater war sehr deutlich.“

„Warum hast du es dann getan?“

Bulma hob die Brauen. Der Subtext der Frage war deftig. Als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme fest.

„Weil ich es konnte. Weil ich das, was ich im Austausch dafür bekam als wertvoll genug erachtete. Am Ende bist du das Ergebnis meiner Entscheidung. Würde man mir die Möglichkeit geben, meine Vergangenheit zu ändern, würde ich es nicht tun.“  
 

Trunks wurde rot. Er freute sich über die Antwort, aber sie war ihm auch wahnsinnig peinlich. „Okay...Uh...Würdest du auch alles nochmal genauso machen, Vegeta?“, fragte er schüchtern.

Der hielt beim Essen inne und betrachtete seinen Sprössling mit Interesse.

„Als wenn deine Mutter das zulassen würde.“

Trunks errötete noch mehr. „Das ist keine Antwort!“  
 

Der Junge war hartnäckig, Vegeta fand Gefallen daran.

„Die letzten zwölf Jahre Kommunikation mit der Mutter wären durchaus verbesserbar.“

„Ich dachte, ihr habt gar nicht gesprochen?!“

„Haben wir auch nicht.“

„Was meinst du dann?“ Trunks begann zu bohren. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass diese Sache wichtig war. Seine blauen Augen wechselten von Vegeta zu Bulma und zurück.  
 

Seine Mutter raffte sich zu einer Erklärung auf.

„Dein Vater und ich haben uns über Lieder verständigt.“

Man konnte sehen, wie über Trunks Fragezeichen erschienen.

„Vegeta hat das Songwriting nach Freeza nicht aufgegeben. Er hat das aber nie unter seinem Klarnamen gemacht, sondern verdeckt über die Plattenlabel, die seinem Vater gehören: Das sind 'Empire', 'Galactic' und 'Spacepod'.“

„Gehörten“, korrigierte der Frontmann.

„Oh?“ Das erregte Bulmas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wolltest du nicht gerade mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis ausplaudern, Frau?“

Trunks hätte schwören können, im Sarkasmus von Vegetas Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Scham mit. Seine Mutter schien das nicht zu hören. Oder es interessierte es sie nicht.  
 

„Stimmt.“ Bulma lächelte Trunks zu.

„Viele etablierte Künstler haben mindestens einen Song von deinem Vater zugeschustert bekommen. Außerdem hat er einen Faible für Onehitwonder. Wenn du das nächste Mal die CTV: All-Time-Favourites ansiehst, achte bei den Musikvideos auf ein Bildmotiv, bei dem ein Mann vor seinem Mund mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger ein Victoryzeichen macht und dann die Zunge in den Zwischenrum schiebt. Meistens ist es gut im Hintergrund versteckt“

Trunks wurde puterrot: „Ist das nicht ein Zeichen für...Oralverkehr bei Frauen?“

„Das ist der Witz dabei“, erklärte Vegeta trocken.  
 

Bulma wuschelte Trunks durch den Schopf, als sei er wieder acht Jahre alt.

„Es entspricht auch dem ersten Buchstaben seines Vornamens. Mehr Hinweise auf seine Identität bekommen die Leute nicht.“

„Ja, aber... wie kann man denn so reden?“

„Auf jeden neuen Song bekam er von mir eine Songantwort.“

„Woran erkennt man deine?“

Vegeta antwortete für Bulma: „Meerschaumgrüne Slips.“

„Was?!“

„Deine Mutter sorgt dafür, dass die Leute im Musikvideo Microsize-Unterwäsche oder Badebekleidung in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe tragen“, wiederholte der Sänger.

„Mum?!“  
 

Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vegeta war knappe Unterwäsche immer unangenehm, wir waren getrennt und sein Markenzeichen ist auch nicht gerade gentlemanlike.“

Der fuhr sich durch den flammenförmigen Schopf. „Deine Mutter war schon immer ein Musterbeispiel für Renitenz und Rachsucht.“

„Sagt der Narzisst und Egomane.“

Die Stimmung kippte.

„Ich habe zumindest nie aus Vergeltung mit jemandem rumgevögelt, den du hasst.“

„Ich war nicht mit Yamchu zusammen, um dich zu quälen!“

„Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht, Frau.“  
 

Trunks hob die Hande. „Stop!“

Die Erwachsenen hielten tatsächlich inne. Der Teen bemühte sich um einen angemessenen Tonfall. „Bevor das jetzt eskaliert, könnt ihr mir das bitte in Ruhe erklären?“  
 

Vegeta nahm sich eine Coladose und konzentrierte sich auf's Trinken.

Bulma atmete einmal tief durch: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das hierhergehört.“

„Yamchu war vier Jahre lang Mitglied unserer Familie, Mum. Ich wüsste schon gern, inwiefern der Mann, der mir das Laufen beigebracht hat, Gegenstand eures Streits war.“

Der Sänger verschluckte sich, hustete: „Was?! Er hat was?!“

Trunks präzisierte: „Er hat mir das Laufen beigebracht, mir Pancakes gebacken, mir meinen ersten Baseball geschenkt, ist zu jedem meiner oder Mums Geburtstage anwesend. Wir sind Freunde, besuchen in jeder Saison mindestens ein Spiel der Seattle Mariners.“  
 

Trunks schauderte. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Erzeugers war zu Eis erstarrt. Ein Rumpeln aus dessen Brustkorb stellte sich als Knurren heraus.

Bulma verschränkte die Arme: „Herrgott, reiß dich zusammen, Vegeta! Zum Markieren deines Reviers ist zu spät. Yamchu ist seit zehn Jahren nur noch ein enger Freund der Familie. Trunks' Dad war er nie, er war einfach mein Partner. Ich konnte damals niemanden gebrauchen, der sich tiefgreifend in die Erziehung meines Kindes einmischt.“  
 

Der Sänger wandte als Zeichen der Ablehnung das Gesicht von der Producerin ab. Seine Kiefer mahlten.

Eine Ader wurde auf Bulmas Stirn sichtbar. „Sehr erwachsen, wirklich.“

„Hallo? Ihr verliert schon wieder das Ziel aus den Augen!“, Trunks' Geduld schwand, doch sein Selbstbewusstsein wuchs.

Bulma steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Dann hör' wenigstens zu beim Schmollen“, schlug sie Vegeta vor. „Ich erzähle das kein zweites Mal.“  
 

Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl vorm Mischpult platz und überschlug die Beine.

„Trunks, du weißt ja, dass Yamchu früher mit Goku bei 'Kamesennin' gespielt hat.

Nachdem die Band sich trennte und Goku bei den Spaceapes einstieg, hing Yamchu herum, hatte keine Perspektive. Aber er versuchte genauso wie ich, sein Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Wir stützten uns gegenseitig, kamen zusammen. Es war eine gute Zeit.

Während du älter wurdest, behielt ich Vegeta im Auge. Damals lief die Sache mit den Songs noch nicht. Ich beschloss, deinen Vater heimlich bei Medienterminen zu kontaktieren, wenn er wieder Musik machen und in der Öffentlichkeit präsent sein würde. Ich wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden Vehbiya in die Arme zu laufen. Du warst ungefähr vier Jahre alt, als ich aufgab. Es hatte nicht geklappt.

Stattdessen sah Vegeta mich ungewollt oft mit Yamchu. Der hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade über mein frischgegründetes Indielabel 'Hoi-Poi' seine eigene Band, die 'Bandits', in die Charts gehievt. Er war zu vielen Promoterminen unterwegs, ich begleitete ihn ab und an. Vegeta kam nicht darauf klar uns zusammen zu sehen. Der Abstand zwischen uns beiden wurde größer, statt kleiner.“  
 

Vegetas Blick war noch immer tödlich. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast das nicht gemacht, um mir deinen neuen Stecher unter die Nase zu reiben, Frau?“

„Nein.“

„Es sah aber so aus.“

„Du hättest mich fragen können.“

„Du hast mir die Scheidungspapiere geschickt.“

„Du hast nicht unterschrieben.“

„Warum hast du die Scheidungspapiere geschickt?“

„Ich war frustriert und wütend, weil du mich abgeblockt hast. Dass du nicht mit mir reden wolltest“

„Du weißt, warum ich Abstand gehalten habe.“

„Ja, Yamchu. Wir drehen uns im Kreis.“

„Offensichtlich.“  
 

Trunks hatte alles mit tellergroßen Augen verfolgt. Aber anstatt sich die Haare zu raufen, machte er etwas anderes. Er begann die Titelmelodie von 'Dallas' zu summen. Warum auch nicht? Er lebte eine verdammte Soap!

Erst ganz leise, dann immer lauter summend, bediente er sich seines schönsten Fake-Lächelns, hob die Handflächen und sah die Erwachsenen am Ende des Jingles erwartungsvoll an. Diese hatten nun ihrerseits große Augen. Sekundenlang geschah nichts, dann ließ Trunks das Lächeln und die Hände herabfallen.

„Ihr habt verstanden, worauf ich hinauswollte, oder? Das mit den Songs ist mir noch immer nicht klar.“  
 

„Tch! Als deine Mutter sich trennte, hatte ich zum ersten Mal ein anderes Gefühl für den Idioten übrig als Abscheu.“

Trunks lies die Wortwahl für Yamchu wohlweißlich unkommentiert, auch wenn diese ihm nicht schmeckte. Er wartete auf Vegetas weitere Erklärungen.

„Ich schrieb ihm einen Song, denn er war zumindest schlau genug gewesen, den Vertrag mit 'Hoi Poi' zu lösen und hatte erstaunlich gute Konditionen für seine Band mit 'Galactic' ausgehandelt.“

Bulma schnaubte:„Also hast du ihm 'einen Song' geschrieben. Aber nicht einfach irgendeinen Song!“

„Du hattest die Message verdient, Frau.“

Bulma ignorierte Vegeta und erklärte Trunks: „Ich versuchte Yamchu davon abzubringen den Song zu performen, aber die Trennug war noch zu frisch. Er hörte nicht auf mich.“

„Es war die beste Entscheidung seiner Karriere“, mischte sich Vegeta ein.

„Yamchu weiß bis heute nicht, was der Song wirklich bedeutet! Es war unnötig grausam von dir ihn für deine Zwecke zu benutzen!“

„Es gab Platin für die 'Bandits'.“

„Das ist doch völlig egal! Du wolltest mir eins auswischen!“

„Und es hat wunderbar funktioniert.“

____________________________  
 

„Kamera läuft!“, rief der Kameramann aus dem Off.

Eine junge Frau lies mit den Worten „'Happy Idiot', Take 17!“ die Filmklappe vor Yamchu und der Band knallen.

Der Regisseur hob eine Hand: „Action!“

Die Bandits begannen zum einlaufenden Playback des Songs so zu tun, als würden sie musizieren. Yamchu sah mit angepisster Miene in die Kamera, er bewegte die Lippen zum Text.  
 

„Stuck in the shade

Where there’s no sunshine.

I don’t wanna play

With them other kids in the sun.“  
 

Bulma lief am Rand des Aufnahmebereiches auf und ab. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie das hier nicht verhindern konnte! Yamchu wurde von Vegeta instrumentalisiert. Jedes Mal wenn die Producerin auf den Songtext hörte, war sie drauf und dran etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun - mit Yamchu, mit Vegeta und defintitiv auch, was dieses bescheuerte Musikvideo betraf!  
 

„Since you left me, babe

It’s been a long way down!

Yeah, you left me, babe

It’s been a long way down!  
 

What you don’t know won’t hurt you, yeah!

Ignorance is bliss!

I’m a happy idiot

Waving at cars.“  
 

Sie machte sich keine Illusionen. Der Song war großartig und das von 'Galactic' gestellte Team für den Videodreh erledigte seine Aufgabe ganz hervorragend. Yamchu war in einem Kampfsportdress in coolen Posen passend zur Handlung des Videos gefilmt worden. Ganz wie der Text sagte, meistens im Schatten herumlungernd, fernab der Kampfsportler, die im Hintergrund ein Turnier in Form von dramatischen Duellen ausfochten.  
 

„I’m gonna bang my head to the wall

‘Till I feel like nothing at all.

I’m a happy idiot

To keep my mind off you.“  
 

Man hatte gefilm, wie Yamchu und die anderen Mitglieder der Band nach einigen gestellten Aufforderungen des Turnierorganisators im Ring unter den Anfeuerungsrufen einer Menge Statisten ihre Kontrahenten auf die Matte befördert hatten. Die meiste Drehzeit hatte Yamchus einstudierte Kampfchoreographie mit einer Frau gekostet, die Bulma wohl ähnlich sehen sollte.

Im Hintergrund der Outdoorlocation waren Plakate angebracht. Eines zeigte in Großaufnahme Vegetas Signaturmove mit den Fingern und der Zunge. Bulma schauderte und mied das Bild – sie wollte das nicht sehen. Sie kannte seine talentierte Zunge gut genug.  
 

„Stuck in a daze and I’ve lost my mind

I don’t wanna stay

Where the blame’s all mine.“  
 

Tränen stiegen in Bulmas Augen. Sie rieb die Nässe fort, genervt davon, dass ihre Gefühle ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihr durchgehen mussten. Als wenn die Trennung einfach gewesen wäre! Zu einer Beziehung gehörten immer zwei und Yamchu hatte seine Karriere vor Bulma und Trunks gestellt. Auch nach stundenlangen Diskussionen hatten sich seine Prioritäten nicht geändert. Sein Wille sich in der Musikwelt zu etablieren, war größer gewesen als die Bereitschaft Trunks' Vater zu werden oder gar zu heiraten. Damit war die Sache klar gewesen. Bulma hatte Konsequenzen gezogen und nun revanchierten sich die beiden Männer in ihrem Leben mit diesem Lied.  
 

„Since you left me, babe

It’s been a long way down!

Yeah, you left me, babe

It’s been a long way down!

So, I shut it off!

So, I shut it all off!

So, I shut it off!

So, I shut it all off!

It’s been a long way down!

It’s been a long way down!“  
 

Nach allem was sie mit Yamchu durchgestanden hatte, war das einfach nicht fair. Es war auch bei Vegeta nicht fair gewesen. Trauer um die verpassten Chancen erfasste Bulma.

Verdammt, es war auch nicht fair ihr gegenüber! Sie hatte das nicht verdient! Nicht diese Trennungen und ganz bestimmt auch nicht diese Lyrics!

Es tat weh Yamchu singen zu hören.  
 

Der Frontmann der Bandits sang den Song, um mit seiner eigenen Wut und Trauer zurecht zu kommen und Bulma dafür abzustrafen, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Die oben aufliegende Bedeutung des Liedes war ihm absolut klar. Was er nicht wusste war, dass er auch Vegeta eine für dessen Wut und Enttäuschung eine Stimme lieh.

Da half es nicht, dass sich ihre erste große Liebe neben dem Angriff auf Bulma mit dem Song auch noch über ihre zweite große Liebe lustig machte.  
 

„What you don’t know won’t hurt you, yeah.

Ignorance is bliss!

I’m a happy idiot

Waving at cars.  
 

I’m gonna bang my head to the wall

‘Till I feel like nothing at all.

I’m a happy idiot!

To keep my mind off you...

To keep my mind off you...

To keep my mind off you...“  
 

Bulma straffte die Schultern. Wenn Yamchu nicht hören wollte, dann war das sein Problem. Sollte er jemals herausbekommen, was er da eigentlich sang, wäre das ein böses Erwachen. Die junge Frau drehte sich um und verließ das Set. Hier herumzustehen und sich selbst zu kasteien, brachte gar nichts. Zuhauses warteten ihr kleiner Schatz und ein Haufen Arbeit. Außerdem wäre es doch gelacht, wenn sie Vegeta nicht mit Hilfe von etwas Musik auch eins reinwürgen konnte.  
 

______________________________  
 

„So kam es zu unserem Songaustausch“, schloss Bulma.

„Geht der bis heute?“

Vegeta nickte. „Der letzte Song deiner Mutter ist vier Monate alt. 'Dirty sexy money' sagt dir was?“

„Das ist eine Message an Vegeta?“ Trunks wusste, seine Mutter hatte den Song geschrieben und produziert, aber Subtext hätte er in so hohlem Clubsound nicht erwartet.

„Dein Vater sollte sollte endlich Alimente für dich bezahlen.“

„'Dirty, sexy money' klingt nicht nach einer Alimenteaufforderung.“  
 

Vegeta zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Neben der Zeile 'Come on spend that dirty sexy money on me' fand ich 'Got me good, never turn back, I make you mine, Coming for the taking, promise you are wearing the crown, Number one, spin your head around' realtiv klar verständlich.“

Trunks kannte den Text des Number-one-hits fast auswendig. Seine Mutter hatte ihn lange genug vor sich hingesungen. Er hob die Brauen, widersprach: „Ich finde, 'Put your skin on my skin, Love it when we touchin', love it when we fuckin', my love, Make you high in a heartbeat.' klingt nach Sex.“

Vegeta grinste. „Übersetzt heißt das nichts anderes als 'Ich habe keinen Problem damit, mit dir streiten, mein Lieber. Ich bekomme dich noch immer innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf 180.“

Der Teen runzelte die Stirn „Auf 180?“

„Rasend vor Wut.“

„Ist das so, Mum?“

„Ja, Liebling.“  
 

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden waren einfach unglaublich. Unglaublich! Er musste hier raus. „Nächste Pause! Ich muss das Gehörte sortieren. Außerdem will ich sehen, ob Goten noch hier rumhängt. Ich hab ihn schon viel zu lange hängen lassen.“

„Eine halbe Stunde, Trunks. Es wird Zeit, dass wir zum Schluss kommen.“

Trunks sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag. „Okay.“


	11. Prinz und General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Erwachsenen machen ihre Sache nicht gut, Goten und Trunks ziehen Konsequenzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: http://trashnet.de/youloop/?v=GfCqMv--ncA  
> Vegeta hat am wenigsten zu verlieren. Man merkt's.  
> Die Story fließt mir gerade massiv aus den Fingern. Ö_ö

## Intermezzo: Prinz und General

Trunks schloss die Tür des Aufnahmestudios, hob die Schultern, atmete tief ein, atmete aus, ließ die Schultern dabei fallen. Dieser Tag war einfach nur surreal.

Der Teen stand still in der Mitte des Flures und betrachtete seine Füße. Diese ganzen Enthüllungen waren gut, sehr gut, aber sie überforderten ihn auch. Massiv. Fuck! Trunks kam sich fremd im eigenen Leben vor.  
 

Das schlechte Gewissen löste ihn aus seiner Starre. Während er den Flur entlanglief, dachte er daran, dass er Goten einfach stehen gelassen hatte. Sein bester Freund machte sich garantiert Sorgen. Goten war so. Er war nicht einfach nur Trunks' bester Freund, sondern auch sein Komplize in allen Lebenslagen. Sie hatten eine massive Bromance zu laufen und gerade deswegen war Trunks' Verhalten ziemlich kacke gewesen.  
 

Hinter ihm klackte eine Tür. Nur halb interessiert linste der Teen über seine Schulter, um mitten im Schritt einzufrieren. Da stand Goten mit geballten Fäusten und starrte auf seine Füße. Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Jüngeren. Er war bis ins Mark erschüttert! Der Hellhaarige machte kehrt. „Alter?“

Goten hob den Blick, seine Augen wirkten wie schwarze Löcher.

Trunks folgte seinem Instinkt, griff nach dem Nacken seines besten Freundes und zog ihn zu sich heran. Zur Hölle mit #NoHomo!

Die Arme des Jüngeren schlangen sich von ganz allein um Trunks' Torso. Seine Anspannung war so massiv, dass er die Fäuste nicht öffnen konnte.

„Scheiße, Goten...“ Die Umarmung der beiden wurde enger. „Was ist passiert?!“

Der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf. So standen sie eine Weile.

„Los, komm mit ins Foyer. Du brauchst Zucker.“ Trunks zog seinen Freund mit sich.  
 

Die Empfangsdame machte gerade Schluss und sah besorgt zu ihnen hinüber. Trunks schüttelte den Kopf – sie verstand den Wink glücklicherweise. Beim Süßigkeitenautomat angekommen, bugsierte der Ältere Goten auf eine Sitzbank, gab den Mastercode der Maschine ein, zog ein paar Schokoriegel und zwei Dosen Mountain Dew. Bis auf eine Limo drückte Trunks seinem Freund alles in die Hand. Er war inzwischen mehr als froh, dass seine Mum auf die Idee mit der Pizza gekommen war.

„Iss!“  
 

Wie in Zeitlupe wickelte der Dunkelhaarige den ersten Schokoriegel aus, biss hinein, kaute.

Es wurde besser. Vier Schokoladeneinheiten später sah der Jüngere schon besser aus. Er zischte die Limonade und trank sie in einem Lauf aus.

„Besser“, murmelte Goten schließlich. Er sah auf: „Mein Vater ist hier.“

„Was will er denn?“

Trunks kannte Goku flüchtig. War der Teen zu Besuch bei Goten, war das Familienoberhaupt der Saiyans meistens nicht anwesend. Obwohl der Gitarrist der Spaceapes zu den langjährigen Freunden seiner Mum zählte, hatte Trunks ihn auch in der CC kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Mir mein Leben verpfuschen!“

„ Kacke. Wie das denn?“

„Ich soll ins Familiengeschäft einsteigen “

„Ich dachte Gohan und Videl kümmern sich um die Rowdyagentur deiner Mum?“

Goten sprang auf. Er tigerte vor Trunks hin und her, ohne diesen anzusehen.

„Ich soll dein Dastnešânde werden.“

„Mein was?!“

„Dein Vasall!“

„Mein WAS?!“

„Gefolgsmann, Untergebener, Knecht!“  
 

Trunks zog die Brauen zusammen – er kam nicht mit. „Warum?!“

„Keine Ahnung! Weil mein Vater verrückt geworden ist! Er kommt hier an, schnappt mich und fängt an diesen Mist von Erbpflicht gegenüber dem Königshaus Jin zu quatschen. Ich versteh' schon nur die Hälfte, aber er redet immer weiter! Von der Ehre des Kriegergeschlechts Shayan, einer vom Schicksal erteilten Aufgabe, einem goldenen Kämpfer, dessen Aufgabe ich übernehmen muss! Ich hab ihn echt gefragt, ob er das ernst meint - Er meint es ernst!“

Gotens Auflachen klang wie ein Schluchzen. „Ich bin sechzehn, verdammt! Ich war noch nie auf Sinai! Mein Farsi ist scheiße! Ich glaube überhaupt nicht ans Schicksal! Meine Mutter hat mongolische Wurzeln! Ich kann 'ne verdammte Jurte bauen und Alkohol aus Stutenmilch machen, aber das ist auch schon alles!“

Der Jüngere blieb stehen und hielt sich den Kopf mit beiden Händen. Er kniff die Augen zu, denn er war so aufgebracht, dass sich alles um ihn drehte.

„Ich will Informatik und Mathe studieren! Irgendwelche Apps erfinden oder Algorhythmen entwickeln! Nur weil du mein bester Freund und neuerdings auch ein Prinz bist, muss ich dir noch lange nicht den Arsch abwischen!“  
 

Trunks Lippen waren ganz trocken. Er? Ein Prinz?!

Ein weiters Puzzleteilchen fand seinen Platz im Chaos.

„Einen Scheiß musst du!“, platzte er heraus.

„Was?“ Goten sah verwirrt herüber.

„Du musst einen Scheiß!“, wiederholte Trunks. Er knurrte, ballte die Fäuste: „Genauso wenig wie ich! Die Erwachsenen haben doch den Arsch offen!“  
 

Goten schien wie aus eine Trance zu erwachen. Er schluckte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Warst ja ganz schön lange beschäftigt.“

„Tsk! Was soll schon sein? Mein großes Vorbild stellt sich als Ex-Junkie und mein Erzeuger heraus. Mir wird eröffnet, ich könne mich als Sohn von einem Mann anerkennen lassen, den ich gar nicht kenne und reichlich Schotter erben. Dafür müsste ich nur mit einem größenwahnsinnigen, machtgeilen Großvater klarkommen und akzeptieren, dass meine Mutter ihren eigenen Masterplan verfolgt, zu dem ich zwar gehöre, aber bei dem ich kein Mitspracherecht habe!“

„...Alter.“ Goten war sprachlos.  
 

Trunks fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Schätze, wir sind beide gefickt.“

Der Jüngere schwankte. „Und jetzt?“

„Wir sagen nein, Goten. Einfach nein.“

„Das geht?“

„Klar geht das. Bis ich achtzehn bin verweigere ich mich einfach und danach können sie mir gar nichts. Wie ich das sehe, kannst du kein Vasall werden, wenn ich nicht Prinz werde.“

„Willst du nicht?!“

„Mit der Vorgeschichte aus Lug und Trug? Wenn mein Bro dabei unter die Räder kommt? Nein.“

Goten stand noch halb unter Schock. „Sicher?“

Trunks kam zu ihm herüber. „Ganz sicher.“  
 

Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme und klopften sich auf den Rücken. Sie stießen zur Bekräftigung der Geste untermalende Grunzlaute aus.

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Goten. Ich lass dich nicht hängen. Niemals!“

„Und du meiner. Ich dich auch nicht. Bis zum bitteren Ende!“

Die beiden nahmen etwas Abstand, sahen einander tief in die Augen, dann grinsten sie.

„Best Friends Forever, hm?“, Goten hob die Brauen.

„Mehr girly geht nicht“, bestätigte Trunks.

Zwei Paar Fäuste klatschten gegeneinander.

„Wir sollten ihnen zeigen wo der Hammer hängt“, schlug Trunks vor.

„Ich bin dabei!“  
 

Als die beiden zurück zu den Aufnahmestudios liefen, fühlten sie sich stark, als wären zu einer einzigen, furchtlosen Person verschmolzen. Das Vorhaben, ihre gerechte Wut über ihren Vätern auszuschütten, putschte die beiden Teenager auf. Sie wechselten flapsige Kommentare darüber, wie die Konfrontation sein würde, spielten sich auf, lachten... ihr Vorhaben wurde nie in die Realität umgesetzt.

Seit dem Süßigkeitenautomatenschwur mochten sieben Minuten vergangen sein. Bei Sichtung der Väter, versiegte die Dynamik den Teenager.  
 

Vegeta und Goku standen kaum einen Schritt voneinander entfernt im Schwerkraftraum. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, ihre Körpersprache zeugte von Anspannung. Nur wenige Wortfetzen drangen zu Trunks und Goten, die vorsichtig in den Raum hineinlugten. Auf einmal war ihnen sehr daran gelegen, nicht entdeckt zu werden oder den Austausch der Männer zu unterbrechen.  
 

Vegeta hatte seine Lederjacke abgelegt, nicht jedoch seine Handschuhe. Sein T-Shirt gab einige Narben, sowie einen Teil des Cover-ups preis. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und sah Goku unter den Augenbrauen heraus an.

Goku war im verlorenen Profil zu sehen. Sein Auftreten sprach davon, dass er versuchte Vegeta von etwas zu überzeugen. Obwohl er ganz typisch seine unzähligen Ohrringe, eine enge Jeans und einen zerschlissenen Pulli mit hochgeschobenen Ärmeln trug, passte seine Kleidung nicht zu seinem Auftreten. Der Vibe stimmte nicht. Goku war zu ernst, zu eindringlich.  
 

Goten flüsterte: „Die sprechen Farsi. Sogar mit passender Gestik und Mimik. Das ist nicht gut.“

„Warum?“ Trunks bemerkte, wie sein Erzeuger auf Gokus Worte hin mit den Augen rollte. Bei einigen Aussagen seines Gegenübers hob er ruckhaft das Kinn an.

„Mein Vater spricht seine Muttersprache nur, wenn er irgendwas unbedingt durchsetzen will. Außerdem ist Vegetas Körpersprache total ablehnend. Das Augenverdrehen und Kinnheben sind Gesten für's Neinsagen.“

„Echt?“ Trunks war fasziniert. „Ich dachte dein Farsi sei scheiße?“

„Ist es auch, aber Gesten übersetzen ist auch nicht allzu schwer.“

Goku schnipste zweimal hintereinander mit den Fingern.

„Hat das auch irgendwas zu bedeuten?“, fragte Trunks.

Goten runzelte die Stirn und horchte angestrengt. „Irgendwas muss schnell gehen.“

Der Ältere war erstaunt: „Kannst du das auf die Entfernung hören?“

„Nope, aber du hast doch nach der Bedeutung des Schnipsens gefragt“, grinste Goten.

„Klugscheißer!“  
 

Vegeta stieß gestresst Luft aus. Er nickte und tippte sich, während er Goku antwortete, mit dem Zeigefinger unterhalb des Auges in sein Gesicht. Sein Gegenüber wurde eindringlicher.

Trunks kam sich vor wie in einem Krimi. „Was bedeutet das, Goten?“

„Uh...das heißt, er sieht das Problem. Oder eben, dass meinem Vater was wichtig ist. Ich weiß nicht, das kommt drauf an, über was die quatschen.“  
 

Die beiden Musiker fochten ein Duell der Blicke aus. Vegeta schien nicht geneigt, nachzugeben. Stattdessen watschte sein Gegenüber verbal ab. Das Piercing über Gokus rechten Auge glänzte auf, als dieser die Brauen zusammenzog. Er spach gestenreich, wurde jedoch nicht lauter. Während seiner Argumentation legte er die Handflächen übereinander, wobei die Fingerspitzen beider Hände in eine andere Richtung zeigten.

„Es geht um ein Dokument“, übersetzte Goten, bevor Trunks fragen konnte.

Vegeta wandte den Blick ab und verzog den Mund. Was auch immer die beiden besprachen, von ihm aus schien das Gespräch beendet. Goku rieb sich den Hinterkopf, schien nicht zufrieden.

Er trat näher, drang in Vegetas persönlichen Raum ein und stützte sich mit dem linke Arm direkt neben Vegetas Kopf ab.

Dieser legte keine Beschwerde ein. Er drehte lediglich ablehnend den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Arme waren noch immer verschränkt, die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst.  
 

Die beiden Jungen bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Sicher würde die Situation eskalieren!  
 

Goku griff mit der freien Hand umsichtig nach Vegetas Kinn.

Er drehte das Gesicht des Sängers zurück in seine Richtung.

Die Gesichter der beiden waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Der Gitarrist argumentierte erneut.

Vegeta schob Gokus Hand fort, nickte schließlich widerwillig und drehte den Kopf ein zweites Mal fort. Seine Wangen röteten sich.

Der harte Zug um Gokus Mund verschwand.

Er lächelte, kam noch etwas näher.

Trunks und Goten hielten den Atem an.  
 

Gokus Lippen striffen Vegetas Schläfe.  
 

Goten verlor sämtliche Farbe. Trunks fluchte: „Holy shi-“  
 

„Was wird das?“, Bulma klang frostig.  
 

Die beiden Teenager fuhren herum.

Trunks Mutter hatte sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut, die Arme verschränkt.

„Nun?“ Ihre Stimme war klar wie ein Glockenschlag.

Goten war wie erstarrt. Trunks versuchte Worte zu finden: „Hast du das gesehen, Mum?!“  
 

Der Austausch an der Tür war Vegeta und Goku nicht verborgen geblieben. Hastig hatten sie einen Schritt Abstand voneinander genommen und nichtsagene Gesichter aufgesetzt. Goku stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, Vegeta starrte vernichtend zu Bulma und den Jungen. Verschleierungstaktiken lagen beiden nicht sonderlich.  
 

„Habe ich“, antwortete Bulma.

„Und was wirst du tun?!“ Trunks war völlig außer sich. Seine Eltern hatten sich einander gerade wieder angenähert und dann das! Goku war verheiratet! Vegeta auch – mit Bulma!

„Nichts, Trunks“, Bulma schritt zwischen den Jungen hindurch. „Es ist alles gar nicht so daramtisch“, erklärte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und trat zu ihrem Freund und ihrem noch immer angetrauten Ehemann. Die beiden Freunde folgten Bulma in den Raum hinein.  
 

Trunks verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was ging hier ab?!

Da explodierte Goten.

„WIE KANNST DU MUTTER DAS ANTUN?!“, schrie er seinen Vater an.

„DU WIDERST MICH AN!“

„Sachte, Goten!“, Goku hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis.“

„MISSVERSTÄNDNIS AM ARSCH! ICH HASSE DICH!“

Tränen standen in den Augen des Jüngeren.

„WIR SIND GESCHIEDENE LEUTE! MACH DEINEN SCHEIß ALLEINE!“

Goten wandte den Anwesenden den Rücken zu und raste hinaus.

Trunks sah rot. Nach dem ohnehin schon emotional erschöpfenden Gesprächsnachmittag, was das nun die Spitze des Eisberges! Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem völlig aufgelösten Freund, ergriff Ruhe von ihm Besitz.

Er verengte die Augen: „Ich weiß nicht, warum die diesen Mist deckelst, Mum. Aber ich habe keinen Bedarf an einem Gespräch mit jemandem, der nicht nur seine eigene Ehe zerstört, sondern auch noch dabei mithilft, anderen das Familienleben zur Hölle zu machen.

Und wo ich es gerade ausspreche - das Gleiche gilt auch für dich, Vegeta – oh, und für den Gitarrengott. Ihr drei habt euch wirklich gefunden. Ich kümmere mich um Goten. Vielen Dank für Nichts.“

Damit ließ auch er die Erwachsenen stehen.  
 

Als diese reagieren konnten, waren die Jungen schon längst fort.

Vegetas rechte Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Tsk! Sieht aus, als hätten wir grandios verschissen.“

Bulma fummelte nach einer Zigarette. Sie entzündete diese mit zittrigen Fingern.

„Ich war nie gut im deeskalieren.“

„Das wird schon wieder“, versuchte Goku das Geschehene schönzureden.

„So wie bei uns, meinst du?“, fragte Vegeta sarkastisch.

„Scheiße.“ Der Gitarrist betastete die Taschen seiner Jeans, als würde er etwas suchen.

Vegetas Blick wurde scharf. „Ich schlag dich zu Brei, wenn du nach der langen Trockenphase wieder Magic Beans einwirfst, Kakarot.“

Bulma bließ Rauch aus. „Der Mastercode des Süßigkeitenautomaten ist 7295. Bedien' dich.“ Sie rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Stirn. „Wir müssen das unbedingt in Ordnung bringen. Alles andere wäre ein Desaster!“

Der Producerin stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann doch nicht...Trunks wird...So war das nicht geplant!“, sie fuhr sich fahrig mit der freien Hand über den Hals: „Meine Kippen sind alle.“  
 

Die Drei tauschten Blicke aus.

„Es war zuviel“, bemerkte Vegeta. Er griff in seine Gesäßtasche und hielt Goku einen Streifen Kaugummi hin, der ihn dankbar in seinen Mund stopfte.

„Chi bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr das erzähle. Was, wenn du Jungs nicht Heim kommen?“

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kommen zurecht. Wir sind damals auch zurechtgekommen.“

Bulma weinte fast, aber sie riss sich zusammen. „Trunks hat einen Generalschlüssel für alle Gebäude auf dem Gelände. Vielleicht bleiben die beiden einfach hier?“  
 

Goku war zerknirscht. Er bezweifelte das. „Es tut mir leid.“

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Es musste eskalieren. Das waren zu viele Altlasten. Aber jetzt hinterherzugehen, macht alles nur noch schlimmer.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher an Bulma.

„Das wird nicht leicht für dich. Kommst du heute Abend alleine klar?“

„Ich bin die letzten siebzehn Jahre alleine klar gekommen!“, schluchzte sie und die Dämme brachen.

„Hn“, Vegeta zog sie an sich. Er nahm ihr die Zigarette ab und zertrat diese. Mit der guten Hand rieb er über ihren Rücken.

„Es waren zu viele Altlasten“, wiederholte er für Bulma, aber auch für Goku. Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich, während er Bulma hielt. „Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.“

Der Gitarrist nickte zerschlagen.

„Ruf' deine Frau an. Dann komm rüber ins Apartement, Kakarot“, bestimmte der Frontmann.

„Ist das eine gute Idee?“

„Es ist ein Befehl.“

Goku nickte und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen.

Bulma wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Sie presste zusammenhangslos Wörter hervor, die wohl halbherzige Abwehrversuche waren.

Vegeta ging nicht darauf ein.

„Komm jetzt, Frau. Euch kann man heute beide nicht mehr alleine lassen.“


	12. Fünf Sterne: Pray for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radditz ist erstmal die beste Lösung für Goten und Trunks.  
> Der Drummer ist der erste Erwachsene, der sich nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen lässt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich geh' ein, über 5000 Wörter. Neue Höchstmarke! Ich hab' geschrieben, wie eine Irre. *__*  
> Aber ich mag diesen Radditz.  
> Für die Nacht ist es: https://youtu.be/3gYduIzHxb8  
> Das Gespräch auf dem Weg zum See braucht man: https://youtu.be/GfCqMv--ncA

**Fünf Sterne: Pray for me**

 

Als Radditz die Tür öffnete, stand nicht die Person davor, die erwartet hatte.

Sein Blick glitt über den Besuch. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Musik ohne Gesangsspur wummerte aus dem Haus in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein.  
 

Der Mann trat zur Seite. Die Kaffeetasse zeigte ins Innere. Trunks und Goten traten ein.

„Tell me who's gon' save me from this hell“, murmelte der Drummer. Seine Worte gingen in der Musik unter. Dann lauter: „Setzt euch auf die Couch.“  
 

Die beiden Teenager verließen den Eingangsbereich und gingen an einem Schlagzeug vorbei. Sie hatten keine Jacken, die sie ausziehen konnten, keine Taschen, die es abzustellen galt.

In der Mitte des Wohnraums mit der offenen Küche standen ein Ledersofa und zwei dazugehörige Sessel. Die Möbel wirkten riesig - wie ihr Besitzer. Die Sitzgruppe war so positioniert, dass man aus der Fensterfront auf den See und die sich hier heraufschlängelnde Straße sehen konnte.

Die indirekte Beleuchtung erzeugte gerade genug Helligkeit, damit Radditz in dem Buch lesen konnte, das auf dem Couchtisch lag. Das erklärte, warum er über den Besuch nicht überrascht war. Er hatte den blauen Mustang Fastback schon am Fuß des Berges gesehen.

Radditz stellte die Musik per Fernbedienung leiser und holte zwei Flaschen Limo aus dem Kühlschrank, die er den Jungs auf den Tisch stellte. Sein Buch und das darauf liegende Notizheft samt Stift sammelte er ein und stellte beides in ein Regal.

Er rieb sich über das abheilende Veilchen unter seinem linken Auge.  
 

„Onkel Radditz, das ist-“

„Bulmas Sohn.“

Woher weißt du das?“, Goten war konfus.

„Wer sollte sonst in ihrem acapulcoblauen Mustang sitzen?“ Radditz hob die Brauen und sah zu Trunks. „Bei dem Gesicht muss ich dich auch nicht kennen, um zu wissen, wer du bist. Obwohl Vegeta nicht den Schneid für lavendel gefärbte Haare hätte. Du scheinst nach deiner Mutter zu schlagen.“ Der Drummer streckte die Hand aus. „Radditz Saiyan.“

Trunks ergriff die Pranke mit den säuberlich lackierten, schwarzen Nägeln und schüttelte sie. „Trunks Briefs.“  
 

Der Musiker verschränkte die Arme. Er sah zu den beiden Teenagern. „Drama im Hause Briefs?“

„Likewise bei den Saiyans und den Jins“, antwortete Trunks.

Radditz fluchte innerlich. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
 

'Who gon' pray for me? Take my pain for me? Save my soul for me? ', zitierte er den Liedtext gedanklich, weil der Rhythmus der Musik im Hintergrund gerade stimmte.  
 

„Und ihr seid hier, weil...?“

„Du weißt, was Sache ist und wir jemanden suchen, der uns die Wahrheit erzählt.“, schaltete sich Goten ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte den seines Vaters, wenn Goku etwas wollte.

„U-huh“, Radditz hingegen wollte mit der Sache gar nichts zu tun haben.  
 

Der Magen seines Neffen kurrte und rettete ihn vor einer konkreteren Antwort. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck des Briefsjungen sprach von Hunger.

„Lasagne?“

Goten rieb seine nassen Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab.

„Wenn's keine Umstände macht. Der letzte Drive In lag am Rand von Westcity.“

„Hier draußen gibt’s nichts“, stimmte Radditz zu. „Wie lange wart ihr unterwegs, vier Stunden?“ Goten hatte keinen Führerschein. Briefs Junior musste am Steuer gesessen haben.

„Nicht ganz drei“, antwortete Trunks.

„Dann seid ihr schnell gefahren.“

„Stressabbau“, gab der hellhaarige Teen zurück.

'Ganz der Vater', dachte Radditz, hütete sich aber, das laut zu sagen.  
 

Trunks und Goten beobachteten den Drummer der Spaceapes, wie er aus dem Supersize-Kühlschrank eine Auflaufform nahm und diese zum Erhitzen in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Radditz trug zu seinen bis an die Hüfte reichenden Haaren dunkle Sweatpants und darüber einen offenen schwarzen Bademantel. Nichts anderes.

Im Gegensatz zu der nur durch einen Undercut in Grenzen gehaltenen Mähne, war sein Torso haarlos. Eine perfekte Leinwand für das den ganzen Bauch bedeckende Tattoo. Schon unterhalb der Brustmuskulatur setzte Radditz' Motiv an.  
 

Es fiel Trunks und Goten schwer, nicht auf den schreienden Pavian mit den gebleckten Zähnen zu starren. Durch das in alle Richtungen abstehende Fell, wirkte der Affe noch aufgebrachter. Er grub seine Hände in einen Haufen Schädelknochen, in deren Mitte ein orangefarbener Ball, eine Art Kristall mit fünf Sternen, lag.

Beide Teenager kannten das Tattoo nicht. Trunks hatte Radditz auf der Bühne und auf Fotos immer ein schwarzes Tank tragen sehen. Bei den Familienanlässen der Saiyans trug der Drummer T-Shirts oder schwarzen Hemden, sodass auch Goten überrascht war.  
 

Das Essen verlief unter Schweigen. Radditz setzte neuen Kaffee auf, entschuldigte sich für ein kurzes Telefonat und fläzte sich schließlich auf einen der Sessel. Die Musik im Hintergrund änderte sich auf Knopfdruck, wurde entspannter.

Es war kurz nach zehn, als der Drummer Goten und Trunks erzählen ließ, was geschehen war. Als er genug gehört hatte, war es ein Uhr nachts.  
 

„Ihr habt heute 'ne Menge erlebt“, fasste er zusammen.

Die Freunde nickten unisono.

„Mein Vorschlag: Wir reden morgen.“

„Auf keinen Fall!“, brauste Goten auf.

Trunks griff seinen Unterarm. „Entspann dich, Alter.“

„Aber-“

„Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche“, warf Radditz ein. „Ich bezweifle, dass auch nur einer von euch heute noch aufnahmefähig ist.“

Goten sackte in sich zusammen.

Trunks klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Dein Onkel hat recht.“ Er hatte selber tiefe Augenringe.

„Ihr könnt das Gästezimmer haben“, bot Radditz an. Er sah in Gotens Gesicht, sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte. „Ich hau nicht ab, Junge. Wenigstens nicht vor dem Frühstück.“

„Okay... Danke. Ich meine, Sorry, wegen des unangekündigten Besuchs.“

„Nah!“, winkte Radditz ab.  
 

Vom Wohnzimmer gingen zwei Türen ab.

„Links das Bad, rechts das Gästezimmer. Es gibt nur ein Bad und damit auch nur einen Lokus. Wenn was ist, ich schlafe dort.“ Die Blicke der Teenager folgten Radditz' Fingerzeig zur oberen Etage des Wohnraumes, die man durch eine Treppe neben dem Eingangsbereich erreichen konnte. Hinter dem Glasgeländer war ein Bett zu erahnen.

Das Gästezimmer stellte sich als ein Arbeitszimmer mit Schlafcouch heraus. Radditz brachte ein paar Decken, die Dekokissen der Couch dienten als Kopfkissenersatz. Der kleine Raum beherbergte einen schweren Schreibtisch, eine abschließbare Vitrine mit Büchern und einem Laptop, außerdem das Nachtlager von Trunks und Goten.

Nachdem der Drummer die Couch ausgezogen hatte, war das Zimmer voll.  
 

Kurz nach halb zwei lagen die Jungs nebeneinander im Bett und schliefen wie ein altes Ehepaar. Radditz schloss die Tür und sah auf sein Handy. Sechs Nachrichten von einer unbekannten Nummer- vermutlich Bulma. Radditz hatte keinen Nerv mehr, sich jetzt noch darum zu kümmern. Außerdem war da eine SMS von Vegeta, die Radditz las, um nicht in Teufels Küche zu landen. Es war eine Reaktion auf seinen Anruf bei Goku knapp drei Stunden zuvor, bei dem er durchgegeben hatte, dass Trunks und Goten bei ihm aufgeschlagen waren. Der Drummer hatte seinen Bruder beauftragt, das weiterzugeben und auch klar zu machen, dass nicht nur Goku, sondern Bulma und Vegeta die Füße still halten sollten, um die Jungs nicht aufzuscheuchen.

Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich bedankt. Von Vegeta kam eine Anweisung, dass Radditz Trunks und Goten bei sich behalten sollte. Radditz zog eine Seite der Oberlippe hoch, bleckte die Zähne. 'Danke' konnte doch nicht so schwer sein?  
 

Er schrieb Vegeta zurück. „6 SMS von Bulma. Kümmerst du dich?“

Kurz darauf vibrierte Radditz' Handy. Es war die Antwort auf seine Frage. „Bin dabei.“

Dann tippte der Drummer eine Nachricht für Arale.

„Frühstück auf neun Uhr verlegt, unerwartete Gäste. Bringst du aus dem Store mehr Beacon und Unterhosen Größe M?“

Es dauerte etwas, bis eine Antwort kam. Radditz vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, sämtliche Lichter bis auf eines auszuknipsen und in die Nacht hinauszustarren. Er musste an den Songtext des Liedes denken, das in Instrumentalversion gelaufen war, als die Jungs erschienen. Der Zufall ließ die Zeilen schon schon fast prophetisch wirken.  
 

'I fight the world, I fight you, I fight myself,

I fight God, just tell me how many burdens left?

I fight pain and hurricanes, today I wept,

I'm tryna fight back tears, flood on my doorsteps.'  
 

Ein Vibrieren kündigte die neue Nachricht an: „Klingt dramatisch. Bis in 7, RaHon.“

Der Drummer schmunzelte. Wenn ihm früher einer gesagt hätte, dass er sich mal als 'Radditz-Honey' bezeichnen lassen würde, hätte er nur laut gelacht und sich dann aus dem Staub gemacht.

Er warf sein Handy auf die Couch, zog Bademantel und Jogger aus und ließ diese liegen, wo sie waren. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Gäste hatte, sammelte beides auf und nahm die Kleidung nach einer Session im Bad mit nach oben.

Arale nannte seine Unterwäsche nur Zensurbalken. Gerade deswegen sollte er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht vermutlich nicht im Slip durch's Haus geistern. Das könnte zu falschen Schlüssen führen.  
 

__________  
 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Trunks von den Düften geweckt, die durch die Türritze drangen.

Im Dämmerlicht der Jalousien setzte er sich auf die Kante der Schlafcouch. Ein Blinzeln gen Uhr verriet ihm, es war Viertel nach neun.

Goten lag eingrollt wie ein Hundewelpe unter mehreren Decken vergraben. Das Frühstück schien ihn nicht zu locken. Er zuckte erst, als draußen Musik angemacht wurde. Trunks brauchte eine Minute bis er den Klassiker von Republika erkannte. Wieder Goten noch er waren „ready to go“, aber der Duft von Beacon&Eggs und die E-Gitarren zum Aufstehen machten klar, dass es jetzt Zeit zum Essen fassen war. Die Gesichter der beiden Teenager waren zerknitterter als ihre Klamotten, als sie mit einem genuschelten „Morgen“ aus ihrem Kabuff kamen.  
 

Am Küchentresen saßen Radditz und eine Frau mit Brille und Beinprothese unterhalb des linken Knies. Es schien diese nicht zu stören, dass die Leggings, die sie trug, ihr Bein nicht verbarg. Der Drummer grinste, als die aus der Stereoanlage erklingenden 'New Radicals' ihren Song 'You get what you give' mit der Zeile „Wake up kids!“ begannen. Er trug eine Camo-hose und einen roten Rollkragenpulli. Entspannt schob er sich eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund.

Die Frau winkte, Lachfalten zeigten sich in ihrem Gesicht: „N'Cha! Ihr seid ja ziemlich groß geworden!“

Es war Arale!

Trunks und Goten waren baff. Sie winkten bedröppelt zurück.

Hatten sie erst gestern über die Logopädin gesprochen?! Hatte Radditz nicht im Interview gesagt...

Goten begann mit Zurückhaltung, weil der Morgen noch keine zehn Minuten alt war:

„Im Interview von CTV:the band-Spaceapes klang es nicht so, als würde Arale regelmäßig bei dir zum Frühstück sitzen.“

„Korrekt“, kaute Radditz. Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach, schien er sich nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Die Fans geht Privates nichts an und als schwarzes Schaf der Saiyans lege ich keinen Wert darauf, dass die Familie in meinem Leben rumwühlt. Trotzdem ist sie mein Mädchen. O-Saft?“  
 

Während die Jungs sich auf die freien Hocker setzten, wechselte der Hintergrundsound zu DuranDurans 'Ordinary World'. Arale summte mit, während sie Marmeladentoast knusperte.

Es gab Ei, Schinken, dicke Scheiben Toastbrot, Butter, Marmelade, Milch, Kaffee und Saft zur Auswahl. Von Allem war reichlich vorhanden, nur vom Schinken war noch mehr da.

Die Knitterfalten auf Trunks' und Gotens Gesicht verschwanden. Der Smalltalk war gut, das Essen belebend. Als alle fertig waren, stand Arale ruckhaft auf, denn 'Owner of a lonely heart' erklang. Sie begann den Tisch abzuräumen, dabei sang schrecklich schräg mit.  
 

„Move yourself, you always live your life

Never thinking of the future

Prove yourself

You are the move you make

Take your chances win or loser!“  
 

Offensichtlich sorgte die Ausbildung zur Logopädin nicht dafür, dass man auch singen konnte. Trunks fragte sich, wie Arale Vegeta beim Wiedererlangen seiner Singstimme geholfen haben konnte.

Nur eine Strophe später tanzte die Frau ausdrucksstark ihre Wege zum Kühlschrank und zurück. Radditz grinste dämlich, man sah ihm seine Freude an. Der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit war erreicht, als der Drummer den Tresen zu einem unsichtbaren Schlagzeug umfunktionierte, um mitzumischen. Arales Tanzbemühungen intensivierten sich. Zumindest Rhytmus hatte sie. Zu den letzten Zeilen des Songs, die da lauteten:  
 

„Don't deceive your free will at all!

Just receive it, just receive it!“  
 

küsste sie Radditz auf den Mund - mehrfach. Es sah aus als würde ein Wellensittich einen Falken schnäbeln. Das Paar schaute zu Trunks und Goten und bekam einen Lachanfall, in den schließlich auch die Teenager mit einfielen.

Radditz wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen: „Großartig, eure Gesichter!“

Arales Gesicht zeigte Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte erreicht, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Es war etwas Spannung aus den Jungs gewichen.  
 

Radditz schob seinen Hocker an den Tresen. „Macht euch fertig. Arale hat Zahnbürsten und ein frisches Pack Unterhosen aus dem Supermarkt im Dorf mitbegracht. Wir gehen zum See runter. Ich habe keine Lust meine Bude mit schlechten Erinnerungen vollzupumpen“, eröffnete Radditz seinen Gästen. „Außerdem brauchen die Hunde Auslauf.“

„Hunde?“, Goten runzelte die Stirn.

„Die gehören mir“, erklärte Arale. Sie trat zum Eingangsbereich, öffnete die Tür und zog sich eine Collegejacke an. Gekonnt stieß sie einen gellenden Pfiff aus.

„Im Tierheim wollte sie keiner und ich war einsam, nachdem meine beiden Golden Retriever nicht mehr waren.“

Ein Shiba Inu und ein Japan Chin kamen herbeigerannt. Die Frau streichelte jedes Tier ausgiebig. „Das sind Shu und Pilaw. Sie sind ganz aufgeregt, weil die heutige Runde später stattfindet als sonst.“

Arale sah an Goten vorbei. „Radditz?! Am besten ist, ich gehe schonmal mit den Hunden vor!“

„Vergiss dein Cap nicht“, der Drummer kam brummend herbei. Mit Umsicht setzte er ihr die Flügelmütze mit dem Namensaufnäher auf den Kopf. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehen, um ihn auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen.

Trunks und Goten starrten schon wieder. Diesmal war es keine Show. Radditz' Ohren wurden rot, als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er scheuchte die beiden ins Bad.

__________________  
 

Trunks und Goten hatten Hoodies geliehen bekommen, da es draußen frisch war. Nun liefen sie mit Radditz den Berg hinauf. Zur Verwirrung der Gäste führte der Weg zum See zunächst einmal den Berg hinauf, bevor es hinab ging.  
 

„Können wir jetzt reden?“, Goten schnaufte, ob des schnellen Schrittes.

„Klar. Frag' mich einfach was.“

Damit hatten wieder Trunks, noch Goten gerechnet. Radditz hätte ihrer Erwartung entsprochen, wenn er nicht sonderlich gesprächig gewesen wäre.

Der Drummer drehte sich um. Er lief im Rückwärtsgang weiter, hob die Brauen. „Na?“  
 

Trunks fasste sich zuerst: „Wie hat sich das Trio aus meiner Mum, Vegeta und deinem Bruder gebildet?“

Radditz dachte nach.

„Deine Mutter und Vegeta haben heimlich nach der Tour der Spaceapes mit Bulma als WarmUp geheiratet. Sie hatten während der Tour die ganze Zeit über was zu laufen und dachten, das bekäme keiner mit, obwohl jeder Bescheid wusste.

Kakarot hat Bulma getroffen, da hat er als Dreizehnjähriger in 'Gohans Musicstore' in Westcity ausgeholfen. Als Bezahlung gab es den Gitarrenkurs vom Ladenbesitzer. Deine Mom ließ sich von Gotens Vater die Gitarrenauslage zeigen. Am Ende beschloss Bulma, eine der Gitarren und Goku zu behalten. Sie hat so lange gebohrt, bis sie auch Stunden von Gohan bekam. Der alte Mann war ein Vorbild für deinen Vater.

„Du meinst, daher kommt der Name meines Bruders?“, hakte Goten nach.

„Daher kommt auch der Spitzname deines Vaters. Sogar dein Name leitet sich davon ab.“

„Krass.“

„Bulma und Goku hingen dann so oft es ging gemeinsam ab, trafen sich auf Festivals, machten Party. Nachdem Gokus Band sich getrennt hatte und die Spaceapes wegen Vegetas Verletzung einen neuen Gitarristen brauchten, habe ich ihn mitgebracht. Die beiden kannten sich ja schon vorher flüchtig. Sie haben einander gehasst, aber die Musik machte ein Miteinander möglich. Erst entwickelte sich eine Art Hassliebe, jetzt haben sie diese komische Rivalitätsfreundschaft zu laufen.“

Trunks stellte fest, dass seine Mutter zumindest nicht in Bezug auf Goku gelogen hatte. Das erleichterte ihn.  
 

Goten nahm den Faden auf: „Haben mein Vater und Vegeta eine Affaire?“

Radditz lief noch immer rückwärts den Weg den Berg hinauf.

„Ich kann's dir ernsthaft nicht sagen, Goten. Mir war schon Vegetas Gehabe mit Bulma zu anstrengend. Meine Beziehung zu deinem Vater war zwischendurch auch nicht die beste. Ich hab' da einfach den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt. Irgendwas Intimes läuft auf jeden Fall, aber ob das Sex ist, weiß ich nicht.“

Goten verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Radditz lachte. Der dunkelhaarige Teen war nicht glücklich mit der Antwort. Oder mit der inhaltlichen Verbindung der Wörter 'Sex' und 'Vater'.

„Eltern haben keinen Sex.“, murmelte der Teen vor sich hin. „Bäh!“ Es war einfach unnatürlich. Dass 'Vegeta' ebenfalls in die Wortreihe gehörte, machte sie Sache noch schlimmer.

Trunks hatte Gotens Äußerungen mitbekommen. Er hatte vollstes Verständnis für seinen Freund.  
 

„Jedenfalls solltest du deine Mutter fragen, Goten. Dein Vater ist schwieriger als man denkt, aber er hat sie nie angelogen. Andersrum wirkt deine Mutter zwar konfliktbereit, aber manchmal lässt sie die merkwürdigsten Sachen auf sich beruhen.“

Radditz drehte sich um, weil die Steigung sich änderte. Er ließ sich zu den Jungs zurückfallen. Trunks stellt die nächste Frage. „Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Kontakt zu meiner Mutter?“

Radditz zog die Brauen zusammen. „Unser letztes richtiges Gespräch war, als Vegeta wegen seines Arms im Krankenhaus lag. Danach bin ich ihr ein paar Male bei Festivals oder TV-Terminen über den Weg gelaufen. Das letzte Mal vielleicht vor...zwölf Jahren?“

Auch das passte gut in Trunks' Bild.

„Hast du gewusst, dass sie von Vegeta schwanger war, als du sie im Krankenhaus gesehen hast?“

Radditz schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich hab in der Zeitung gelesen, dass sie ein Kind bekam. Da deine Mutter damals viel mit Yamchu unterwegs war und Vegeta jedes Mal schäumte, wenn auch nur der Name des Mannes fiel, ging ich davon aus, du seist von ihm.

Was ich zugeben muss, ist, als deine Mom mit dir bei den CTV-Music Awards war, da bin ich ins Grübeln gekommen. Du sahst Vegeta schon damals verdammt ähnlich.“

„Hast du ihn drauf angesprochen?“

„Nein. Er hatte dazu seine feste Meinung. Es stand mir nicht zu, ihn von irgendetwas zu überzeugen. Selbst wenn, Vegeta hätte mich für den Versuch zerlegt.“

Trunks spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen: „Warum stand es dir nicht zu?! Ihr seid doch Freunde? Seit Jahren in einer Band?!“

„Dein Vater ist der Prinz, Trunks. Wenn der Prinz befielt, dass ich springen soll, dann sage ich als Saiyan nicht nein. Ich frage höchstens wohin oder wie hoch. Nachdem ich meine ursprüngliche Aufgabe ihm Gegenüber nicht ausfüllen konnte, bin ich fast ausgestoßen worden. Goku hat dann meinen Platz eingenommen und erfüllt seine Pflichten gegenüber Vegeta bis heute sehr diszipliniert.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?!“

„Das ist es. Obwohl Goku und ich keine persische Mutter haben, alle in unserer Familie einen amerikanischen Pass besitzen und die wenigsten an die Verwandschaft in Jemen oder Oman denken, ist das Kastendenken aus den alten Zeiten noch größtenteils intakt. Darum ist Vegeta auch nicht einfach nur mein Freund und Banddkollege, er ist vor allem meine Herrschaft.“  
 

„Das ist doch krank!“, murmelte Goten.

„Das ist es“, stimmte Radditz zu. „Darum sind die Saiyans oft mit dem was ich sage oder was ich tue nicht einverstanden. Meine Meinung gilt als schädlich. Sogar deine Mutter denkt das manchmal, Goten. Dabei kommt sie aus einem ganz anderen Umfeld. Aber ich vermute, da sie die Tochter eines ausgewanderten, mongolischen Stammesfürsten ist, ist ihr das Denken der Saiyans nicht unangenehm. Darum lebe ich so abgeschieden, darum weiß kaum jemand von Arale, darum lege ich keinen Wert auf Kinder.“

„Danke, dass du so ehrlich bist.“ Trunks stopfte die Hände in seine Hoodietasche. Verborgen unter dem Stoff, knetete er beim Nachdenken seine Finger. Er zog seine Schlüsse aus dem Gehörten und stellte eine weitere Frage:„Kannst du mir das Ding mit dem Prinzen und dem Vasallentum von dir und Vegeta näher erklären? Was meinst du damit, dass du deine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konntest?“

„Yeah!“, mischte Goten sich ein. „Und was für Pflichten erfüllt mein Vater Vegeta gegenüber?“  
 

„Dann werde ich es gerne tun. Aber du wirst von mir keine so detaillierte Version der Vergangenheit hören, wie deine Eltern sie dir geliefert haben. Mehr als eine Zusammenfassung ist nicht drin.“

So gut kannten sie sich dann auch nicht. Es würde schon so persönlich genug werden.

„Egal. Alles was du Goten und mir erzählen kannst und willst, ist schon eine große Hilfe.“  
 

„Dann fange ich am besten am Anfang der ganzen Misere an.

Goten weiß, seine Großmutter hat früher in einem Feinkostgeschäft gearbeitet, sein Goßvater war bei der Army. Das funktionierte, weil Vehbita seinerseits Armyoffizier war. Die beiden dienten zusammen und schieden dann nach einigen Jahren aus dem Dienst. Vehbita begann das Geschäft seines Vaters auszubauen, die Militär-Connections halfen. Bardock blieb als Bodyguard und persönlicher Assistent an seiner Seite. Die beiden lebten das Prinzip Prinz bzw. König und Vasall absolut. Bardocks Aufgaben waren Vehbita unterstützen, schützen und dessen Drecksarbeit erledigen. Vater war sehr gut darin. Das Firmenkonglomerat 'Vegeta-Sei' wurde innerhalb kurzer Zeit sehr mächtig.“

„Das ist eine ziemlich schwammige Aufgabenbeschreibung, Onkel Radditz.“

„Mehr weiß ich auch nicht über die Generation vor mir.“ Radditz senkte die Lider. Seine Augen hätten ihn nur verraten. Er fuhr fort:

„Wer währenddessen auf der Strecke blieb war Gine, Bardocks Frau, meine und Gokus Mutter. Sie war oft allein, bekam Depressionen, sodass mein Vater mir die Aufgabe übertrug, für sie und Goku zu sorgen als ich zehn Jahre alt war. Goku war damals acht und wütend.

Während unsere Mutter morgens kaum aus dem Bett kam und in Antriebslosigkeit versank, machte ich Lunchpakete und schickte meinen kleinen Bruder zur Schule, der sich dort beinahe täglich prügelte. Ich versuchte das auszubügeln, aber ich war auch nur ein Kind.

Als guter, kleiner Soldat, berichtete ich meinem Vater regelmäßig, der nach einer letzten Schlägerei, bei der Goku mit Gehirnerschütterung ins Krankenhaus musste, dafür sorgte, dass Goku auf eine Boardingschool kam. Mit elf in ein Militärinternat: die Aggressionen wurden nicht weniger, aber Goten weiß, wie fit und kampferprobt sein Vater ist. Goku kann exerzieren, marschieren, rennen, tauchen, klettern, springen, kämpfen, ringen- und er musste immer in allem der Beste sein. Wenn er in den Ferien heimkam, war er auf Konfrontationskurs. Wir prügelten uns ständig, ich verlor häufig, weil Größe nicht automatisch Überlegenheit bedeutet. Als er zwölf war, besorgte ich ihm den Ferienjob bei Gohan, um ihn aus den Haaren zu haben. Mutter war von unseren Streitereien ziemlich belastet und es kostete mich genug Kraft sie jeden Tag aufzurichten und zur Arbeit zu schaffen. Dein Vater lernte Gitarre spielen, Goten. Natürlich musste er auch hier der Beste sein, aber wenigstens war er nicht mehr so wütend. Die Situation entspannte sich, wenn man davon absah, dass unsere Mutter starke Psychopharmaka nahm, um überhaupt durch den Tag zu kommen.“  
 

„Was war mir dir?“ Gotens Stimme klang dünn. Das waren Enthüllungen, die ihm sehr zu schaffen machten.

„Ich?“, Radditz lächelte freudlos. „Ich war mit vierzehn ein formvollendeter Krankenpfleger. Meine Noten waren scheiße, ich blieb der Schule fern. Stattdessen las ich in der Zeit in der Mutter schlief alles, was ich die Hände bekommen konnte. Vater beschloss, ich sei zu verkopft und schlaff. Ich kam auf eine Sportschule, schwamm, warf Speere, lernte Karate und rannte dann nach Hause, um das Abendessen und den Haushalt zu machen. Die Schulbibliothek war ein Lichtblick, reichte aber bald nicht mehr. Zu wenig Interessantes. Ich bettelte Vater an, er möge mehr Lesestoff mitbringen. Er lehnte ab, ich bekniete ihn. Die Abmachung war schließlich: Leistung gegen Bücher.“

„Hat es funktioniert, Onkel?“

Radditz' Augen blitzten: „Dein Vater schwimmt bis heute nicht gegen mich. Es frustriert ihn.“

Goten versuchte zu lächeln. „Und dann?“

„An meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag bekam ich einen Maßanzug und es gab eine große Party. Vater machte mich mit viel Pomp und TamTam zu Vegetas persönlichem Gefolgsmann, der darauf überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Es war mir damals ziemlich egal, was mit mir werden würde, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, Vater würde nun dauerhaft Heim kommen, damit Mutter gesunden könnte. Die nächste Generation stand schließlich in den Startlöchern.“  
 

Trunks knuffte seinen Freund.

„Na wenigstens hast du nur eine Gitarre zum Sechzehnten bekommen.“

Der schauderte: „Ich im Maßanzug – Brrr!“

„Du hast Glück gehabt, dass keiner von mir wusste, denn sonst“, flachste Trunks, „wärst du inzwischen schon sehr gut darin, mir den Arsch abzuwischen.“

„Wenn du wenigstens 'ne heiße Prinzessin wärst!“

„Dann würdest du's tun? Hast du einen Arsch-kink?!“

„Alter!“, stöhnte Goten.

Radditz rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Die Unbeschwertheit der beiden war eine gute Sache.

Trunks fing die Vibes auf. Er beruhigte sich.

„Deine Hoffnung scheint sich ja nicht erfüllt zu haben.“

„Jup. Statt meiner war nun Goku dran, sich die nächsten fünf Jahren um unsere Mutter zu kümmern. Es funktionierte nicht gut, obwohl er an den Wochenenden nach Hause pendelte und Gine versuchte, allein zurecht zu kommen. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Goku mit siebzehn zurück auf eine reguläre Schule in der Nähe wechselte. Er ging fast kaputt, weil der Tag nicht mehr nur aus Sport, Drill und Kämpfen bestand. Dann traf er Gotens Mutter.

Sie kann eine Furie sein, aber das Familiending hatte sie schon immer drauf. Sie begann sich zu kümmern, Goku und Gine beten sie bis heute dafür an. Sogar Bardock war zufrieden. Versteh' mich nicht falsch Goten, dein Vater liebt deine Mutter über alles, aber kein Mann in unserer Familie führt eine völlig gesunde Beziehung.“

Goten sah zu Boden. Er kickte beim Laufen ein Steinchen vor sich her.

„Yeah, das stimmt. Gohan ist am nächsten an der Normalität dran, würde ich sagen...Danke. Du bist der Erste, der so offen mit mir spricht. Ich hab' immer gewusst, dass unsere Familie Probleme hat, nur hat mich nie jemand eingeweiht.“

„Gern geschehen, Kleiner. Ich würde dir gern versichern, das sei zu deinem eigenen Wohl geschehen, aber die Saiyans sind einfach nur scheiße im Miteinanderreden.“  
 

Die Drei passierten eine Kurve, dann führte der Weg wieder nach unten. Es ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter. Trunks musst aufpassen mit seinen ausgelatschten Sneakern nicht zu stolpern.

Um den Mund von Radditz Neffen zeigte sich ein resoluter Zug, er ähnelte seinem Vater enorm.

„Wie war das Leben als Vegetas Gefolgsmann?“

„Scheiße. Aufregend. Lehrreich. Vehbita sorgte dafür, dass ich auf das Internat kam, dass Nappa und Vegeta besuchten. Ich hatte die richtigen körperlichen Voraussetzunge, also sollte ich den Bodyguard mimen und ihm gut zureden. Vegeta hatte perfekte Noten, war aber absichtlich durch die Abschlussprüfungen gerauscht, Nappa im Schlepptau. Er hatte keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen.

In meinem Eingangstest wurden -Surprise, surprise!- riesige Bildungsdefinzite bei mir offengelegt. Gleichzeitig flöteten die Lehrer in den höchsten Tönen von meiner frischentdeckten Hochbegabung im sprachlichen und mathematischen Bereich. Ich bekam mein eigenes Förderprogramm, was für mich geil war, aber dem eigentlichen Zweck meiner Anwesenheit entgegenstand.

Vegeta hatte keinen Bock auf das ganze Theater, hatte aber bemerkt, wie gern ich auf der Schule war. Wir machten einen Deal. Ich brauchte nicht seinen Schatten zu mimen und konnte meine Tage mit so vielen Kursen vollkloppen wie ich wollte - er würde mich dabei decken. Dafür musste ich ihn und Nappa durch einen Crashkurs in Latein und Altgriechisch hieven, damit die beiden in ein Exzellenzprogramm aufgenommen werden konnten, dass den Schulbesuch um ein weiteres Jahr verlängern würde.

Ich lernte also beide Sprachen, vermittelte mein neues Wissen direkt weiter, schrieb Nappas und Vegetas Hausarbeiten und zählte für uns drei in hübscher Regelmäßigkeit das Ritalin ab, welches Nappa besorgte.“  
 

Trunks und Gotens Blicke waren bei der Aussage unbezahlbar. Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Besonders weil Mutter mit Chichis Hilfe inzwischen gut zurecht kam und mir immer wieder versicherte, es sei in Ordnung Spaß zu haben. Als Vehbita begann, mit der Teilnahme seines Sohnes am Exzellenzprogramm zu prahlen, suchte sich Vegeta eine neue Provokationsmöglichkeit.

Er, ein begnadeter Pianist, beschloss 'Brüllmusik' zu machen, um seinen Vater zu brüskieren. Eine Band mit möglichst dämlichem Namen wurde zum neuesten Mittel auserkoren, um Vehbita zu reizen. Nappa und ich wurden nicht gefragt, wir machten einfach mit. Ganz unerwartet wurde nicht nur die Band ein Erfolg, Vegeta hatte seine Berufung gefunden.

Die Musik tat uns allen gut, die Band wurde unser Lebensinhalt. Nappa und ich zogen also mit, auch wenn das für mich bedeutete, ohne Abschluss abzugehen. Den Rest kennt ihr.“  
 

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Onkel? Ich meine, so ohne Abschluss...“

„Die Musik, Goten, ich lebe dafür. Vegeta und ich hatten dieses Prinz-Vasall-Ding nie wirklich durchgezogen. Es trat es immer mehr in den Hintergrund, weil Vegeta auch keinen Bedarf hatte. Das war in Ordnung, bis die Sache mit Freeza passierte. Damals hätte ich etwas tun müssen, aber ich war überfordert, hielt mich so weit es ging im Hintergrund. Vegeta löste das Problem allein. Ich war raus aus der Vasallennummer.“

Trunks forschte nach: „Was meinst du mit 'Vegeta löste das Problem allein'?“

Radditz verzog den Mund. Trunks war die perfekte Mischung aus seiner scharfsinnigen Mutter und seinem taktisch vorgehenden Vater. Nur das er sanfter vorging und nicht die brachialen Methoden seiner Eltern nutzte. Der Junge würde es noch weit bringen. Der Drummer beschloss, die gewünschte Antwort zu liefern.

„Ich war nicht dabei, auch nicht bei der Aufarbeitung. Aber wenn man gut nachdenkt, dann kann man Schlüsse ziehen, warum Vegeta als Beifahrer fast den linken Arm verloren hat, nachdem Freeza beim Autounfall gemeinsam mit der linken Seite des Autos zerquetscht wurde.“

Trunks war entsetzt und zugleich zutiefst befriedigt. Obwohl seine Gefühle ihn erschreckten, hielt er Blickkontakt mit Radditz.  
 

„Ich versteh's nicht.“ Gotens Kommentar brach die Stimmung.

„Ist auch nicht so wichtig“, winkte Radditz ab.

„Die Jins und Saiyans waren kurz davor mich für mein Versagen zu entehren und auszustoßen, als Goku in Aktion trat. Er peppelte Vegeta wieder auf und der sorgte dafür, dass alles so blieb wie es war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass mein Bruder meinen Platz als Vegetas Vasall einnahm.“

„Was bedeutet das?“, Goten verstand es noch immer nicht.

„Dass dein Vater zuerst Zarbon und Dodoria von 'Cold Empire' mit einem gekonnten Arschtritt aus dem Musikbiz beförderte, die Spaceapes wieder in die Spur brachte und er seither Vegetas Komplize und persönlicher Antagonist in einem ist. Das letzte Ding der beiden war, die Bands 'Ginyu-Force' und 'RedRibbon' auszuboten. Jetzt gerade liebäugeln beide mit einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit 'Majin Boo'. Wenn es so läuft, hagelt es meistens Platin.

Sprich: Dein Vater mimt den persönlichen Assistenten und Bodyguard für Vegeta. Es passiert auf eine andere Weise als ursprünglich von unserem Vater geplant und doch zu seiner Zufriedenheit.“  
 

Trunks war versucht, Details zu erfragen, aber ihm schwirrte schon jetzt der Kopf von den vielen Neuigkeiten. Es war wohl besser, sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Goten sah auch schon wieder ziemlich platt aus.

Kaum hatte Trunks den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, rannte Arales Shiba Inu herbei. Das Ufer des Lake Paozu kam in Sicht, der dunkelhaarige Teen beugte sich hinab, um seine Finger im flauschigen Fell des Hundes zu vergraben. Die Szenerie versprach einen angenehmen Vormittag im Freien.

Arale winkte, sie hatte Pilaw auf dem Arm, der aufgeregt kläffte.

„Hey, Jungs! Mittagessen gibt’s nachher bei mir! Habt ihr geklärt, was zu klären war?!“, rief sie dem Dreiergespann entgegen.

Radditz brüllte mit einem Winken zurück: „Jep! Gibt's deinen Süßkartoffelauflauf?!“

„Klaroooooo!“

Goten rannte mit Shu voraus. Seine Konzentration und seine emotionalen Reserven waren verbraucht. Er ging ganz im Spiel mit den beiden Hunden und Arale auf.

Trunks war noch nicht soweit, auch wenn er sich alt und schwer fühlte.

„Eine letzte Frage noch, Radditz.“

„Sprich.“

„Die Traditionen und das Verhaltensregelwerk aus Sinai sind nicht dein Ding, das habe ich verstanden. Wer außer meinem Erzeuger, kann mir das also erklären?“

„Dafür wendest du dich am besten an Nappa.“


	13. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma ist aufgebracht, Vegeta versucht Trost zu spenden, obwohl das gar nicht auf seiner Agenda stand.  
> Er stellt sich dabei gar nicht mal schlecht an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das weiße Kaninchen rennt weiter! @_@  
> Das ist der Song der Elektropopmieze: https://youtu.be/K6sTNztQ0PY

**King and Queen**

 

Vegeta sah zum Fenster. Laternen von draußen warfen Lichtstreifen an die Decke von Bulmas Schlafzimmer. Er lag in T-Shirt und Hose auf ihrem Bett, sie schlummerte vollständig bekleidet in seiner Armbeuge. Es war halb zwei in der Nacht. An Schlaf war für Vegeta nicht zu denken.

 

Sein Handy vibrierte. Der Sänger zog es aus seiner Hosentasche und las die Nachricht von Radditz. Glücklicherweise war seine freie Hand die gute Hand. Er tippte, schickte die Nachricht ab, ließ den Arm sinken. Er würde sich kümmern...

Oder? Gedanken rasten durch sein Hirn.

___________

 

„Gib mir Radditz' Nummer!“, verlangte Bulma von Goku. Bei Vegeta versuchte sie es gar nicht erst. Ihr Gesicht war verquollen vom Weinen, ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Ich warne dich, Goku!“

„Er wird nicht rangehen. Wirklich, vertrau mir. Es macht keinen Sinn“, Goku versucht sein Handy in Sicherheit zu bringen, indem er es hinter sich hielt.

 

Bulmas Tonlage wurde schriller:„Was Sinn macht, entscheide noch immer ich! Gib mir seine verdammte Nummer!“ Sie stand kurz vor einem neuem Weinkrampf.

Vegeta war genervt: „Selbst wenn er rangeht, du bist zu aufgeregt, Frau. Er wird auflegen. Du weißt, wie er ist.“

„Trunks und Goten sind gut bei ihm aufgehoben“, versicherte Goku.

 

Bulma war dadurch nicht milder gestimmt. Im Gegenteil, jetzt holte sie erst richtig Luft. Ihr Gezetere half der Situation nicht, aber zumindest konnte die Producerin so Stress ablassen.

Sie wussten alle wie Radditz war - wie wenig er damit zurecht kam, wenn Frauen die Fassung verloren und weinten.

 

Bulma ballte die Fäuste: „Ich will nur eine SMS schreiben! Aber ich MUSS eine SMS schreiben! Mein Sohn ist allein und aufgebracht da draußen!“

„Das ist sein Sohn auch“, erwiderte der Sänger trocken mit einem Nicken auf Goku.

Der sah Vegeta an, als hätte er etwas wichtiges bemerkt. Dann gab er zu bedenken:

„Es ist auch dein Sohn, da da draußen mit Goten unterwegs ist, Vegeta. “

 

Vegeta antwortete nicht.

 

Tsk! Sein Sohn!

 

Sein Sohn?

 

Sein Sohn.

 

Der Sänger kniff die Augen zu. Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, weil er Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Was war das heute eigentlich? Was machten die Leute mit ihm?

 

„Gib ihr die verdammte Nummer, Kakarot. Soll Bulma Radditz schreiben.

Es ist nicht so, als würde er darauf antworten - Idiot bleibt Idiot – aber wenn es ihrem Seelenfrieden hilft, bitteschön.“

__________________________________

 

Sie hatte geschrieben. Mehrfach. Radditz hatte nicht ein einziges Mal geantwortet.

Nach der sechsten SMS hatte Bulma wieder geweint. Nicht nur wegen dieses verdammten Tages mit all seinem Drama, sondern auch um die verpassten Gelegenheiten der Vergangenheit und wegen der Sorgen, die noch in der Zukunft verborgen liegen mochten. Goku und Vegeta hatten sie abwechselnd getröstet, bis sie keine Tränen mehr gehabt hatte.

 

Vegetas Augen wanderten zum tausendsten Mal durch das Schlafzimmer. Möbel und Dekoration schrien Bulmas Namen und Lifestyle laut in die Welt hinaus. Er kannte das Zimmer nicht und hätte es doch unter hunderten als ihres erkennen können.

Sein Blick glitt über seine Füße. Die verdammte, rechte Socke hatte ein Loch am kleinen Zeh. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Es wäre ihm tödlich peinlich.

 

Chichi war gegen elf Uhr bei Bulma erschienen - ein feuerspeiender Drache, der sich in ein erschrockenes Weibsbild verwandelte, nachdem Goku wieder die Kraft, noch seine übliche Deistigkeit besaß, ihr Auftreten zu ignorieren.

Er hatte eingesehen, dass er das Gespräch mit Goten völlig falsch angegangen war, hatte sich in Chichis Umarmung begeben und sich mitnehmen lassen.

Auch Gotens Mutter war unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation, befand jedoch, es gäbe schlechtere Entscheidungen, als beim eigenen Onkel bzw. einem Kollegen des Vaters Unterschlupf zu suchen. Sie kam mit der Situation besser zurecht als Bulma. Doch Chichi hatte durch Gohan auch schon Übung mit dramatischen Teenagerhandlungen.

 

Durch Bulmas schlafenden Körper lief ein Zittern. Anscheinend war sie ausgekühlt. Kein Kunststück, sie lagen ja auch beide AUF der verdammten Decke, damit keiner von ihnen auf Gedanken kam.

 

Vegetas Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

 

Was tat er hier eigentlich?!

 

Er war zu ihr gekommen, um sie verbal zu Kleinholz zu zerlegen.

Stattdessen hatte er den Jungen begutachtet und machte sich nun Sorgen, ob sie es auch warm genug hatte. Verdammt! Dieses dämliche Weibsstück machte ihn fertig!

 

Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sie heulte. Das war so, weil sie nie Tränen vergoss. Sie hatte ja auch keinen Grund, alles lief großartig für sie! Eigenes Produktionsstudio, Erbin eines Techkonzerns für Multimediaequipment, Besitzerin der Aktienmehrheit eines an den Konzern angeschlossenen Fernsehsenders, der die Musiklandschaft und Popkultur der Vereinigten Staaten maßgeblich prägte.

Die Songwriterin und Producerin gab sie doch nur, weil ihr sonst langweilig wäre. Der Junge wirkte auch halbwegs erzogen. Sie hatte noch immer die große Klappe, die er immer bewundert hatte und für ihre 42 Jahre war sie verdammt heiß.

 

___________________________

 

Er starrte über den Konferenztisch mit der Marmorplatte. Sie hatte ihn ganz professionll zum ersten Treffen seit zwölf Jahren im Meetingraum des Aufnahmestudios empfangen.

Sie redete und redete. Er konnte ihr nicht folgen. Ihre Lippen hypnotisierten ihn. Vermutlich lag es am Lipgloss.

 

Vegeta riss seinen Blick von ihrem Mund los. An ihrem Outfit war im Gegensatz zur Wahl des Ortes nichts professionelles. Vielleicht war er spießig, aber den Ehemann, von dem man getrennt lebte, empfing man nicht in knallengenen Jeans, die wie eine zweite Haut saßen. Auch der Rest...Bulmas schimmerndes Oberteil schmiegte sich sanft an ihre Brüste.

 

Shit! Sie hatte ihn irgendwas gefragt!

 

Im Ermangelung an Optionen sagte er: „Hn.“

„Schön, dass wir endlich mal einer Meinung sind, Vegeta. Trunks kommt in einer Viertelstunde hierher. Dann kannst du ihn kennenlernen. Sei fair, er ist dein größter Fan! Er hat bis heute nicht gewusst, dass du sein Vater bist.“

 

Vegeta verschluckte sich fast. WAS?!

Er räusperte sich, um die Kehle frei zu bekommen und suchte Zuflucht am Panoramafenster des Raumes, um nicht ständig den Faden zu verlieren. Der Junge stand für ihn heute gar nicht auf dem Programm!

Egal, er wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, um Bulma zum Ausrasten zu bekommen. Dafür brauchte er keine fünfzehn Minuten.

 

Die Tür flog auf. Ein Teenager stürzte herein: Lange, lavendelfarbene Haare, Bandshirt, laute Stimme, zorniger Blick. Gar nicht übel, wie der Junge loslegte.

 

Vegeta beschloss, sich auf die Situation einzulassen.

_________________________________________

 

Bulma bewegte sich. Sie schmiegte sich im Schlaf enger an Vegeta, seufzte.

Vegeta knurrte. FUCK!

 

Er hatte eine Erektion.

 

WARUM WAR ES SO SCHWER BULMA ZU HASSEN?!

 

Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es, sich unter ihr hervorzuwinden, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Er ging um das Bett herum, um die Seiten des Comforters links und rechts von ihr umzuschlagen und über sie zu legen. Sie sah aus wie ein blauhaariger Burrito. Vegetas Blick wanderte zu der Briefs Crafter, die über dem Bett hing.

Er stieg auf den Bettrahmen und nahm das Instrument von der Wand. Seine gute Hand hielt es fest. Die eingeschränkte glitt so liebevoll über die Oberfläche der Gitarre, wie es ihm möglich war.

 

Vegetas Weg führte in Bulmas Wohnzimmer. Als Briefs hatte sie selbstverständlich eine HighEnd Multimediaanlage. Dazu zählte auch eine Boxen-Verstärker-Kombination, die an alles angeschlossen werden konnte. Beamer, Computer oder eben eine Briefs Crafter.

In einer der vielen Dekoschachteln, die Frauen in ihren Wohnzimmern herumzustehen hatten, fand er ein passendes Kabel für die Schönheit, die er auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abgelegt hatte.

 

Vegeta schloss die Wohnzimmertür, er befand die Wände für realtiv schalldicht. Dann nahm er Notizblock und den Stift aus seiner Lederjacke und setzte sich. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er den Text fertig. Genau das Richtige für die dumme kleine Elektropop-Mieze die 'Spacepod' unter Vertrag genommen hatte. Wenn sie die Lyrics gut rüberbrachte, gab er ihr vielleicht sogar einen zweiten Song zum Singen. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, er würde in nächster Zeit öfter an Bulma denken. Dadurch würde auch sein Song-Ordner ordentlich Zuwachs bekommen.

______________

 

„Du musst ins Bett, Frau.“

Bulma schluchzte schon wieder: „Nein, ich warte, bis Trunks zurückkommt!“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Er ist 400 km außerhalb der Stadt.“

Die Tränen liefen: „Er hasst mich sowieso schon. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass er nun auch noch denkt, ich würde nicht auf ihn warten, wenn er unerwartet zurückkommt!“

 

Vegeta zog sich mit sich in die Richtung, in der er ihr Schlafzimmer vermutete.

„Dann ruh dich wenigstens aus.“

Er hatte Glück und erwischte beim zweiten Versuch die richtige Tür.

 

Sie war stur: „Das kann ich auch auf der Wohnzimmercouch.“

Er zog nach: „Du kannst auch Warten, während du auf deinem Bett ruhst.“

„Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen!“

Er schob sie unsanft auf das Bett und zog ihr den ersten Stiefel aus.

„Aber du kannst liegen, Bulma! Ich lasse die Schlafzimmertür auf, dann hörst du, wenn er kommt. Deal?!“

Sie schniefte, rieb sich über das Gesicht, strich über seine Haare, vergrub die Finger in seiner Mähne.

Vegeta erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Der zweite Stiefel war in seiner Hand. Er sah auf.

„Lass mich nicht allein warten“, flüsterte sie. „Ich kann heute nicht allein sein.“

_________________________

 

Vegeta nahm die Gitarre an sich und legte den Block so auf den Tisch, dass er seine Notizen bei der spärtlichen Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung ein weiteres Mal lesen konnte. Später würde das Sample-Musik werden, feinster Chart-Pop für die breite Masse. Aber jetzt war ihm nach einem authentischen, rockigen Durchlauf.

Er nahm sein BadBoy-Plektrum in die Linke und spielte einen Akkord damit. Die schlechte Hand ging heute, zwanzig Minuten Pinzettengriff müssten drin sein.

Vegeta probierte herum, korrigierte die Verstärkereinstellung und Lautstärke. Dann begann er zu summen. Als er den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, sang er.

 

Seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er den ganzen Abend Whiskey getrunken, dabei hatte vor allem diese Zuckerscheiße, die sich Cola schimpfte, in sich hineingeschüttert.

Den Umstand, dass die Frau zwei Zimmer weiter ihn so rau klingen ließ, ignorierte er gekonnt.

 

„You're my discretional sin,

I feel you on me when I touch my skin.

You got me hooked and you're reelin' me in,

And I look in your eyes, I'm on the edge!“

 

Das klang nicht schlecht. Die Lyrics brauchten noch etwas mehr Pathos. Vegeta spielte eine Bridge, schloss die Augen und versuchte in das richtige Mindset zu kommen. Er wippte sacht im Takt seines eigenen Songs.

 

„You're on my mind like a song that I can't escape!

I don't know how many slaps n' hits I can take!

I need to know if you're feeling, feeling the same!

Is it too late?“

 

Yeah, so war es genau richtig.

Vegetas rechte Hand glitt über den Hals der Gitarre. Er ließ die sie sehnsuchtsvoll aufschluchzen.

Musik zu komponieren war ein Akt mit einem Instrument. Wenn man es richtig machte, erschuf man Zärtlichkeiten für die Ohren, die sich verdammt real anfühlen konnten. Man musste es nur zulassen.

Wie weiche Finger glitten die Töne über sein Gesicht.

 

„But now it's hard to breathe,

I'm not in love, it's just a game we do!

I tell myself I'm not that into you,

But I don't wanna sleep, it's quarter after three.

 

But now it's hard to breathe,

I'm not in love, it's just a thing we make!

Oh, we're skin on skin, I need to this spell to break!

But I don't wanna go and I know that you know.“

 

Vegeta verstummte. Seine Linke war bei den letzten Zeilen schwerfälliger geworden. Wenn er es übertrieb, würde er nur wieder einen Krampf bekommen. Er summte den letzten Teil der Melodie noch einmal, um das Gefühl der Musik auf seiner Haut länger zu konservieren.

 

„Du brauchst noch einen tanzbaren Refrain für meinen Song.“

 

Vegeta zuckte zurück. Seine Lider flogen auf als hätte Bulma ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Sänger sah sich außer Stande zu antworten. Wie gelähmt saß er auf ihrer Couch, Bulmas Gitarre auf seinem Schoß, Bulma kaum dreißig Zentimeter von sich entfernt. Hatte sie alles gehört?!

 

SCHEIßE! FUCK! HATTE SIE ALLES GEHÖRT?! ALLES?!

 

Bulmas lächelte dieses kleine, leise Lächeln, das sie von Anfang an nur für ihn reserviert hatte.

Vegeta fühlte sich, als würde er implodieren, sein Hirn schickte sich an zu platzen!

Kollaps in 3...2...1...

 

„Du hast ein Loch in der rechten Socke.“

 


	14. Sieben Sterne: Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks verschafft sich Zeit zum Nachdenken und durchlebt ein Zukuftsszenario der besonderen Art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist der OST für davor/danach: https://youtu.be/DNwX1UbVUnU  
> OST für den Traum: https://youtu.be/KZ_eXk5t0r0

**Sieben Sterne:  Come back  
**

 

Trunks wappnete sich. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber es musste sein. Ein Windstoß ging durch die Bäume. Das Rauschen der Blätter übertönte alles andere. Er bemühte sich deutlich in das Mikro des Smartphones zu sprechen.

 

„Ich komme nicht nach Hause, Mum.“

Schweigen. Dann: „Warum nicht?“

 

Bulma war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu ruhig. Trunks Hand krampfte sich um das Handy. Nicht, weil er in seiner Entscheidung schwankte. Es war, weil ihm seine Mutter leid tat.

Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie sofort auflegen und hierherfahren. Dann würde er in den Mustang steigen und sich aus dem Staub machen.

Im besten Fall würde sie seine Entscheidung akzeptieren und sich sehr zu Herzen nehmen, was er sagte. Wobei letzteres in ihrem Fall nicht gut war.

 

„Ich muss nachdenken. Das kann ich Zuhause nicht.“

„Woran soll das liegen?“

Das Schwerste war die Wahrheit. „Es ist zu laut Zuhause.“

„Du meinst, ich bin zu laut.“

Trunks schwieg. Das war Antwort genug.

 

Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Seine Mum war einfach zu präsent. Bulma kümmerte sich, ob er das brauchte oder nicht. Er würde nicht in sich gehen können. Sie würden streiten. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander würde darunter leiden.

 

Bulma rang mit sich. Schließlich fragte sie:„Wie lange brauchst du?“

„Lass uns in einer Woche nochmal reden.“

„Dann...melde ich dich in der Schule krank?“

„Ja. Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“

„Brauchst du Wechselklamotten?“

„Ich bin versorgt.“

„Was machst du bei Radditz? Soll ich dir irgendwas von deinem Zeug zur Hütte schicken?

„Mum.“

Sie atmete fahrig. „Okay. Schon gut. Ich verstehe.“

 

Trunks starrte auf den Lake Paozu. Der Wind zeichnete Muster auf die Wasseroberfläche.

„Hör mal, Mum.“

„Ja, Liebling?“

„Es würde mir helfen, wenn du dir bis zu unserem nächsten Gespräch darüber klar wirst, was mit Vegeta ist.“

„Was meinst du?“

 

Trunks konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vor sich sehen. Sie wusste was gemeint war, konnte aber nicht so recht glauben, was er von ihr verlangte. Dabei war es nicht einmal abwegig. Es war nur...konsequent. Sinnvoll. Gesund.

 

„Ich muss wissen, wie du zu ihm stehst. Ob er zu deinem – zu unserem Leben gehören soll. Das mit euch hängt schon mein ganzes Dasein lang in der Schwebe. Ich kann nicht Teil eurer Misere sein. Ich kann ihn nicht als meinen Vater sehen, wenn du ihn nicht akzeptieren kannst. Auch wenn du ihn mit gegenüber immer so bezeichnest.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Ihre Antwort war zu knapp.

„Ich will nicht dreist sein, Mum. Es ist nur-“

Bulma unterbrach ihn. „Nein, schon gut. Du hast recht. Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen.“

„Okay. Danke. Ich werd' dann jetzt auflegen.“

„Ich hab dich lieb, Trunks.“

„Ich weiß, Mum“, erwiderte er sanft.

 

Damit beendete er das Gespräch. Er wusste, er hatte ihr sehr wehgetan, aber es ging nicht nur um sie. Es ging auch um ihn. Trunks hatte das Gefühl für seine eigene Identität verloren. Bis vorgestern Mittag hatte er ein klares Bild von sich und seinem Leben gehabt. Das hatte sich seit dem Anschauen von 'CTV: the band-spaceapes' geändert.

Es hatte sich so vieles geändert. Nicht nur für ihn. Auch für Goten.

 

Das geliehene Smartphone verschwand in der Tasche seines geliehenen Hoodies.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den See stapfte Trunks den Bergweg zur Hütte hinauf. Besser er und Goten fuhren heute selbst zum Store im Dorf. Das Paket Unterhosen und die Zahnbürsten, die Arale mitgebracht hatte, waren ein guter Anfang gewesen. Doch die T-Shirts und Socken der beiden Freunde müffelten inzwischen und Trunks wollte die Gastfreundschaft von Radditz nicht unnötig strapazieren, indem er halbnackt im Wohnzimmer herumsaß, während die Waschmaschine lief.

 

Der Siebzehnjährige starrte auf den Boden. Er schritt voran. Goten Son-Saiyan war sein bester Freund, sie waren seit der Kindergartenzeit unzertrennlich. Trotzdem hätte Trunks niemals gedacht, dass sein Freund die gleiche Sinnkrise würde durchmachen müssen, wie er selbst.

Er hätte es diesem auch nicht gewünscht.

Wobei auch Gotens Mum unerwartet leicht von der Auszeit ihres Sohnes bei Radditz zu überzeugen gewesen war. Wohl, weil sie schon gegen Ende des Telefonats mit ihrem Sohn damit begonnen hatte, ihrem Ehemann die Hölle heiß zu machen.

 

Trunks hatte nun seinerseits fünf Tage Zeit, um für sich selbst festzulegen, wer er war und was er wollte, welche Prinzipien ihn durch das Leben leiten sollten. Zumindest kurzfristig gesehen.

Im TV hieß es ja immer, Selbstfindung würde Jahre dauern.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, hatte er darauf keinen Bock.

 

___________________________________

 

Nach dem Einkauf mit Goten war der Teen mit den violetten Haaren ziemlich platt gewesen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen strengte ihn seit zwei Tagen alles übermäßig an. Erschöpfung begleitete Trunks auf Schritt und Tritt.

 

Am späten Nachmittag fiel er auf die Couch, während Goten mit Arales Hunden unterwegs war. Er starrte an die Decke und musste dabei eingeschlafen sein. Das zumindest bedeutete ihm ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht für die Tatsache, dass er sich selber beobachten konnte... Oder was er da überhaupt beobachtete.

 

~*~

 

Unter dem mit Seide bezogenen Bettzeug glitt ein gebräunter Arm hervor. Die Muskelstränge daran arbeiteten träge, um das Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch erreichen zu können. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhrzeit hievte sich Trunks hoch. Per Fernbedienung öffneten sich die Jalousien.

 

Er verschwand ins Bad, während Sonnenlicht Meter um Meter das mit Sportequipment und Technik vollgestopfte Penthouse in der 30. Etage des Wolkenkratzer eroberte.

Die Morgenroutine wirkte für Trunks' beobachtendes Ich knapp. Irgendwie durchgestylt.

Dusche, Rasur, Richten des Fassonschnittes, Deo, Parfum.

Trunks' hellbraunen Haare glänzten golden im Morgenlicht. Seine blauen Augen stachen durch den von der Sonne geküssten Teint maximal hervor. Bei einem Eiweißshake mit Blaubeergeschmack aus dem Kühlschrank erfolgte ein kurzer Check des tagesaktuellen Dossiers zu den Aktienkursen von 'Vegeta-Sei' und der 'Capsule-Corp'. Das Handy verriet zufriedenstellende Entwicklungen.

 

Das beobachtende Ich schauderte. Wie alt mochte sein Traum-Ich wohl sein? Dreißig?

Trunks sah sich selber zu, als er einen gottverdammten Designeranzug wie eine Rüstung anlegte und sich zum Abschluss ein blütenweißes Kufiya samt Agal aufsetzte. Er verwendete reichlich Zeit darauf, das Tuch unter und am Stoffring zu arrangieren. Eine schmale Börse, ausschließlich mit limitbefreiten Kreditkarten gefüllt, sowie das Smartphone wurden in der Innentasche der Anzugjacke verstaut.

 

Dann schickte sich Trunks an, das Penthouse zu verlassen. Nach einem letzten Griff in die Schale neben der Einganstür, verschwanden seine Augen hinter einer verspiegelten Fliegerbrille. Ein Autoschlüssel mit einem auf den Hinterläufen stehenden Pferd klimperte in seiner Hand.

Trunks sah aus, als wäre er dem Cover einer Schmonzette entsprungen.

 

Beim Betreten des Flures stieß ein Mann mit dunklem Anzug und passendem Kufia zu Trunks' Traum-Ich. Das anthrazitfarbene Kopftuch passte zu den pechschwarzen Haaren, die dem Neuankömmling bis zur Brust reichten.

Der Typ wirkte, als stamme er aus einem Modemagazin für exotische Sportmodels. Die Ray-Ban-Sonnenbrille und der unbewegte Mund machten es schwer zu erkennen, was er dachte. Er hatte einen länglichen, in Stoff eingeschlagenen Gegenstand dabei, der etwa einen Meter lang sein mochte.

 

Mit dem gemeinsamen Betreten des Fahrstuhls, öffnete der schwarze Panther auf zwei Beinen sein Anzugjackett. Darunter kam ein Waffenholster mit zwei Glocks zum Vorschein.

Trunks' Lawrence-von-Arabien-Version zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Sein Begleiter richtete die Waffen und schloss das Jackett wieder.

„Gute geschlafen, Mirijan?“

„Nenn mich nicht so, Idiot.“

 

Das Grinsen des Dunkelhaarigen kam Trunks' beobachtendem Ich bekannt vor. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, als Gotens leicht schräg stehende Augen über den Rand der RayBan zu seinem Traum-Ich sahen. Der Saiyan setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab.

 

„Warum nicht, Trunks? Du hast den Namen gemeinsam mit dem Titel an deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag angenommen.“

Der ließ den Hinweis auf den Titel unkommentiert, nahm sich aber Zeit, um zu rügen:

„Mirai Jin ist nicht automatisch 'Mirijan'.“

„Du musst zugeben, es ist ein schönes Wortspiel, 'liebster Prinz'.“

Die Reaktion auf Trunks' missbilligende Miene war ein dunkles Lachen.

„Es ist deine Scharade. Ich passe mich nur an.“

 

„Du hast meine 'Scharade' spätestens dann ernst werden lassen, als du dir vor zehn Jahren den Schwur auf die Brust hast tätowieren lassen, Dastnešânde“, korrigierte Trunks vermeindlich sanft. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst das sein lassen.“

„Das sagst du mir häufiger. Aber auch ich habe mit Kingston Cold und seinem Albino-Abkömmling noch etwas zu klären.“

 

Goten drückte auf den STOP-Knopf des Aufzugs. Sie waren fast in der Tiefgarage angekommen. Trunks nahm die Fliegerbrille von seiner Nase. Er betrachtete skeptisch wie sein Freund näher herantrat.

Sehr viel näher.

 

Gotens Lippen striffen Trunks' Schläfe.

Er erklärte leise: „Abgesehen davon, würde ich meinen Prinzen niemals allein in den Krieg ziehen lassen.“

 

Der Trunks, der das Szenario von außen beobachtete, spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Sein Traum-Ich wandte den Kopf, bis die Nasen der Männer einander fast berührten.

Stechend blaue Augen bohrte sich in pechschwarze.

 

Trunks' Atem fächerte über Gotens Lippen.

“Wie es sich gehört.“

 

Die Mundwinkel des Dunkelhaarigen zogen sich nach oben. Er hielt Trunks den in Stoff eingeschlagenen Gegenstand hin: „Ich habe dein Nimcha schleifen lassen.“

Der Prinz lächelte. Die Geste war eiskalt.

„Heute ernten wir endlich die Früchte unserer Arbeit.“

 

Er nahm das Nimcha entgegen und wickelte den Stoff ab: „Vehbiyas Scimitar ist ein großartiges Stück und Dank des jahrelangen Trainings kann ich damit umgehen. Heute werden die Colds uns das letzte Mal behelligen. Dem Genozid von vor hunderfünfzig Jahren wird Genüge getan, unsere Familien werden endlich in Frieden leben können, Dastnešânde.“

Trunks Faust schlug gegen den STOP-Knopf. Der Aufzug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

 

Das beobachtende Ich war hin- und hergerissen von seinen Eindrücken. Am Ende überwog die Abscheu über die Abgebrühtheit des Traum-Ichs in diesem Szenario.

 

In der Tiefgarage angekommen, stiegen die beiden Männer in einen violetten Ferrari, auf dessen Nummerschild 'H0P3' stand.

Trunks zog ein paar Ralley-Handschuhe an. Er legte mit tiefer Befriedigung die Hände an das Lenkrad, ließ den Motor aufheulen und erging sich in der Vibration, die hunderte von Pferdestärken ausstrahlten.

 

Goten beobachtete das mit einem Schmunzeln. Er fischte ein Silberetui aus seiner Hosentasche, nahm sich eine Kippe und zündete sie an. Der Gefolgsmann rauchte genüsslich. Ihm schien ein Gedanke zu kommen, der ein Grinsen auslöste.

„Ganz die Großväter, würde ich sagen.“

 

Die Brauen des Prinzen hoben sich. Er sah zum Beifahrersitz und erklärte in herablassendem Ton: „Nur besser, meinst du.“

 

Die beiden Männer grinsten unisono. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Zähneblecken.

Mit heruntergefahrenen Fenstern und maximaler Beschleunigungsrate raste der Sportwagen aus dem Dunkel in das gleißende Licht Sinais.

 

~*~

 

Trunks schreckte hoch. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Nicht nur weil er ruckartig emporschoss war, sondern auch weil Goten ihm eine Militär-Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht hielt. Er war am ganzen Körper nass – von einem verdammten Schweißausbruch?!

 

Völlig überfordert rieb sich der Hellhaarige die Augen, blinzelte, schaute herum, sah noch immer Sterne, rieb erneut. Sein bester Freund hatte währenddessen nichts besseres zu tun, als Faxen mit der Taschenlampe zu machen.

„Alter! Goten, du Arsch!“, Trunks feuerte blind ein Sofakissen in die Richtung, aus der das Kichern zu hören war. Wasser drang ihm aus jeder Pore. Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Scheiße.“

 

„Ich soll dir sagen, gleich gibt’s Essen“, richtete Goten irgendwo rechts von Trunks aus. „Arale kommt jeden Moment mit den Pizzen.“

„Ich hab' keinen Hunger.“

„Was?“ Gotens Laune verflog. „Ist irgendwas?“

„Nein, ich tränke das Sofa aus Spaß an der Freude mit meinem Schweiß!“, schnappte Trunks.

„Sorry!“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich geh duschen und dann ins Bett.“

„...Okay. Soll ich dir 'ne Flasche Wasser oder sowas ins Kabuff bringen?“

„NEIN!“

______________________________________________

 

Trunks hatte den ganzen Abend auf der Ausziehcouch gelegen und gegrübelt. Inzwischen hielt er eins der Lederkissen umschlungen. Er klatschte sich das Polster jedes Mal ins Gesicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, seine Stirn mit Wucht gegen die Wand schlagen zu müssen.

 

Irgendwann gegen zehn war Goten hereingeschlichen. Trunks hatte sich schlafend gestellt.

Während der Jüngere bald den Weg ins Traumland gefunden hatte, lag Trunks noch immer hellwach da. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Egal wie sehr sich der Teen bemühte, sie kamen nicht zur Ruhe.

Gegen Mitternacht ergab er sich in sein Schcksal. Er glitt aus dem Zimmer, in der Hoffnung Frischluft könnte helfen.

 

Der Wohnbereich wurde sanft von einer LED-Leiste beleuchtet, die unterhalb der Schlafebene angebracht war. Der Teen sah sich um, die Weite des Raumes nahm etwas Last von seinen Schultern. Ein Luftzug machte Trunks auf die geöffnete Balkontür aufmerksam.

 

In der Dunkelheit stand Radditz mit dem Rücken zum Haus. Seine Unterarme ruhten auf dem Geländer, der Bademantel hing lose an ihm herab. Anscheinend rauchte er.

Trunks trat dazu, er imitierte unbewusst Radditz' Pose.

Der Drummer warf einen Blick zu seinem Gast, führte den Joint an die Lippen, sog ein und blies dann in eine andere Richtung Rauch aus.

 

Trunks streckte die Hand aus. Ein Zögern des Musikers später, führte er die Tüte an seine eigenen Lippen. Radditz beobachete genau, wie der Teen einatmete, den Dunst in der Lunge ziehen ließ und dann langsam ausstieß.

 

„Du bist nicht neu“, stellte fest.

„Nur Partykonsument.“

„Deine Mutter weiß davon?“

„Nein. Aber sie würde es auch nicht glauben. Für sie bin ich jenseits der Kategorien gut und böse.“

„Klingt schwierig.“

„Ist es auch.“

 

Radditz nahm einen weiteren Zug. Wie zuvor, versuchte er in die andere Richtung zu atmen.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Nicht nachdem ich von Vegetas Vergangenheit weiß.“

„Was ist mit Alkohol?“

Trunks ließ sich ein zweites Mal den Joint reichen, zog daran, reichte ihn zurück.

„Für die Frage ist Goten die erste Adresse. Der kann Vodka einkippen, als gäbe es kein Morgen.“

„Das halbe Hemd sieht im besten Fall nach Rum-Cola aus.“

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nach dem Mongoleiurlaub vor zwei Jahren mit dem Spaßsaufen unter Leuten angefangen. Schätze Airag und Arkhi in Gesellschaft der Sippe machen das mit einem.“

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen?“

„Vielleicht, wenn er schnallt, dass die Mädchen ihn süß finden.“

Radditz lachte auf.

 

Der Teen starrte in das Nichts der Nacht. Dann fügte er hinzu:

„Jedenfalls hat sich meine Neugierde zu Experimenten mit bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen seit vorgestern drastisch verringert.“

„Ist auch besser so.“

Radditz nahm einen letzten Zug und ensorgte den Stummel in einem Gefäß zu seinen Füßen.

„Goten sagte, dir ging es nicht so gut, heute Nachmittag.“

 

Wind wehte durch Trunks Haare. Ihn fröstelte.

Obwohl er Radditz dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, erklärte er: „Tagsüber denke ich die ganze Zeit nach. Wenn ich schlafe, spinnt sich mein Unterbewusstsein in meinen Träumen irgendwas zusammen. Alles erinnert mich an meine Mutter und irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf streiten sich zwei Stimmchen darüber, wie ich mich Vegeta gegenüber verhalten sollte.“

„Scheiße.“

„Hmm...“

„Willst du darüber reden?“

„Eher nicht. Alles dreht sich im Kreis, ich komme zu keinem nennenwerten Schluss. Gleichzeitig platzt mir fast der Schädel...ich...ich hab keine Ahnung mehr was ich will oder wer ich eigentlich bin. Die Sache mit dem Prinzendasein lässt mich nicht los und dieser Schläfenkuss verfolgt mich auch.“

„Warum?“

Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gute Frage. Ich fand's jedenfalls nicht eklig. Keine Ahnung, warum mich das so beschäftigt. Ich hab echt abgefahrene Träume.“

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur eine schwule Zahnfee im Körper eines heterosexuellen Steuerberaters! Ich weiß es nicht!“

Radditz lachte erneut.

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Manchmal sind abgefahrene Situationen einfach nur sexy AF.“

 

Der Drummer bedeutete Trunks mit einer Geste zu warten.

Er verschwand ins Haus, um wenig später mit einem Notizbuch zurückzukehren, das er Trunks hinhielt. „Wenn du nicht reden kannst, schreib deine Gedanken auf.“

Trunks Finger legten sich um den Einband. Dieser war mit schwarzem Stoff überzogen, die Seiten dazwischen aus dickem, rauem Papier. In einer Lasche an der Seite steckte ein Stift.

„Ich war nie der Typ für Tagebücher.“

„Ich auch nicht“, Radditz steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines Bademantels. „Sieh es als eine Möglichkeit an, Dampf abzulassen, ohne dir selbst oder einer anderen Person Schaden zuzufügen.“

 

Trunks musste an das Bücherregal im Wohnraum denken. Ein Brett war ausschließlich mit solchen schwarzen Notizbüchern gefüllt. Dann fiel ihm ein, was Goten über seinen Onkel und dessen Trinkerei erzählt hatte. Doch er hatte Radditz in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal mit Alkohol gesehen.

„Danke.“

Radditz winkte ab.

„Ich hau mich hin. Mach das Licht unten aus, wenn du fertig bist. Und denk' dran, um zehn zwitschern wir ab. Der Herr Bassist mag's gern pünktlich.“

 


	15. Zwei Sterne: Running in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Producerin beschließt mit etwas Hilfe von Panchi die letzte Baustelle in ihrem Leben loszuwerden.  
> Dafür trennt sie sich endlich von ihren Vorstellungen konventioneller Liebesbeziehungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Texte dieses Teils sind alle von der Band Hailstorm.  
> OST für Bulmas Selbstfindungstrip mit Mutti: https://youtu.be/TvZskcqdYcE  
> OST für Bulmas Trip zu 'Galactic': https://youtu.be/Hq-2q9vz9-E
> 
> Danke für die Kudos& viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^u^/

## Zwei Sterne: Running in the night

Nachdem Trunks aufgelegt hatte, klatschte Bulma das Handy auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ihre Hände zitterten. Erstmalig seit langer Zeit war ihr Kopf bar jedes Gedankens. Einfach Leer. Da war nichts. NICHTS!  
 

Bulma hörte das Rauschen ihres Blutes. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern zwang sie aufzustehen und im Büro herumzutigern. Sie sollte entscheiden. Entscheiden, wie präsent Vegeta in Trunks' und ihrem Leben sein sollte. Bulma griff sich mit der rechten Hand ins Haar. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich überfordert, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Diese Entscheidung war verdammt nochmal riesig.

Riesig und unkorrigierbar!  
 

Es gab keinen Spielraum für Fehler.  
 

Bulma wusste nicht, wie lange sie stocksteif in der Mitte des Zimmers gestanden hatte, aber irgendwann setzte sie sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung, griff ihr Handy und riss die Tür auf. Was nun passierte, musste alles wohlüberlegt sein. Halbherzigen Aktionen waren keine Option.  
 

Im Vorzimmer informierte sie ihre Assistentin darüber, dass sie für den Rest der Woche krank sei. Ranfan arbeitete lang genug für Bulma, um zu wissen, dass sie die Klappe bei Fragen von außen zu halten hatte, welche Termine sie einfach verschieben konnte und wann es einen Ersatz für Bulma zu organisieren galt.

„Halt mir um jeden Preis die Scheiße vom Hals. Keinerlei Störungen, keinerlei Krisen, Ran, dann reden wir nächste Woche über deine Gehaltserhöhung.“

„Gut, Boss.“  
 

Erstes Problem gelöst.  
 

Auf dem Weg über den Compound klingelte Bulma per Kurzwahl ihre Mutter an.

„Liebes! Du rufst zu einer ungewöhnlichen Zeit an! Was kann ich für dich tun?“, flötete Panchi.

„Ich brauche einen Rat, Mum.“

„Herrjeh! Wenn du so grimmig klingst, Honey, ist es wohl ziemlich ernst?“

„Eine dieser Once-in-a-Lifetime-Entscheidungen.“

Panchis Ton änderte sich. Die Unbeschwertheit ging verloren.

„Trunks oder Vegeta?“

„Beide.“

„Dein Vater ist in neunzig Minuten aus dem Haus. Vielleicht bringst du besser den Karton mit.“

Das hatte Bulma auch schon überlegt.

„Mach ich, bis später, Mum.“

„Bis dann, Liebes.“  
 

Beim Betreten ihres Apartements kickte Bulma die Schlangenlederoptikpumps von ihren Füßen. Sie brauchte einen festen Schritt. Dann zerrte sie die Seidenbluse über ihren Kopf und pfefferte sie auf den Boden. Das lästig herumbamselnde Armband von Cartier folgte. Verdammt nochmal, ihr war heiß! Nur in Röhrenjeans und BH stapfte sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Der Form ihrer Brüste angepasst, befand sich kaum einen Zentimeter underhalb des Bras Bulmas einzige Tätowierung. Zarte, in Schwarz gestaltete Ketten bildeten ein Schmuckgeflecht, das unterhalb des Brustbeins sein Zentrum um einen runden Kristall fand. In der Mitte des Schmucksteins prangten zwei Sterne.  
 

In der hintersten Ecke ihres Wandschrankes war er – der Karton! Bulma öffnete die Tür und zerrte aus dem Schrank, was ihr im Weg stand. Als sie die komplett mit Paketklebeband mumifizierte Box in den Händen hielt, meinte sie, jede Sekunde aus der Haut fahren zu müssen.

Hastig ging es in die Küche, wo Bulma ein Steakmesser nahm und versuchte, den Deckel vom Korpus zu lösen, indem sie Bahn um Bahn Paketklebeband zersäbelte.

„Motherfucker...“, knurrte sie, weil es viel zu lange dauerte.

Als es endlich soweit war, warf sie die den Deckel ungeduldig über ihre Schulter.  
 

Zweites Problem gelöst.  
 

Ein paar Griffe später lag alles was sie brauchte auf der Granitplatte des Küchencounters. Der Karton selbst war unwichtig geworden. Sie schubste ihn auf den Boden, um den Inhalt besser überblicken zu können.

Bulma stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. Da waren das Ringbuch, die kleine Fotoschachtel, ein paar Papierservietten mit Nachrichten, Vegetas damalige Lederjacke und die Kassette. Es war nicht viel, aber mehr als genug, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.  
 

Sie nahm das Ringbuch und blätterte vom Beginn ab. Am Anfang standen ihre Notizen von der Tour mit den Spaceapes. Inspiration in Form von Sprüchen und Begebenheiten für neue Songs. Zeilen- und Strophenweise hatte sie Lyrics niedergeschrieben.

In der Mitte befanden sich tagebuchartige Einträge über die Zeit mit Vegeta. Gegen Schluss wurden es weniger davon, dafür mehr Lyrics. Die Songtexte waren damals zu ihrem Ventil geworden. Der Großteil waren so gut, dass Bulma ein zweites Album daraus hätte machen können. Sie überflog die Lyrics. Einige Strophen forderten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein.  
 

„My lips are pale and vicious.

You’re foaming at the mouth.

You’ve suffered in the darkness.

I’ll suck the pain right out.

So come and taste the reason

I’m nothing like the rest.

I kiss you in a way you’ll never forget about me.“  
 

Vegeta und sie hatten unzählige Male gevögelt, um Stress abzulassen.

Chichi wusste davon. Die Freundin behauptete immer, Bulma sei von Vegeta nur benutzt worden, wenn dieser kurz vorm Ausrasten stand. Bulma hatte das nie so empfunden, auch wenn es vermutlich stimmte. Was Chi nicht wusste war, dass Bulma ihn genauso benutzt hatte, wenn sie sich fühlte, als müsse sie ihren konfliktbereiten Wesenskern in einer Flasche Southern Comfort ertränken.

Der Sex mit Vegeta war zu diesen Gelegenheiten hart gewesen. Bulma hatte ihrer Wildheit freien Lauf lassen können. Sie hatte den Sänger malträtiert, gebissen, gekratzt, gekniffen, beleidigt und er hatte sie mit seinem Schwanz zur Raison gebracht. Es gab keinen Teil ihres Körpers, den er dabei nicht bessessen hätte, keinen sexuellen Zusammenstoß in dieser Stimmung, bei dem sie nicht zum Orgasmus gekommen wäre.

Sie hatte jeden verdammten Augenblick des Benutztwerdens und Benutzens geliebt.  
 

„Don’t apologize,

They can’t hold you down,

You were born to rise!

It’s our time now to come out!“  
 

Dann waren da die Momente gewesen, in denen sie einfach nur beieinander lagen. Wenn sie nicht in seiner Armbeuge ruhte, lag er in ihrem Schoß. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren unablässig über seine Haut geglitten. Bulma erinnerte sich an dass Bedürfnis, ihm Komfort zu spenden. Die vielen Narben, die er trug, waren Beweise seines Werdegangs und des Zustands seiner Seele. Vegeta war schon vor seinem Drogenabsturz kaputt gewesen. Immer anti, immer aggro, immer auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, sein Leben von dem seines Vaters zu trennen. Bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen er von seiner Kindheit gesprochen hatte, lernte Bulma zuzuhören, aber nichts zu sagen. Jedes Wort konnte für einen Wutausbruch sorgen.

Es gab wenig, was sie so fürchtete, wie seine emotionalen Ausnahmezustände. Vegeta hatte zwar kein einziges Mal die Hand gegen sie erhoben, aber ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er alls um sich herum zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, hatte Bulma jedes Mal in Panik versetzt.

Im Nachgang war er immer sehr zivilisiert und zurückhaltend gewesen. Ganz so, als sei nie etwas passiert.  
 

Bulma griff nach der Kassette. Drauf war der Beweis enthalten, dass sie sich seine gewalttätigen Ausbrüche nicht eingebildet hatte.

Sie beide hatten damals aus einer Laune heraus gemeinsam Gitarre gespielt, herumgealbert und gesungen. Bulma hatte die Session aufgenommen, weil sie Vegetas scat-singing liebte. Aus seinen improvisierten Lyrics war plötzlich mehr geworden. Er hatte begonnen stockend vom Miteinander seiner Eltern zu berichten. So verstört hatte er sich ihr gegenüber noch nie gezeigt.

Bulma hatte wie betäubt gefragt: „Geht es dir gut, Vegeta?“

„Selbstverständlich! Es geht mir hervorragend! Das siehst du doch!“, hatte er plötzlich gebrüllt. Dann war er aufgesprungen, hatte seine Gitarre demoliert, die Möbel durch die Gegend gekickt, mit einem Miniverstärker das Fenster eingeworfen. Er hatte gewütet, bis nichts mehr übrig gewesen war außer ihr und dem Kassettenrekorder in ihren Händen.

Als Bulma dachte, nun wäre sie an der Reihe, war er ganz still geworden.

Sie hatte unter dem Blick seiner grau-braunen Augen begonnen zu zittern.

Er hatte wortlos den Raum verlassen.

Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten am nächsten Tag einfach weitergemacht, als sei nichts gewesen.  
 

Bulma legte das Erinnerungsstück wieder zurück, weil ihr ein weiterer Liedtext aus dem Notizbuch einfiel. Sie blätterte danach und strich über die von Knitterfalten durchzogene Seite.  
 

„I can be the bitch,

I can play the whore,

Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more

A touch of wicked,

A pinch of risqué,

Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy.“  
 

Irgendann auf der Spaceapestour hatte sie verstanden, dass sie die einzige Frau war, die er an sich heranließ. Das Wissen hatte ihr Macht verliehen, zugleich aber auch Sicherheit gespendet. Bulma hatte begonnen, mit diesem Umstand zu kokettieren. Schließlich hatte sie den Wunsch entwickelt alles für ihn zu sein, was er brauchte.

Ihre Bemühungen waren auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Er begann massives Territorialverhalten zu zeigen. Es hatte Tage gegeben, da hatte er wegen ihr sogar grundlos Nappa und Radditz angefeindet. Es hatte andere Tage gegeben, da hatte sie es provoziert, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Manchmal hatte es Bulma Sicherheit gegeben, manchmal hatte sie es gehasst.  
 

Bei Vegeta hatte sie sich lebendig und unbesiegbar gefühlt. Auf der anderen Seite war sie in seine Spirale aus Aggression und Provokation hineingerutscht.

Er hatte es gewusst. Es war ihm egal gewesen. Da ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell gewesen war, blieb alles privat zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten damals beide getan und gelassen, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand. Auch wenn ihr Umfeld gewusst hatte, das etwas zwischen ihnen lief, niemand hätte auch nur im Ansatz ahnen können, wie extrem ihre gemeinsame Zeit gewesen war. Eine der letzten Seiten des Notizbuches bewies Bulmas damaligen Zustand. Dort stand in krakeligen Lettern:  
 

„Better be scared, better be afraid,

Now that the beast is out of her cage,

And I know you,

Wanna risk it,

Soon though you,

Are so addicted

Boy you better run for your life!“  
 

Bulma schloss das Notizbuch. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Damals war sie instabil und er kaputt gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig benutzt und doch echte Gefühle füreinander empfunden. Liebe und Selbstzerstörung waren Hand in Hand gegangen. Erst Bulmas Schwangerschaft und Vegetas Unfall hatten den point of no return markiert.

Sie hatte beschlossen, ihren gemeinsamen Trip ins Nichts zu verlassen, auch wenn das bedeutete, auf seine Liebe zu verzichten.

Das Ergebnis gab ihr Recht. Trunks wäre niemals so gut geraten, wäre sie bei Vegeta geblieben. Nicht zuletzt, weil mit dessen Vater Vehbiya eine Bedrohung von außen dazugekommen war.  
 

Die Frage war nun, waren sie und Vegeta inzwischen genug gesundet, um einen zweiten Versuch wagen zu können? Wollte sie es überhaupt ein zweites Mal mit ihm versuchen?  
 

Die Producerin nahm sich die A5-Fotobox. Darin befanden sich Schätze: Bilder der Tour, Aufnahmen vom Roadtrip, Momente von Vegeta und ihr bei der Hochzeit, das Bild von ihm vor dem Grand Canyon.

Vegetas Augen sahen sie direkt aus dem Foto heraus an. Seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen, aber sein Mund entspannt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete ihr, dass er wusste was sie tat. Es schien, als würde er sie wortlos fragen: „Was ist dein nächster Move, Frau?“  
 

Bulma legte die Fotos weg. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, Vegeta retten zu können. Zugleich hatte sie gehofft, er würde dafür bei ihr bleiben. Sie hatte sich eine perfekte, kleine Familie zurechtfantasiert.  
 

Bullshit!  
 

In einer Beziehung ging es nicht darum, den anderen zu retten und damit an sich zu binden. Es ging darum, sich selbst aus eigener Kraft aus dem Mist zu hieven, anstatt sich jemand anderem aufzubürden. Es ging darum, sich gegenseitig eine gute Zeit zu bescheren, Glück zu teilen!  
 

Die Erinnerungsstücke wurden wieder zurück in den Karton gestopft. Bevor Bulma den Deckel oben draufsetzte, befühlte sie seine Lederjacke. Es war gut, wenn sie sich endlich entschied.  
 

Gestern Morgen beim Frühstück hatte sie sich bei ihm für die Gesellschaft beim Warten bedankt. Sie hatten sich unterhalten - wie normale Menschen. Vermutlich war er ihr gerade deswegen an einigen Stellen völlig fremd gewesen.  
 

Bulma hatte Vegeta erzählt, dass sie keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anrührte. Er hatte ihr im Gegenzug von seiner Drogenabstinenz berichtet. Sie waren beide seit siebzehn Jahren dabei. Das waren doch gute Zeichen?  
 

Bulma sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch 45 Minuten, bis sie ihre Mutter ganz für sich hatte.

Genug Zeit, um Problem Nummer drei zu lösen, indem sie Trunks' Schule, seinen Fechtlehrer und bei seinem Teakwondo-Kurs anrief.  
 

__________________________________________  
 

Panchi setzte die Teetasse ab. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden aufmerksam zugehört und nur gesprochen, um Nachfragen zu stellen oder gelegentlich ein 'Oje!' einzustreuen. Bulma hatte während ihres eigenen Berichts geraucht wie ein kleiner Schornstein. Sie hatte nicht einen der Kekse gegessen, die ihre Mutter zwischen sie beide auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
 

Nun nahm Panchi eine von den Zigaretten ihrer Tochter, entzündete diese und hielt sie mit einer nachlässigen Eleganz zwischen den Fingern, die Bulma immer wieder erstaunte. Unter der obersten Schicht menschenfreundlicher Hausfrauenidentität Panchis blitzte dann und wann der Hippi-Rock-Star hervor.  
 

Perfekt geschminkte Lippen legten sich um den Filter des Glimmstängels. Die rotlackierten Fingernägel ihrer Mutter spiegelten das Leuchten der Küchenlampen. Beim Ausatmen kringelte sich Rauch aus Panchis Lippen hervor. Sie betrachtete ihre Tochter mit klaren Augen.

„Du musst dich endlich damit abfinden, dass du exzentrisch liebst, Liebling. Das tun alle Mitglieder der Familie Briefs und du bist keine Ausnahme.“

Bulma verstand nicht, wie ihre Mutter nach all den Ausführungen zu den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage ausgerechnet auf dieses Thema kam.

„Was meinst du?“

„Du wirst niemals eine Bilderbuchfamilie mit Vorzeigeehemann haben. Du verfügst über Ehrgeiz, ein Übermaß an Kreativität und Intelligenz und nicht zuletzt einen starken Willen. Du bist schön, stark und herrlich extrovertiert, Liebes. Das alles disqualifiziert dich für 'normale' Liebe. Nur möchtest du das nicht wahr haben.

Du hast schon als Teenager versucht, 0815-Beziehungen zu führen, aber keine überdauerte. Dann hast du Yamchu Heim gebracht, ein echtes Sweetheart unter den Rockmusikern. Aber mit seinem freundlichen, einfach gestrickten Wesen, hat er dich niemals wirklich verstanden und wenn du ehrlich bist, hat er dich gelangweilt.“  
 

Geschockt über diese Aussage, beugte sich Bulma leicht auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?!“

Panchi lächelte versönlich. „Du und deine Schwester Tights, ihr seid mein größter Stolz, Bulma. Deine Schwester schreibt Bücher über Mörder und führt ihren eigenen Verlag. Sie lebt mit einem verrückten Wissenschaftler und diesem niedlichen Philipino auf einer einsamen Insel. Sie liebt exzentrisch. Bis heute hat sie Jaco nicht geheiratet und manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum sie so einen Narren an Omori gefressen oder gar ihr Erbe ausgeschlagen hat. Aber sie liebt und sie lebt danach. Tights ist glücklich, weil sie akzeptiert hat, dass ihr Leben niemals normal sein wird.

Und dann bist da du, meine Jüngste, erfolgreiche Producerin, Besitzerin eines Fernsehsenders, die Erbin deines Vaters. Du hast dir vor fast zwanzig Jahren einen leidenschaftlichen, schwierigen Mann ausgesucht, der dich über die Maße fasziniert und der dir in jeder Hinsicht ebenbürdig ist. Ich habe dich noch gewarnt, du müsstest akzeptieren, dass er in beide Richtungen schwingt und dass er viele Altlasten mitbringt.

Du hast diese Facetten an ihm ignoriert, Bulma. Du hast ihn geheiratet, aber ihn nicht bei dir behalten. Gleichzeitig hast ihn aber auch nicht gehen lassen oder warst bereit, den letzten Schritt zu wagen.“  
 

Panchi nahm einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette. Sie sah wie Bulma auffahren wollte, aber beschwichtigte ihre Tochter mit einer Geste. Sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Bitte hör mich an, Liebes. Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer.

Ich finde es gut, dass dir Trunks die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat. Ich finde großartig, dass du beschlossen hast, dich nun wahrhaftig für oder gegen Vegeta zu entscheiden, denn es ist Zeit, dass du ein neues Kapitel in deinem Leben beginnst.

Es macht mich glücklich, dir dabei zur Seite zu stehen, aber du wirst dann auch Dinge von mir hören, die du vielleicht nicht hören willst. So wie eben gerade.“  
 

Sprachlos arrangierte sich Bulma neu auf ihrem Stuhl. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, drückte sie ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. Ihre Nervosität fiel auf.

Bulma hatte immer gewusst, dass ihre Mutter, trotzdem sich diese schlicht gab, über eine großartige Beobachtungsgabe verfügte. Doch mit einer derartigen Situationsanalyse ihres Liebeslebens hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie rang eine Weile mit sich.  
 

„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben.“ Bulma räusperte sich: „Dann hast du sicherlich schon einen Ratschag in petto?“

„Ja, er betrifft Trunks.“ Panchi legte beim Lächeln den Kopf schief. Sie machte ihre Zigarette ebenfalls aus und legte ihre Hand auf die Bulmas.

„Auch wenn du dich gegen Vegeta entscheidest, sorge dafür, dass euer Sohn bei seinem Vater sein kann. Er wird es um deinetwegen ablehnen, aber er hat sich so lange einen Papa gewünscht, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair wäre, wenn du sein Angebot annimmst. Noch dazu ist es wunderbar, dass Vegeta Trunks' musikalisches Vorbild ist. Die beiden dürfen einander nicht mehr verlieren.“  
 

Bulma lächelte. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, den beiden den Umgang miteinander zu verbieten, Mum.“

Panchi tätschelte die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Damit ist alles gesagt, was meinen Enkel betrifft. Du hast das auch sehr gut gemacht, als du ihm Raum und Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben hast.“

„Das große Problem sind Vegeta und ich, meinst du.“

„Du betrachtest das alles sehr negativ, Liebes. Sieh eure Situation lieber als Chance für einen Neuanfang!“

„Egal in welche Richtung?“

„Egal in welche Richtung.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Mum. Ich fühle mich überfordert.“

„Dann pack erstmal den Karton aus.“

„Welchen Sinn soll das haben?“

„Den, dass du alles darin nach Pro und Contra ordnen kannst. Die Erinnerungsstücke, die für Vegeta sprechen, kommen auf deine Seite des Tisches. Was gegen ihn steht, schiebst du weit fort von dir auf meine Tischseite.“

Manchmal tat es gut, wenn Panchi das Sagen hatte. Bulma würde nie offen zugeben wie verloren sie gerade war. Es war eine Erleichterung, in diesem Ausnahmefall nach Anleitung zu handeln.

„Okay.“  
 

Bulma legte die Gegenstände aus. Es dauerte nicht lang.

Ringbuch, Fotobox, und die Papierservietten lagen auf ihrer Seite des Tisches, die Kassette bei Panchi. Die Lederjacke behielt Bulma in der Hand, ohne es recht zu merken.  
 

„Erzählst du mir, was die Dinge bedeuten? So wie du sie ansiehst, steht jedes Erinnerungsstück für eine Besonderheit Vegetas“, wagte Panchi den Schuss ins Blaue.

„Ja, schon“, stimmte Bulma zu. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen waren ihre Augen feucht.  
 

„Das Ringbuch enthält Songs, die ich geschrieben habe habe, weil er mich inspiriert hat. Ich schätze seine Kreativität. Er überrascht mich immer wieder. Sogar vorgestern Nachmittag und gestern Morgen hat er mich überrascht.“

„Das klingt wirklich sehr nett, Liebes.“

„In der Box sind Fotos von ihm. Er hat auf keinem den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck. Das denken zwar immer alle, aber es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die ihn verraten. Die Tiefe der Falte zwischen seinen Brauen, das minimale Verziehen seiner Lippen, ob eine Ader auf seiner Stirn oder an seinem Hals pocht... Das sind seine Gefühle – er verbirgt so viele tiefe Gefühle, Mum.“

„So schätze ich ihn auch ein“,bestätigte Panchi. „Was hat es mit den Papierservietten uf sich?

„Das sind Kommentare von ihm, die er mir heimlich auf der Tour zugeschoben hat, wenn wir gegessen haben. Bevor jeder Smartphones hatte, mussten Nachrichten ja anders übermittelt werden. Ein paar seiner Sprüche sind witzig, ein paar sind fies. Manchmal hat er mir auf diesem Wege eine Frage gestellt, die ihn beschäftigt hat. Aber alle seine Nachrichten sind pointiert. Wenn ich sie sehe, denke ich immer daran, wie intelligent er ist.“  
 

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen eine Weile. Bulma blinzelte eine Träne fort. Sie sah zu Panchis Tischseite. „Diese verdammte Kassette bei dir - das sind seine Wutausbrüche. Ich hasse sie. Sie machen mir Angst. Einer ist auf der Kassette aufgezeichnet.“

„Hat er dich jemals angefasst?“, in Panchis Stimme schwang Schärfe mit. Was sie meinte, waren Schläge, nicht Berührungen.

„ Nein. Nein, er … er hat nur immer alles andere um uns herum kaputt gemacht. Wirklich alles. Ich habe es gehasst, wenn er so ausrastete. Als ich dann schwanger war, hatte ich Angst, das wäre für ihn ein Grund, mich statt der Einrichtung mich zu zerstören.“

„Das ist harter Tobak. Es war gut, dass du vorsichtig warst, Bulma. Dennoch - meinst du, du kannst jetzt mit ihm über deine Angst sprechen?“

„Trunks ist kein Baby mehr...“, überlegte Bulma laut.

„Und du bist zu einer durchsetzungsfähigen Frau geworden.“

„Hmm...“

„Dann wirst du ihm doch sicher deine Angst vermitteln können?“

„Was, wenn er ...es nicht versteht...oder...“

Panchi war sehr deutlich: „Du musst nicht allein mit ihm über dieses Thema sprechen, Liebes. Aber irgendwann wirst du darüber sprechen müssen. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn jemand dabei ist, dem ihr beide vertraut. Was ist mit Goku?“

Bulma versuchte zu lächeln, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Ihre Augen brannten.

Wenn jemand ihr die Angst nehmen konnte, dann war es wohl ihr Freund. „Goku ist eine gute Idee, Mum.“

Panchi war sich dessen bewusst, dass hier wohl der Kern des ganzen Beziehungsproblems lag. Sie kam um den Tisch herum, berührte ihre Tochter an der Schulter. „Wichtig ist, dass du dich sicher fühlst. Im Zweifel geh erst einmal vom besten Gesprächsverlauf aus. Ihr seid beide älter und reifer geworden. Du hast mir selber gesagt, er hätte ruhiger gewirkt als früher.“

Bulma bemühte sich die Contenance zu wahren. „Es fällt mir schwer.“

„Ängste die fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang schwelen können, überwindet man nicht mit einem Fingerschnippen. Aber du machst das jetzt schon großartig, Liebes“, Panchi lächelte aufmunternd.  
 

„Verrätst du mir, wofür die Jacke steht? Ist es sein gutes Aussehen?“

„Was? Nein.“ Bulma sah auf. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie das Kleidungsstück die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte. Sie sackte rückwärts in ihren Stuhl. Ihre Hände kneteten das weichgetragene Material.

„Ich meine, er ist verdammt attraktiv. Aber das ist es nicht, Mum.“

Bisher zurückgehaltene Tränen begannen Bulmas Wangen herabzukullern. Dann flüsterte sie: „Die Jacke steht für die Art, wie er mich berührt hat. Für jeden Kontakt seiner rauen Fingerkuppen, für seine heimlichen Küsse und die Wärme die er immer ausgestrahlt hat, wenn er-“, Bulma schluchzte auf. „Keiner kann mich so umarmen, wie Vegeta!“

Die blauhaarige Frau presste die Lederjacke an sich und weinte bitterlich.  
 

Panchi zog Bulma aus dem Stuhl in ihre Arme. Sie umarmte ihr Küken, flüsterte Worte des Trostes und rieb über Bulmas Rücken. Die beiden Frauen standen eine lange Zeit auf diese Weise in der Küche, das Kleidungsstück zwischen sich.

Das Akzeptieren von siebzehn Jahren unterdrückter Liebe und Angst brauchte Zeit.

Als der Atem ihrer Tochter sich beruhigte, nahm Panchi etwas Abstand, ohne den Körperkontakt völlig zu lösen.

„Sag mir, Liebes. Was fühlst du? Ist es Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, oder zu kämpfen?“  
 

Bulmas Nasenspitze war rot, ihre Augen glasig und die Wangen nass.

„Ich liebe ihn!“  
 

Panchi lächelte. Es war immer zu bemerken gewesen, aber Bulma hatte es gerade das erste Mal gegenüber ihrer Mutter ausgesprochen.

„Und bist du auch bereit, ihn extravagant zu lieben?“

Ihre Tochter war noch immer aufgebracht. „Wie soll ich das anstellen, Mum?!“

„Du musst ein Teil seiner Welt werden, ohne dich zu verlieren. Du musst ihm zeigen, dass du ihn genauso sehr liebst, wie dich selbst. Dafür wirst du kämpfen müssen. Kannst du dafür kämpfen, dass er dir gehört?“

Bulma schniefte. „Ja.“

Sie erkannte selbst, wie nachgibig sich das anhörte.

Das zweite Mal klang trotzig: „Ja, das kann ich.“

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“

„Er ist mein Mann!“, begehrte Bulma auf.

Das war der Kampfgeist, den Panchi von ihrer Tochter gewohnt war. Sie nickte zufrieden. „Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass du dir deinen Platz als seine Frau zurückeroberst.“  
 

_______________________________  
 

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel überzeugte Bulma am nächsten Abend davon, dass sie den gewünschten Effekt mit ihrem Outfit erreichen würde. Während sie sich fertig für das Treffen mit Vegeta gemacht hatte, lief einer ihrer Debutalbumsongs im Hintergrund als Dauerschleife.  
 

„You don't know that I know,

You watch me every night.

And I just can't resist the urge,

To stand here in the light.

You're greedy eyes upon me,

And then I come undone!

And I could close the curtains,

But this too much fun!“  
 

Dieser Song war der Abschluss ihres Vorprogramms für die Spaceapes gewesen. Bulma hatte den Höhepunkt ihres abendlichen Bühnenprogramms immer genossen. Das Publikum war zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgeheizt genug gewesen, um voll mitzugehen.Die Provokation der Konzertgänger hatte ihr ein Gefühl der Lebendigkeit gegeben.

Doch je länger sie mit der Band unterwegs gewesen war, umso mehr hatte sich ihr Fokus geändert. Bei den letzten Konzerten hatte sie den Song für den Frontmann der Spaceapes gesungen. Für Vegeta allein - um seine bewundernden Blicke zu erringen, das Hochziehen seines rechten Mundwinkels zu erreichen, um in seinem Schritt eine Beule zu verursachen.  
 

„So much left unspoken

Between the two of us!

It's so much more exciting,

To look when you can touch!

You could say I am different,

And maybe I'm a freak,

But I know how to twist ya!

To bring you to your knees!  
 

„I get off on you!

Getting off on me!

I give you what you want,

But nothing is for free!

It's a give and take,

Kinda life we make,

When your line is crossed,

I get off!

I get off!“  
 

Wenn es ein Lied gab, dass sie in das richtige Mindset bringen würde, um ihn zurückzubekommen, war es dieses. Mit wiegenden Schritten verließ Bulma ihr Apartement.

Vierzig Minuten später stieg sie vor dem Gebäude von 'Galactic' aus ihrem weißen BMW-Cabrio. Vegeta hatte ihr beim Frühstück vor zwei Tagen gesagt, wo sie ihn in der kommenden Woche erreichen konnte, sollte es nötig sein.

Sie ging zum Rezeptionisten, der ihr schon von Weitem mit tellergroßen Augen entgegensah. Dort ließ sie ihren Ruf und ihr Wesen spielen, um in das Innere des Gebäuses vordringen zu können, ohne vorher groß angemeldet zu werden. Es war schon fast zu einfach.  
 

Vegeta und Goku befanden sich zusammen mit den vier Mitgliedern der Band 'Majin Boo' in einem Aufnahmestudio in der zweiten Etage. Der festgelegte Arbeitszeitraum würde zwar offiziell erst in zwanzig Minuten enden, doch Bulma beschloss früher zu erscheinen.

Es war konfrontativ, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Wenn sie Vegeta zurückhaben wollte, dann durfte sie nicht das Mäuschen spielen.

Vor dem Studio angekommen straffte sie ihre Schultern. Bulma nahm all ihre Courage zusammen. Sie klopfte an, wartete jedoch nicht bis man ihr öffnete. Sie ließ sich selber herein.  
 

Drinnen wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr aufgenommen. Niemand bemerkte Bulma, denn eine hitzigen Diskussion sorgte für schlechte Laune. Da half es nicht, dass die Luft im Studio zusätzlich stickig-warm war.  
 

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum diese Passage nicht so bleiben kann?!“, ein hagerer Kerl mit gräulicher Haut schwenkte Papiere herum. Sein Gesicht verriet Ärger.

„Man kann an allem herumnögeln, wenn man es nur lange genug auseinandernimmt!“, pflichtete ihm ein muskulöser Typ mit tiefsitzender Hose bei. Er wirkte wie die Arroganz in Person.  
 

„Die Tonfolge ist und bleibt scheiße. Sie taugt zusammen mit der Hookline nicht, da könnt ihr maulen, was ihr wollt“, gab Vegeta zurück. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen an einen Pfeiler gelehnt.  
 

Der am Tisch sitzende Fettwanst mit dem halben Dutzend Schokoriegelpapiere vor sich lachte. Er schien sich köstlich über die Situation zu amüsieren.  
 

„Leute, uns geht’s hier nicht ums Nörgeln. Das ist einfach ein technisch unsauberer Riff“, versuchte es Goku in sachlicher Tonlage.

Ein schmales Hemd mit Irokesenschnitt versuchte zu vermitteln: „Slim und Remo haben einfach schon sehr viel Arbeit in den Song gesteckt. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr daran herumeditieren wollen.“  
 

„Das ändert aber nichts an den Fakten!“, knurrte Vegeta.

Slim deutete mit den Papieren in der Hand erregt auf den Frontmann der Spaceapes:

„Du bist einfach ein Wichser, Vegeta!“

„Und du bist ein-“  
 

„Guten Abend, Jungs!“, grüßte Bulma in die Runde.

Sechs Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung.

„Tut mir leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber Vegeta und Goku müssen leider schon etwas früher als geplant das Studio verlassen“, Bulma garnierte ihre Aussage mit einem kecken Zwinkern.  
 

Goku war sprachlos. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Besuch seiner Freundin. Vegeta starrte nur. Eine Schweißperle rutschte an seiner Schläfe hinab.  
 

Der mit dem Namen Remo hob die Augenbrauen: „Sie mag ja heiß sein, aber seit wann bestellt 'Galactic' Escorts in die Studios?“

Vegetas Kopf ruckte schon beim 'aber' mit einem Knurren herum. Als der Rest des Gesagten wie eine Granate explodierte, machte er einen Satz quer durch den Raum.  
 

„Uh-SHIT!“ Goku versuchte Vegeta festzuhalten, doch er war nicht schnell genug.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war der Frontmann der Spaceapes bei Remo angekommen und schlug diesem die Faust ins Gesicht  
 

Chaos brach aus. Bulma sah nur noch einen Wust aus Männerleibern.  
 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später wrestelte Goku Vegeta aus dem Krisenherd. Der Fettwanst hielt Remo davon ab, weiter auf Vegeta loszugehen.

Der Typ mit dem Irokesenschnitt stand zwischen den beiden Streithähnen und versuchte zu beschwichtigen. Alle schrien durcheinander.  
 

Slim kam mit grausigem Gesichtsausdruck zu Bulma herüber.

„Raus hier! Du Schlampe ruinierst alles!“

Er streckte die Hand nach der Producerin aus, um diese aus der Tür zu bugsieren.  
 

„PFOTEN WEG VON MEINER FRAU, DU KRETIN!“  
 

Es war wie in einer Cartoonserie. Alle erstarrten gleichzeitig mitten in der Bewegung.  
 

Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts.  
 

Dann nahm Slim die Hand herunter und der Irokesenschnitt rief, während er heranwieselte: „Mrs. Jin! Entschuldigen sie meinen Cousin Remo bitte. Er hat mal wieder geredet, bevor er gedacht hat! Auch Slim hat es gar nicht so gemeint!“

Er stieß dem dürren Riesen deftig mit dem ellenbogen in die Niere.  
 

„Mein Name ist Briefs, nicht Jin. Bulma Briefs.“

Bulmas Stimme verhieß Eiszeit. Sie ließ die Producerin raus.

„Wie in Capsule-Corporation-Briefs? CTV-Briefs?“, röchelte Slim. Er wurde noch etwas grauer im Gesicht.

„Eben jene“, Bulma verschränkte die Arme. Ihre Brauen rutschten tiefer  
 

Der Fettwanst lachte schon wieder, diesmal noch lauter. Der Irokesenschnitt bekam einen Schweißausbruch. Er versuchte die Sache geradezubiegen: „Uh - Mrs. Briefs! Ich bin Ubu Boodhaa. Meine Freunde nennen mich Kid. Ich bin sehr erfeut, sie kennenzulernen!“

Er streckte die Hand aus. Seine hölzernen Bewegungen sprachen von Nervosität.

Ubu schien noch ziemlich jung zu sein, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Vielleicht lag der jugendliche Eindruck aber auch nur an seinen großen, schwarzen Augen.  
 

Währenddessen hatte Goku Vegeta losgelassen, der schweratmend die Situation beobachtete.  
 

Remo bekam einen Nackenklatscher von seinem Häscher.

„Kacke, Bigboi! Was soll das?!“

„Entschuldige dich“, forderte der Dicke. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ den anderen einknicken.

„...Schon gut“, knurrte Remo.  
 

Bulma sah vom Hintergrundgeschehen auf die ihr dargebotene Hand.

Sie entschied, zumindest Ubu zu verzeihen, denn der wirkte ganz vernünftig. Also ging sie auf die Begrüßungsgeste ein.

Ubu strahlte: „Es tut Remo wirklich furchtbar leid. Nicht wahr, Remo? Und Slim auch!“  
 

Der Dürre nickte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Wortwahl. Die Aufnahmearbeiten waren heute sehr intensiv. Ich war unnötig gereizt.“

„Meh...Sorry“, erklärte Remo aus der Entfernung. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob er Vegetas wegen nicht näher kam, oder ob er einfach nur ein Arschloch war.  
 

Bulma sagte dazu nichts. Sie nickte nur knapp.

„Ich würde dann gern Goku und meinen Mann mitnehmen.“

„Wir wollten sowieso gerade Schluss machen!“, beeilte sich Ubu zu versichern. Er drehte sich zu den Saiyajins um.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder, nicht wahr? Bis dahin haben wir auch das mit dem Riff geklärt!“

„Klar, Ubu.“ Goku wirkte schon wieder versöhnt. Aber ihn hatte das Problem auch nicht direkt betroffen. Er kam heran und die beiden verabschiedeten sich per Bro-fist.

Vegeta rückte seine Klamotten zurecht. „Clowns...“, murmelte er. Noch immer wütend schob er sich an den vorm Ausgang herumstehenden Menschen vorbei.  
 

Mit einem letzten Winken von Goku in den Raum hinein und einem knappen Nicken Bulmas verließ das Trio das Aufnahmestudio. Goku versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verbeißen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Als sie im Aufzug standen, begann er zu kichern.


	16. Vier Sterne: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier der der Themensong zu diesem Kapitel:  
> https://youtu.be/tk36ovCMsU8  
> Der Song den Goku zitiert ist dieser:  
> https://youtu.be/oWrhtp6H4_w
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Danke für die Kudos! *u*/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulma, Vegeta und Goku versuchen, ihre Probleme wie zivilisierte Erwachsene zu lösen, indem sie einander in einem Edelrestaurant über das Essen hinweg anmosern.  
> Dabei wird aufgelöst, was hier eigentlich seit wann, wie und mit wem läuft.

## Vier Sterne: Silence

„Nettes Cabrio, Bulma. Das kenne ich noch gar nicht“, Goku umrundete den BMW zur Begutachtung.

„Ich nehme es eigentlich nur für die Arbeit, aber den Mustang hat Trunks.“ Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Willst du fahren?“, sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck von Goku.

„Darf ich?“

Bulma entriegelte die Autotüren per Knopfdruck und warf ihrem Freund den Schlüssel zu.

Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. „Fertig?“

Er lief auf die andere Seite des Wagens, um hinten einzusteigen.

„Hehe“, Goku hopste auf den Fahrersitz.

Bulma machten es sich ebenfalls auf dem Rücksitz bequem.

„Essen, Männer?“, fragte Bulma, während sie sich anschnallte.

Goku drehte sich um. Er grinste breit.

„Du hast das Zauberwort gesagt.“

Vegeta schnaufte. Als wenn Bulma sie einfach nur zum Essen einladen würde. Doch er sagte nichts. Auch er war hungrig.

Bulma wusste, was Vegeta dachte. Sie schmunzelte.

„Dann zur Pagode, Goku.“

Der rauschte los. Essen war immer eine Maßnahme, besonders in einem solchen Fresstempel.  
 

Der Abend war dunkel und recht warm. Gokus Körpersprache beim Fahren vermittelte Entspannung, doch er legte wieder Wert auf musikalische Untermalung der Fahrt per Anlage, noch auf Smalltalk, was seiner Pose wiedersprach.

Vegeta saß mit gepreizten Beinen und verschränkten Armen neben Bulma. Er starrte auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes vor sich, als würde er einen Gedanken in Gokus Kopf implementieren wollen.

Bulma betrachtete das mit Interesse, besonders als der Fahrstil ihres Kindheitsfreundes auf der Stadtautobahn wechselte.  
 

Goku wurde schneller, was Vegeta bei 120 km/h dazu veranlasste, das Knie gegen den Fahrersitz zu stoßen. Als der Gitarrist einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf, hob Vegeta das Kinn ruckhaft in Bulmas Richtung, die mit ihren Haaren im Fahrtwind kämpfte.

„Woops, sorry!“ Goku nahm den Fuß vom Pedal, die Fahrt wurde erträglicher. Er fädelte sich geschmeidig in den Stadtverkehr ein.  
 

Bulma lächelte Vegeta zu, als dieser ihr einen Blick zuwarf. Beide nahmen die Augen eine ganze Weile nicht mehr voneinander. Die im Vorbeiziehen auf das Paar scheinenden Straßenlichter erzeugten eine Art urbanen Zauber, ein Prickeln und Kribbeln, das Aufregung bedeutete.

Als die Pagode -ein Zehngeschosser im chinesischen Architekturstil- in Sicht kam, wurde die Stimmung gebrochen. In der Tiefgarage stieg jeder für sich aus. Goku warf Bulma den Schlüssel zu, die ihn in die Tasche ihrer Lederjacke steckte. Alles was sie brauchte konnte darin transportiert werden. Handtaschen waren auch nur von Designern glorifizierte Einkaufsbeutel.  
 

Der Name Briefs führte in Form eines Managers zu einem von vier privaten Esszimmern in der neunten Etage. Das Interieur war in schwarz gehalten und mit wenigen violetten Akzenten versehen. Die von Meisterhand lackierten Möbel dominierten den Raum. Indirekte Beleuchtung und Orchideen setzten Akzente. Musik spielte im Hintergrund.

Das Trio legte die Jacken ab und nahm um den runden Tisch Platz. Alle ließen sich im gleichen Abstand zueinander nieder. Man bestellte Getränke, sowie Abendessen bei einer Kellnerin in traditionellem Gewand. Tee und Mineralwasser wurden wenig später serviert.  
 

Bulma trank keinen Alkohol, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, warum ihre Begleiter nichts Hochprozentiges geordert hatten. Das war absolut unüblich.

'Wie bei einer Konferenz!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

Bulma hatte Goku als Unterstüttung für ihre Belange gewollt. Woran sie nicht gedacht hatte war, dass er seine eigenen Interessen verfolgte.  
 

Einige Herzschläge lang fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Aber dann trafen sich ihre und Gokus Blicke und Bulma erinnerte sich daran, dass er immer auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte.  
 

_______________________________________________  
 

Goku lief in Kreisen durch Bulmas Wohnzimmer. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich immer wieder durch den Schopf, als wolle er jeden Moment damit beginnen, sich die Haare zu raufen. Seine Gedanken quälten ihn in einer Lautstärke, die Bulma beinah hören konnte. Der Fokus des Gitarristen war ungewöhnlich.  
 

Die Producerin setzte ihre Kaffetasse resolut auf dem Tisch ab. Sie hatte keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn. Yamchu würde mit Trunks bald aus dem Kindergarten kommen und sie hatte noch nichts von dem erledigt, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte.

„Du machst mich ganz irre! Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was dein Problem ist?!“  
 

Goku stoppte. Er sah seiner Freundin in die Augen.

Wie auf Befehl kam: „'Wir' vögeln.“  
 

Bulma brach den Blickkontakt nicht. Aber sie atmete tief ein und aus. Mehrfach. Die Sekunden dehnten sich.

Dann: „'Wir' sind getrennt. Du kannst machen was du willst.“  
 

'Wir' und 'wir' waren dabei ganz klar nicht Bulma und Goku. Im ersteren Fall waren es Vegeta und Goku und im zweiten Fall waren es Vegeta und Bulma.  
 

Der Gitarrist rang die Hände: „Aber ich weiß, es ist nicht okay.“

„Doch das ist es.“

„Sicher?!“

„Ich habe ihm letztens die Scheidungspapiere geschickt.“

Goku stand ganz still.

Bulma versuchte Haltung zu bewahren.

„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Goku. Wenn du eine Erlaubnis brauchst, bitte! Ich erlaube es.“

Er kam um den Couchtisch herum, setzte sich neben sie, ergriff ihre Hand.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es tut mir leid.“

Ohne ihr Zutun wurden Bulmas Augen feucht. Sie begann zu weinen.

„Doch, das ist es! Jetzt hör auf, mir zu widersprechen“, presste sie hervor. „Ich lebte seit drei Jahren von meinem Ehemann getrennt . Selbstverständlich ist es in Ordnung, wenn Vegeta... jemand Neues hat. Ich habe Yamchu.“  
 

Es klang, als habe sie einen gebrauchten Kleinwagen.  
 

Ihr bester Freund zog Bulma in seine Arme. Seine Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich, seine Muskulatur war dermaßen angespannt, dass man das Gefühl hatte, er würde nicht trösten, sondern kämpfen.

Er hatte nach Absolution gefragt.

Er hatte Absolution bekommen.

Es fühlte sich trotzdem scheiße an.  
 

Bulma ließ die Enttäuschung und die Trauer fließen. Immerhin war Goku nicht irgendein Pop-Flittchen.

Es half, eng umschlungen gegen die Couchlehne zu sinken und sich an Goku festzukrallen, um nicht an den eigenen Tränen zu ersticken.  
 

Schließlich nahm sie Abstand.

„Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?“

„Dass ich der größte Arsch aller Zeiten bin?“

Bulma schlug ihn auf die Schulter. Sie fühlte sich schon besser.

„Nein, du Idiot! Ich meine etwas anderes. Ich meine-“

Bulma knetete ihre Hände. Sie lagen an Gokus Brust, die sich in beruhigender Gleichmäßigkeit hob und senkte.

„Jeder normale Mensch würde in dieser Sache eine Racheaktion von Vegeta sehen. Dass er mir eins reinwürgen will, weil ich ihn verlassen habe. Dass er meinen besten Freund vögelt, um mich zu verletzen. Aber die Wahrheit ist... er macht es vor allem, weil er allein ist. Das andere ist nur ein für ihn erfreulicher Nebeneffekt.“  
 

Bulma ballte eine Faust und knuffte die Brust, die ihr Sicherheit spendete.

„Aber du! Du lässt dich benutzen!“

Alle Körperspannung verließ den Körper der jungen Mutter.

„Was ist Vegeta für dich, Goku? Warum lässt du das mit dir machen?“, flüsterte sie.  
 

Trotz der Intimität war die Situation asexuell. Sie kannten sich einfach schon zu lange und dann war da noch die Statussache, die irgendwann von Vegeta auf Bulma abgefärbt hatte.

Sie rieb sich auf Höhe ihres Dragon-Ball-Tattoos über ihr Longsleeve-T-Shirt.  
 

Da begann Goku zu sprechen: „Ich bin jetzt an Radditz' Stelle Vegetas Gefolgsmann. Ich muss zusehen, dass es ihm gut geht.“  
 

Bulma betrachtete ihren Freund forschend. Er hielt stand.

„Das ist nur ein Teil der Wahrheit“, sagte sie.

Goku war nicht überrascht. Sie hatte ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen in 'Gohans Music Store' lesen können. „Auch wenn du nicht mehr mitmachst, Bulma... seine Sache ist gut. Es muss weitergehen. Ich habe mich entschieden, Teil des Plans zu sein.“

„Gut zu wissen. Trotzdem ist auch das wieder nur ein Teil der Warheit.“

Gokus Brust rumpelte, als er lachte.

„Ich habe keine Chance, dir was vorzumachen.“

Bulma hob eine Braue und sah nach oben. Ihr verquollenes Gesicht nahm der Geste die Schärfe.

„Hattest du nie und wirst du auch nie haben. Welchen Status trägst du?“  
 

Er zog gehorsam den ausgeleierten Gummi seines Pulliausschnittes herunter. Bulma erhaschte einen Blick auf das Tattoo mitten auf seiner Brust. Es waren flatternde Banner, in deren Mitte in ein runder Kristall mit vier Sternen ruhte.  
 

Sie nickte. Nahm sich die Zeit, tief ein- und auszuatmen.

„Und liebst du ihn?“

„Wen? Vegeta?“

Bulma rollte mit den Augen.

Er grinste, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nicht so, wie du. Nicht so, wie ich meine Frau liebe. Es ist...kompliziert.“

Sie betrachtete die Veränderungen seiner Mimik genau. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen.

„Erklär's mir.“  
 

Goku sah leidend gen Himmel. Warum versuchte er eigentlich, ihr irgendetwas abzuschlagen? Sie war genauso unsicher wie er.

Der Gitarrist beschloss, ihr ein Häppchen Kontrolle zum Geschenk zu machen, indem er antwortete.

„Wir vögeln eben ab und zu. Ansonsten ist es nicht anders als sonst. Wir sehen uns fast ausschließlich im Studio. Manchmal ignoriere ich, was er sagt oder ich gehe ihm auf den Sack. Er mault dann. Wir machen mit den anderen Musik.“

„Aber warum vögelt ihr, Goku?“

„Es geht darum, wer der Bessere ist - wer das Sagen hat.“

Sie bohrte weiter: „Wer hat das Sagen?“

„Ich.“

Bulmas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln. Es reizte sie, das alles zu erfahren. Drei Jahre kein richtiger Kontakt zu Vegeta, trotz aller ihrer Versuche und doch...

„Gibt er nach oder bringst du ihn dazu nachzugeben?“

„Eher ersteres. Aber manchmal...“  
 

Bulmas Gedanken trieben fantastische Blüten. Sie konnte es nicht lassen.

„Ihr treibt es meistens aus Stress?“

„Ich denke.“

„Er gibt die Verantwortung ab.“

„Definitiv.“

„Er lässt sich von dir für all die Fehler, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hat, durchnudeln.“

„Auch das.“

„Er weint.“

„Manchmal. Wohl aus verschiedenen Gründen. Ich tröste ihn.“

Sie hievte sich hoch, verengte die Augen.

„Du magst, was du mit ihm machst.“

Er nickte.  
 

Sie berührte Goku mit dem Zeigefinger an der Stirn.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf BDSM stehst.“

Er runzelte die Brauen. „Was ist das denn?!“

„Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism?“

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon du redest.“

„Leder, Ketten, Schläge, Knebel, Unterwerfungsspiele?“

Er verzog das Gesicht: „Auf keinen Fall! Aber ich hab' Chichi mal beim Sex die Augen verbunden. Ist das auch sowas?“

„Du bist sicher, du bist ein Rockstar und kein Ministrant?“

„Ich versteh's echt nicht. Was hat das jetzt mit Politik zu tun?“

„Vergiss es einfach, Goku.“

Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Geht's dir besser, Bulma?“

„Irgendwie schon.“

„Woher kommt das?“

Sie seufzte.

„Weil die Situation sehr ironisch ist. Weil du ihn genauso benutzt, wie er dich. Weil es nicht wirklich um mich geht, sondern um euch. Weil es anscheinend keine romantische Liebe ist.“

„Ich soll also wirklich nicht aufhören?“

„Vegeta und ich sind getrennt. Was ihr anstellt, ist eure Sache. Zumal du mir lieber bist, als irgendeine Tussi, die er wer weiß wo aufgegabelt hat. Pass nur gut auf, damit du nicht so endest wie ich. Wirst du noch mit Chichi darüber reden?“  
 

__________________________________________  
 

Vegeta sah über sein Getränk hinweg zu den anderen beiden. Er fasste das Geschehen für sich zusammen: Bulma tauchte nur wenige Tage nach dem Trunksdrama ohne Vorwarnung bei 'Galactic' auf, um mit ihm und Kakarot essen zu gehen. Kein scharfes Wort hatte ihren Mund bisher verlassen – vermutlich brachte sie das gerade innerlich um. Dazu das Outfit.  
 

Vegetas Augen wanderten demonstrativ zu seinem Teebecher. Dieses rote Rollkragenoberteil mit den langen Ärmeln endete kurz unterhalb ihrer Brust. Der schwarze Stretchrock begann oberhalb des Bauchnabels und reichte bis zu den Knien, wo ein verdammt hochreichender Schlitz ansetze. Auf den freiliegenden Zentimetern Haut zwischen Oberteil und Rock war Bulmas Dragon-Ball-Tattoo für alle Welt zu sehen. Als wenn das nicht schon genug Provokation wäre, hatte sie darüber seine Lederjacke getragen.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie wahrscheinlich ewig an ihrer Frisur und dem Make-Up herumgefummelt hatte.  
 

Die Frau war nicht nur aufgedonnert, sie war auf einem Kriegszug. Aber was wollte sie erobern?  
 

Auf der anderen Seite war da Kakarot. Dass der sich zu einem Gratisessen abschleppen ließ, war nichts Neues, aber er stellte gar keine seiner dämlichen Fragen. Hatten die beiden sich abgesprochen? Vegeta verengte die Augen. Die Situation schmeckte ihm nicht.  
 

Als der Sänger das Rascheln von Stoff hörte, sah er auf. Kakarot schlug die bereits hochgekrempelten Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemds noch einmal um. Dem Idioten war wohl schon wieder zu heiß.

Vegeta registrierte, wie der Gitarrist auch sein leger getragenes Hemd einige Knöpfe weiter öffnete. Bevor der Stoff des schwarzen Unterhemds in Sicht kam, das er drunter trug, wurde das Dragon-Ball-Tattoo mit den vier Sternen sichtbar.  
 

„Was wird das hier?“, knurrte der Sänger.

Goku schien überrascht: „Mir ist warm?“

„Bullshit! Wollt ihr Front gegen mich machen?!“

Vegeta spießte Bulma mit Blicken auf.

„Was ist das für eine Ich-zeige-meine-Tats-Aktion, Bulma?!“

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte mich nur mit dir aussprechen.“

„Warum ist dann Kakarot dabei?“

Darauf konnte sie anscheinend nicht antworten.

Bevor Vegeta einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, grätschte Goku in aller Seelenruhe dazwischen. Er hatte seine verschränkten Arme auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Die Augenbrauen des Gitarristen rutschten nach oben. „Warum nicht?“

Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. „Weil dich das nichts angeht, Idiot.“

„Das sehe ich anders.“

Vegeta verschlug es die Sprache bei dieser Dreistigkeit. Er lehnte sich zurück und legte eine Faust auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Miene war finster. Was für Spielchen zogen die beiden hier ab?

„Dann sag, was zu sagen ist, Bulma.“  
 

Sie räusperte sich:„ Ich dachte, wir essen entspannt und reden über die letzten Jahre. Beim Gespräch mit Trunks kamen viele Missverständnisse zwischen uns zum Vorschein, mit denen ich nicht gerechnet habe. Es wäre gut für uns alle, wenn wir das klären, findest du nicht? Die Sache mit Yamchu wäre da nur der Anfang- wir haben auch noch nicht über Trunks gesprochen. Er ist nicht anwesend, also können wir ganz offen reden.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Sinn macht.“

„Wie kannst du das sagen?!“

Er verzog den Mund.

„Muss ich das wirklich noch erklären, Frau? Du sorgst dafür, dass die Spaceapes bei deinem Sender antanzen und für CTV-the band interviewt werden. Wobei ich nur zugestimmt habe, weil Kakarot erklärte, es sei ein Meilenstein für die Band.

Dieser dämliche Moderator setzt mich auf dein Geheiß hin mit Insiderinformationen von dir unter Druck und überreicht mir vor laufender Kamera etwas, dass sich später als ein Vaterschaftstest herausstellt. Sinnvoll als Lieferquelle für eine Probe meiner DNA kann nur Kakarot sein, und“, Vegeta zeigte mit einem Finger auf Goku, „darüber werden wir noch sprechen!“  
 

Goku hob abwehrend die Hände. Vegeta ließ ihn zunächst vom Haken.

„Ich bin also bereit, mich mit dir zu treffen, um das zu klären. Was machst du? Du setzt mir den aufgebrachten Jungen vor, der von gar nichts weiß und nachvollziehbarer Weise nach einigen Versuchen die Vergangenheit zu beleuchten abhaut - zusammen mit Gokus Blag, welches sich als der beste Freund unseres Sprösslings herausstellt! Eine familiäre Verknüpfung, „Vegeta deutete erneut mit dem Finger auf den Gitarristen, „die wir ebenfalls noch besprechen werden.“  
 

Goku verzog das Gesicht, doch Bulma tat nichts dergleichen. Sie weigerte sich, Vegeta auszuweichen oder Reue zu zeigen.

„Dann kommst du mit dem Echo deiner eigenen Aktionen nicht klar, ich bin bereit dich zu trösten und als Dank dafür tauchst du heute in diesem aufreizenden Outfit in der Hauptfiliale meines Labels auf und unterbrichst meine Arbeit.

Wieder bin ich bereit, mir deinen Mist zu geben und was ich dafür bekomme ist, dass ihr beide hier eine Show abzieht. Mir ist ein Rätsel, woher die Selbstverständlichkeit kommt, mit der du dich in mein Leben einmischt, Bulma. Zumal du aus vielen Gründen hier sein magst, aber garantiert nicht, um über den Jungen zu spechen. Und du“, Vegeta zog Goku gegenüber die Brauen zusammen, „erklärst mir noch, warum du diese Aktion mitträgst, Kakarot!“  
 

Der Gitarrist wich aus, indem er einen Schluck Tee nahm.

Vegetas Faust lag noch immer auf der Tischplatte. Er legte die zweite daneben und wirkte, als wäre er jederzeit bereit für einen Kampf.  
 

Bulma sah Vegeta in die Augen: „Ja, das stimmt, ich habe zu drastischen Mitteln gegriffen. Du musst aber selber zugeben, dass ich das niemals hätte tun müssen, wenn man dich einfach anrufen oder dir schreiben könnte. Du hast dich bei jeder Gelegenheit, die ich für ein Treffen nutzen wollte, verleugnen lassen, bist mir ausgewichen oder hast mich ignoriert “

„Du hast dich von mir getrennt.“

„Ich habe unseren Sohn an die erste Stelle meiner Prioritätenliste gesetzt.“

„Dann lebe auch mit den Konsequenzen.“

„Das habe ich bereits. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit, dass die Verhältnisse geordnet werden. Trunks ist fast achtzehn Jahre alt, selbst wenn es für uns kein Happy End gibt, soll er endlich wissen, wer sein Vater ist und auch die Möglichkeit bekommen, sein Erbe anzutreten. Er ist jetzt alt genug, damit Vehbiya ihn nicht mehr verdrehen kann.“  
 

„Ein Happy End? Für uns! Hast du getrunken, Frau?!“

Bulmas Stimme war fest: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich seit der Schwangerschaft trocken bin. Ich habe mir das lange überlegt und ich denke, dass es unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen ein 'uns' geben kann.“

Vegeta lachte bellend:„ Das setzt voraus, dass ich mitmache. Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass die Option 'Beziehung' für mich gestorben ist?“

„Du hast vorgestern Nacht ein Liebeslied für mich komponiert und gesungen. Ich finde, das ist Beweis genug, dass du der Sache nicht abgeneigt bist.“

„Das war nur ein Song für eine dieser Elektropopschlampe, das habe ich dir schon gesagt.“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Vegeta. Du hast es für mich gesungen.“

„Bullshit!“

Erneut mischte sich Goku ein.

„Warum lügst du, Vegeta?“

„Dich hat keiner gefragt! Halt dein verdammtes Maul!, fauchte der Sänger.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich mache diesen Unsinn auch schon viel zu lange mit.“

„Unsinn?!“

„Du liebst Bulma noch und du willst sie definitiv zurück. Du bist nur zu stolz, um es zuzugeben.“  
 

Goku drehte sich zu Bulma: „Lass dich von ihm nicht verunsichern. Es gibt ein Spaceapessong mit dem Namen 'When love comes close'. Die Band hat ihn in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren mehrfach eingespielt, aber nie veröffentlicht. Er beginnt mit:

'She put a spell on him,

she had his heart in her hand.

And when she squeezed a little bit too hard,

she tore the boy to pieces.'

Alle paar Jahre frischen wir den Track auf, damit der Sound aktuell ist. Der Song hätte inzwischen auf drei verschiedenen Alben sein sollen.“

Bulma sah von ihrem Freund zu ihrem Ehemann. „Oh?“  
 

Röte stieg dem Frontmann der Spaceapes in die Wangen und Ohrenspitzen. Das Material seiner Lederhandschuhe knirschte, als er die Finger stärker in seine Handballen presste. „Dein Spatzenhirn spinnt sich wohl wieder was zusammen, Kakarot?“

Der Gitarrist sah zu Vegeta und zitierte:

„'I went for miles in the pouring rain,

losing her wasn't part of the game.

So I took the time to look around and see,

cause there had to be a future that was meant for me.'“  
 

Vegeta stand kurz vor einem Ausbruch. Die Wut ballte sich in seinem Magen wie ein Liter Säure. „Dann solltest du vielleicht auch auf die letzten Verse eingehen! Denn die lauten:

'Love may blind you with its cry,

love can haunt you 'til the day you die!

Be yourself and don't pretend broken hearts can always mend.'

Thema beendet!“  
 

Goku ließ sich nicht im geringsten von der Wut des Sängers beeindrucken: „Vegeta liebt dich, Bulma. Ich bin nur ein Ersatz.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke nicht, dass du ein Ersatz bist. Ich glaube eher, dass du ihm etwas gibst, ohne das er nicht sein kann.“  
 

„SEID IHR NOCH BEI TROST?!“

Vegeta sprang auf, sein Stuhl fiel beinah hinten über. Er brüllte quer über den Tisch: „BEHALTET EURE ABGEFUCKTEN THEORIEN FÜR EUCH!“  
 

Bulma schrumpfte deutlich. Es war nicht Vegetas Sprache, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Damit ließ er sie kalt. Es war seine drohende Körperhaltung.

„WENN DU ERREICHEN WOLLTEST, DASS ICH AUSRASTE, BULMA- GRATULATION! DU HAST ES WIEDER MAL GESCHAFFT!“  
 

Goku tätschelte beruhigend die Hand seiner Freundin.

„Er bläst sich auf, mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles andere ginge gegen sein Ehrgefühl.“  
 

WAS ERZÄHLST DU BULMA FÜR EINEN DRECK, KAKAROT?! LIEBESERSATZ?! ALS WENN DU IN IRGENDEINER FORM FÜR MICH WICHTIG SEIN KÖNNTEST!“  
 

Gokus Stuhl scharrte, als der Gitarrist aufstand. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Vegeta, der ihm mit geweiteten Augen entgegenstarrte. Das Gesicht des Jüngeren war unbewegt, als er Vegetas T-Shirt auf Brusthöhe griff und den Sänger zu sich heranzog. Die Nasen der beiden Männer berührten sich fast.

Gokus Stimme war völlig ruhig: „Du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuregen, Vegeta. Bulma wusste es von Anfang an. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde sie nicht um Erlaubnis fragen?“  
 

Vegetas rechtes Augenlid zuckte. Er konnte den Blickkontakt nicht brechen.

Gokus Gesicht hatte den Ausdruck des simplen Gemüts, der darauf zu liegen pflegte, verloren.

„Was das Lied angeht: Zwischen 'Be yourself and don't pretend' und 'broken hearts can always mend' gehört ein Punkt. Du veröffentlichst den Song nicht, weil du ihn nicht richtig singen kannst. Würdest du sonst immer und immer wieder die letzte Strophe durchexerzieren?

Sieh das Gespräch zwischen uns dreien als Hilfestellung dafür an. Das, was Bulma nicht weiß, soll sie heute erfahren.

Wenn du es ihr nicht erzählst, werde ich es tun. Sie muss das wissen. Sie braucht das. Euer Sohn braucht das. Du brauchst das, Vegeta.“

„...Auf keinen Fall!“, würgte der Sänger hervor. Er verlor deutlich an Format.

„Es ist Zeit. Ich bin es leid, der Puffer zwischen euch beiden zu sein. “

„Nein...“, es war, als würde Vegeta schrumpfen.

Goku lächelte. Sein Griff lockerte sich, der Abstand zwischen den Gesichtern der Männer nahm zu. Der Gitarrist ließ vom T-Shirt seines Gegenübers ab. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand in Vegetas Nacken. Sein Daumen glitt über die pochende Schlagader am Hals des Sängers.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt doch selber, dass Bulma Geheimnisse bewahren kann, wenn sie will. Nicht wahr, Bulma?“  
 

Die blauhaarige Frau nickte. Sie hatte ihre Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden. Stattdessen erlebte sie einen emotionalen Flashback. Es war, als würde sie erneut das Foto betrachten, dass die Sex-oder-nicht-Sex-Gerüchte von Goku und Vegeta in der Öffentlichkeit ausgelöst hatte.  
 

Vegeta konnte ihre Gedanken an ihrer Miene erkennen. Er sank zurück in seinen Stuhl, der Horror stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Sie wusste es also?  
 

Goku nahm wieder Platz. Er wartete, ob sich einer der beiden anderen zu Wort melden würde. Doch das geschah nicht.

„Bulma hat Angst vor deinen Ausbrüchen, Vegeta. Darum hat sie dich damals verlassen. Sie hatte Angst um sich und Trunks“, erklärte er.  
 

Dem Sänger rann eine Schweißperle an der Schläfe herab. Seine Augen waren noch immer weit aufgerissen. Das war es gewesen?! Der wahre Grund für ihre Trennung?!  
 

„Andersrum, Bulma, hast du schon immer betont, dass du einen starken Mann an deiner Seite willst. Das war nicht die beste Voraussetzung dafür, dass Vegeta dir von seinen Probleme erzählt.“

„Was...was meinst du, Goku?“ Bulma berührte ihre Kehle, rieb über die Haut dort.

Sie sah, wie Vegeta blass wurde, die Fäuste ballte.

Goku war unerbittlich: „Ich meine die Depressionen, die er damals hatte, Bulma. Vegeta war noch nie der Typ Mann, der Hilfe sucht oder Schwächen zugibt. Also hat er angefangen, was einzuwerfen. Schon lange vor dir, soweit ich weiß. Aber Depressionen werden schlimmer, wenn man sie ignoriert. Also wurden es immer mehr Drogen. Nach dem, was ich weiß, muss sein Suchthöhepunkt zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als ihr eure On-Off-Beziehung zu laufen hattet.

Negative Reaktionen aus dem Umfeld, die Ängste und Sorgen werden schlimmer, mehr Drogen – eine klassische Depressions-Abwärtsspirale bei Männern.“  
 

Bulmas Gedanken rasten. Das machte alles Sinn. Das machte alles so verdammt viel Sinn! Warum hatte sie das nicht gesehen?! Nicht verstanden?!  
 

„Vegeta hat schon immer eine kurze Zündschnur, aber sein Mischkonsum sorgte für krasse Wutanfälle. Ich kann mich gut an seinen Entzug im Krankenhaus erinnern.“

Bulmas Augen schwammen. Ihre Finger flatterten über ihr Herz.

„Woher weißt du sowas, Goku?“

„Meine Mum hat Beruhigungstabletten wie Bonbons gelutscht als ich elf war. Ich habe dir oft genug erzählt, wie sie bei Kleinigkeiten bis zur Erschöpfung weinte.

Abgesehen davon hat Radditz damals all diese Bücher gelesen und versucht, das Problem wegzurationalisieren, indem er sich und mir die Wirkunsgweise von Depressionen haarklein erklärte. Mich hat das nur wütend gemacht. Dass ihr beide euch nicht aussprecht, macht mich bis heute wütend.“  
 

Goku sah von Bulma zu Vegeta und wieder zurück. Die beiden wirkten, als hätte er sie mit dem Auto überfahren und Fahrerflucht begangen. In einer verborgenen Ecke seines Hirns befriedigte ihn der Gedanke.

Er hatte lange genug die Schweiz gespielt- immer neutral, immer darum bemüht, keiner Seite zu viele Informationen von der anderen zukommen zu lassen, um das in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen.

Die beiden hatten ihn manchmal sogar von beiden Fronten zermürbt. Sicherlich nicht mit Absicht, aber es war schwer gewesen, standhaft zu bleiben, sich nicht einzumischen. Siebzehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, besonders was das Thema Trunks anging.

Aber egal wie nah Goku Bulma und Vegeta auch stand, was zwischen den beiden lief, war deren Sache. Sie mussten ihre Probleme aus eigenem Willen heraus lösen. Druck von seiner Seite aus hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht oder gar zum Ende der Ehe geführt.  
 

Bulma konnte den Blick nicht von Vegeta nehmen, der ihr mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber saß. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Der Teebecher schien überdurchschnittlich interessant zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, Vegeta. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich hab' das nicht gewollt. Ich hab das nicht...gewusst“, flüsterte Bulma. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herab. Sie schniefte, mehrfach. Eine zweite Träne folgte. Wie hatte sie nur so ignorant sein können? Unwissen war keine Entschuldigung für die Vergangenheit.  
 

„Hör auf zu weinen, Bulma.“

Vegetas Stimme klang rau. Er konnte es nicht wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinte.

„Ich hätte mit dir sprechen müssen. Während unserer Beziehung – und danach.“  
 

Die Kellnerin machte sich an der Tür bemerkbar.  
 

Bulma rieb die Nässe auf ihrem Gesicht fort, versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Vegeta verkroch sich in seinem Teebecher.

Goku setzte eine freundliche Miene auf.  
 

Die Asiatin schob ein komplett mit Speisen gefülltes Wägelchen in den Raum. Ein Drehteller fand seinen Platz auf dem Tisch, das Essen wurde mit präzisen Bewegungen darauf verteilt. Köstliche Düfte erfüllten den Raum, während Geschirr und Besteck für jeden Gast bereitgestellt wurden. Erst dann zog sich die Kellnerin mit einer Verbeugung zurück.  
 

Es geschah nichts. Das Schweigen war bedrückend, denn das Gespräch war kräftezehrend. Wie sollte es weitergehen?  
 

Gokus Magen knurrte.  
 

Das brach den Bann. Zumindest für's Erste.

Vegeta stellte seinen Teebecher ab.

„Jetzt iss schon, du dämlicher Idiot.“

Bulma kicherte nervös. Sie sah ihren Mann über den Tisch hinweg an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, räusperte sich.

„Du wolltest über den Jungen reden?“  
 

Goku lächelte in sein Chachu-Pork.


	17. Ein Stern: Hey Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was macht eigentlich Vegeta, während um ihn herum das chaos ausbricht?  
> Er versucht, mehr oder weniger erfolgeich, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immernoch kein Nappa. ^^; Der Handlungsstrang Bulma-Goku-Vegeta musste erstmal zu Ende geführt werden.  
> Dieses Kapitel ist sehr lang. Ich habe hin- und herüberlegt, ob ich es in mehrere Teile auftrenne, aber mich dann dagegen entschieden. Es gehört alles zusammen. Bringt ein bisschen Zeit zum Lesen mit. So lang werden die folgenden Teile aber nicht mehr, das ist mir zu anstrengend für ein Hobby.  
> Da Dragon Ball einen Shonen-jeder-kloppt-sich-mit-jedem-Manga ist, ist die emotionale Spannweite...errr...begrenzt. Ich habe mich trotzdem bemüht, so nah wie möglich am Original zu bleiben. Aber let's face it: Ich bin ein Sap. Es wird kitschig. Sorry!  
> PS: Zardak =persisch für Karotte
> 
> Der OST  
> Vegetas Nacht: https://youtu.be/ZHVJVQzHv5Q  
> Vegetas Tag: https://youtu.be/uoEhoGt4mIw  
> Wenn Goku Vegeta auf den Zahn fühlt: https://youtu.be/nhLA_CoNS5c  
> Als die Stimmung kippt: https://youtu.be/ZZ-Ubi2Ewyc  
> Wenn Vegeta Goku auf den Zahn fühlt isses wieder Snow Flower (das vorletzte).
> 
> (°_° )/ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ein Stern: Hey Daddy**

______________________

 

Deep in the bosom of the gentle night  
Is when I search for the light  
Pick up my pen and start to write

__________________________________

 

Vegeta lehnte sich auf das Geländer seines Appartementbalkons. Er führte die brennende Fluppe an seine Lippen und betrachtete dabei den Himmel. Der Vollmond hing wie eine Lampe über Westcity.

Der Sänger hatte in den vergangenen Tagen eine knappe Schachtel Zigaretten gekillt, obwohl er kein regulärer Raucher war. Das Laster ging zu sehr auf die Stimme. Bei seinem aktuellen Stresslevel war das allerdings die beste Variante. Tabak als Ersatzsuchtmittel versaute einem wenigstens nicht die Existenz.

Die In-ear-Kopfhörer füllten Vegetas Gehörgänge mit TripHop und Trance Death- oder Grindcore hätten seine Laune zwar eher bedient, halfen aber nicht, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die Kippe noch immer im Mundwinkel stieß der Sänger Rauch durch die Nase aus, der sofort vom Wind fortgetragen wurde. Der Notizblock in seiner Hand füllte sich zusehends mit Gedankengängen.

 

Er notierte Erinnerungen, die er neu bewerten musste.

Er schrieb Themen auf, die es mit Bulma zu besprechen galt.

Er formulierte Fragen, die er dem Jungen stellen wollte.

Er suchte Möglichkeiten, Kakarot effizient den Hals umzudrehen.

Außerdem sammelte er alle Verbindungen zwischen Personen in seinem Umfeld, denen er mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte.

 

Vegeta versuchte dadurch herauszufinden, wie er sich in diesem ganzen Chaos fühlte. Trotz seiner vierundvierzig Jahre, fiel es ihm noch immer nicht leicht, auf sein Innenleben zu achten. Gefühle waren prinzipiell etwas für Weicheier wie Kakarot.

 

Doch dieses Mal sprang der Sänger über seinen Schatten. Er hatte aufgrund der Geschehnisse der letzten Woche den Nachgeschmack des scheiß Psychotherapeuten auf der Zunge. Vier Jahre Therapie inklusive Medikation durch Dr. Quitte waren mehr als genug gewesen. Es bestand keinen Bedarf an einer Wiederholung.

 

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in der Gedanken zu Stürmen wurden und Vegeta konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte nur durchhalten.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 1:01 Uhr.

_______________________________

 

'I struggle, fight dark forces  
In the clear moon light  
Without fear... insomnia

I can't get no sleep'

___________________________

 

Gefangen in den Irrwegen des Halbschlafes, wand sich Vegeta in seinem Bettzeug.

Er wusste, er schlief nicht richtig, aber gleichzeitig war er schon zu sehr abgedriftet, um wach zu sein. Die Vergangenheit suchte ihn heim.

 

_„Vater! Warum weint Mutter?! Was hat sie diesmal getan, um dir zu missfallen?!“_

 

_„Warum ich lache, Vater? Selbst wenn Tarble als Jahrgangsbester abschlösse, würde er es nicht schaffen, dein volles Interesse zu wecken.“_

 

Ein Teil von Vegetas Hirn erklärte abwechselnd, es sei zu warm, dann wieder zu kalt. Dieser Teil vermittelte ihm außerdem, dass seine Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern vor Müdigkeit brannten. Er sorgte gleichermaßen dafür, dass jedes Geräusch unglaublich laut war.

Die Nacht zog sich in die Länge, während die Zeit zusehends an Geschwindigkeit gewann.

 

_„Was willst du dieses Mal von mir, Vater? Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du nur zu mir kommst, wenn du etwas willst?_

 

_“Das Firmenkonglomerat ist doch dein liebstes Kind, Vater. Warum sollte ich damit um deine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrieren?“_

 

Ein anderer Teil seines Hirns zerrte Erinnerungen hervor, die ihr belastendes Momentum über Jahre kein Stück eingebüßt hatten. Außen und Innen wurden auf eine verquere Art miteinander verknüpft.

 

_„Das Königreich ist nicht mehr, Vater! Die paar Übriggebliebenen ergeben trotz aller Traditionsliebe noch lange kein Volk!“_

 

_„Ich sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal, Vater: Ich werde definitiv nicht Wirtschaft oder Jura studieren und ich gehe auch nicht in die Politik. Deine Interessen sind nicht meine!“_

 

Die verzogene Umgebungswahrnehmung des Schlafzimmers bildeten gemeinsam mit den Erinnerungsfetzen einen Reigen. Eine Spirale, aus dem der einzige Weg heraus war, sich aktiv für das Wachsein und die lähmende Müdigkeit zu entscheiden.

 

_„Du hast dich mit der Cold-Familie eingelassen? Den Colds, die damals als Teil der britischen Kolonialmacht Großvaters Reich an sich gerissen haben?!_

 

_Sie erpressen unsere Familie?! Du willst WAS von mir?!_

 

Vegeta öffnete die Augen und rieb sich über die Stirn. Er war an einem Punkt seiner Vergangenheit angelangt, der die Vorzüge des Halbschlafes nicht wert war. Er brauchte einige Momente, bis seine Wahrnehmung wieder mit der Realität übereinstimmte.

 

Was blieb, war der Gedanke an die Folgen väterlichen Versagens. Er selbst war der beste Beweis dafür! Vegeta konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Bulma Wert auf seine Partizipation am Leben des Jungen bestand.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 2:09 Uhr

____________________________________

 

I used to worry, thought I was goin' mad in a hurry  
Gettin' stress, makin' excess mess in darkness  
No electricity, something's all over me, greasy

  
___________________________

 

Der Sänger hatte passend zum Vollmond das ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder 'den Traum' gehabt. Während seiner Drogenexzessjahre hatte ihn diese Ausgeburt seines Hirns fast jede Nacht heimgesucht. Inzwischen war er selten geworden.

Doch nur weil 'der Traum' nach all den Jahren seltener aus den Untiefen seiner Psyche auftauchte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er erträglicher geworden war. Wenn die Hölle Träume produzierte, dann war dieser für Vegetas ganz persönliche Folter reserviert.

 

In diesem Traum reiste Vegeta allein durch die Weiten des Alls. Er war abgeschnitten von allem, was lebte oder einen Einfluss von Außen darstellte. In einer winzigen Raumschiffkugel, die kaum genug Platz bot, um darin zu sitzen, raste er auf einer Jahre andauernden Reise zu einem ihm unbekannten Ziel. Doch das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste an diesem Szenario.

 

Es gab keine Geräusche im All, Vegeta war taub. Der Kugelinnenraum ließ keine Bewegungen zu, dadurch war er gelähmt. Weil auch die Haptik keine Rolle spielte, erlebte Vegeta eine taktile Störung. In der winzigen Umgebung gab es nicht einmal Gerüche. Vegetas Augenlider waren wie zugeklebt – das machte ihn zusätzlich blind. Sogar seine Fähigkeit sich zu artikulieren war verpufft. Vegeta war dazu verdammt, stumm zu bleiben.

 

Die Reizdeprivation machte den Sänger zu einem Gefangenen seines eigenen Körpers, nur eine Haaresbreite vom Wahnsinn entfernt. Was ihn bei Verstand hielt, waren seine kalte Berechnung und das Rezitieren aller Dinge, die ihm jemals angetan worden waren.

Was auch immer das Ziel des Shajanjinnprinzen darstellte, lange würde es nach seiner Ankunft nicht mehr existieren.

 

Die Reise durchs All war eine Tortur, die Vegetas Körper jedes Mal alles abverlangte. Mit 'dem Traum' gingen Schweißausbrüche, Herzrasen, Adrenalinschübe und Atemnot einher.

Er fuhr hoch und registrierte nicht einmal, dass er die Decke beim Aufstehen mit sich zerrte und um sich schlang. Vegetas Panikattacke stand in voller Blüte.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 00:47 Uhr.

__________________________________________________

  
Insomnia please release me and let me dream of  
Makin' mad love to my girl on the heath  
Tearin' off tights with my teeth  
But there's no release, no peace

______________________________________________

  
Bulma spiegelte die Position in der Vegeta lag. Sie ruhte auf der Seite, ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihren Arm gebettet. Sie lächelte und rutschte näher heran, um ihn zu küssen. Ihr nackter Leib berührte seinen. Das leise Geräusch ihrer aufeinander treffenden Lippen erfüllte sein Schlafzimmer. 

Vegetas Hand glitt über ihren Körper. Bulma streichelte über Vegetas Wange. Sie legte ihre Finger direkt über seinem Herzen ab. Seine Sorgenlast wurde leichter.

 

Als ihr Unterleib sich an seiner Erektion rieb, rieselte eine Gänsehaut seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Doch sie rührte nicht von Lust her.

Etwas Wichtiges fehlte, auch wenn Vegeta sich nicht entsinnen konnte was es war.

 

Während Bulma und er einander kosten, versuchte seine Frau mit dem Daumen die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen glattzustreichen. Ihr Gesicht sprach davon, dass es ihr nicht gelang.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.Wir sind für dich da“, flüsterte sie. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Hüfte.

Eine zweite Hand legte sich über ihre, doch Vegeta schrak nicht zurück, oder sah sich um. Er kannte die verhornten Fingerspitzen.

 

Bulma lächelte nah an Vegetas Mund. Sie küsste ihn erneut, während ihre Hand in seinen Schritt wanderte. Ein zweiter Mund legte sich auf Vegetas Halsbeuge und biss sacht zu.

Der Sänger konnte Kakarots Lächeln nicht sehen, wohl aber spüren. Während der Körper des Gitarristen sich an Vegetas Rücken presste, gesellte sich dessen Hand mit den harten Fingerkuppen zu der Bulmas in Vegetas Schritt.

 

Die zärtlichen Berührungen und die Nähe der beiden waren das Einzige, was Vegeta in diesem Augenblick wirklich brauchte. Alles andere versank in Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Der Sänger stöhnte auf...es fühlte sich großartig an...ja...nur noch ein wenig mehr...uh...!

 

Vegeta fuhr zum weiten Mal in dieser Nacht mit einem Ruck hoch.

 

Desorientiert sah er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Es war niemand außer ihm hier. Sein Schwanz pochte. Anscheinend stand er am Rande eines Orgasmus. Großartig. Vegeta hasste sein dämliches Unterbewusstsein.

 

Ums Verrecken würde er keinen Dreier mit seinem Gitarristen und seiner Ehefrau haben. Das Leben war kein motherfucking Porno. Es gab Dinge, die tat man einfach nicht.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 05:32 Uhr.

___________________________________________

 

I toss and turn without cease  
Like a curse, open my eyes and rise like yeast  
At least a couple of weeks  
Since I last slept, kept takin' sleepers

________________________________________

 

Vegeta folgte seiner Stressnacht-Routine, die eine systematische Begehung beide Etagen seines Apartments beinhaltete. Wenn die Umgebung geordnet war, dann waren es auch die Gedanken.

Dunkelheit und Stille herrschten in allen Räumen. Vegeta hörte wieder Musik per In-ear-Kopfhörer, um sich abzulenken, doch die Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Restaurant ließen ihm keine Ruhe.

 

„ _Wird der Junge damit zurecht kommen?“, Vegeta legte sein Besteck zur Seite._

„ _Er hat sich immer einen Vater gewünscht“, versicherte Bulma_

„ _Trunks ist erwachsen. Er braucht keinen Vater mehr“, widersprach der Sänger._

_Kakarot hob die Brauen:„Ohne Vaterfigur kann er nicht feststellen, was für ein Mann er werden will. Nimm ihm das nicht.“_

„ _Weil es sonst so läuft wie bei Gohan?“, konterte Vegeta eiskalt._

_Der Gitarrist ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. „Ich wusste immer, du magst meinen Ältesten mehr als du zugibst.“_

 

In der oberen Etage begann Vegetas Inspektion in der Küche.

Er setzte zunächst Wasser auf – für verdammten Beruhigungstee! Der Sänger knurrte den Teebeutel an, als er diesen in die Tasse hing. Er verabscheute das Zeug, aber es war wichtig für die Routine.

 

Während das Wasser erhitzt wurde, führte Vegetas Weg von der Küche aus durch den offenen Essbereich in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Alles war an seinem Platz.

Anders im Schlafzimmer, in das man durch eine Tür neben dem OLED-TV gelangte. Dort sah es aus wie auch einem Schlachtfeld. Mit wenigen Handschlägen richtete Vegeta das Bett her und hängte seine Kleidung in den Schrank. Das angrenzende Badezimmer brauchte keine nächtliche Aufräumaktion.

Wenige Minuten später goss der Sänger in der Küche Teewasser ein, nahm den dampfenden Pott und machte sich mit diesem in der Hand auf den Weg die Treppe hinab.

 

Auch in der unteren Etage war es dunkel. Im Flur des Eingangsbereiches hing ein großformatiger Spiegel, in dem Vegeta sich selbst genauso inspizierte, wie er es mit seiner Wohnung tat. Der durch die Fensterfront leuchtende Vollmond machte es möglich.

Nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet, mit Schatten unter den Augen und dem Tee in der rechten Hand stand er da. Auf dem inzwischen fast volltätowierten linken Arm waren die Narben des Unfalls kaum noch zu sehen. Nur auf der Hand fielen sie auf.

Kakarot hatte alle gezählt – es waren achtundzwanzig.

 

„ _Wie kommt es, dass Trunks und Goten so eng miteinander sind?“_

„ _Es hat sich irgendwie ergeben“, nuschelte der Gitarrist zwischen zwei Teigtaschen._

_Bulma schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Goku hat Goten in den gleichen Kindergarten, die gleiche Grundschule und die gleiche High School gesteckt wie Trunks. Auf meine Fragen zu dieser Sache entwickelte dein lieber Bandkollege seine typische, selektive Taubheit.“_

„ _Ich dachte wir waren uns schon vor fünfzehn Jahren einig, dass das Prinz-Vasallen-Verhältnis mit unserer Generation ausstirbt?!“, knurrte Vegeta._

_Kakarot steckte sich eine weitere Teigtasche in den Mund. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was euer Problem ist. Die beiden sind einfach nur beste Freunde“, kaute er._

 

Vegeta drehte sich abrupt von Spiegel fort. Er hatte seine Runde zu beenden. Der Fitnessraum und das Gäste-WC wirkten unberührt. Alles im Büro hatte seine übliche Ordnung. Das zweite Wohnzimmer und der Proberaum wirkten wie Abbildungen aus einer Designzeitschrift.

 

Nichts Fremdes störte Vegetas Sphäre. Der Sänger nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und ging die Treppe hinauf. Vor der Fensterfront der oberen Etage blieb er stehen, um zum gefühlt millionsten Mal in dieser Nacht im Anblick des Vollmondes zu baden.

Das Biest in Vegeta dachte an Bulma in diesem Rock mit dem Schlitz. An ihre zarten Füße in den Stilettoboots. Ihr Aufzug war verführerisch gewesen. Wie gern hätte er sie nur mit den Stiefeln angetan einmal quer durch sein Apartment gevögelt.

 

„ _Ich bin bereit, wieder in den Plan mit einzusteigen, sofern es in Trunks' Sinne ist“, begann Bulma. Sie rieb nachdenklich über den Rand ihres Wasserglases. Ein schwingender Ton erklang. „Unser Sohn hat für seinen weiteren Lebensweg unendlich viele Optionen aus denen er schöpfen kann. Aber wenn er Interesse an deinen Plänen zeigt,Vegeta, soll es an mir nicht liegen.“_

_Der Sänger blieb zurückhaltend: „Du hast dir das alles perfekt zurechtgelegt, nicht wahr?“_

„ _Kann schon sein.“ Bulma sah ihren Mann unter schweren Lidern an. Sie zog einen Schmollmund. Ihr linker Fuß wippte unter dem Tisch._

_Gokus Augenbrauenpiercing glänzte, als er sich zurücklehnte._

„ _Wo Trunks ist, ist Goten nicht weit. Wenn die beiden mitziehen, wären wir sieben - komplett. Handlungsfähig. Kampfbereit.“_

„ _Tsk! Dazu müssten die beiden erst einmal Bescheid wissen. Zudem bezweifle ich, dass sie sich unser abgefucktes Drama geben wollen.“_

„ _Dauerhaft könnte es auch ihr Drama werden. Nappa kann das Informieren der beiden doch regeln? Du musst ihn nur lassen“, gab Kakarot zu bedenken._

„ _Vielleicht will ich ihn das gar nicht regeln lassen? Nappas Argumentationen sind auch nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss.“_

_Wobei Vegetas Ansicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Rolle mehr spielte, da Trunks ihm die Entscheidung bereits abgenommen hatte. Der Sänger linste auf sein Smartphone. Nach der letzten SMS des Bassisten an Vegeta vor fünf Minuten, waren die Jungs erst am späten Abend wieder abgerückt. Radditz hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet, aber der kümmerte sich vermutlich auch gerade um die Nachbearbeitung des Aufklärungsgesprächs._

 

Vegeta setzte sich auf die Couch und exte seinen Tee, als wäre es Whiskey.

Das war er also: Der Punkt an dem die Parallelgesellschaft der Shayanjinn sich ohne sein Zutun die nächste Generation einverleibte.

Das war, was er hatte vermeiden wollen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte Vegeta Schuld.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 3:25 Uhr

________________________________________

  
I find insight, fundamental movement, uh  
So when it's back this insomniac take an original tack  
Keep the beast in my nature under ceaseless attack  
I gets no sleep  
I can't get no sleep   
_______________

 

Vegeta ließ sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen. Er rieb sich über die Stirn, um seine Kopfschmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Mit dem Blick zur Decke begann er zu rationalisieren.

 

Erstens: Auf einmal existierte ein fast erwachsener Sohn in Vegetas Leben, der ihn einerseits bewunderte aber auch verabscheute. Der Junge hatte verständliche Probleme damit, die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern zu erfassen und sich diesbezüglich zu positionieren. Als ungewollt designierte Vaterfigur hatte Vegeta selbstverständlich keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

 

Zweitens: Er hatte wieder Kontakt zu Bulma, von der er seit siebzehn Jahren getrennt lebte – mit der er nicht einmal gesprochen hatte! Das verrückte Weibsbild wollte ihn zurück.

Kein Mitglied der Band schien damit ein Problem zu haben. Kakarot hatte Vegeta förmlich in Bulmas Arme geschoben! Andersherum wusste sie ganz genau, was zwischen ihm und seinem Gitarristen lief und sie hatte bisher nichts gesagt.

 

Drittens: Der Plan, den Vegeta mit 21 Jahren geschmiedet hatte, der ihn fast eine Dekade

vorangetrieben hatte und den er im Laufe der letzten Jahre unter Gegenwehr hatte aufgeben müssen, schien nicht nur wieder funktionsfähig zu sein, sondern auch an Fahrt aufzunehmen.

 

Summa summarum ergab sich: Was gerade geschah war absoluter Irrsinn.

Kein Wunder, dass seine Kopfschmerzen an Intensität zulegten.

Die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche hatten Vegetas Tagesroutine zerlegt. Selbst wenn er sich nach dem Restaurantbesuch nicht verspätet und vom Anstoßen alkoholisiert schlafen gelegt hätte, wäre er nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Es lag alles nur an Bulma!

Vegeta zwang sich, gedanklich Abstand von seiner Frau zu nehmen.

 

Er überschlug stattdessen, wie viele Stunden Schlaf, wenn auch unruhig, er bekommen hatte. Es waren ungefähr vier. In Anbetracht der Umstände war das keine schlechte Statistik.

 

Der Wecker zeigte 6.00 Uhr. Bevor der Alarm losgehen konnte, schaltete Vegeta ihn aus. Es war Zeit, aufzustehen.

 

 

Der Sänger verließ das Bett, duschte und zog Sportkleidung an. Sein Blick blieb beim Anziehen an dem Tattoo auf seinem linken Oberschenkel hängen. Das Bild des runden Kristalls mit dem Stern in der Mitte stimmte Vegeta nachdenklich. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über den Kronreif, der den Dragon-Ball umfasste.

Was, wenn sein Plan doch noch zur Vollendung führen würde?

 

In der Küche machte er sich Kaffee und einen Eiweißshake, um in die Gänge zu kommen. Mit einem Klettgurt befestigte er sein Smartphone am Oberarm, während er in den Fitnessraum wechselte. Seine Assistentin bei 'Galactic' bereitete regelmäßig Podcasts über Trends und Charts aus Mainstream und Rockmusik vor. Dazu kam ein von ihr erstelltes Dossier über ausgewählte Kandidaten für Projekte mit ihm.

Vegeta war zwar offiziell der Chef des Musiklabels, aber er nutzte die Möglichkeiten der Firma hauptsächlich, um die Karriere seiner eigenen Band voranzutreiben und sich ab und zu ein paar Musiker herauszupicken, mit denen er arbeiten wollte.

Die restlichen Aufgabenbereiche hatte er mit Erfolg an Manager verteilt, die ihm einmal im Monat Rede und Antwort stehen mussten. Solange diese das Image des Labels unterfütterten und Gewinne einfuhren, konnten sie frei agieren. Das System funktionierte gut. Der Sänger hatte nicht vor das zu ändern.

 

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel: Das dunkelblaue Set aus Tank und Hose saß wie eine zweite Haut, die weiß-gelben Laufschuhe passten hervorragend dazu. Was seine Augenringe anging – Ausgang heute wohl nur mit Sonnenbrille.

 

Die nächsten dreißig Minuten verbrachte Vegeta mit Stretching, Aufwärmübungen und einem Podcast.

Bora erschien pünktlich um 7:15 Uhr. Er hatte sich wie üblich selbst hereingelassen. Der Navajo war als Vegetas personal Trainer und Physiotherapeut drei Mal die Woche für zwei Stunden gebucht. Seine Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Beweglichkeit von Vegetas linkem Arm inklusive der Hand erhalten blieb.

Da Boras Programm Bilderbuch-Ergebnisse mit sich gebracht hatte, welche die Ärzte immer wieder überraschten, war Vegeta sogar bereit sich die Yoga-Einheiten des Trainers zu geben. Nebenher sorgte Bora mit individualisierten Übungen dafür, dass beide Arme des Musikers den gleichen Umfang behielten. Bei Bedarf kamen manuelle Therapie und Massage dazu.

 

Um 9:15 Uhr sah Bora auf seine Uhr.

„Das reicht für heute, Vegeta. Zieh das Shirt aus und trockne dich ab, ich will mir deinen Rücken nochmal ansehen.“

„Weil?“

„Du steif wie ein Brett bist.“

Vegeta gehorchte fluchend. Er merkte es selbst, also bezog er Stellung mit dem Rücken zu Bora.

„Arme heben, langsam gestreckt nach vorne senken. Hmm...Vornüber beugen...bleib so.“

Der Navajo ließ seine Finger probend über die Muskulatur an den Schulterblättern gleiten.

„Wieder hoch. Dreh den Kopf von links nach rechts... Hmhmm...Stop. Du hast in der unteren Halswirbelsäule eine Blockade. Schlecht geschlafen?“

„Hn.“

„Hast du noch eine Viertelstunde, um das zu beheben?“

Vegeta nickte.

„Dann auf die Massageliege. Was ist eigentlich mit Goku? Der ist die letzten Monate so intensiv mit ins Training eingestiegen, dass ich dachte, er wäre regulär dabei. Du bezahlst immerhin für zwei.“

Vegeta legte sich auf das Möbelstück. Er platzierte sein Gesicht in der dafür vorgesehenen Öffnung.

„Kakarot hat aktuell kein Interesse.“

„Wie kommt's?“ Bora begann zu massieren.

Vegeta zischte auf, als der Navajo einen Muskelstrang im Nacken bearbeitete.

„Er ist einfach ein...hmpf... Spatzenhirn. Er hat letzte Woche irgendwas ...von Ironman-training gefaselt.“

Der Navajo lachte auf, ohne sein schmerzhaftes Tun zu unterbrechen.

„Na schön, aber dann passe ich die Rechnung wieder auf eine Person an.“

„Lass es einfach so wie bisher laufen, Bora...Hrch...Er taucht irgendwann demnächst unerwartet wieder auf - Shit! Was machst du?!“

„Kurzgefasst zwinge ich deinen Muskel durch Druck meiner Finger zur Aufgabe, damit ich dir gleich den Halswirbel einrenken kann.“

„Hmpf.“

„Sicher was die Zahlung angeht?“

„Du hast mich gehört.“

„Okay.“

Ein paar Minuten später sollte Vegeta sich aufsetzen. Der Navajo bezog hinter ihm Position und korrigierte die Fehlstellung eines Wirbels indem er Vegetas Kopf in einige mögliche und unmögliche Positionen beugte. Ein kurzes Schnappen am Hals bestätigte den Erfolg der Aktion.

„Denk an deine Entspannungsübungen. Du presst heute schon die ganze Zeit Ober- und Unterkiefer stark zusammen. Das gibt Kopfschmerzen.“

„Es ist nichts.“

„Dann ganz besonders!“

„Tsk!“

___________________

 

Eine Dusche und ein vollständiges Frühstück später kleidete sich Vegeta für die um 11 Uhr angesetzte Gesellschafterversammlung von 'Empire' an. Als Hauptaktionär und Gesellschafter war er an den Entscheidungen über die Firmenführung direkt beteiligt. Tarble würde ebenfalls an dem Treffen teilnehmen. Vegetas Bruder machte in letzter Zeit Anstalten, sich mit Gure niederzulassen und das Pianistenleben aufzugeben. Er zeigte gesteigertes Interesse am Label.

Vegeta war das nur Recht. 'Empire' fraß zu viel Zeit, die er lieber in die Musik investieren würde. Seit er sich das Plattenlabel vor einem Jahr nach großen Anstrengungen einverleibt hatte, schien er sich ständig damit beschäftigen zu müssen.

Zudem ging ihm der Umgang mit den ganzen Anzugträgern auf die Eier. Es war einfach nicht sein Ding, auch, wenn die natürliche Autorität mit der er den schokoladenfarbene Dreiteiler, die blaue Krawatte und das Einstecktuch trug, aufzeigte, dass er in diese Gesellschaftsschicht hineingeboren worden war. Selbst mit Handschuhen und Chelseaboots zum Anzug fand sich Vegeta viel zu nah an Vehbitas Ideal seiner Person.

Das ganze Outfit war für Normalsterbliche genauso unerschwinglich wie die Uhr, die er dazu trug. Dabei war der Sänger mit der 'Omega Moonphase' ein echter Waisenknabe im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gesellschaftern. Sein Aufzug schrie 'exzentrischer Geschäftsmann' und selbst wenn Vegeta mit der U-Bahn zu 'Empire' fahren würde, käme er aus dieser Nummer nicht heraus. Das ärgerte ihn, also nahm er Vernunft an, setzte eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf und fuhr mit seiner Corvette Stingray in die Innenstadt.

 

Punkt zwölf hatte er das Meeting überstanden. Gestresst von all den unnötigen Diskussionen unter der Moderation von Chairman PaiPai war Vegeta nicht die beste Gesellschaft für seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Wir sollten gemeinsam zu Mittag essen, findest du nicht? Ich brauche noch ein paar Infos von dir“, versuchte es Tarble. Er vermied unter allen Umständen Wörter wie 'lunchen' oder 'Businessabsprache'.

Vegeta verengte die Augen.

„Hn“, grunzte er schließlich.

Tarble verkniff sich ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen.

„Ich kenne einen guten Mexikaner“, begann der Jüngere die nächste Klippe zu umschiffen.

„Dieses Kantinending einen Block weiter?“

„Nein! Da sind viel zu viele Leute!“

„Ansonsten sind hier nur noch Snobschuppen, Tarble“, in Vegetas Stimme schwang eine Warnung mit. Er verschränkte die Arme.

Sein Bruder wedelte abwehrend mit beiden Händen.

„Nein, nein! Ich kenne das perfekte Restaurant! Vertrau mir!“

„Bist du mit dem Auto da?“

„Mit der U-Bahn. Das ist umweltschonender.“

Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke. Tarble war auch nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel für die oberen Zehntausend. Sein jüngerer Bruder kultivierte dieses Ökokriegerding, seitdem ihr Vater das Portfolio von 'Vehbiya-Sei' mit Erdöl- und Fracking-Firmen erweitert hatte.

„Na schön. Wir nehmen meine Corvette.“

 

Vegeta zog sein Jackett aus, krempelte sich die Ärmel des Hemdes bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch, rückte die Weste zurecht und setzte seine Fliegerbrille auf.

„Hipster ist immer noch besser als Manager“, murmelte er.

Tarble schluckte. Sein älterer Bruder sah nie nach Geschäftsmann oder Modeopfer aus. Dafür schwang zuviel Rockstar mit in seinem Auftreten. Spätestens die Tattoomotive schlossen den Hipster völlig aus. Der jüngere Jinbruder sah in seinem lichtgrauen Anzug und den frischgeschnittenen Haaren neben Vegeta aus wie das Lämmchen neben dem Löwen.

 

„Stört es dich eigentlich, Vater so ähnlich zu sehen?“, wagte er auf dem Weg ins Restaurant zu fragen, nachdem er dem Älteren die Route beschrieben hatte.

Vegeta schürzte die Lippen. Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern achtete auf den Verkehr an einer Kreuzung.

„Das hast du mich vor 25 Jahren schonmal gefragt. Die Antwort lautet immernoch nein.“

„Oh? Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern...Warum stört dich das nicht? Du hasst doch alles andere an Vater.“

„Weil wir beide nach seinem Vater schlagen und Vehbiya war ein anderer Typ Mann als unser alter Herr.

„Ich habe ihn nicht kennenlernen dürfen.“

„Ist auch besser so. Am Ende war er schwer krebskrank und ist genauso zerfallen, wie das Reich, über dass er einst geherrscht hat.“

„Mochtest du Großvater?“

„Ich habe ihn respektiert. Hmpf. Tarble, warum fragst du mich all diese Dinge?“

Der Jüngere errötete. „Ich weiß nicht. Du wirkst heute zugänglicher.“

 

Bevor Vegeta antworten konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Der Sänger griff in seine Hosentasche. Er warf das Gerät nach einem Blick auf das Display seinem Beifahrer in den Schoß.

„Geh ran, es ist Kakarot. Der Idiot hat bestimmt wieder irgendwas vergessen.“

Der Jüngere beeilte sich den Anruf anzunehmen und das Smartphone an sein Ohr zu pressen.

„Goku! Ich bin's Tarble!“

Vegeta hörte mit halben Ohr zu, während er nach einem Parkplatz suchte.

„Der fährt gerade Auto, darum redest du mit mir. In seinem Oldtimer gibt es keine Freisprechanlage.“

 

Für die Corvette fand sich erst in der nächsten Runde durch die Umgebung des Mexikaners eine Lücke, in die das Auto hineinpasste.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?...Oh? Das ist ja witzig, Vegeta hat genau sowas vermutet! Was?...Ja, ich frage ihn eben.“

Tarble hielt das Smartphone an seine Schulter. „Goku will wissen, wann ihr euch heute mit den Jungs von Majin Boo trefft.“

Vegeta schnaubte abfällig beim Einparken.

„So ein Idiot. Sag ihm halb drei.“

Tarble nahm das Smartphone wieder ans Ohr: „Goku?...Ja....Um vierzehn Uhr dreißig. ...Huh?Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr im Aufnahmestudio Pizza essen solltet...Das kannst du doch vorher machen?“

Vegeta stellte den Motor ab.

„Leg auf“, befahl er seinem Bruder.

„Sorry - ich muss, Goku...Ja, wir hören uns!...Bis bald!“

Tarble gab Vegeta das Handy zurück. Die schlanken Finger des Pianisten berührten die behandschuhten seines Bruders. Die beiden tauschten Blicke.

„Er ist immer noch so vergesslich wie früher, nicht? Für sowas kann er doch beim Label anrufen?“

„Kakarot hat ein Hirn wie ein Sieb“, korrigierte Vegeta. Er steckte das Smartphone wieder ein. „Allein ist der Idiot überhaupt nicht lebensfähig.“

Der Jüngere lächelte. „Wie schön, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Mir hat deine Fürsorge nach Mutters Tod auch sehr geholfen.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen Tisch bestellt, Tarble.“

 

Eine Stunde später kündigte Vibrieren in Vegetas Hosentasche eine Nachricht an.

Das war besser Nappa. Der Bassist hätte sich schon heute Vormittag melden sollen, um den Gesprächstermin heute Abend zu bestätigen. Stattdessen ließ der Riese auf sich warten. Vegeta legte die Gabel weg und sah beim Kauen auf das Display.

Es war eine SMS von Bulma.

Während er ihr belangloses Gelaber las, kam schon eine zweite Nachricht, dann eine dritte. Anscheinend hatte sie Mittagspause und war gesprächig. Er rollte mit den Augen. Sie fragte, was er jetzt gerade machen würde. Herrgott, sie klang wie ein Teenager.

„Wer ist es?“, wollte Tarble wissen, während er eine weitere Gabel voller Enchilada zum Mund führte.

„Bulma.“

Tarble erstarrte. Den Namen hatte er ewig nicht mehr gehört. Vorsichtig legte er die Gabel auf seinem Teller ab. Er beobachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders ganz genau, der noch immer auf sein Handy starrte.

„Was möchte sie denn von dir?“

„Wissen, was ich mache. Wahrscheinlich will sie sich wieder verabreden, um über den Jungen zu sprechen.“

„Den Jungen?“, echote es.

Vegeta sah auf. Nun war er es, der den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers prüfte.

„Ich habe letzte Woche erfahren, dass ich einen fast erwachsenen Sohn habe.“

 

Tarble spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Zum Glück hatten sie die Geschäftsabsprachen schon beim Warten auf das Essen geklärt. Sein Hirn versagte ihm gerade den Dienst. Das war doch verrückt! Unmöglich!

Was würde Vegeta nun tun?!

Was hatte er bisher schon getan?!

War schon jemand zu Schaden gekommen?

Wer hatte die erste Explosion seines Bruders aufgefangen?!

Hatte Goku deswegen vorhin angerufen?!

 

Der Pianist räusperte sich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sein Bruder ihn mitten in ein Konversations-Minenfeld geschleudert hatte.

„Das klingt, als hättet ihr schon gesprochen?“

„Hn.“

„Und jetzt will sie wieder sprechen?“

„Hn.“

„Wie geht es dir damit?“

Vegeta machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Erste Mine.

Tarble wechselte die Stoßrichtung.

„Triff sie doch morgen zum Spaziergang im Stadtpark? Neutraler Boden ist immer gut.“

Der scharfe Blick seines Bruder traf ihn.

„Gute Idee.“

 

Vegeta tippte eine Nachricht. Kurz darauf vibrierte das Handy erneut. Vegetas Brauen senkten sich tiefer.

Tarble schoss das Blut zurück ins Gesicht. Ihm wurde ganz heiß. Wenn das nur nicht eskalierte! Es war doch gerade alles so entspannt gewesen!

„Ist sie mit dem Vorschlag nicht zufrieden?“

„Doch.“

„Aber?“

„Sie will immer noch wissen, was ich gerade mache.“

„Kannst du ihr das nicht schreiben?“

„Es ist Bulma. Egal was ich schreibe, es wird mehr Fragen auslösen.“

„Aber du willst weiter essen?“

„Hn.“

Tarble ritt noch immer auf einer Adrenalinwelle. Er überlegte fieberhaft, aber die Tatsache, dass er einen Neffen hatte, blockierte seine Gehirnwindungen.

„Ein Voicemessage?“

Vegeta sah seinen Bruder vernichtend an. Nächste Mine.

„Ein Foto von uns beim Essen?“

„Hm. Das geht.“

Tarble rieb sich über die Stirn. Gut, dass er nicht 'Selfie' gesagt hatte.

Vegeta war zufrieden mit dem Vorschlag. So konnte sich Bulma alles selbst zusammenreimen und war beschäftigt.

„Rutsch ran.“

 

Der Jüngere war sich nicht sicher, was er hier gerade tat. Bulma war immer ein Reizthema gewesen, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Die grünhaarige Frau war an sich ganz nett, aber wenn Tarble ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn damals überfordert. Er hatte nie verstanden, was sein Bruder an ihr fand. Wobei - so ganz verstand er die Extravaganzen seines Bruder auch nicht.

Dieses nie geschiedene Ehe war nichts, worüber er und Vegeta sprachen. Eventuell zählte auch der neu dazugekommene Sohn zu den Tabuthemen. Andererseits hätte ihn Vegeta dann gar nicht erst erwähnt. Tarble war sich nicht sicher, ob er weiter fragen konnte oder sollte. Er wollte Gure nicht als Witwe zurücklassen. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass Vegeta Bulma überhaupt erwähnt hatte.

Der jüngere Jin-Bruder rutschte gehorsam näher, beugte sich zu Vegeta und hielt dabei seine Krawatte fest, damit diese nicht im Essen landete. Die beiden sahen leicht nach oben zu Vegetas Smartphone, der das Gerät so ausrichtete, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch der mit Gerichten gefüllte Tisch auf dem Bild war.

Das Display zeigte die beiden Männer, die simultan versuchten, angemessene Mimik zu zeigen. Tarbles Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das auf dem Foto schließlich Unglauben zeigte, weil Vegeta – die Gabel noch immer in der freien Hand - tatsächlich seine verdammten Mundwinkel hob. Wahnsinn!

Vegeta prüfte das Bild. „Reicht“, befand er.

Die Brüder rückten wieder voneinander ab. Der Ältere schob sich eine weitere Portion Quesadilla in den Mund. Während er kaute, schickte er das Foto zu Bulma. Sein Smartphone vibrierte kurz darauf. Mehrfach.

Vegeta las die Nachrichten.

„Wir können essen.“

Die Neugier des Jüngeren war riesig.

„Was hat sie geschrieben?“

„Guten Appetit.“

„Nur das?!“

Vegeta spießte Tarble mit seinem Blick auf.

„Sie findet uns süß.“

Die ultimative Mine. Abort Mission! ABORT MISSION!!!

„Oh..haha..naja...guten Appetit!“

Tarble beschloss, lieber schnell seine Enchiladas aufzuessen. Wenn er das Lunch überlebte, musste er unbedingt Gure davon erzählen.

 

________________________________________________

 

Goku erschien zu spät bei 'Galactic', was aber kein Problem darstellte, da 'Majin Boo' erst für fünfzehn Uhr bestellt war. Vegeta wusch dem Gitarristen den Kopf, der das ignorierte und Vegeta ersatzweise für den Anzug aufzog. Anschließend besprachen de beiden Männer, inwiefern sie auf Slim und Remo eingehen wollten, wenn diese auf ihrer vermurksten Tonfolge bestanden.

Eigentlich wären dann noch zehn Minuten Zeit gewesen, sich umzuziehen, aber 'Majin Boo' erschien verfrüht. Bigbois „Schick-schiiiick!“ konnte Vegeta ertragen. Auch Ubus leicht verwirrte Reaktion war verständlich, aber Slim fühlte sich durch die autoritären Aura Vegetas in Businesskleidung angegriffen. Remo schien den Frontmann der Spaceapes dadurch entgültig als seinen persönlichen Endboss festgelegt zu haben.

Goku glättete die Wogen und brachte Vegeta dazu, das Meeting am Vormittag zu erwähnen, sodass zumindest Slim verstand, dass es nicht um ihn und irgendwelche Statusspielchen ging.

Trotz des holprigen Starts funktionierte die Zusammenarbeit, nachdem Vegeta sich umgezogen hatte. Wie versprochen präsentierte Ubu eine Lösung für das Problem vom Vortag und danach verliefen nächsten Stunden störungsfrei. Bigboi aß Kekse, Remo nörgelte, die anderen vier arbeiteten an den Songs.

„Beim ersten Aufnahmetermin in zwei Tagen sind Nappa und Radditz dann auch anwesend. Wenn ihr eure eigenen Instrumente benutzen wollt, schickt sie morgen hierher. Ich lasse den Aufbau arrangieren“, beendete Vegeta die Session.

 

Nachdem 'Majin Boo' abgezogen war, machte es sich Goku auf dem Sofa bequem.

Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter. Vegeta prüfte erneut sein Handy. Noch immer keine Nachricht von Nappa.

Inzwischen war der Frontmann mehr als verärgert über die Art und Weise seines Cousins. Mit ungeduldigen Wischbewegungen suchte er Nappas Nummer im Adressverzeichnis.

Goku verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf: „Auf Nappa brauchst du nicht zu warten. Er hat mir heute morgen erzählt, er steckt bis zum Hals in Recherchearbeit. Da hab ich ihm gesagt, er muss nicht kommen.“

Der Sänger fuhr herum. Er kochte.

„Schön, dass ich auch davon erfahre?!“

„Aaaaach - reg dich nicht auf, Vegeta. Die Jungs haben ganz schön Staub mit ihren Fragen aufgewirbelt. Nappa ist auch bloß ein Mensch.“

„Verschieb nicht einfach meine Termine, Kakarot!“

Es war Vegetas Ton, der Goku aus dem Ruhemodus holte. Der Gitarrist verließ die Couch und kam zum Sänger herüber. Sein Gesicht trug einen forschenden Ausdruck.

„Sorry. Ich dachte nicht, dass dich das so aufregt.“

„Lass es einfach! Okay?!“

„Okay.“

Vegeta machte einen halben Schritt rückwärts. Kakarot war viel zu nah.

„Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle, du Idiot!“

„Dir geht’s nicht gut.“

Vegeta knurrte nur.

„So schlecht?“

 

Goku ignorierte Vegetas Abstandsbemühungen. Er legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Frontmannes. Sein Daumen glitt über die weiche Haut der Halsbeuge.

„Verzieh dich!“, insistierte der Sänger. Doch es fehlte an Durchsetzungsvermögen.

Als Goku seinem Appell nicht folgte, sondern weiter streichelte, drehte Vegeta abrupt den Kopf zur Seite. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander.

 

„Sprich mit mir, Vegeta.“

 

Gokus Aufforderung wurde ignoriert. Vegetas Körper versteifte sich. Er wollte nicht, was jetzt kam. Er hasste das! Er hasste das, verdammt nochmal!

 

Der Gitarrist zog ihn zu sich heran. Er umarmte seinen Freund, der die Geste nicht erwiderte.

„Du hast Augenringe. Deine letzte Nacht war nicht besonders lang, hm?

 

Vegetas Mund war ein schmaler Strich. Er dachte gar nicht daran, zu antworten.

 

„Woran lag's? Das Gespräch in der Pagode? Bulmas Vorhaben dich zurückzugewinnen hat dich ganz schön aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, oder?“

 

Der Sänger ballte die Fäuste. Goku merkte es.

„Hattest du wieder den Weltall-Traum?“

 

Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Älteren. Goku wusste, er war auf der richtigen Fährte.

Viel würde es nicht mehr brauchen, bis Vegeta nachgab.

„Wie lief das Geschäftsmeeting bei 'Empire'? War dein Treffen mit Tarble okay? Hast du Bulma ihm gegenüber erwähnt? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir bei Nappa dazwischengefunkt habe.“

 

Keine Reaktion, trotz der vielen Stressmomente, die Goku aufzählte.

„Es geht um Trunks.“

 

Wieder das Zittern. Vegeta fiel es zusehends schwerer die Körperspannung zu halten. Die Energie fehlte einfach.

Schließlich gab er nach. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Seiten von Gokus Pullover.

Der Gitarrist zog ihn enger an sich. Er kannte das ablaufende Muster ganz genau.

 

Die letzte Woche wäre auch für einen in sich ruhenden Menschen schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Vegeta war am Ende seiner emotionalen Reserven angelangt.

Goku hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Freund überhaupt so lange durchhalten würde.

 

„Was zermürbt dich?“

 

Vegeta legte die Stirn an Gokus Schulter ab. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sein Gesicht sah, weil sich Schwäche darauf abzeichnete.

Goku spürte Nässe an seiner Schulter. 'Herr Selbstkontrolle' schaffte es zwar, seinen Atem normal zu halten und aufrecht zu stehen, aber seine Tränen konnte er nicht beherrschen.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile.

 

„Ich habe versagt“, erklärte Vegeta schließlich.

 

Oha – Versagensängste, Perfektionismus, Überforderung.

„Wobei?“

„Der Junge.“

 

Definitiv Versagensängste, Perfektionismus und Überforderung, garniert mit reichlich Altlasten aus Vegetas eigener Jugend.

„Nennst du Trunks deswegen so selten beim Namen? Damit du Abstand halten kannst?“

 

Jetzt war eine Veränderung in Vegetas Atem zu spüren, das Zittern gesellte sich dazu und hielt an.

„Du machst dir zu viel Druck. Es wird gut laufen mit euch dreien.“

„Bullshit! Gar nichts wird gut!“

Vegeta hob den Kopf. Er bleckte die Zähne, um nicht laut aufzuheulen. Seine Augen waren rot, das Wasser lief, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Ich war nicht für den Jungen da, als er aufgewachsen ist!“

„Trunks. Er heißt Trunks.“

 

Vegeta ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf Gokus Schulter fallen. Er atmete fahrig ein und aus.

„Tru-“, der Rest ging in unterdrücktem Weinen verloren. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer.

 

Da war es - das Elend, dass tief im Kern von Gokus bestem Freund existierte.

 

Vegeta war ein Mann mit Prinzipien.

Ein begnadeter Musiker.

Ein millionenschwerer Rockstar mit Märchenherkunft.

Integer genug um ein milliardenschweres Erbe abzulehnen.

Ausgestattet mit den Ambitionen und dem Ehrgeiz von drei Männern.

Getrieben von der Absicht eine Sieben-Mann-Rebellion durchzusetzen.

Kein Psychopath, aber durchaus gefühlskalt, nachtragend, egozentrisch.

Vegeta hatte sein Herz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter weggeschlossen.

Vermutlich war das die beste Option gewesen, so allein mit einem Babybruder unter der Fuchtel eines narzisstischen Vaters, unterdrückt von der Legende eines ebenso narzisstischen Großvaters.

 

Eingesperrt in einer dunklen Kiste hatte Vegetas Herz nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, erwachsen zu werden.

 

Geschichte wiederholt sich, wenn man nicht aus ihr lernt und sie ändert.

Also öffnete Goku ab und zu den Deckel der Kiste und nahm das flatternde Ding darin heraus, damit Vegeta nicht unbemerkt von der Welt in seinen eigenen Gefühlen ertrank.

Goku strich über Vegetas Rücken, als er zum letzten Stoß ansetzte.

Seine Stimme klang sanft: „Du machst dir Vorwürfe, weil du all die Jahre bewusst ignoriert hast, dass Trunks dein Sohn ist.“

Vegeta hielt sich nur noch dank des Pullovers aufrecht, in den er sich krallte. Es fiel ihm schwer ganze Sätze zu formulieren. Weinkrämpfe schüttelten ihn.

„...Ich wusste es...Ich wusste, sie hat ein Kind... Dass es... dass es meins ist... Aber ich hab' nichts...nichts gemacht.“

Das Atmen war schwer. Vegeta hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht geradeaus sprechen konnte.

„Ich dachte...wennich...ihn...ihn igno-...ignoriere...hat er es besser...als...ich. Aber am En...de...binnich...binnich genauso...wie...mein...Vater.“

 

‚So viele Vaterprobleme‘, dachte Goku.

Er war jedes Mal wieder überrascht, dass er es geschafft hatte mit dem einzigen Typen auf diesem Planeten befreundet zu sein, der noch größere Probleme mit sich und seinem Vater hatte als er selbst.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens meinte er: „Das mag ein Fehler gewesen sein. Aber du warst in den ersten Jahren seelisch und körperlich ein Wrack - gesundheitlich gar nicht in der Lage, dich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Und danach? Seit deiner Genesung bist du damit beschäftigt, Vehbita zu entmachten. Trunks wäre am Ende nur zwischen die Fronten geraten und inzwischen genauso gestört wie du. Das wäre viel schlimmer.“

 

Vegetas Kopf fuhr hoch.

„Das soll… Das soll mich trösten?!“ Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Du bist krank!“

„Yeah. Darum bin ich dein bester Freund.“

„Du bist nicht mein bester Freund.“

„Richtig. Ich bin dein bester Freund Plus.“

Vegeta war völlig perplex darüber, was gerade ablief.

„Fick dich.“

„Nicht doch. Ich hab andere Optionen. Du bist eine davon.“ Goku gab Vegeta einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

 

Der stieß sich grob ab, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Vegeta fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht. Vegeta rieb sich die Naenwurzel. Er versuchte, zu klarer sehen. Der Sänger fühlte noch den Schwindel vom Heulen.

Er verengte die Augen. Was sollten diese Psychospielchen?!

„Was wird das, Kakarot?“

„Eine Konfrontation mit der Realität, würde ich sagen.“

„Du meinst, eine derartige Wortwahl steht dir zu?“

„Mir steht eine ganze Menge mehr zu, Vegeta.“

Der Ältere zog die Brauen zusammen. Er stellte sich resolut vor den Gitarristen, sah nach oben.

„Dann führe genauer aus, was du meinst“, schnarrte er.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, mein Prinz!“

Die letzten beiden Wörter klangen ätzend. Doch dann blieb Goku stumm. In seinen Augen tobte der Sturm.

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme. Er war gefährlich leise: „Sprich, Kakarot!“

Goku lachte auf.

„Gut! Ich hoffe du kannst die Worte deines Unterklassegefolgsmannes ertragen, Prinz Vehbiya Al Jinn.“

Er verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme.

„Seit siebzehn Jahren fange ich dich auf, wenn du zusammenbrichst. Denn anstatt dein verdammtes Maul aufzumachen, Vegeta, leidest du vor dich hin bis zum Breakdown. Aber du bist nicht mehr dreizehn!

Lerne aus deinen Fehlern und mach es besser! Hör endlich damit auf, dich selbst zu bemitleiden! Benimm dich wie ein Mann und rede über deine verfickten Probleme!“

Goku redete sich in Rage. Er löste seine Arme und tippte mit einem Finger auf Vegetas Brust.

„Im Organisieren deines Tages und deiner Aufgaben bist du ein ganz Großer. Immer korrekt, alles perfekt getimt und unter Kontrolle! Aber deine Gefühle wirst du niemals organisieren können! Kapier es endlich! Du kannst nur akzeptieren, dass sie da sind!

Du willst Bulma zurück?! Fein! Geh hin, sag ihr, dass du sie liebst und fick sie in den Sonnenuntergang!

Du willst mit Trunks klarkommen? Großartig! Sei ehrlich! Erzähl ihm, wie scheiße deine Kindheit war und dass du mehr für ihn wolltest!

Du willst nicht wie dein Vater sein?! DANN MACH ES BESSER!“

Der Ältere wich nicht zurück, als Goku schrie. Stattdessen starrte er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

Eine Zeit lang gab keiner der beiden nach.

Doch schließlich sah der Jüngere fort, nahm Abstand.

„Slim hatte Recht, du bist ein Wichser.“  
  


Vegeta griff nach Gokus Pullover und zerrte ihn wieder näher.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du dich entfernen darfst, Zardak Shayan? Du kannst gehen, wenn ich es sage!“

Kakarot hatte ihn eben durch einen Wust von Emotionen gejagt, wie ein Schwein quer durchs Dorf. Damit würde sein Gefolgsmann nicht so einfach davon kommen.

Der Prinz hörte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen. Er wusste, dass er gerade völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, klar zu denken.

Sein Griff war fest. Er öffnete und schloss seine rechte Faust, dann hob er den Arm.

„Mach!“, reizte Goku.

Der Prinz bleckte die Zähne. Er stand unter Hochspannung.

„Schlag endlich zu!“, der Gefolgsmann hob zur Herausforderung das Kinn.

„Nein.“ Mit einem Ruck ließ Vegeta Gokus Pullover los.

„Nein?!“

„Nein!“

„Warum?!“

„Weil ich nicht dein Vater bin. Weil ich weiß, was du hier abziehst. Ich weiß längst, dass du mich Bulma in die Arme treiben willst. Denkst du wirklich, ich merke nicht, wie du dabei von dir ablenkst?“

„Das hier hat nichts mit mir zu tun! NICHTS!“

„Tsk!“ Vegeta verschränkte die Arme: „Du hast es selbst gesagt, Kakarot. Siebzehn Jahre Babysitting mit dem Wissen, dass ich mich niemals habe scheiden lassen. Siebzehn Jahre Care-bär spielen und dabei auf unser Verfallsdatum warten.“

„Du Arsch.“ Goku ballte die Fäuste, jetzt vibrierte er vor Anspannung.

„Das liebst du doch an mir - meinen Arsch.“

Vegeta sah, wie der Gitarrist mit sich kämpfte. Den Blickkontakt vermied, um nicht seinerseits auszurasten.  
  


„Aber du hast recht. Ich werde es besser machen als mein Vater.“

Der Sänger hob eine Hand und patschte mit der Handfläche unsanft gegen Gokus Wange.

„Sieh mich an, Kakarot!“

Der Gitarrist gehorchte. Seine Fäuste waren noch immer geballt.

„Ich werde zu meiner Frau zurückkehren, ich werde die Verantwortung für den Jungen – für Trunks – übernehmen und ich werde dich dabei nicht zurücklassen. Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Ich werde nicht vergessen, was du für mich getan hast.“  
  


Eine Vielzahl von Ausdrücken huschte über Gokus Gesicht. Am Ende stand Unglauben.  
  


„Ich lasse dich nicht zurück“, wiederholte Vegeta.

Goku blinzelte. Nun stiegen ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich werde dich nicht wegen deiner Wortwahl verprügeln. Am Ende hast du Recht.“

Das Blinzeln kam in kürzeren Abständen. Goku presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Vegetas Brauen hoben sich. Er verstand.

„Du hast Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Du hast mich immer unterstützt.

Du hast das gut gemacht. Hörst du zu, Kakarot? Du hast es gut gemacht.“

„Ich hätte es besser machen können.“

„Nein.“

„Man kann es immer besser machen!“

„Nein. Es war genau so richtig, wie es war. Es war exakt das, was ich gebraucht habe.“  
  


Da standen sie nun.

Vegeta mit geröteten Augen und geschwollenem Gesicht.

Gokus Tränen liefen.

 

„Die Tonart mag sich geändert haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass das Song endet.“

Vegeta legte seine Hand flach auf das Sternum des Gitarristen. Er klopfte bestätigend auf den Brustkasten seines Gegenübers.

„Du bist nicht mein bester Freund, Kakarot. Das beschreibt nicht einmal annähernd, was du bist. Freundschaften, egal wie eng, können enden. Aber auf den Tag folgt immer die Nacht.“

Goku schloss die Augen. Er presste die Lider zusammen.

Wieder versetzte Vegeta Gokus Wange mit der Handfläche einen Klaps .

„Sieh mich an. Du musst verstehen, was ich sage!“

Es war schwierig, doch Goku tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Eine Münze hat zwei Seiten. Kann eine Seite ohne die andere sein?“

„Nein“, presste Jüngere hervor. Mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.

„Du bist mein Spiegel. Das wird sich nie ändern.“

Der Gitarrist lachte gurgelnd.

Vegeta schnaubte.

„Ich schätze, jetzt, wo mir mit deiner Hilfe endlich klar geworden ist, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin, und dass ich nicht die gleichen Fehler machen muss, ist es an der Zeit.“

„Für was?“ Goku fuhr sich erneut mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht.

„Dir auch einmal deine Last abzunehmen.“

Goku machte Anstalten zu widersprechen.

„Halt einfach deine Klappe, Kakarot.“  
  


Die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrücken war nicht schwer.

Die beiden Männer teilten einen Kuss, der sich sehr von ihrem üblichen Programm unterschied. Dieser Kuss war wieder grob, noch von Leidenschaft aufgeladen.

Es war, als würden Goku und Vegeta nicht einander, sondern sich ein Teil von sich selbst küssen. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, doch dann war der Moment vergangen.

 

Der Abstand zwischen beiden wurde größer.  
  


Gokus Gesicht sprach von Verwirrung.

„Das fühlte sich anders an.“

„Tch! Ich hab's dir doch eben gesagt! Das was zwischen uns läuft, hat sich geändert. Der 'Ausritt', den wir vor zwei Wochen hatten, wird wohl unser letzter gewesen sein.“

Goku rieb sich über den Hinterkopf.

„Yeah. So fühlt es sich tatsächlich an.“

 

Die Tränen des Gitarristen versiegten, während sie miteinander schwiegen und versuchten sich zu sammeln. Goku schien sein Emotionschaos wesentlich besser zu verarbeiten als Vegeta, der noch immer aufgebracht wirkte.  
  


„Du, Vegeta?“

„Was?!“

„Du bist heute wieder sehr poetisch. Zwei Seiten einer Münze, andere Tonart, Spiegelbild, Ausritt...“

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst, du Klampfen-Idiot! Ich bin Singer/Songwriter! Der Beste in der verdammten Branche! Metaphern finden ist mein Job!“

„Ich werd dich trotzdem trösten, wenn du's brauchst.“

„Mach doch was du willst“, grollte der Sänger.

Goku überlegte, dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Heh...heute ist der Fünfundzwanzigste.“

„Ja, und?“

„Dein letzter Breakdown ist über ein Jahr her. So viel Abstand hattest du noch nie zwischen zwei Zusammenbrüchen. Sieht aus, als kämst du inzwischen ziemlich gut klar.“

Vegeta schoss das Blut ins Gesicht: „Sowas merkst du dir?!“

„Yeah.“

Der Sänger nahm seine typische Pose ein.

„Wenigstens hast du heute auch geheult. Endlich steht's 1 zu10“, grollte er.

„1 zu 28.“

„WAS?!“

„Du hast in den letzten siebzehn Jahren achtundzwanzig Mal die Fassung verloren.“

Goku nickte sich selber zu. Er fand seine Gedächtnisleistung beachtenswert.

„Du-“

Der Jüngere unterbrach Vegeta: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin ein Idiot.“

„Nein, du Siebhirn! Heute ist der Fünfundzwanzigste! Du hast heute Hochzeitstag!“

„ACH DU SCHEIßE!“

„HAST DU NICHTS VORBEREITET?!“

„NEIN! KACKE! CHICHI BRINGT MICH UM!“

„WIE KANN MAN NUR SO DÄMLICH SEIN!“

„WAS MACHE ICH DENN JETZT!?“  
  


Vegeta kam als erstes zur Vernunft.

„STOPP!“, bellte er, um Goku wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen, der sich die Haare raufte.

Er regelte seine Lautstärke herunter:

„Ruf deine Frau an. Sag ihr, sie soll was Hübsches anziehen, in einer halben Stunde holt sie ein Taxi ab. Dann gehst du in mein Büro. Im Schrank hängen die Band-Klamotten für überraschende Pressetermine. Mach dich auf der Toilette frisch, du kannst mein Deo benutzen. Du ziehst dein Sakko, die Anzughose und einen der Rollkragenpullover von deinem retardierten Bruder an. Ich bestelle einen Tisch bei diesem Edel-Japaner – dem 'Toriyama' - und rufe beim Floristen an, damit die dir was zusammenbinden. Du holst die scheiß Blumen ab, wartest vor dem Restaurant auf deine Frau und legst ordentlich Romantik in alles was du sagst und tust!“

Goku sah aus, als wäre er gerade der Todesstrafe entgangen.

„Okay...ja...das klingt nach einen Plan! ...Was soll ich machen?!“  
  


Vegeta klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann wiederholte er seine Anweisungen noch einmal langsamer.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand der Gitarrist in dunkelblauer Hose und Jacke, mit rostrotem Kaschmirpolluver und passenden Lederschuhen vor ihm. Vegeta wäre das Oberteil zu orange gewesen, aber was sollte man von Goku auch anderes erwarten.

Soweit so gut, bisher hatte der Notfallplan wunderbar funktioniert. Der Sänger ging mit einer Fusselrolle über Gokus Rücken.

„Die Floristin hatte sogar Pralinen. Vergiss nicht, die auch mitzunehmen.“

„Ist gut.“

„Wenn das Taxi ankommt, mach ihr die Autotür auf.“

„Geht klar.“

„Mach einen auf Jon Bon Jovie. Der ist seit dreißig Jahren skandalfrei verheiratet.“

„Mach ich.“

Vegeta trat vor Goku. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Erzähl Chichi auf keinen Fall, dass du euren Hochzeitstag vergessen hattest!“

„Nope. Vegeta?“

„Was?!“

„Du wirst ein großartiger Ehemann und Vater sein.“

„Pah! Beim nächsten Mal musst du für deinen Scheiß alleine gerade stehen. Klar?“

„Klar“, Goku grinste breit.

Vegeta stellte die Fusselrolle weg.

„Wir sehen uns übermorgen. Jetzt zieh' Leine!“  
  


Während sein Gitarrist glücklich den Raum verließ, schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf.

„Warum mache ich das eigentlich für diese Furie?! Meine Frau hat blaue Haare.“

 


	18. Drei Sterne: Drinking with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks lernt, dass Nappa ein Erklärbär mit eigenen Interessen ist.  
> Goten erlebt einen doppelten jinschen Wutanfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh! Das hat lange gedauert. Nappa hat lange nicht mit mir geredet, die Musik stimmte nicht, Arbeit hat mich erschlagen. Durch das ganze Drama musste dieser Teil auch lange immer wieder liegen und reifen. Wir nähern uns dem Ende.
> 
> OST:  
> Willkommen in der WG: https://youtu.be/FYOABTjgFhI  
> Ariana-Trunks: https://youtu.be/ffxKSjUwKdU  
> Der Streit: https://youtu.be/eSBUTRp88EU  
> Wer es richtig dunkel mag hört stattdessen beim Streit Childish Gambino:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYOjWnS4cMY  
> Nach dem Streit: https://youtu.be/1vugzjmC-7U
> 
> Goten is next. Enjoy!

**3 Sterne: Drinking with the devil**  
  
Die Wohnung des Bassisten lag in der ersten Etage eines zweistöckigen Gebäudes. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich eine Szenebar. Als die Jungs und Radditz im Vormittagslicht die schmale Treppe neben der Bar erklommen hatten, standen sie an eine Tür, von der unzählige Farbschichten abblätterten. Auf dem Klingelschild stand  'Jin / Yanji'.  
  
„Nur klopfen“, erinnerte Radditz Trunks.  
Auf dem Herweg hatte er lang und breit erklärt, dass die meisten Mitglieder von Nappas WG in der Bar arbeiteten und tagsüber schliefen.  
Auf Trunks' vorsichtiges Pochen öffnete ihnen eine Frau. Sie hatte einen Schwangerschaftsbauch und trug ihre dunkle Mähne in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Falte, als sie versuchte Trunks und Goten einzuordnen.  
“Hey, Kale”, Radditz lächelte. Er schob sich zwischen den Jungen hindurch.  
“Radditz!”  
Die Frau öffnete ihre Arme und drückte den Drummer an sich, soweit es ihre Babykugel erlaubte.  
“Es ist lange her! Wen hast du mitgebracht?”, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
“Gokus Jüngsten - Goten, und Trunks, Vegetas Sohn.”  
“Oh.”  
“Genau das.”  
Zu Kales Zurückhaltung gesellte sich Vorsicht. Sie öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter.  
“Kommt erstmal rein. Bitte zieht die Schuhe aus.”  
Sie ging zu einem Regal und versuchte die für sie zu weit oben verstauten Besucherpuschen zu erreichen. Radditz kam ihr zur Hilfe. Er warf Goten und Trunks jeweils ein Paar zu, die dabei waren, aus ihren Sneakern zu schlüpfen. Als letztes tauschte er selbst seine Rangerboots gegen Filzpantoletten aus.  
„Im wievielten Monat bist du eigentlich?“  
Sie errötete: „Im neunten.“  
„Es steht dir.“  
Kales Wangen brannten. Sie lächelte erneut, erinnerte sich dann aber an die beiden Fremden. Ihre Zurückhaltung wuchs. „Nappa ist im Wohnzimmer. Ich bringe euch hin.“  
  
Die beiden Teenager hatten das Gefühl, der ewig lange, schwarz gestrichene Schlauchflur führe sie auf einen anderen Planeten. Die rechte Wand hatte alle zwei Meter ein winziges Fenster. Dazwischen waren prall gefüllte Bücherregale positioniert, in denen bisweilen der merkwürdigste Krimskrams stand. Goten starrte etwas an, das aussah wie ein Schrumpfkopf. Kurz bevor er das Ding mit dem Finger anstupsen konnte, hörte er Kales verhaltene Stimme.  
„Bitte nichts anfassen.“  
„Ergs!“ Der Teen zuckte zurück. „Entschuldigung!“  
Radditz legte zur Mahnung den Finger an die Lippen.  
Trunks hatte sich unterdessen anderweitig beschäftigt.  
Auf der linken Seite des Flurs gingen Türen ab, einige verschlossen, andere offen. Bilder, Zeichnungen und Fotographien waren in einer Collage aus Rahmen in allen Größen und Formen an dieser Seite angebracht. Ein paar Fotos hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Teenagers geweckt. Auf einem saß Nappa mit Badehose und Sonnenbrille angetan an einem Strand, auf seinem Kopf wucherte ein stattlicher Mohawk. Er hielt beide Daumen in die Kamera und grinste. Der Bassist sah jung aus, vielleicht wie Anfang zwanzig. Auf seine Schultern stützte sich ein braungebrannter Typ, der nach Goku aussah.  
Aber das konnte gar nicht sein – die beiden hatten sich laut Spaceapes-Band-Chronik damals noch gar nicht gekannt?  
„Ist das DJ Turles?!“, entfuhr es Trunks.  
„Psssst!“, machte Radditz.  
„Bitte leiser“, in Kales Bitte schwang Dringlichkeit mit.  
„Sorry!“, flüsterte Trunks und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Dabei riss er den Rahmen von der Wand, der, weil er aus Plastik war, zwar nicht auf dem Boden zersprang, wohl aber laut polterte.  
„Shit! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung!“, presste auch der hellhaarige Teen hervor.  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich zwischen Kale und Radditz.  
„Was ist denn los, Kale?“, nuschelte der Mann, der den Kopf aus dem stockdunklen Zimmer steckte. Er hatte die Gesichtszüge eines Models, war recht klein und hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Sein Blinzeln verriet, dass er mehr schlief als wachte.  
Kale schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, murmelte Radditz: „Hey, Cabba. Nur ein Missgeschick.“ Er deutete mit einem Daumen zu Trunks.  
Cabba musterte Radditz, dann versuchte er zu erkennen, wer da hinter dem Drummer stand. Doch anscheinend war es auf dem Flur zu hell. Seine perfekt geformten Augenbrauen verzogen sich.  
„Bist du wegen Nappa da, Radditz?“  
„Jup.“  
Bei dieser Antwort schien Kales Mitbewohner entschieden zu haben, dass sein Schlaf wichtiger war, als weitere Fragen.  
„Hauptsache ihr schreckt Broly oder Caulifla nicht auf. Du weißt, wie die beiden sind, wenn man sie unnötig weckt.“  
„Alles klar, Mann.“  
„Nacht.“  
„Nacht.“  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
  
„Seid ihr jetzt beide fertig?!“, maulte Radditz im Flüsterton.  
„Schon. Aber was ist mit dem Foto?“, fragte Trunks ebenso leise.  
Der Drummer rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, das ist Turles.“  
„Nein ich meinte, der Nagel ist aus der Wand. Wie hänge ich den Rahmen wieder an?“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm. Bitte, lass das Bild liegen. Ich kümmere mich später darum“, wisperte Kale.  
Trunks hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Kam die Schwangere mit ihrem Bauch überhaupt bis zum Boden? Aber er wollte auch nicht mit ihr diskutieren.  
„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung“, versicherte Kale. Ihr schien das alles sehr unangenehm zu sein.Trunks und Goten mühten sich daher, auf den letzten Metern des Flures keine Geräusche mehr zu verursachen. Dank der Filzpantoletten war das Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt.  
„Hier“, Kale öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und deutete mit der Hand hinein.  
Mit einem „Ich bringe den Tee“ ließ sie ihre Gäste zurück.  
  
Radditz ging in das Wohnzimmer, blieb aber gleich wieder stehen, sodass Goten, der als Letzter eintrat, Probleme hatte die Tür zu schließen.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte ihn sein Neffe.  
„Ich überlege“, antwortete Radditz.  
„Was denn?“ Goten bekam die Tür zu und versuchte, an seinem Onkel und Trunks vorbeizuschauen. Sein bester Freund glotzte in den Raum mit all den Bücherregalen und den zusammengewürfelten Sitzmöbeln in Sondergröße hinein. Grund war der knapp zwei Meter messende Bassist der Spaceapes, der sich mit dem Rücken zu seinen Gästen vor einem Regal befand. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand und las darin, während er sich, von der Hüfte ausgehend, hin- und herbewegte. Ab und zu vollführte er undeutbare Handgesten, nickte mit dem Kopf oder ließ seine Schultern rollen. Anscheinend tanzte er. Zumindest war das Trunks' Vermutung, als er die Bluetooth-Ohrstöpsel des Riesen bemerkte.  
Goten war, wie auch Trunks, bamboozled.  
Diese Wohnung, die Einrichtung, die WG, die Mitbewohner, das Getanze! Das alles war so merkwürdig! Die Freunde hatten etwas völlig anderes erwartet.  
Damit reihte sich Nappa in die Abfolge von Radditz und Vegeta, die ebenfalls nicht den bisherigen Erwartungen der beiden Teenager entsprochen hatten. Goten wurde flau im Magen. Welche Leichen sein Vater wohl Keller hatte?  
  
Nappa machte eine unerwartete Drehung um ich selbst, schnipste mit den Fingern der freien Hand und sang stumm einen Liedtext mit. Dabei wackelte er wieder im Takt mit dem Kopf. Radditz winkte im Zeitlupenmodus mit großer Geste.  
Der Basisst sah vom Buch auf, erstarrte. „Hng?!“  
Seine Ohrenspitzen verfärbten sich ins Rötliche. Er klappte das Buch zu, pflückte die Hörer aus seinen Ohren und stopfte sie in eine Tasche seiner Jeans.  
„Ein Turles-Remix?, fragte Radditz.  
„Nope. Ein MJ-Klassiker.“  
„Bad?“  
„Thriller“, gab der Riese mit einem Verziehen der Mundwinkel zu.  
„Dann ist bei dir also auch tagsüber Thriller-night?“, fragte Radditz trocken.  
Der Bassist hatte inzwischen sein Smartphone hervorgeholt, um die Musik auszuschalten. Mit einem zynischen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „In dieser WG ist immer Trhiller-night. So oder so – ihr seid pünktlich zur Tanzstunde, würde ich sagen.“  
Radditz hob abwehrend die Hände. Mit ernster Stimme antwortete er: „Wenn du wirklich tanzen willst, muss ich ganz dringend weg. Das schaffen die Jungs auch ohne mich.“  
  
„Eh?“, der Ton während dieses Austauschs verunsicherte Goten. Eine Schweißperle bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Schläfe. „Tanzen?!“  
Trunks stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und rollte mit den Augen. Als wenn das Geplänkel ernst gemeint wäre!  
  
Die beiden Männer reichten sich die Hand, Radditz klopfte auf Nappas Rücken. Der Bassist begrüßte dann Trunks und Goten ebenfalls mit einem Handschlag. Namen wurden ausgetauscht, das Duzen beschlossen.  
„Die Gesichter sind unverkennbar“, stellte Nappa fest. Der Griff seiner Pranke war überraschend maßvoll. „Setzt euch. Hat Kale gesagt, ob sie Tee bringt?“  
„Sie hat“, bestätigte Radditz, während er sich auf die überdimensionierte Couch mit dem Batiküberwurf fläzte.  
Nappa deutete mit einer Geste an, die beiden Jungs sollten sich niederlassen, wo immer sie wollten. Es waren genug Sitzmöbel da. Goten entschied sich für einen knubbeligen Sessel aus Leder, der für jemanden von Cabbas Größe sein musste. Er hängte beide Arme über die Rückenlehne. Trunks platzierte sein Hinterteil auf einem Zweisitzer, der mit massig Zierkissen bedeckt war. Das Möbelstück war weicher als gedacht - er versank halb, eine Kissenlawine rutschte auf seinen Schoß.  
Nappa setzte sich ebenfalls, sprang aber gleich wieder auf, als Kale mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett eintrat. Er schloss die Tür für sie und hätte ihr wohl auch gern die Last abgenommen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen stellte sie das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab.  
Sie wartete den Gästen auf, sodass schließlich alle ein Glas mit frischgebrühtem Tee und einen Cookie in der Hand hatten. Der Bassist wuselte währendessen um sie herum. Er sah allgemein besorgt aus, was sie freundlich ignorierte.  
„Es geht schon, Nappa.“  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen, waren sich alle Männer im Raum dessen bewusst, dass Kale den Riesen gerade gerügt hatte. Er mimte bei ihrem Abgang trotzdem erneut den Kavalier an der Tür.  
  
Die Stimmung war komisch. Goten versuchte das Eis zu brechen.  
„Mein Bruder Gohan war auch sehr besorgt, als seine Frau kurz vor der Geburt stand. Ihr werdet bestimmt eine tolle Familie.“  
Radditz Augen wurden groß. Er machte mit der flachen Hand vor seinem Hals ruckhafte Gesten, um anzudeuten, dass Goten das Thema sofort fallen lassen sollte. Aber zu spät.  
Goten wurde blass: „Uh...war das falsch? Entschuldigung! Ich wollte wirklich nicht...“  
Trunks schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. Er und Goten stapften von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten.  
Nappa, der von einem zum anderen sah, zeigte ein Grinsen. Seine Beißerchen waren beeindruckend. Er machte es sich neben Radditz bequem.  
„Entspannt euch. Vielleicht ist es meins, vielleicht auch nicht. Kale hat noch nicht geruht das zu enthüllen. Ich will bloß nicht, dass sie sich aufregt. Das würde ihr schaden.“  
Goten war völlig durch den Wind.  
„Ja, aber...ich meine- was?! Also, ich...Ich verstehe nicht.“  
Nappa schien amüsiert. „Du bist doch ein Saiyan, Goten. Wie viele Berührungspunkte hattest du schon mit dem Yanji-Clan?“  
„Keine. Meine Mutter meinte, die wären alle ein bisschen...naja...merkwürdig.“  
Der Bassist runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Mutter war schon immer recht spießig. Neben meinem Bruder Broly und mir, gehören die Schwestern Caulifla und Kale, sowie ihr Cousin Cabba zur WG. Sie sind alle drei Yanjis und die Yanjis leben matriarchalisch. Will heißen, das Familienoberhaupt ist weiblich und die Damen haben generell das Sagen. Die Yanji-Frauen leben allerdings nicht zwangsweise monogam. Das muss man mögen, aber ich würde es nicht unbedingt als 'merkwürdig' bezeichnen. Wir leben ein bisschen wie in einer Hippiekommune.“  
Trunks und Goten durchlebten einen brisanten Mix aus Erstaunen, Unglauben und Ablehnung. Dieser Lebensstil war weit entfernt von ihrer eigenen Daseinsrealität.  
„Wenn ich mir euch so ansehe, hat meine Erklärung die Situation nicht gebessert, hm?“, Nappas ebenmäßige Zahnreihen zeigten sich erneut.  
  
Goten war sichtlich in sich zusammengesunken. Er knabberte an seinem Keks, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt anders reagieren konnte, außer peinlich berührt zu sein. Trunks hingegen stürzte seinen Tee hinter, als müsste er sich Mut antrinken. Das Getränk verbrannte seine Zunge. Was Nappa erzählt hatte, machte ihn wütend und ratlos. Aber wenn der Bassist schon so offen über diese 'WG' sprach, waren Nachfragen vermutlich kein Problem, überlegte der Teen voller Ingrimm.  
„Klärt ihr die Vaterschaft später oder bleibt das offen?“  
„Das entscheidet Kale. Vielleicht kommt das Thema auch erst auf, wenn das Kind fragt.“  
„Okaaay“, sagte Trunks. Aber die Art wie er in Glas starrte, machte klar, dass es nicht okay war. Nappa, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Er verschränkte die Finger ineinander.  
„Schwierig für dich?“  
„Ich frage mich nur, wie sich das Kind später ohne Vater fühlt.“  
„Es hat nicht keinen Vater. Es hat drei. Wir haben beschlossen, es zusammen zu erziehen.“  
Trunks blinzelte, weil seine Augen brannten. Das Teeglas rotierte in seinen Händen.  
„Ein bitteres Thema, huh?“, hakte Nappa nach.  
„Schon.“  
„ Ich kann deine Laune nachollziehen. Radditz hat mir in Grundzügen erzählt, was Sache ist. Ich werde Vegeta nicht verteidigen, aber eventuell kann ich seine Entscheidungen beleuchten. Frag mich einfach, was du wissen willst, Trunks. Du auch, Goten.“  
Der Hellhaarige nickte. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Couchtisch.  
„Kann ich mehr Tee bekommen?“  
„Diese Fage lässt sich mit einem klaren 'ja' beanworten. Willst du einen Schuss Rum dazu?“  
„Morgens um zehn, Nappa?!“, warf Radditz ein.  
„Der Junge ist weiß wie 'ne Wand.“  
„Und noch keine achtzehn Jahre alt!“  
Trunks unterbrach die beiden: „Ich nehme den Rum. Danke.“  
„Ich will auch welchen“, murmelte Goten.  
  
Nappa zauberte eine Flasche aus einem Sideboard, kippte je einen Schluck in die Gläser der Jungs und bedachte sich dann selbst. Radditz' Brauen zogen sich enger zusammen.  
Nappa hingegen klatschte in die Hände: „Also, was wollt ihr wissen?“  
Trunks rieb sich über das Gesicht: „Alles. Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll.“  
„Er braucht eine Statusinfo“, warf Goten unerwartet mit fester Stimme ein. „Er muss wissen, wer er ist und wo er steht!“  
Nappa lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.  
„Noch ist er ein vaterloser Teenager aus gutem Hause.“  
„Noch?!“, Trunks schluckte.  
„Das ändert sich ganz schnell, wenn Vehbita von dir Wind bekommt.“  
„Warum?“  
„Das zu erklären wird dauern.“  
Der Mund des Teens verzog sich: „Ich habe Zeit.“  
Nappa rieb sich nachdenklich über den Bart.  
„Das Beste wird sein, das große Ganze möglichst vereinfacht darzustellen. Grundsätzlich geht es um die Erbfolge der Familie Jin.“  
Trunks hatte das Gefühl, was jetzt kommen würde, würde ihm nicht gefallen: „Okay?“  
„Vorab – hat einer von euch beiden eine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft?“  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „U.S.Amerikaner.“  
Bei Goten sah das anders aus:„Ich habe die U.S.amerikanische und die mongolische Staatsbürgerschaft.“  
„Gut, zu wissen. Also – fangen wir an:Vehbita Jin ist der derzeitige König aller Überlebenden des 'Alten Reichs', das vor rund 150 Jahren auf der Halbinsel Sinai vernichtet wurde. Das umfasst alle Mitglieder und Anverwandten der Familienclans Jin, Saiyan und Yanji – derzeit etwa 120 Personen. Der König ist ohne Land, obwohl er international über Liegenschaften verfügt - Immobilien und dergleichen. Nur ist das keine Heimat, daher ist Vehbitas ganzes Streben darauf ausgerichtet, eine Heimat für unsere - ich nenne es mal Community - zu schaffen.  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn. „Vegeta hat dieses Reich erwähnt. Wie hieß es?“  
„Die Bewohner haben es nur 'das Reich genannt'. Von außen kam irgendwann der Name Shayanjinn-Reich für das Territorium. Der Name bezieht sich auf die drei wichtigsten Clans des Reiches. Die Shayans, die Yanjis und die Al Jinns.  
„Hat das mit der Bezeichnung Saiyajin zu tun?“  
„Absolut. Vegeta hat beschlossen, ihn durch die Spaceapes-Musik zu verbreiten.“  
„Warum?“  
„ Das würde ich gern später beleuchten, sonst schweifen wir zu sehr ab. Erstmal zurück zu meinen ursprünglichen Ausführungen: Dein Vater-“  
„Mein Erzeuger“, unterbrach Trunks.  
Nappa stockte, ein harter Zug erschien um seinen Mund. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber.  
„...Vegeta Jin, hat offiziell einen umstrittenen Status. Er ist aufgrund seines Geburtsrechtes der Kronprinz, hat diesen Titel aber öffentlich zurückgewiesen und sagte sich von der Familie los. Da Vehbita diese Erklärung seines Erstgeborenen bis heute nicht anerkannt hat, ist die Situation schwierig. Die Community ist sich uneinig. Einige sehen Vegeta weiterhin als Vehbitas Nachfolger an, andere betrachten seinen jüngeren Bruder Tarble als Kronprinzen, der diese Position auch nicht einzunehmen wünscht. Also...“  
  
Trunks schweifte gedanklich ab. Er wusste, Vegetas Bruder war ein international bekannter Pianist. Der Teen hatte sogar schonmal auf Youtube ein Solokonzert des Mannes gesehen. Er fand es schwierig, sich den Frackträger als arabischen Prinzen vorzustellen. Bei dem sanften Gesicht würde Tarble eher nach Neuschwanstein passen. Bevor Trunks völlig abschaltete, holte ihn Nappas Stimme aus seinen Träumereien zurück.  
  
 „...kann Vehbita aufgrund der Rechtslage von keinem seiner beiden Söhne Pflichterfüllung bzw. eine Nachfolge einfordern. Vegeta und Tarble zeigen einfach seit fünfzehn Jahren gegenseitig mit dem Finger auf sich und sagen, es wäre die Aufgabe des jeweils anderen. Die Uneinigkeit der drei Familienclans wird von beiden Prinzen gehegt und gepflegt, denn sie sorgt dafür, dass Vehbita nicht mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlägt und das Nachfolgeproblem seinen Wünschen gemäß bereinigt.  
Dazu kommt, alle Jins, Saiyans und Yanjis haben doppelte Staatsbürgerschaften, damit im Falle eines erneuten Angriffs eine schnelle Flucht möglich ist. Will heißen: in dem Augenblick wo Vehbita Druck aufbaut, setzen sich Tarble und Vegeta einfach in ein anderes Land ab und dann steht gar kein Prinz mehr zur Verfügung.“  
„Aber ich habe keine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft“, murmelte Trunks.  
„Richtig. Du, als von Bulma versteckter, leiblicher Sohn Vegetas, bringst neue Optionen  ins Spiel. Besonders, weil du nicht abhauen kannst. Wenn bekannt wird, dass es dich gibt, bist du dank einer Armee von Anwälten schneller Kronprinz unter Vehbitas Vormundschaft, als du nein sagen kannst. Gibst du dich nicht in den neuen Status, wird dich Vehbita emotional und rechtlich mit allem erpressen, was ihm zur Verfügung steht. Gibst du nach, wirst du Kronprinz einer ethnischen Minderheit, die Präsenz und Fürsorge von dir erwartet. Gleichzeitig avancierst du zum politischen Druckmittel gegen deinen Va- hrm- Vegeta und dessen Bruder.“  
  
Goten schluckte. Er fand, sein Freund hatte ganz schön glasige Augen.  
Auch Radditz schien beunruhigt. Das war ein großer Eimer Drama, der da über dem Briefsjungen ausgekippt wurde.  
  
Trunks blieb äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich hatte er das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Bassisten. „Kommt da noch mehr?“  
Nappa strich sich über den Bart. Wie der Junge wohl reagieren würde, wenn er noch eine Schippe drauflegte? Er beschloss, es auszuprobieren.  
„Auf der Gegenseite wärest du milliardenschwer, wenn du dich Vehbita unterordnest. Vegetas Abkehr von der Familie hat dazu geführt, dass er seinen Treuhandfond nicht mehr anrühren kann. Nach Vehbitas Abdankung als Kopf von 'Vegeta-Sei' würdest du zudem eine echte Größe im amerikansichen Wirtschaftszirkus sein und hättest ein eigenes, kleines Volk.“  
„Wie kann es ein Volk sein, wenn niemand über eine Shayanjinn-Staatsbürgerschaft verfügt, weil es kein Shayanjinn-Reich mehr gibt?“, fragte Trunks wie in Trance.  
„Ehre und die Angst vor dem entgültigen Verschwinden unserer Traditionen halten uns zusammen. Man klammert sich daran, dass der König die Identität unseres Volkes darstelllt“, erklärte Nappa, „und der Prinz die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft für unsere aussterbende Kultur.“  
Jeder von Nappas Sätzen war ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Der Bassist bemerkte wohl, dass Trunks von der Shayanjinn-Parallelgesellschaft rein gar nichts gewusst hatte.    
Der Teen schwieg.  Die anderen drei starrten in sein Gesicht. Sie warteten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf eine Reaktion. Dann meinte er endlich: „Können wir ein Fenster aufmachen? Mir ist schwindlig.“

* * *

  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Trunks auf das Fensterbrett gelehnt an einem der beiden Wohnzimmerfenster. Er starrte in den blauen Himmel über dem Hinterhof der Bar.  
Goten gesellte sich zu ihm. Er nahm die gleiche Pose ein wie sein Freund.  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“  
Trunks antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Über Parallelgesellschaften.“  
„Echt?“  
„Jup. Auf einmal bin ich gar nicht mehr so wütend auf meine Mum.“  
„Nappa hat eine Menge erzählt, was sein könnte... Ich fand's gruselig.“  
„Nicht nur du.“  
  
Die Beiden teilten die Stille, die nur vom Zwitschern einer Amsel unterbrochen wurde.  
„Glaubst du mir, dass ich davon nichts wusste, Trunks?“, begann der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Ich glaube dir.“  
„Das ist alles total krank!“  
„Ist es.“  
Goten ballte die Fäuste. Er fühlte sich hilflos.  
„Sorry, ich will nicht stressen. Wenn du nicht reden willst, lasse ich dich lieber allein.“  
Trunks rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Nein, ist schon okay, Goten. Ich bin gerade einfach nur durch mit der Welt. Es liegt nicht an dir. Du bist mindestens genauso gefickt wie ich.“  
Der Hellhaarige drehte sich zu seinem Freund.  
„Wie geht’s dir eigentlich mit der ganzen Sache?“  
Goten seufzte. Er starrte auf seine Hände hinab.  
„Nichts was ich gehört habe, sorgt dafür, dass ich mit meiner Familie väterlicherseits noch was zu tun haben will. Besonders nicht mit meinem Vater, oder mit meinem Onkel... Das Beste wäre, wenn ich Vegeta nie kennenlernen muss. Ich wünschte, ich wäre mit Mom und Gohan alleine.“  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich, Goten? Ich glaube, dein Vater und dein Onkel sind der Grund dafür, dass du noch nicht mittendrin  in dieser Shayanjinnsache steckst. So wie meine Mutter bei mir. Dein Vater ist doch nicht dämlich. So ewig wie er mit meiner Mutter und Vegeta befreundet ist, war das ein abgekartete Spiel!“  
Goten rieb sich verstohlen über die Augen. Er presste die Lider aufeinander.  
„Hey, Mann... Alter.“ Trunks bemerkte, dass sein Freund kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Er legte Goten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kacke, Goten. Es tut mir leid.“  
Der Jüngere schniefte, er rieb sich wieder über die Augen.  
„Schon gut. Ich glaub' ich bin einfach fertig mit den Nerven.“  
  
Sie lauschten eine Weile dem Vogelgesang. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Trunks verschränkte die Arme auf dem Fensterbrett. Er fragte Goten unvermittelt:  
„Kannst du dich dran erinnern, wie wir letztens über diesen ätzenden Ariana-Grande-Song geredet haben?“  
„Der mit dem austauschbaren Text? Shit, so formuliert könnte das könnte jeder Ariana-Grande-Song sein. Ich meine, das Ding in dem sie singt, ihre Tränen wäre alle?“  
„Genau den! 'No Tears left'!“  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen auch unsere innere Ariana Grande rauslassen.“  
„Eh?!“  
„ Was singt sie irgendwann mittendrin...?“, grübelte Trunks. „Warte, ich hab's gleich.“  
„Ernsthaft Trunks?“  
„Mann, Goten! Du musst doch auch genug vom Grübeln, der Wut und ganz besonders vom Rumheulen haben?! Ich hab definitiv die Schnauze voll vom Depri schieben.“  
Goten konnte seinen Freund nur groß ansehen: „Das mit dem Song meinst du echt ernst!“  
„Na, es muss doch was dran sein! Alle Mädels in unserem Alter gehen voll drauf ab! Bla- bla-Selbstverwirklichung- bla-nicht-abhängig-sein-bla-bla-blub!“  
„Ja, schon. Aber wie soll so'n Chartmüll helfen? Ich meine, unsere innere Ariana Grande?! Warum nicht unser innerer 'Brian Johnson'? Oder 'Freddy Mercury'? Oder wenigstens 'Axl Rose'!“  
„Weil keiner von denen es nötig hatte, einen Selbstverwirklichungshit zu singen! Dafür muss man als Kinderstar bei Disney gewesen sein und sich dann schlampig anziehen, um als“, Trunks machte mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchen, „Künstler anerkannt zu werden!“  
Goten grinste. Er hakte nach: „Du meinst, wir sollten als Zeichen der Unabhängigkeit auch ultrakurzen Röckchen tragen?!“  
Trunks rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht!  Wir müssen uns von dieser Shayanjinn-Parallelgesellschafts-Sache lossagen. Es ging doch bis jetzt auch, kein Teil davon zu sein!  
Wir sollten zum Gegenangriff ansetzen! Aber wenn du unbedingt willst: Mit slutty Klamotten können wir danach immer noch schocken.“  
Gotenfing bei diesem Gedanken unvermittelt an zu lachen.  
„Du und ich in Glitzerhotpants!“  
„Vergiss das übertriebene Augen-make-up nicht.“  
Trunks stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab. Er trat einige Schritte zurück in das leere Wohnzimmer, legte seine Zeigefinger als improvisierte Zensurbalken über seine Nippel, die unter dem T-Shirt gar nicht sichtbar waren, und begann seine Hüfte hin und her zu wiegen.  
Goten kicherte.  
„Jetzt hab ichs!“ Trunks machte die Geste mit dem gehobenen Zeigefinger.  
„Shut. Your. Mouth!“  
Dann ließ er die Augenlider flattern und sang theatralisch:  
„Right now, I'm in a state of mind,  
I wanna be in, like, all the time!“  
  
Goten bekam einem Lachflash.  
Trunks warf seine Mähne zurück, drehte dabei erst den Kopf, dann den ganzen Körper. Trotz all seiner Talente war der Hellhaarige ganz schrecklich darin zu singen. Es half nicht, dass er große Gesten machte und sein Gesicht dabei leidend verzog.  
  
„Oh, I just want you to come with me!  
We on another mentality!  
Ain't got no tears left to cry!“  
  
Goten beugte sich vorn über und hielt sich den Bauch. Das Atmen wurde gerade unerwartet schwierig.     
  
„So I'm fuckin' it up, fuckin' it up!  
I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm fuckin' it up!“  
  
„Heißt es nicht eigentlich ' I'm pickin' it up'?“, japste der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Nicht bei mir“, wiedersprach Trunks.  
Der Ältere beugte die Kniee und tat, um Ariana zu gedenken, dann so, als habe er ein Kleidchen an, das er sich um die Beine wedele. Es wirkte furchtbar ungelenk. Einige geträllerte Uuuuhs!, Aaahs! und Oh Yeahs! später wieherte Goten regelrecht.  
„Gnade!“, keuchte der Jüngere. Lachtränen standen in seinen Augen.  
„Tsk! Du weißt meine Kunst einfach nicht zu schätzen!“, mokierte sich Trunks.  
„Übrigens habe ich Hunger, wie ist das mit dir?“  
Goten richtete sich auf und rieb sich prüfend über den Bauch.  
„Jup, Mittagessen wär' nicht schlecht.“  
„Zwei Straßen weiter war ein Diner.“  
„Können wir da einfach so hin?“  
„Wer soll uns daran hindern?“  
„Naja, Nappa... und was ist mit Radditz?“  
„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Nappa auch nach dem Mittagessen noch gesprächsbereit ist und Radditz mag okay sein, er ist aber nicht unser Babysitter. Ich hab nicht umsonst drauf bestanden, dass wir den Mustang nehmen. Wenn es uns hier nicht mehr passt, hauen wir ab.“  
„Ganz schön dreist.“  
Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern „Wie auch nicht? Guck dir mal meine Mutter und meinen Erzeuger an. Ich finde mich schon tausend Mal verträglicher.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder“, Goten grinste.  
Damit war es beschlossen. Erst Burger und Fritten, dann mehr Gespräche.

* * *

 

  
Die beiden Teenager ließen sich Zeit. Nach dem Mittagessen erkundeten sie die Umgebung.  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer gegen vierzehn Uhr voller Kampfeslust wieder betraten, waren auf Tisch und Sitzmöbeln aufgeschagene Bücher verteilt. Radditz hatte sie schmallippig empfangen und gleich zu Nappa durchgewunken. Der Bassist war von der Zwangspause nicht begeistert gewesen, aber ungleich verträglicher als der Drummer. Sein Verständnis dafür, dass Trunks das Erfahrene erst einmal verdauen musste, war vorhanden. Bei Radditz sah das anders aus. Geduld war keine Qualität, die großzügig in der Saiyanfamilie auftrat.  
  
Nappa blieb äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, denn er hatte gesteigertes Interesse an Trunks' Kooperation. Seine Gedankenwelt sah freilich anders aus – es ärgerte ihn, dass Briefs-Junior sein eigenes Ding durchzog. Ganz der Vater - und die Mutter. Andererseits konnte Nappa so gleich in seinem Interesse vorarbeiten.  
„Bereit, das Wichtigste zu erfahren?“  
„Kommt drauf an, was es ist“, Trunks war nicht bereit sich irgendwelchen mythischen Blödsinn zu geben, der sein Leben völlig umkrempeln konnte. „Goten und ich haben auf jeden Fall noch immer eine Menge Fragen.“  
„Stell sie, wenn ich zu Ende erzählt habe.“  
„Das hast du schonmal gesagt. Warum eigentlich?“  
„Weil ich über deine Fahrkarte in die Freiheit sprechen will.“  
Trunks verengte die Augen. Das klang verdammt gut. Aber da gab es doch bestimmt einen Haken? Er beschloss nachzufragn - in freundlichem Ton.  
„Was springt eigentlich für dich bei der ganzen Frage- und Antwort-Stunde raus, Nappa?“  
„Wenn du aus der Nummer rauskommst, kann ich mitziehen.“  
„Woraus willst du dich befreien?“  
Die Hartnäckigkeit des Jungen war dem Bassisten lästig.  
„Man hat mir, wie Vegeta, Goku und Radditz eine Rolle zugeteilt, die ich nicht ausfüllen will.“  
„Welche ist das?“, mischte sich Goten ein.  
In Nappas Stimme schwang Ungeduld mit: „Setzt euch, dann erkläre ich alles.“  
Die beiden Teenager tauschten Blicke und nahmen dann auf Lederhockern platz.  
Nappa rieb sich über die Glatze. Er hatte ein Deja-vu.  
„Im alten Reich stand der König an der Spitze der Gesellschaft. Er hatte jedoch traditionell sechs Vertraute, die gemeinsam mit dem Monarchen eine Art Regierung bildeten. Diese Regierung hatte aufgrund von Legenden und Volksglaube den Beinamen 'Drache' bzw. 'Aždahā' - nach einem Sternbild aus sieben Sternen. Ihr könnt mir so weit folgen?“  
Trunks und Goten nickten. Das war ziemlich viel Urschleim, der gar nicht mal so interessant klang.  
„Nur zu siebt und mit einem ausgeklügelten System von Befugnissen und Befehlsgewalt war es möglich, alle Clans des alten Reiches auf Linie zu halten. Vehbita, Vegetas Vater,  hat es als erster König im Exil geschafft, wieder sieben Vertraute, auch 'Sterne' genannt, zusammenzubringen. Damit hat er die Befehlsgewalt über alle Jins, Saiyans und Yanjis. Die Leute gehorchen, weil es sich so gehört, Gruppenzwang hält alle auf Linie.“  
„Ernsthaft?!“, Goten konnte es nicht fassen.Das war doch bescheuert!  
Der Bassist nickte.  
„Vegeta hat vor langer Zeit den Plan gefasst, Vehbitas 'Aždahā' abzusetzen. Er emfindet nicht nur die meisten Traditionen des alten Reiches als überholt, ihm schmeckt auch die Parallelgesellschaft der Shayanjinn nicht.  
„Warum will er das tun?“, fragte Trunks. „Er hätte doch viel mehr Macht, wenn er sich einfach fügt.“  
„Denkst du das wirklich, Junge? Denk' nochmal drüber nach! Deinem Vater-“  
„Er ist nicht mein Vater!“  
Nappas Blick bohrte sich in Trunks'. Er gab dieses Mal nicht nach.  
„Wenn dein Vater Traditionen nutzt, um Einfluss auszuüben, dann muss er sich ihnen auch beugen und ein ihm voherbestimmtes Leben akzeptieren. Er muss sich von deiner Mutter scheiden lassen, eine Vernunftehe eingehen, die Musik aufgeben, ständige Beobachtung durch Clansmitglieder akzeptieren, die ihm nicht passen, eng gesteckte Verhaltensnormen einhalten und nicht zuletzt seinen Bruder, seine Freunde und seinen Sohn und Erben -dich- an deren vorherbestimmte Rollen heranführen. Was er dafür bekommt ist Geld, welches er nicht braucht und die Überbleibsel eines arabischen Volkes, dass sich aufgrund von wahnwitzigen Territorialträumen weigert, in der U.S.amerikanischen Realität anzukommen. Einen zweiten Nahostkonflikt durch die Neubesiedlung alter Shayanjinnterritorien braucht keiner!“  
  
Goten schluckte. Das war hart.  
Trunks kämpfte unterdessen mit sich, ob er mit Nappa auf Konfrontationskurs gehen sollte.  
„Was ist, Junge?“, reizte Nappa Trunks, „hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?“  
Die Augenbrauen des Teens zogen sich zusammen. Wenn Nappa es darauf anlegte, würde er mitspielen.  
„Ich überlege nur, ob du aus Tradition heraus Vegetas Knecht spielst, oder ob du das machst, weil es dich aufgeilt.“  
Goten sog Luft ein. Was war das denn?! So hatte er Trunks noch nie erlebt!  
„Ganz schön mutig, dass du das Maul so weit aufreißt“, antwortete Nappa kalt. Er bleckte die Zähne.  
„Wie ich das sehe, kann ich es mir leisten“, antwortete Trunks. „Entwieder hörst du auf, mir Vegeta als Vater aufzudrängen, weil ich durch Vehbitas Rängespiel dein Prinz werde und es dir öffentlich untersage, oder du hörst auf, mir Vegeta als Vater aufzudrängen, weil du willst, dass ich bei Vegetas Revolution mitspiele. Korrigier' mich, aber deine Möglichkeiten klingen für mich recht begrenzt.“  
Nappa lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und zog widerwillig den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hoch. „Du kleiner Scheißer. Du siehst zwar aus wie Vegeta, aber die messerscharfe Zunge hast du von deiner Mutter.“  
„Danke!“  
„Pfff!“  
  
Goten, der den Wortwechsel atemlos verfolgt hatte, sank erleichtert in sich zusammen. Das schien ja noch mal glimpflich gelaufen zu sein. Zum Glück!  
Aber Trunks hatte andere Pläne:  
„Also? Warum spielst du den Knecht meines Vaters?“  
Nappa verengte die Augen. Er tippte immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Couchlehne, schnaubte abfällig.  
„Es wird von mir als Erstgeborenem der Nebenlinie der Jinfamilie erwartet. Ich bin dazu geboren worden, Vegetas Haushofmeiser und Strohpuppe zu sein. Wenn er Scheiße baut, muss ich bei den Clans den Kopf hinhalten.“  
  
In Trunks Kopf fanden lose herumschwebenden Zahnrädchen zusammen.  
„Wenn Vegeta und Tarble also die Nachfolgefrage vor sich herschieben, was ist die Konsequenz daraus für dich?“  
Nappa schnaubte erneut: „Unter anderem das ich und Broli in dieser Yanji-WG bei Cabba und Caulifla feststecken. Nichts gegen Kale, aber ersatzweise für Vegeta und Tarble mit drei Hardcoretraditionalisten zusammenzuwohnen, war nie meine Wahl. Wir haben nicht mal einen verdammten Fernseher!“  
„Du bist also Teil des Rebellionsvorhabens?“  
„Ja.“  
„Welcher der Sterne bist du?  
„Ich bin 'drei' -  die Tradition.“ Nappa verzog  die Mund und griff an sein linkes Handgelenk. Er legte sein Lederarmband ab und unter dem breiten Acessoire zeigte sich ein auftätowierter Kristall mit drei Sternen, der von einem Djinn umwabert wurde.  
„Radditz gehört mit seinem Paviantattoo auch dazu, nicht wahr?“, bohrte Trunks weiter.  
„Er ist 'fünf' – der Einfluss.“  
Wenn man das am Tattoo erkennt“, mischte sich Goten ein, „dann gehört mein Vater auch dazu, oder?!“  
Nappa nickte: „Goku ist 'vier' – der Kampf.“  
Trunks knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Meine Mutter ist laut ihres Tattoos 'zwei' – welchen Bedeuung im 'Aždahā' hat sie?“  
„Der Wille.“  
„Dann wird Vegeta sicherlich 'eins' sein...“, überlegte Goten laut.  
„Das ist richtig. 'Eins' ist die Macht oder das Gesetz, je nach Übersetzungskontext.“  
„Was ist mit den anderen beiden?“, wagte Trunks zu fragen, aber er wusste schon, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.  
„Existieren nicht.“  
„Warum?“, wie dieses Gespräch an seinen Nerven zu zerren begann!  
Nappa begann erneut die Fingerspitzen auf die Couchlehne zu klopfen.  
„Weil niemand dafür geeignet ist. Die Kandidaten müssen aus den Kernfamilien stammen, gewillt sein mitzumachen und ein spezielles Skillset mitbringen. Selbst wenn Punkt eins und drei erflüllt sind, hapert es an der Revolutionsbereitschaft.“  
„Was muss man denn an Fähigkeiten dafür mitbringen?“, fragte Goten mit den besten Abichten. Auch er hatte eine eigene Idee, wie dieses Gespräch enden würde.  
Nappa erklärte: „Nummer sechs ist 'das Herz', der moralische Kompass der Drachen. Für diesen Job muss man zäh sein, weil man nicht nur die Pflicht hat auf das Unbequeme hinzuweisen, und das Richtige zu tun – man muss diese Meinung auch vor den anderen sechs Mitgliedern des Drachen verteidigen. Das Leben als wandelndes Veto ist nicht unbedingt bequem.“  
„Und die sieben?“, fragte Goten kleinlaut.  
„Nummer Sieben ist 'die Zukunft', der Erbe, der Nachfolger des Königs.“  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn: „Müsste das nicht Vegeta sein?“  
„Er war es bis vor fünfzehn Jahren. Seitdem ist Tarble unfreiwillig Ersatz. Aber der verabscheut das und hat sich darum überhaupt erst auf das gemeinsame Nachfolgegeplänkel gemeinsam mit Vegeta eingelassen. Offiziell ist Vehbitas 'Aždahā' handlungsfähig, solange wie Tarble alles abnickt. Inoffiziell übergehen sie seine Meinung, was ihm mehr als recht ist, weil er mit dem Rängespiel der älteren Generation gar nichts zu tun haben will.“  
„Das heißt, ich bin gleichermaßen der Schlüssel für Vehbitas und Vegetas Zukunftsvisionen“, stellte Trunks nüchtern fest.  
Nappa rang mit sich. „Ja“, bestätigte er schließlich mt Grabesstimme. „Was wirst du also tun?“  
Diese ganze Situation war viel verfahrener, als Trunks jemals gedacht hätte. Sich einfach rauszuhalten würde auf Dauer nicht funktionieren.  
„Ich werde das einzig Logische tun, was in dieser Position möglich ist“, begann er.  
Nappa hob erwartungsvoll die Brauen.  
„Ich werde mich verweigern, bis alles nach meinen Konditionen läuft.“  
 

* * *

 

  
Danach eskalierte das Gespräch.  
Alles passierte so schnell und auf so absurde Weise, dass Goten das Gefühl hatte, in einem Tarantinofilm zu sein  - mit Rocksoundtrack.  
Der Bassist der Spaceapes wurde laut und fluchte, dass einem die Ohren schlackerten. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass der Briefsjunge eher daran interessiert war die Situation zu verschlimmern, statt sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu lösen!  
Trunks saß das aus und brachte sein Gegenüber damit noch mehr auf die Palme. Erst als Nappa herüberkam, um ihm immer wieder den Zeigefinger wie eine Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen, wurde er so wütend, dass er verbal zurückschoss. Trunks konnte zwar nicht singen, aber das Stimmvolumen von Vegeta hatte er definitiv!  
' 'Rainbow' ', dachte Goten noch, als Trunks seinen Zeigefinger in Nappas Brust bohrte.  
'Wenn ich das hier mit einem Song untermalen müsste, dann wäre es 'Rainbows'  'Drinking with the Devil'.'  
  
„I never left like this before  
I think I'm gonna explode  
Had so much I couldn't take no more  
I'm heading for an overload  
Oh no here I go“  
  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Trunks und Nappa sich erst wenige Stunden kannten, wurde eine Menge schmutziger Wäsche gewaschen. Vorwürfe, Beleidigungen und Anschuldigungen auf Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft bezogen, wurden gebrüllt.  
Irgendwann reichten sich Trunks und Nappa nicht mehr als gegenseitige Zielscheibe. Niemand blieb verschont: Nicht Bulma, nicht Vegeta, nicht die Band, nicht Gotens Familie.  
Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache war vor allem, dass die verletzenden Worte von beiden Seiten durchaus gerechtfertigt waren. So ziemlich alle – heilige Scheiße!  
Als Nappa eine zweite Salve Vorwürfe gegen Bulma abließ, wurde stand Trunks so kurz vor der Explosion, dass Goten einschritt. Zumindest versuchte er es.  
Aber statt die Situation zu beruhigen, bekam er selbst verbale Querschläger ab. War das wirklich Trunks?! Der Trunks, den er seit Kindergartentagen kannte?! Wieder rauschten Lyrics durchs Gotens Hirn.  
  
„I can see the end  
Looked around and I heard the sound  
Of have one more my friend  
Drinking with the devil  
Gonna raise some hell  
I'm just a rock and roll rebel  
Got my soul to sell“  
  
Letztendlich flogen neben den Worten auch Bücher durch die Luft. Fäuste wurden gereckt, harsche Drohungen ausgesprochen. Die Auseinandersetzung hatte nicht nur einen ungeheuren Lautstärkepegel, sondern auch ein körperliches Level erreicht.  
Goten blinzelte. Das hier passierte doch gerade nicht nur, weil die Nappa und Trunks nicht auf einen Nenner kamen! Das hier wurzelte garantiert in was ganz anderem.  
Die Wohnzimmertür flog in dem Moment auf, als Trunks den ersten Schwinger gegen Nappa ausführte. Radditz stürzte in den Raum und zwischen die beiden Kämpfenden, bevor Nappa zum Gegenangriff ansetzen konnte. Trunks erwischte den Drummer an der Schulter, während Radditz fluchend Nappas Faust abwehrte.  
Entgegen Gotens Erwartungen wich der Drummer weitere Schlägen von beiden Seiten aus und schubste die Kontrahenten auseinander. Radditz blieb erstaunlich ruhig, musste aber die Stimme ebenfalls heben, damit die anderen beiden ihn überhaupt wahrnahmen.  
Im Hirn des dunkelhaariigen Teenagers machte es Klick. Er hastete zu Trunks, um diesen weiter von Nappa fortzuzerren.  
„WAS SOLL DAS,GOTEN?!“  
„Ich rette deinen Arsch!“  
„RETTE DEINEN EIGENEN ARSCH!“  
Radditz nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich mit dem tobenden Bassisten der Spaceapes zu beschäftigen. Trotz der ungeheuren Körpergröße des Jins schien das zu klappen - aber dann riss Nappa sich los und verpasste dem Drummer eine Rechte, die Rocky Balboa vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Radditz taumelte. Nappa walzte den Jungs entgegen.  
Trunks brüllte ihn wie irre an. Seine blauen Augen glänzten fiebrig, er fand kein Ende!  
Goten legte seinem vor Wut rasdenden Freund die Hand über den Mund. Was für ein Desaster!  
  
Nappa hatte die Jungs gerade erreicht, als sich Finger um seinen Unterarm legten.  
Es war Kale, die, während sich der Riese umsah, ihren Griff nachjustierte und mit einem gezielten Ruck das Gelenk des Riesen drehte. Sie hielt die Spannung, sodass der Riese vor Schmerz in die Knie ging.  
„DU VERLETZT DAS GESETZ DER GASTFREUNDSCHAFT!“, brüllte sie ihn an.  
Nappa verharrte, keuchte, schwitzte. Aber schreien konnte er noch.  
„ER IST EIN WIDERLICHES KLEINES ARSCHLOCH! ER DENKT NUR AN SICH! WIE SEIN VERDAMMTER VATER!“  
„ER IST DER SOHN DES PRINZEN! DU WIRST IHM RESPEKT ENTGEGENBRINGEN!“ Kale übte stärkeren Druck auf das Handgelenk aus, Nappa jaulte auf und wechselte beim Brüllen ins Persische über.  
Mehr Menschen kamen alarmiert in das Zimmer gerannt. Eine Frau mit wildem Haar schrie vor Wut auf, als sie das Tableau sah.  
„WIE KANNST DU KALE SO AUFGEREGEN, DU IDIOT?! SIE IST SCHWANGER!“  
Ein noch größerer Kerl als Nappa, nur mit Boxershorts und riesiger Goldkette angetan, röhrte: „BRÜLL MEINEN BRUDER NICHT AN, DU FURIE!“  
  
Cabba erschien, warf einen Blick auf das Chaos und machte sich daran die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu beruhigen. Radditz gesellte sich, noch immer in Alarmbereitschaft, zu Nappa und Kale. Er hielt sich das rechte Auge zu.  
Trunks wand sich  in Gotens Armen, Nappa jammerte, während Kale ihn weiter maßregelte. Goldkette und Wildhaar begannen sich gegenseitig anzuschreien. Das Chaos war perfekt. Gotens Hirn garnierte mehr Rock-Soundtrack zur Situation.  
  
„Out all night till the sun comes up  
You know I'm never gonna learn  
Raise my glass and fill my cup  
I'm playing with fire  
And I'm gonna get burned“  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager beobachtete alles wie in Trance.  
Vermutlich war es doch alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn.  
Viel zu viel. Die Umgebung begann sich zu drehen...  
Verdammt nochmal - warum hörte denn niemand auf?! Warum mussten alle derartig schreien?! Gab es keine normalen Menschen mehr?!  
  
„Drinking with the devil  
You know I had my fill  
Drinking with the devil  
And he sticks me with the bill“  
  
Goten wurde schlecht. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Schädel platzen. Also ließ er Trunks mit einem Ruck los, kauerte sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
In diesem Augenblick war er trotz all der Leute um ihn herum mutterseelenallein. Da half auch kein Rainbow-Refain mehr.     
  


* * *

 

  
Trunks erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass Goten sich zusammenkauerte. Sein Hirn stellte auf Zeitlupe und Mute. Er glotzte Goten an, dann Nappa, Radditz, Cabba, die Fremden, Kale. Die Schwangere war ein Phänomen. Die wildhaarige Frau beruhigte sich für Kale, ordnete das Chaos für Kale, kümmerte sich um Kale. Die beiden gehörten zusammen - Kale und die Wildhaarige. Wie Goku und Vegeta. Wie Trunks und Goten.  
  
Was war mit Goten?  
  
Radditz hockte neben seinem Neffen, sprach auf diesen ein, schien zu trösten. War das nicht eigentlich Trunks Job?  
Der Hellhaarige hielt noch immer die Fäuste geballt, sah darauf hinab, war nicht in der Lage seine Finger zu lösen.  
Irgendwann schaffte er es, betrachtete seine Hände mit den weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln. Sie begannen zu zittern.  
Goten war sein bester Freund, aber Trunks hatte ihn gerade nicht so behandelt.  
  
Jemand berührte ich sacht ihn am Unterarm.  
Es war Kale.  
Der Teen nahm all die kleinen Details an ihr auf: den Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn, den besorgten Blick, die Bewegungen ihres Mundes. Er sah sich um.  
Radditz stand mit Goten inzwishen vor dem weit geöffneten Fenster. Machten die beiden Atemübungen?  
Wo waren Nappa und die anderen? Es war niemand anderes mehr im Raum.  
  
„Was ist mit Goten?“  
„Es geht ihm schon wieder besser.“  
Trunks schwieg. Das war nicht die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
Kale hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Komm, trinken wir etwas Tee.“  
Sie lotste Trunks auf die Couch, setzte sich dazu, versorgte sie beide.  
Trunks versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Eine Flut von Gedanken drang auf ihn ein, er murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Scham empfunden. Er war nicht einfach nur ausgerastet, sein Hirn hatte so arg abgeschaltet, dass er sich an Teile der Prügeiel mit Nappa nicht mal mehr erinnern konnte!  
Kacke! Was hatte er da angerichtet?! Er-  
„Trunks“, unterbrach Kale die Spirale. Anscheinend hatte er nicht nur gedacht, sondern auch gesprochen. „Es war Nappas Schuld“, versicherte sie weich.    
„...Was?“  
Den Mund der Schwangeren zierte ein kleines Lächeln.  
„War das dein erster jinscher Wutanfall?“, fragte sie mit ihrer leisen Stimme.  
„...Huh?“  
„Du warst noch nie so wütend, oder?“  
„Nein. Nein, ich...“  
„Unser Volk neigt zu Wutanfällen. Besonders der Jin-Clan. Nimm es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, es liegt dir im Blut.“  
„Ich bin kein Jin.“  
„Nein?“  
„Ich bin ein Briefs. Wie meine Mum.“  
Kale nickte: „Man hat es gemerkt. Darum konntest du aufhören.“  
„Ich bin kein Jin, ich bin ein Briefs“, wiederholte Trunks. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm ungeheuer wichtig, dass sein Gegenüber das verstand.  
Kale lächelte erneut. Sie schaffte es irgendwie, dass diese kleine Geste seine Behauptung ad absurdum führte. Trunks trank Tee, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, presste er hervor.  
„Es ist nie leicht zu akzeptieren, was im Innern verborgen liegt. Niemand weiß das besser als ich.“  
Der Teenager fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er hatte genug von diesem ganzen kryptischen Gebrabbel.  
„Wenn Nappa sich beruhigt hat, wird er sich bei dir entschuldigen. Er wird aber eine Weile brauchen, bis sein Gemüt abgekühlt ist. Geh mit Radditz, deinem Freund und Cabba so lange hinunter in die Bar, okay?“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
„Weil du noch deine Fragen aufscheiben musst. Du sollst nicht umsonst hier erschienen sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Nappa sie beantwortet und lasse dir dann seine Antworten über Radditz zukommen.“  
„Warum tust du das, Kale? Wegen dieser Shayanjinnsache? Weil ich dein Prinz bin?“  
Kale sah prüfend in Trunks Gesicht. Dann antwortete sie: „Ich tue es, weil es das Richtige ist.“


	19. King and Queen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta und Bulma machen einen Spaziergang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem das letzte, schwere Kapitel endlich aus meinem System raus ist, habe ich mir heute dieses herrlich kitschige Kapitel anstatt eines Kinobesuchs gegönnt. Han Solo kann ruhig warten, wenn ich in romantischer Schreibstimmung bin. Ich hab sogar gestern spontan das richtige Lied dafür gefunden <3
> 
> https://youtu.be/z6A2LHGx8_A?list=RDz6A2LHGx8_A

## King and Queen II

___________________________________________________  
 

Nobody dares to speak against your word

So they just sit quiet

Do what you want, who cares if you get hurt?

No, I don't know why you wonder why

Wonder why, wonder why

You're surrounded by the type of people

That never say what you don't wanna hear

So they just stay quiet

_______________________________________  
 

Bulma prüfte ein letztes Mal ihr Outfit.

Das weiße T-Shirt wirkte frisch und sauber an ihr. Sie trug ihr rotes Lieblingsbandana, eine lange Kette, an dem ein Stahlanhänger baumelte und Vegetas alte Lederjacke. Die Röhrenjeans saß perfekt. Die Producerin hatte sich außerdem für rote Stilettos entschieden. Nicht weil es sich darin bequem lief, aber die hohen Schuhe setzten ihren Hintern in Szene und nicht zuletzt war da noch Vegetas Kink. Zu offiziell wollte sie auch nicht wirken. Saß ihr Make-up eigentlich noch? Bulma zog einen Taschenspiegel hervor und betrachetete ihren Lidstrich. Drei Anläufe hatte sie für den perfekten Schwung gebraucht!  
 

Gestern Abend hatte sie über das Smartphone mit Vegeta gechattet – ein echter Fortschritt was ihr Vorhaben anging, ihm wieder näher zu kommen. Was sie jedoch nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sie beide sich für ein Treffen verabreden würden.

Das Wetter versprach Regen. Es mochte nicht perfekt sein für einen Spaziergang im Park, aber wofür gab es Regenschirme?

Sie war so verdammt aufgeregt wegen dieses Treffens gewesen, dass sie das Arbeiten heute ganz hatte sein lassen. Darüber waren einige Mitglieder der Produktionsfirma nicht glücklich gewesen, gerade jetzt, da einige Deadlines eingehalten werden mussten. Aber niemand hatte es gewagt aufzumucken. Alles andere wäre von Bulma auch nicht begrüßt worden. Sie nahm sich selten genug frei.

_________________________________________  
 

Oh, everybody loves a show

Lights on, they all go home

You won't let anybody close

That high five is all you got

Ooh, they keep saying you're the best

You ask and they say, "Yeah"

Ooh, when you add up all that's left

That high five is all you got

You say it's hard, feel sorry for yourself

And I don't know why you

You take it out on everybody else  
 

No, I don't know why you wonder why

Wonder why, wonder why

You're alone at night, when they're all up on ya

You know I tried, but you won't call me back

So I just stay quiet

____________________________________________________  
 

Vegeta hatte sich am Vorabend noch Papierkram vorgenommen. Überstunden waren für ihn nichts besonderes, auch wenn er sie tagsüber bevorzugte. Wenn er länger blieb, taten es auch andere Personen in leitender Position bei 'Galactic'. Nachdem Goku zu seinem Notfallplan-Date zum Hochzeitstag verschwunden war, wollte Vegeta nicht denken. Nicht an Goku, nicht an Gefühle, nicht an das Alleinsein und garantiert nicht an Trunks.

Es war ihm scheißegal gewesen, ob es den anderen Angestellten der Produktionsfirma passte oder ob die Leute es eingeplant hatten. Die Bezahlung war fürstlich und keiner hatte sie gebeten zu bleiben.

Irgendwann gegen zehn Uhr hatte sein Smartphone vibriert und von da an hatte er mit Bulma gechattet statt zu arbeiten. Gegen halb zwölf machte Vegeta Schluss - mit dem Papierkram, nicht mit dem Chatten - und mit ihm die anderen Manager von 'Galactic'.

Man hatte einige höfliche Kommentare zur guten Arbeit ausgetauscht, aber in private Themen wie Familie, Geburtstage, Urlaube und den ganzen anderen Mist war Vegeta nicht miteinbezogen worden. Bisher hatte er auch noch nie Wert darauf gelegt. Aber dieses Mal...dieses Mal wurde ihm klar, dass ihm etwas fehlte.

Was hatte Tarble vorgeschlagen? Einen Spaziergang im Park? Warum eigentlich nicht gleich morgen? Nicht nur Bulma wollte reden, auch Vegeta hatte einiges mit seiner Frau zu klären.  
 

Nun stand er am Eingang des Parks und betrachtete, wie sich der Himmel zuzog. Der Sänger hatte einen Schirm mit, aber vielleicht war es nicht die beste Idee gewesen, sich draußen zu verabreden.

Zweifelnd sah er an sich herab. Hatte er es mit seinem Outfit übertrieben? Sie sollte sich ernstgenommen fühlen, darum hatte er sich für eine schwarze Jeans, Boots und ein schwarzes Hemd mit grauen Streifen entschieden. Allein die Entscheidung, die Ärmel hochzukrempeln hatte ihn eine Viertelstunde gekostet. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tortur 'Krawatte, oder keine Krawatte'. Es war eine schwarze geworden, passend zu seinen Vintagehandschuhen aus Hirschleder. Am Ende hatte er sich im Spiegel angesehen und sich wie ein Hipster gefühlt, aber keine Zeit mehr für einen Klamottenwechsel gehabt.

_________________________________  
 

Als es begann zu nieseln, trafen sich zwei Regenschirme. Die Personen darunter begrüßten sich ungelenk. Was sollten sie nach siebzehn Jahren Trennung auch tun? Sich die Hand geben? Sich umarmen?

Es wurde eine halbe Umarmung, die Bulma aus Gewohnheit mit einem branchentypischen Geschäftsbussi garnierte, von dem Vegeta absolut nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
 

Die beiden begannen ihre Spaziergang durch den Park schweigend und das war gar nicht so schlecht.

Bulma kämpfte mit Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch, denn Vegeta sah einfach großartig aus. Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich das letzte Mal als Teenager so gefühlt hatte wie jetzt.

Vegeta seinerseits warf Bulma wann immer möglich heimliche Blicke zu. Sie hatte ihre Attraktivität nie verloren, aber heute war ihr Auftreten atemberaubend.  
 

Nach einem kurzen Schauer kämpfte sich die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor und ließ die Regentropfen an den Grashalmen wie Diamanten glitzern.

„Schön, dass du Zeit hast, um zu reden. Ich habe mich sehr über dieses Treffen gefreut“, begann Bulma.

„Ich schätze, ich will auch ein paar Sachen loswerden. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass du es so kurzfristig einrichten kannst.“

„Ich kann alles, was ich wirklich will“, gab Bulma freimütig zu.

Vegeta grinste schief: „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?“

Bulma lachte.  
 

Mit diesen wenigen Sätzen war es zurück: Das Geplänkel zwischen ihnen beiden.

Smartass-Kommentare und bissige Witze als Smalltalkersatz waren schon immer das Ding der beiden gewesen.

In der nächsten halben Stunde verwandelte es sich das Geplänkel zu einem ernsthaften Geschäker. Es war noch nicht ein Wort über wichtige oder ernste Themen gesprochen worden, als es wieder begann zu regnen, und das obwohl die Sonne weiterhin schien. Vegeta kaufte für sich und Bulma Eis, das in gemeinsamer Stille geschlemmt wurde, während sie durch den Park schlenderten. Sie aß irgendwas in einer Waffel mit Pistazie und er meinte, dass Vanillieeis irgendwie besser schmeckte, als früher.  
 

Die Welt war in Ordnung.  
 

„Hör mal, Bulma, ich will ehrlich sein.“

„Hm?“

„Ich habe immer vermutet, dass Trunks von mir ist, aber das nie zugegeben. Ich wollte nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun haben, weil ich befürchtete, er würde durch meinen Einfluss enden wie ich. Mit einem Scheiß-Vater, wütend auf sich und die Welt und in einer Parallelgesellschaft gefangen.“

Bulma erstarrte. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gehört, was sie gehört hatte?

Vegeta blieb einige Schritte später ebenfalls stehen und sah zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er ausdrücken wollte, angekommen war. Also besserte er nach:

„Was ich damit sagen will ist: Ich habe dich und Trunks im Stich gelassen. Das ist nicht entschuldbar, aber du sollst wissen, dass es mir leid tut, dich und ihn so verletzt zu haben.“

Bulma war vor Überraschung wie gelähmt. Aber sie erholte sich immerhin recht schnell von ihrer Sprachlosigkeit.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Vegeta Iago Cristobal Jin gemacht ?!“

Er hob die Brauen: „Tsk! Siebzehn Jahre Trennung und schon vergisst du das 'Hierbas' in meinem Namen.“

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber das spanische Wort für Kräuter ist einfach kein richtiger Vorname.“

„Ich richte es meinem Vater aus.“  
 

Bulma setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung. Sie schloss zu Vegeta auf und ergriff seine linke Hand. Er ließ es zu. Sie standen so nah beieinander, wie es mit den Schirmen möglich war.

„Danke“, sagte sie.

„Wofür? Es ist die Wahrheit.“

Tränen drohten plötzlich aus Bulmas Augen zu kullern.

„Es ist mehr, als ich jemals aus deinem Mund erwartet habe.“

Vegeta schnaubte. Sie hatte durchaus recht. Als er ihr ins Gesicht sah und die ungeweinten Tränen bemerkte, bat er: „Tu das nicht, Frau.“

„Was denn?“, schluchzte sie und der erste Tropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg.

„Weinen, Bulma. Ich kann das immernoch nicht ertragen.“

Mehr Tränen fanden ihren Weg.

„Ich weine doch gar nicht, du Blödmann“, schluchzte sie. „Das in meinem Gesicht ist Regen.“

„Natürlich...Bulma... es tut mir leid. Glaubst du mir das?“, stieß er rau aus, drückte ihre Hand.

Sie ließ ihren Regenschirm fallen und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Er musste sich mühen seinen Schirm zu halten, damit sie nicht vom Regen durchgeweicht wurden. Den linken Arm legte er vorsichtig um ihre Taille.

„Dein Sohn heißt mit vollem Namen Trunks Iago Jeffrey Briefs.“

„Jeffrey? Nach deinem Vater?“

Sie versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Du Idiot! Ich meinte Iago! Nach seinem Vater! Nach dir!“

„War das eine gute Entscheidung?“, fragte er zweifelnd.

„War es eine gute Entscheidung meine Schnapsidee mit der Scheidung aufzugeben?“, fragte sie in rhetorischer Manier, nur um sich selbst zu antworten: „Natürlich!“  
 

In seinem Bauch zog sich alles zusammen. Das klang fast so, als freue sie sich, noch mit ihm verheiratet zu sein. Weil sie ihn mochte, nicht wegen irgendwelcher Geldgründe.

Doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, sah er etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
 

Einen Paparazzi.

Zwei.

Nach dem Blitzen im Busch daneben vermutlich noch einen Dritten.

Bei dem, was er und Bulma hier abzogen, würden es innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehr werden.  
 

Normalerweise würde er eine Frau in seinen Armen in einer solchen Situation loslassen, als sei sie eine heiße Kartoffel, abhauen und dann alles verleugnen.

___________________________________  
 

And you wonder why, wonder why

No one's by your side, by your side

When the room goes quiet

____________________________________________________  
 

Aber nicht diese Frau. Nicht mehr diese Frau. Nie wieder diese Frau. Schon gar nicht, wenn ihr Augenmakeup so verlaufen war. Die Klatschpresse würde Bulma fressen!

Vegetas Griff um ihre Taille wurde fester.

„Wir müssen gehen“, murmelte er.

Sie hatte bemerkt, wie er sich versteifte.

„Warum? Was ist?“

„Paparazzi.“

Sie versteifte sich ebenfalls.

„Meine Corvette steht keine fünf Minuten entfernt. Kannst du in den Schuhen rennen?“

„Wenn wir flüchten, dann sehen wir schuldig aus. Dann machen sie aus uns ein Pärchen.“

„Weitergehen als sei nichts, können wir auch nicht. Du siehst aus wie ein Panda, Frau.“

Bulma schniefte, aber sie begann auch zu grinsen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?“

Sein Mund war eine entschlossene Linie. Er nickte, nahm ihre Finger zwischen seine und fragte:

„Kannst du nun in den Schuhen rennen?“

Statt zu antworten, zog sie die Stilettos aus und griff sie an den Absätzen.

„Lass uns abhauen, Vegeta.“

Er warf den Schirm weg. Sie rannten Hand in Hand.

Den Jungen würde morgen beim Lesen der Zeitung der Schlag treffen.


	20. Sechs Sterne: In flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi hilft Goten, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen.  
> Goten stellt fest, dass es nicht immer nur um Trunks geht, aber dafür häufiger um Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST:  
> Für den Teil generell: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-D7hBRCF_Q  
> Für die Psychologenszene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZJBkSll0zc
> 
> Endlich, endlich kommen wir dem Ende des ganzen Geredes deutlich näher! Ich bin glücklich.  
> Alles ist auf Startposition für den Showdown und so, wie es sein soll. Noch zwei Teile. :D  
> Dann kann ich mich endlich meinem neuen Projekt, dem "Delikatessengeschäft" (auch DB, wer hätte es gedacht? *hust*) widmen.  
> Offiziell... Inoffiziell schiebt sich da bestimmt noch'n Prolog hinterher, urgh! Ich werde niemals fertig werden! D:>  
> Auf meiner Platte liegen auch zig unfertige Teile von Er und Sie oder dem PaffPaff-Magazine. Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?
> 
> Egal! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! °u°/

**Sechs Sterne: In flames**

 

Goten verließ am Folgetag nach dem Nappadesaster nur das Bett um sich zu erleichtern . Sogar die Jalousien von Radditz' Gästekabuff blieben geschlossen, damit die Dunkelheit drinnen blieb. Der Teen hatte keine Lust, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen. Nicht einmal mit Trunks.

Dieser musste genauso mit Gotens Schweigsamkeit und Unwillen leben, wie Radditz und Arale. Nicht einmal die Hunde schafften es mit ihrem fröhlichen Bellen den Jungen aus dem Zimmer zu locken.

Erst als alle zum Abendessen am Küchentresen saßen, kam er aus dem Kabuff.

„Ich möchte morgen zu meiner Mutter.“

Trunks, der erleichtert war, dass Goten wieder Aktivität zeigte, erbot sich sofort, zu fahren. „Hast du deine Mum schon angerufen, oder soll ich das machen?“, fragte der Drummer.

„Mach du das, Onkel. Ich will so früh wie möglich heim“, antwortete Goten kurz angebunden. „Gute Nacht.“

„Willst du gar nichts essen?“, Trunks Sorge war deutlich zu hören.

Goten rollte mit den Augen. Der Ältere hatte doch selber erst vorgestern das Abendessen ausfallen lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand so wortlos, wie er erschienen war.

Trunks hatte nach dem Abgang seines Freundes keinen Hunger mehr. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für Gotens Gemützszustand, also schob er den Teller fort und griff nach dem schwarzen Notizbuch mit Kuli, dass er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumschleppte. Darin schrieb sich der Teen alles von der Seele und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. In den letzten Zehn Stunden hatte er fast ein Drittel der Seiten gefüllt.

„Ich geh' auf die Terrasse“, murmelte er.

 

Radditz sah beiden zweifelnd nach. Dann griff er nach seinem Smartphone, um Chichi anzurufen. Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen.

Arale berührte den Drummer am Knie: „Beide müssen es auf ihre eigene Art verarbeiten. Du kannst nichts dafür, okay?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Arale. Vielleicht hätte ich-“

„Fang nicht mit einer Optimierungsspirale an, Ra-Hon. Was die beiden durchleben, haben ihre Eltern zu verantworten.“

„Hm“, Radditz war nicht überzeugt.

„Komm! Die Hunde müssen noch raus und dann schauen wir eine DVD, ja?“

Radditz horchte auf. Bei einem von Arale angeregten DVD-Abend standen die Chancen 50:50. Entwieder gab es einen lohnenden Streifen á la „Robocop“ oder 'Silent Hill' mitsamt einer große Tüte Zwiebelringe oder es wurde irgendwas Schreckliches mit einem Hollywoodschönling. Aber das führte wiederum zu gewissen Bettaktivitäten, wie „Interview mit einem Vampir“ und „Gefährliche Liebschaften“ bewiesen hatten. Eigentlich war es eine Win-Win Situation, sofern sie wegen der Gäste nicht zu laut wurden. Beim Chipsknuspern, versteht sich.

___________________________

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Goten früh auf, machte sich fertig und frühstückte mit den anderen. Es war noch nicht ganz neun Uhr als er und Trunks ohne Radditz aufbrachen. Goten war das recht. Er war froh, als die Verabschiedung ein Ende fand.

 

Trunks fuhr, wenn auch dieses Mal nicht ganz so halsbrecherisch wie auf dem Hinweg. Die beiden Freunde schwiegen sich an. Der Ältere linste immer wieder zum Beifahrersitz.

„Es tut mir leid, Alter. Ich war ein Arsch und ich hätte es wirklich nicht derartig eskalieren lassen sollen. Mir ging's einfach-“

Goten unterbrach seinen Freund mit gehobenen Brauen:

„Ich weiß es ist selten, aber manchmal geht es nicht um dich.“

Der Kommentar saß, Trunks verstummte.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Ich muss mir über ein paar Sache klar werden.“

„Okay“, Trunks Stimme kratzte. Er würde seinem Freund allen Freiraum der Welt geben.

Zehn Minuten später fügte Goten überraschend hinzu:

„Wenn wir ankommen - kannst du beim Auto warten? Meine Mutter wird sich mehr um dich kümmern, als um mich, wenn du mit reinkommst. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie schnell ich wieder abhauen will.“

„Geht klar.“ Trunks bemühte sich um einen leichten Ton, obwohl Goten ihn so arg zurückgewiesen hatte. „Das gibt mir mehr Zeit zum Schreiben.“

Goten verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal ging Trunks ihm auf die Nerven.

___________________________________________________

 

Sie parkten etwas entfernt vom Haus der Sons, damit Chichi nicht vom Motorengeräusch aufgescheucht herbeikam und beide begrüßte. Goten legte die letzten hundert Meter gen seines Heims zu Fuß zurück.

Er fand seine Mutter im Gemüsegarten beim Unkrautzupfen. Auf dem Verandatisch dudelte ein Radio.

__________________

 

„One foot in front of the other babe  
One breath leads to another yeah  
Just keep moving, oh“

__________________

 

Wie von unsichtbarer Macht geleitet, sah Chichi auf, als ihr Sohn erschien.

„Goten! Mein Baby!“

Sie stand auf, zog sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern und umarmte ihn.

„Hey, Mum.“

„Wie geht es dir?!“, verlangte sie zu wissen. Dabei strich sie ihm über die Wangen, ordnete seine Haare.

Der Teenager ließ die zärtliche Begrüßung über sich ergeben, obwohl er sich eigentlich zu alt für solche Mätzchen fand. Andererseits war es ganz schön, liebevoll empfangen zu werden.

Normalerweise würde er nun mit einem „Gut“ antworten. Aber diesmal atmetete er nur tief und erklärte: „Mäßig.“

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter wurde ernst.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“

„Ja. Bitte.“

„Setz dich an den Tisch. Ich hole Tee. Hast du Hunger, Schatz?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Chichi schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Es müssen arge Themen sein, die dich umtreiben. Ich werde mich beeilen.“

Sie verschwand in der Küche, er seufzte tief.

_______________________  


„Look within for the strength today  
Listen out for the voice to say  
Just keep moving, oh“

________________________

Chichi kam mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem eine Kanne mit Milchtee dampfte. Eine Schüssel mit Bortsoog lächelte den Teenager an.

Während seine Mutter den Tee in Schalen goss, nahm sich Goten ein Stück des frittierten Gebäcks und ließ es in seinem Mund verschwinden. Ein zweites tunkte er in den Tee. Chichi sah das mit Zufriedenheit. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie ihren Sohn nicht zum Essen bekäme!

„Was belastet dich, mein Schatz?“

„Dad.“

'Als wenn das etwas Neues wäre', dachte Chichi bei sich.

Laut sagte sie:„Genauer, Goten.“

Der Teen rang mit sich. Wie sollte er das Thema nur ansprechen, ohne seine Mutter zu verletzen?! Was, wenn er durch Aussprechen des Problems seine Familie zerstörte? Was, wenn seine Mutter einen ihrer Wutanfälle bekam?! Wenn sie wirklich ahnungslos war, wären die Neuigkeiten vernichtend!

Chichi nahm sich stirnrunzelnd ein Stück Gebäck. Derartig zauderndes Verhalten kannte sie von ihrem Sohn gar nicht.

„Nun?“

„Uh...Mum...Ach, vielleicht lassen wir das lie-'

________________

„Go, go, go!  
Figure it out, figure it out, but don't stop moving!  
Go, go, go!  
Figure it out, figure it out, you can do this!“

________________

 

Die dunkelhaarige Frau zerbrach das Bortsoog in mundgerechtere Stücke.

„Heraus damit, Goten!“

Der Teen kniff die Augen zusammen. Vermutlich gab es keine 'richtige' Art das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Dad hat eine Affaire mit Vegeta, dem Sänger seiner Band!“, presste er hervor und wartete mit hochgezogenen Schultern auf einen Ausraster.

Seine Mutter kaute den Bissen in ihrem Mund herunter, bevor sie mit Bedacht antwortete: „Ich weiß.“

Goten wagte einen Blick. Seine Mutter hatte eine Zornesfalte zwischen den Brauen, aber von einem Wutanfall war sie weit entfernt.

„Du weißt das?!“

„Ja, mein Schatz.“

„Aber...wie...?“

„Ich bin doch nicht dumm, Goten. Auffälliger hätte dein Vater es nicht machen können.“

„Wieso gibst du dir das?!“

Die dunkelhaarige Frau sammelte sich.

„Dafür gibt es viele Gründe...“

„VIELE GRÜNDE?!“

„Meine Güte, Goten! Hör sofort auf zu schreien, oder du bekommst Hausarrest!“

 

Der Teen versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Dann erzähl sie mir, Mum.“

Chichi betrachtete ihren Sohn. Ihr war klar, dass er sich ohne Zugeständnisse von ihrer Seite aus nicht beruhigen würde.

Vermutlich war er inzwischen auch einfach alt geng, um mit der Wahrheit zurecht zu kommen.

„Nun gut. Es war so...“

 

* * *

 

 

Chichi saß im Vorzimmer des psychologischen Psychotherapeuten und Psychiaters Leopold Quitte. Sie hatte das laminierte Informationsblatt studiert, einen Tee von Sprechstundenhilfe Robi entgegengenommen, die Wolkenkunstwerke an der Wand betrachtet, ein Lifestylemagazin mit dem Thema „Powerfood Bohnen“durchgeblättert, durch das Fenster den Herbsttag begutachtet, in Gedanken einen Einkaufszettel zusammengestellt und Gohan eine SMS als Hausaufgabenerinnerung geschrieben.

Aber nichts war geschehen.

Nun knetete sie ihre Hände, den Blick auf die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer geheftet.

 

Diese sprang auf - Vegeta wurde aus der Vorhölle des Wahnsinns ausgespuckt. Er stapfte wortlos an Chichi vorbei zum Garderobenständer, wobei er die junge Frau vernichtend anstarrte. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, die Haut seines Gesichtes schien sich wie Wachstuch über seinen Schädel zu spannen. Er begann umständlich seine Lederjacke anzuziehen, was an der bis zum Ellenbogen in Gips gelegten Hand lag. Als es ihm nicht gelang, schrie er wütend auf.

Sowohl Herr Robi, als auch Chichi zuckten zusammen.

Atemlos beobachteten beide, wie Vegeta das Kleidungsstück grob auszog, wütend anstarrte und mit der rechten Hand knautschte, bis das Leder knarrte.

Die Fingerknöchel des Sängers traten weiß hervor, Zähne knirschten.

Erst jetzt schien sich der Mann seinen Zuschauern bewusst zu werden. Seine Ohrenspitze wurden rot.

Mit einem „Tch!“ verließ er die Praxis - inklusive passiv-aggressiven Türenknallens.

 

Doktor Quitte trat leisen Schrittes ins Vorzimmer. Der untersetzte Mann mit dem Vollbart und der Vorliebe für weiße Anzüge war die Ruhe selbst.

„Frau Son, ich freue mich, dass sie es einrichten konnten.“

Er streckte Chichi die Hand hin, die rasch aufstand und diese schüttelte. Ihr Lächeln zeugte von Anstrengung, das Zittern ihrer Finger war nicht zu übersehen.

„Selbstverständlich, gerne doch!“, erklang die Antwort. In Gedanken schalt sich die junge Frau, über die einfältige Erwiderung.

„Ich meine, es ist gut, miteinbezogen zu werden, Doktor“, schloss sie nüchterner.

Quitte entließ ihre Hand und sprach: „Goku hat zugestimmt, dass sie über seinen Anamnesebefund informiert werden. Ich möchte Sie zunächst dazubitten und danach allein mit Ihnen sprechen. Selbstverständlich stehe ich Ihnen für alle Ihre Fragen zur Verfügung.“

„Ja...das klingt gut. Danke.“ Die junge Frau begann wieder ihre Hände zu kneten.

Quitte nickte und wandte sich an seinen Angestellten:„Yaji, wenn Herr Son bei dir wartet, mach ihm einen süßen Tee, ja?“

„Drei Stück Zucker“, deklarierte Chichi automatisch. „Bei schwarzem Tee vier.“

„Geht klar“, das Doppelkinn der Sprechstundenhilfe wackelte.

 

Quitte machte Platz und bat Gokus Ehefrau ins Behandlungszimmer. Drinnen saß der Gitarrist der Spaceapes auf einem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Doktors. Er sah inmitten der weiß-beigen Einrichtung in seinem orangefarbenen Pulli und der Bluejeans aus wie ein Alien.

„Hey Chi!“, die Begrüßung wirkte verhalten.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus“, antwortete seine Frau. “Geht es dir gut?“

„Schon. Ja. Schätze ich.“

Chichi setzte sich. Ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war.

Quitte nahm vor den beiden Platz.

„Es ist immer sehr erfreulich, wenn beide Ehepartner kooperativ sind. Goku im Sinne dessen, dass er bereit ist, seine Probleme mit Ihnen zu teilen. Sie Frau Son-“

„Chichi, bitte.“

Die junge Frau saß da, als hätte sie einen Stock im Hintern. Ihr Blick war grimmig.

Als wenn es jemals anders gewesen wäre! Sie hatte eine gute Ehe!

„Gern. Sie helfen, Chichi, indem sie bereit sind, zuzuhören. Das ist eine wunderbare Ausgangslage für eine Verhaltenstherapie.“

„Er braucht also eine?“, fragte sie brüsk.

„Nun, ich würde nach den sechs Stunden Kennenlernen und Anamnese eine Therapie anraten - neben den Terminen, die ich ihn für Vegetas Therapie dazubitten werde.“

Obwohl es um ihn ging, war Goku sehr zurückhaltend.

„Was hat er angestellt?!“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

„So kann man das nicht sehen“, wehrte Quitte freundlich ab.

„Er hat noch nie eine Therapie gebraucht! Bisher war doch alles in Ordnung!“, fuhr Chichi weiter hoch.

Ihr Mann schrumpfte in sich zusammen, aber er konnte das auch nicht so stehen lassen.

„Chichi, hör mal...ich hab Scheiße gebaut...Ich muss das irgendwie geradebiegen. Bei Vegeta und ganz besonders bei dir.“

Sie verzog die Brauen. Ihre Hände krampften sich ineinander. Das klang schrecklich! Ganz und gar schrecklich!

„Was hast du gemacht, Goku?“

Als nicht sofort eine Antwort kam: „WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?!“

Quitte schaltete sich ein: „Vielleicht klären wir erst einmal das Grundsätzliche, bevor wir uns den spezielleren Themen widmen.“

 

„Ich hab‘ mit Vegeta geschlafen“, purzelte aus Goku heraus.

 

Einige Herzschläge lang geschah nichts. Dann:

„Wie oft?“

„Ein paar Mal.“

„Mit wem noch?“

„Mit niemandem.“

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!“

„Ich schwöre es! Keine Groupies, Fans oder sonstwer. Nur Vegeta!“

Wieder war Ruhe.

„...Warum?“

„Es hat sich richtig angefühlt.“

„Bist du schwul?“

„Was?! Nein!“

„Wenn man mit Männern schläft, ist man schwul, Goku!

„Ich bin's aber nicht!“

Chichi raufte sich die Haare. Sie verstand nicht, aber...

„Hast du ihn geküsst?“

„Er...er hat mich geküsst.“

„MICH WILLST DU NIE KÜSSEN!“

 

Die junge Frau begann fürchterlich zu weinen. Goku vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen.

„WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS ANTUN?!“, heulte sie.

„Chi...ich...es tut mir leid.“ Gokus übliches Stimmvolumen hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.Er wagte nicht einmal aufzusehen. Aber er war auch nicht fähig darüber zu weinen oder zu wüten.

 

Chichi holte erneut Luft: „ICH BIN SCHWANGER!“

Gokus Kopf fuhr hoch. Er war leichenblass und hatte so seine Probleme, wirklich aufzunehmen, was sie da geschrien hatte.

Er entschied sich, seine Frau an der Hand zu berühren. Doch Chichi stieß ihn weg. Sie ergab sich in Schluchzern.

 

Quitte, der mit viel Schlimmerem gerechnet hatte, entspannte sich langsam wieder. Vor ihm saßen zwei bis zur Lähmung überforderte Erwachsene. Damit konnte er umgehen.

Als er sich sicher war, dass beide so sehr in ihren eigenen Miseren gefangen waren, dass ihre Handlungsfähigkeit nicht mehr gegeben war, stand der Arzt auf, um zu seiner Sprechstundenhilfe zu gehen.

„Yayi, sag alle weiteren Termine für heute ab. Die emotionale Erstversorgung wird dauern.“

„Das ging aber schnell.“

„Ja, da hat sich eniges angestaut.“

 

* * *

 

 

Goten starrte seine Mutter an. Während ihrer Erzählung war er innerlich zu einem Eiszapfen geworden. Seine Brauen waren tiefer gerutscht, seine Augen glänzten ungut.

Chichi lächelte wissend. Sie war zwar gerührt davon, dass ihr Baby Beschützerinstinkt entwickelte, aber dieser war jetzt eher kontraproduktiv.

„Lass das, Schatz. Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, kurz bevor er jemandem einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst. Aber das ist ganz und gar unnötig. Wirklich!“

„Dafür büßt er!“, grollte ihr Sohn.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Goten, aber das hat er schon. Auf vielerlei Weise, das kann ich dir versichern.“

Goten bemerkte gar nicht, dass er ein Stück des Gebäcks in seiner Faust zu winzigen Partikeln zerbröselt hatte.

„Wie?!“

„Nach dieser...Offenbahrung...habe ich ihn rausgeschmissen und mich zwei Wochen lang geweigert, überhaupt mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich musste mir klar darüber werden, wie ich mit all dem umgehen wollte. Nachdem dein Vater in seiner völlig verpeilten Art endlich verstanden hatte, was geschah, war er außer sich.“

„Und dann?!“

„Habe ich mich von deinem Vater getrennt.“

„Oh“, Goten verlor etwas an kalter Wut.

„Ja, das war nicht leicht für mich. Ich habe ihn damals über jedes vernünftige Maß hinaus geliebt.“

________________________

So my love, keep on running  
You gotta get through today, yeah  
There my love, keep on running  
Gotta keep those tears at bay, oh

______________________________

 

„Und heute ist das nicht mehr so?“

„Nein“, Chichi ging nicht näher darauf ein. Manche Dinge gingen Goten nichts an.

„Wie ging es weiter?“, die Gesichtszüge des Jungen verloren an Härte.

„Ich habe die Scheidungspapiere in einem Eilverfahren fertig machen lassen. Aber als sie vor mir lagen, konnte ich sie nicht unterschreiben. Es ging einfach nicht.“

„Warum?“, Verwirrung lag auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Weil ich deinen Vater liebe, Schatz. Inzwischen in einem wesentlich gesünderen Maß als früher, aber dennoch mit ganzem Herzen.“

__________________________

Don't stop, tomorrow's another day  
Don't stop, tomorrow you'll feel no pain  
Just keep moving, oh  
_______________________________

 

„Ich versteh's nicht, Mum.“

„Kann man Liebe denn überhaupt verstehen?“ Chichi nahm sich noch etwas Bortsoog und knusperte es mit nachdenklichem Blick gen Garten.

„Wäre dein Vater ein mongolisches Pony, hätte ich ihn damals notschlachten lassen, so sehr hat er gelitten.“

„Zurecht!“, fuhr Goten auf.

Chichi ließ das unkommentiert.

Stattdessen erzählte sie weiter:„Jedenfalls war es an der Zeit, einige bestehende Probleme anzugehen. Ich sagte deinem Vater, er müsse in den Entzug. Die Magic Beans die er regelmäßig einwarf, hatten unsere damalige Situation zwar nicht ausgelöst, aber verschlimmert. Er hat meine Forderung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erfüllt.

Ich machte ihm außerdem klar, er müsse endlich wieder ordentlich Geld verdienen. Du solltest sechs Monate später geboren werden und wir waren damals finanziell schlecht aufgestellt. Dein Vater war ganz neu bei den Spaceapes, dementsprechend hatte er noch kein Einkommen aus der Musik. Also hat er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und an einem neuen Spaceapes-Album mitgearbeitet.

Zwischen Yardraat-Tagesklinik und Galactic-Aufnahmestudio hatte er wenig Gelegenheit bei mir und Gohan zu sein, aber das war mir nur Recht. Ich brauchte Zeit für deinen Bruder und mich, also bin ich ein Vierteljahr in die Mongolei, um unsere Sippschaft dort zu besuchen. Kein Telefon, kein Internet, keine Nichts.

Wenn dein Vater etwas von mir wollte, musste er schreiben und du weißt, wie sehr er das als Legastheniker hasst.“

„Er hat dir tatsächlich geschrieben?“ Goten runzelte die Stirn. Er war Chichi auf den Leim gegangen, die das Thema Vegeta inzwischen bewusst aussparte.

„Warte kurz“, wies seine Mutter ihn an.

Chichi ging erneut ins Haus. Sie kehrte mit zwei Aktenordnern zurück, von denen sie ihrem Sohn den pinken hinschob. Dieser war zum Bersten gefüllt.

Goten blätterte den durch die angegriffenen Seiten. Das Rascheln des Papiers löste merkwürdige Gefühle in ihm aus.

„Was ist das?“

„Die Briefe deines Vaters. Er hat jeden Tag einen geschrieben.“

Der Teenager sah mit wachsendem Erstaunen die Schriftzeugnisse seines Vaters an. Sie strotzten vor Fehlern, auch das Schriftbild war im besten Falle gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber schon beim Überfliegen einiger Zeilen wurde klar, dass sein Vater seine Mutter zutiefst liebte.

Chichi lächelte bei den wechselnden Ausdrücken auf dem Gesicht ihres Kükens.

„In diesen Briefen stecken die unzähligen Gründe, warum ich deinen Vater noch immer liebe. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie in Ruhe lesen. Dafür brauchst du dann diesen hier noch“, sie schob Goten den zweiten, ebenso dicken Ordner hin.

„Das sind meine Antworten. Dein Vater hat jeden Brief in eine Klarsichtfolie gesteckt und feinsäuberlich abgeheftet.“

„Das war Dad?! Wirklich?!“

„Ja, Schatz, ich war auch erst überrascht, dass er so ordentlich sein kann. Wir haben diese Briefe nach meiner Rückkehr bei einer Paartherapie häufig gebraucht. Dein Vater hat sie manchmal sogar mit zu Dr. Quitte genommen.“

______________________

Don't stop the past'll trip you up  
You know, right now's gotta be enough  
Just keep moving

You gotta get through today, yeah

______________________________

 

„Mir war nicht klar, dass Dad und du solche Probleme gewälzt habt. Ich meine...was hatte er denn eigentlich?“, fragte Goten.

Wenn seine Mum die Schrauben, die bei seinem Vater locker gewesen waren, akzeptieren hatte können, dann mussten Gokus Probleme ein wichtiges Teil im Familienlebenpuzzle der Sons sein.

„Das musst du deinen Vater fragen. Es ist nicht an mir das zu erzählen. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die Stimmungsumbrüche oder der Drang nach 'mehr' in allen Lebenslagen nicht von ungefähr kommen.“

Der Teenager fuhr sich durch das Haar. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich sein Leben verändert. So viele Dinge, die er immer als unkompliziert angesehen hatte, waren es gar nicht. Probleme, Geheimnisse und Drama schienen allgegenwärtig. Selbstschutztendenzen meldeten sich in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Eheprobleme seiner Eltern waren die Probleme seiner Eltern – nicht seine. Oder?!

Selbst wenn es nicht so war, Goten konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er beschloss, das Thema zum Ende zu bringen.

„Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht, bis du ihm wieder vollkommen vertraut hast?“

Chichi tippte sich beim Nachdenken ans Kinn: „Zwei Jahre waren das, denke ich.“

 

Goten schloss den Briefordner vor sich. Allerlei Gedanken flirrten wie Glühwürmchen zur Paarungszeit durch seinen Kopf. Doch trotz der Wirrnis fiel ihm ein, dass in den ganzen Erklärungen etwas fehlte! Ihm wurde flau im Magen.

„Mum, ich...Ich freu' mich echt, dass ihr das geschafft habt, aber...

„Aber, Goten?“, hakte Chichi nach. Sie trank etwas vom Tee, nahm sich noch etwas Gebäck.

„Warum hast du Dad zurückgenommen, obwohl er seine Affaire mit Vegeta nicht beendet hat? Ich meine, sie tun es doch noch, oder?!“

Obwohl Goten ruhig begonnen hatte, redete er sich langsam in Rage.

„Alle reden um den heißen Brei herum! Auch du! Aber die beiden tun es, obwohl Dad verheiratet ist! Dad hat doch uns! Warum vögelt er mit Vegeta?!“

Gotens Stuhl scharrte, als er ruckhaft aufstand und sich mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch stützte. Das Geschirr klirrte.

Seine Mutter stellte ihre Teetasse ab:„Schatz,-“

In den Augen des Jungen sammelten sich Tränen der Wut.

„Nichts Schatz, Mama! Warum lässt du das zu? WARUM?!“

 

Chichi starrte Goten an. Dann sagte sie in einer Ruhe, die ihr Goten niemals zugetraut hätte: „Weil es immer einen Mann geben muss, der deinen Vater auf Linie hält.“

 

Sie stand auf, straffte sich. Goten wollte die Wahrheit?! Dann sollte er sie bekommen!

„Seit dein Großvater deinen Vater in frühstester Kindheit alleingelassen hat, muss es immer einen Mann geben, an dem sich dein Vater messen kann. Über die Jahre sind es viele gewesen: Freunde, Familienmitglieder, Lehrer, Rivalen. Aber niemand hat genügt.

Gokus Suche nach mehr war ein Selbstzerstörungstrip, bei dem seine Schulbildung auf der Strecke blieb, Freunde, seine eigene Band Kamesennin und damit auch der Job mit dem er unseren Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Auch wir, Goten, seine Familie, kamen viel zu kurz.

Ich konnte Vegeta von Anfang an nicht ausstehen, aber er ist das, was wir alle gebraucht haben. Erst war er nur deines Vaters Leitstern, was die Musik und die Karriere anging. Inzwischen ist er sein einziger gleichgestellter Freund - die einzige Person, die Gokus Anwandlungen austarieren kann! So sehr ich Vegeta auch verabscheue, er kann beim Tempo deines Vaters mithalten. Er kann das geniale Chaos bändigen, wo ich es nicht kann, die Route deines Vaters korrigieren, wenn dieser vom Weg abkommt. Das kann niemand sonst. Und Gott weiß, alle anderen, inklusive mir, haben es mehr als einmal versucht!“

____________________________

There my love, keep on running  
Gotta keep those tears at bay, oh  
Oh, my love, don't stop burning  
Gonna send them up in flames  
In flames

In flames  
In flames

_________________________________

 

Goten weinte vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit. Das alles klang so falsch! Das konnte doch nicht richtig an!

„Was soll das heißen?!“

Chichi sah traurig aus. Sie hatte die bittere Realität vor langer Zeit akzeptiert:

„Goku braucht Vegeta.“

Goten fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen, so arg war es inzwischen.

„WARUM MACHST DU DAS MIT, MAMA?! WARUM?!“

„Weil dein Vater trotz allem ein guter Mensch ist. Weil er ein musikalisches Genie ist. Weil er trotz all seiner Fehler, das beste für die Leute um sich herum will. Weil er jedemann dazu anspornt, ein besserer Mensch zu sein. Weil er uns auf seine Weise liebt und braucht.“

„NEIN! DAS STIMMT NICHT! ER IST EIN MIESES ARSCHLOCH! ICH WILL DIESEN MIST NICHT HÖREN!“

„Doch, Goten, du wolltest es wissen, nun wirst du zuhören! Ich liebe deinen Vater. Ich muss ihn als erfolgreichen Musiker ohnehin mit der Welt teilen. Vegeta macht da keinen großen Unterschied mehr.“

„NEIN! NEIN,NEIN,NEIN!“, Goten schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Er war verzweifelt, auch wenn er weit von der Erkenntnis entfernt war, warum ihn das alles so aufregte.

 

Chichi umrundete das Möbel und nahm ihren Sohn sanft in den Arm. Als Mutter verstand sie, dass Goten um sie weinte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass ihr Jüngster um sich selbst und die von Verzicht geprägte Beziehung zu seinem Vater trauerte. Die trotz der Begründungen „Spaceapes-Tour“ oder „Studioarbeit“ wenig nachvollziehbaren, merkwürdigen Phasen von Gokus Abwesenheit in Gotens Kindheit hatten endlich einen Sinn bekommen.

Sie gab leise Versicherungen des Trostes von sich und strich über Gotens Haar, während er all die Wut und Hilflosigkeit darüber nach draußen ließ, für Goku niemals an erster Stelle gestanden zu haben.

Sie kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Gohan kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

Es war nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, wie Goku tickte, aber wenn man einmal akzeptiert hatte, dass die Musik mit all dem, was damit zusammenhing - und sei es auch Vegeta- für Goku an erster Stelle kam, dann konnte das Leben mit ihm sehr erfüllend sein.

 

Das Häufchen Elend in Chichis Armen wurde zusehends leiser, obwohl die Tränen lange nicht versiegten. Mit einem „Komm, mein Schatz. Du musst ein bisschen schlafen. Du bist völlig fertig“, bugsierte sie ihren Sohn in dessen Zimmer und dann ins Bett. Sie blieb, bis er weggedämmert war neben ihm sitzen und hielt seine Hand.

Sie war sich sicher, Goten würde das überstehen, ohne großen Schaden zu nehmen. Doch von nun an würde ihr wohlbehütetes Baby sehr schnell erwachsen werden.

_______________________________________________

 

Als Goten in der Abenddämmerung erwachte, fühlte er sich wie ausgekotzt.

Vermutlich lag es an dem unfreiwilligen 'Mittagsschlaf', den er gemacht hatte.

Der Teenager blieb regungslos in seinem Bett liegen. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, rekapitulierte die vergangene Woche und das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter.

Die Situation war noch immer unschön, aber Goten stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie ihn zumindest nicht mehr erdrückte.

 

Als er mit dem Denken fertig war, probierte der Teen aus, wie lange er die Augen ohne zu blinzeln offenhalten konnte. Da sich sein Zeitgefühl verabschiedet hatte, kam er zu keinem Ergebnis.

Draußen wurde es dunkler. Goten bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

Mit leerem Kopf in der Stille herumzuliegen war eine angenehme Abwechslung. Allerdings machte sich langsam seine Blase bemerkbar. Als das Organ sein Recht einforderte, stand er mit einem Ruck auf und folgte dem Ruf.

 

Wie er so vor der Schüssel stand und es vor sich hinplätscherte, bemerkte er, dass das unsichtbare Gewicht von seinen Schultern verschwunden war, welches ihn in den letzten Tagen belastet hatte. Sich auszuweinen hatte gut getan, auch wenn es ihm arg peinlich war. Vermutlich war es auch ganz gut, wenn er noch einmal mit Trunks sprach.

 

KACKE,TRUNKS!

Goten fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte seinen besten Freund völlig vergessen! KACKE,KACKE,KACKE!

So schnell war der dunkelhaarige Teenager schon lange nicht mehr durch das Haus gerannt.

 

Doch die hell erleuchtete Küche und die Gesprächsfetzen, die daraus hervordrangen, ließen ihn innehalten. Goten öffnete die Tür. Drinnen saßen seine Mutter und sein bester Freund beim Abendessen.

Trunks drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um: „Hey, Dornröschen, wieder unter den Lebenden?“

Goten brauchte ein paar Herzschläge, bevor er antwortete:

„Nee, ich bin Ghost und hab ne' Nachricht für Sam.“

Beide Jungen erschauderten. Diese Uraltschmonzette hatten sie erst letztens auf Marrons Geburtstagsparty sehen müssen. Aber zumindest hatte sich dadurch ein guter Insiderjoke ergeben.

Chichi unterbrach das Geplänkel: „Goten, mein Schatz! Du siehst schon viel besser aus.“

„Danke, Mum. Uhm...“ er dunkelhaarige Teen zog die Schultern zusammen. Es war ihm echt unangenehm, Trunks so lange im Mustang gelassen zu haben.

„Und meine Nachricht?“, hakte Trunks nach, der Gotens Körpersprache kannte.

„Es tut mir leid, Alter. Ich wollte dich gar nicht da draußen schmoren lassen. Vorhin hat's mich einfach eiskalt erwischt und dann...“

„Alter?! Was ist denn das für eine Sprache, Goten?!“, rief Chichi.

Doch Trunks antwortete nur ganz entspannt: „Nah! Schon, okay. Ich hab' doch in den letzten Tagen auch Scheiße gebaut. Vergeben und vergessen.“

„Trunks!“ Chichi war empört. Wie redeten die beiden denn?!

„Echt?“, fragte Goten

„Echt“, bestätigte Trunks.

„Danke“, Goten war mehr als erleichtert.

Die beiden ließen ihre Fäuste gegeneinander klatschen.

„Kein Ding, Bro.“ Trunks wandte sich wieder Chichi zu, um diese zu besänftigen. „Außerdem hat deine Mum mich nicht nur eingesammelt, sondern auch noch bekocht. Was will ich mehr als ihre großartige Gastfreundschaft und das grandiose Essen?“

„Schleimst du gerade, Trunks Briefs?“, scholt sie, schon wesentlich ruhiger und auch ein bisschen geschmeichelt.

„Ich doch nicht, Mrs. Son! Das ist die reine Wahrheit!“

Chichi hüstelte, sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und stellte Goten ein Gedeck hin, dass sie mit reichlich Essen füllte.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Schatz. Du auch noch Trunks?“

„Auf jeden Fall!“

Damit war die Sache erledigt.

 

Mit dem Essen entwickelte Goten erstaunlichen Hunger.

„Worüber habt ihr euch eigentlich unterhalten?“, fragte er zwischen dem dritten und vierten Teller, weil er aus dem inzwischen wieder aufgenommenen Gespräch seiner Mutter und seines Freundes nicht schlau wurde.

„Deine Mum erzählt mir schon den ganzen Nachmittag über, was sie über die Parallelgesellschaft der Shayanjinns weiß“, erklärte der hellharige Teenager.

Goten blieb der Bissen im Halse stecken. Er hustete. Chichi klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Bitte was?!“, röchelte er.

„Deine Mutter hat ziemlich viel Ahnung von der ganzen Sache. Ich finde, das, was sie erzählt, ist wesentlich ergiebiger und weniger dramatisch als das, was wir von Radditz und Nappa erfahren haben.“

„Ihr hättet euch eine Menge ersparen können, wenn ihr gleich zu mir gekommen wäret“, bemerkte Chichi spitz. „Aber wie sagt man so schön: Der Weg der Erkenntnis ist nicht immer leicht.“

„Mama, wirklich?! Du weißt über das alles Bescheid?!“

„Ach, Goten!“, Chichi klang beleidigt. „Ich bin jetzt seit zwanzig Jahren mit deinem Vater verheiratet und er hat mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit erzählt. Natürlich weiß ich Bescheid! Die jährlichen Saiyanfamilientreffen organisieren sich doch nicht von allein!“

Goten war baff.

Trunks hob zufrieden seine Kladde: „Ich hab mir schon fleißig Notizen gemacht. Deine Mum ist echt die Beste! Sie hat angeboten, sich morgen für unsere Fragen Zeit zu nehmen!“

„Wenn ihr mir vormittags ein bisschen im Garten helft“, präzisierte Chichi.

'Uh, Gartenarbeit! Wie kann Trunks denn schon wieder so enthusiastisch aussehen?!', dachte Goten bei sich. Er verzog das Gesicht. 'Er hat ja keine Ahnung, wie das bei uns läuft.' Doch er ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und nickte, statt zu diskutieren. Der Hunger meldete sich, Goten nahm das Essen in sich hineinschaufeln wieder auf.

„Okay, Mum. Was ist mit Dad?“

Chichi machte eine wegwerfende Geste: „Der ist in Studioarbeit eingebunden. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll gleich in West City bleiben, bevor er uns beim Heimkommen im Morgengrauen mit seinem Gepoltere aufweckt. Wir haben also unsere Ruhe.“

Sie sah die beiden Teenager prüfend an und hob den Zeigefinger.

„Aber damit ein klar ist. Auf die Dauer werdet ihr beide nicht um Gespräche mit euren Vätern herumkommen.

 


	21. King and Queen III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times mit Vegeta und Bulma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hust* Bra *hust*
> 
> Soviel zu meinen Plänen von nur noch drei Teilen Hat sich eben doch noch was dazwischengeschummelt. Aber ich schätze, es musste einfach raus. Ich habe ja doch sehr lange hin und her überlegt, ob ich einen Adultteil reinpacke. Nu hab ich's wenigstens aus dem System und kann mich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Das kommt davon, wenn man unerwartet mit der richtigen Musik konfrontiert wird. Und dann isses auch noch n' Foofighters-Elektoorgel-MashUp! Holy Moly!  
> Den Song sollte man sich jedenfalls per Rechtsklick auf Schleife gönnen.  
> https://youtu.be/Gl9GtO_vQxw?list=PLmo0xXXC3hy6dkXqiJEMv0RuQ2n7lgM_B
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! °u°/

**King and Queen III**  
 

Die gespreizten Finger seiner Hand glitten über ihre Taille. Er erfühlte die sanft geschwungenen Kurven ihres Körpers und ergab sich der erregenden Note, die aus ihrem ganz persönlichen Duft und ihrem Parfüm bestand. Seine Nase fand die unwiderstehliche Stelle an ihrer Halsbeuge, dann legte sich sein Mund darauf. Er biss sacht zu, sie erschauerte.  
 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir das tun sollten, Frau?“, fragte er sie mit rauer Stimme.  
 

Ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar, über seinen Nacken und die zarte Haut, die sich über seine starken Schultern spannte.Sie seufzte ob des Genusses, den seine Berührungen auslösten. Ihre Fingernägel glitten über seinen Rücken und sie erfreute sich an der Gänsehaut, die er bekam.  
 

Die Kuppe seines kleinen Fingers rutschte wie durch Zufall unter das Bündchen ihres aus der Hose hervorblitzenden Spitzenslips. Sie rieb ihr Becken an seinem. Durch den Stoff ihrer beiden Hosen war er deutlich zu spüren.  
 

„Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es will“, antwortete sie ihm mit einem Seufzen.  
 

Er knurrte. Seine Nasenspitze stubste gegen die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohrläppchens, dann ließ er sich dort mit seinen Lippen viel Zeit. Währenddessen glitten seine Hände höher, um die Haut unterhalb ihres BHs zu kosen.

Von dort aus war es kein weiter Weg zum Verschluss zwischen ihren Brüsten. Seine Fingerspitzen waren weicher als früher.

„Küss mich!“, forderte sie, als er ihre Brüste umfasste.

Er eroberte ihren Mund bis sie den Verstand zu verlieren schien.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wie sinnlich er sein konnte.  
 

___________________________________________  
 

Auf der Flucht durch den Park hatte es begonnen zu schütten wie aus Eimern. Trotzdem war seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen, den Schirm loszuwerden, denn der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und mehrfach die Richtung gewechselt. Der Schirm hätte nur eine Behinderung dargestellt.

Als sie endlich in seiner Corvette Stingray saßen, waren sie beide klatschnass.

Bulma hatte Vegeta angestarrt, während er sich durch sein triefendes Haar fuhr. Seine Strähnen blieben widerspenstig, aber er konnte sie zumindest auf eine Seite seines Kopfes streichen, wodurch sie wie ein Vorhang herabfielen.

Vegetas Mähne hatte auf einmal Ähnlichkeit mit der seines Sohnes. Wie ähnlich die Gesichtszüge der beiden sich waren...  
 

Er sah auf und sie wurde sich mit einem Mal dessen bewusst, dass Ihr eigenes Haar nicht viel besser aussah, ihr T-Shirt durchsichtig geworden war und den Spitzen-BH darunter nicht mehr verbarg. Das vom Weinen und dem Regen zerstörte Make-up war die Kirsche oben drauf. Bulma errötete vor Scham.

Vegeta hatte den Autoschlüssel in der Linken, doch er machte keine Anstalten loszufahren. Stattdessen streckte er die rechte Hand aus und strich ihr sanft mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Seine Berührung machte es Bulma schwer zu atmen.  
 

Er zog wissend einen Mundwinkel hoch und startete, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, den Motor.  
 

______________________________________________  
 

Seine Daumen glitten über die Spitze des BHs. Er spürte wie die Nippel sich unter dem dünnen Gewebe zusammenzogen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Im Schein der Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung glänzten ihre blauen Augen überirdisch. Man konnte sich darin verlieren.  
 

Sie wusste genau was er vorhatte.  
 

Bulma sollte dem was er da tat lieber Einhalt gebieten. Von allein würde er nicht aufhören können, dessen war er sich bewusst. Nicht wenn sie so anschmiegsam war. Nicht, wenn ihre Beine sich um seine Hüfte schlangen. Nicht, wenn sie seinem Blick nicht auswich.

Stattdessen seufzte sie in ihrer halbsitzenden Position auf der Couch genießerisch.

Seine Hüften bewegten sich träge im Takt der Hintergrundmusik. Sein Körper hielt sie warm, der stechende Blick seiner schwarzen Augen in der Realität verankert.  
 

Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über seine Bauchmuskeln, die Seiten hinauf zu seiner Brust. Kein Härchen störte ihre Bahnen auf dem Weg. Sie streichelte über den Haaransatz im Nacken, verschränkte ihre Hände dort und zog ihn näher heran, bis ihre Oberkörper aneinander gepresst waren. Sie biss ihn spielerisch in die Ohrmuschel. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf.  
 

______________________________________________________________  
 

Bulma warf Vegeta ein Handtuch zu, damit er seinen Kopf frottieren konnte. Das Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und verbarg nichts. Bulma versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie mit dem Abschminktuch in ihrem Gesicht veranstaltete. Es gelang ihr nicht.  
 

Das Unwetter sorgte dafür, dass es recht dunkel in ihrem Wohnzimmer war.  
 

„Zieh dein Hemd und die Handschuhe aus, ich werfe beides im Feinprogramm in den Trockner“, bot sie ihm über die Schulter an.

Er sah auf, dachte nach, folgte den Vorschlag. Gehorsam legte er Krawatte, Hemd, Unterhemd und Handschuhe ab. Sein Blick hing währenddessen an ihrem Hinterteil, bis sie sich umdrehte. Danach nahm er die Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

„Hab' ich was übersehen?“, fragte sie selbstkritisch.

„Du brauchst das Zeug noch immer nicht.“

„Ich bin inzwischen 42“, widersprach sie.

„Und?“

Statt ihm zu antworten warf sie das schmutzige Abschminktuch weg und begann die vielen kleinen, im gesamten Zimmer verteilten Lichtquellen anzuknipsen.

„Ist das deine alte Lavalampe?“

„Ja, ich konnte mich nie davon trennen.“

„So wie von bestimmten anderen Dinge in deinem Leben?“

“So wie von anderen Dingen in meinem Leben. Singende Dinge, die gar keine Dinge sind, sondern Frontmänner berühmter Metallbands.“

Er grinste schief und lehnte sich voller Selbstbewusstsein auf der Couch zurück. Seine Muskeln glänzten im Schein der sanfte Beleuchtung.

Ihr Jagdinstinkt meldete sich. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis seine Tattoos zu berühren.

„Willst du was trinken?“

„Wäre gut. Was ist mit Musik?“

Bulma warf Vegeta die Fernbedienung zur Anlage in den Schoß.  
 

__________________________________________________  
 

Sie zog den Gürtel aus den Laschen seiner Jeans. Mit einer achtlosen Bewegung landete der Riemen auf dem Teppichboden. Bulmas Hände fanden ihren Weg unter seinen Hosenbund. Sie umfasste seinen Hintern, jedoch nicht für lang, denn er zog sich zurück.  
 

Auch seine Hände legten sich an ihre Jeans. Er sah sie ein letzes Mal warnend an, aber sie lachte nur heiser und hob den Po. Durch sein rasches Handeln war sie ihre Jeans kurz darauf los.

Ihr rechtes Bein legte er zärtlich über seine Schulter, den linken Fuß behielt er in der Hand - küsste den großen Zeh, dann den Spann und schließlich ihren Knöchel.

Sie erschauderte, weil er Gefühle in ihr auslöste, die irgendwo zwischen Erotik und Überempfindlichkeit lagen. Sein Mund wanderte bis zur Innenseite ihres Knies, seine Hand glitt langsam über ihren rechten Oberschenkel.  
 

Während sie Vegetas Tun zusah, schien sie in einem Tunnel gefangen zu sein. Wie in Trance hörte sie Fetzen von dem, was das Mädchen in der Hintergrundmusik sang.  
 

 _~„I came back to let you know – I have a thing for you and I can't let go."~_  
 

Vegetas Lippen rutschten tiefer. Obwohl er Bulmas intimste Stelle noch nicht erreicht hatten, war sie dort schon feucht.  
 

In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Tat sie das gerade wirklich?! Es fühlte sich großartig an. Eigentlich war es ziemlich unvernünftig, aber sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, ihn zurückzugewinnen, also konnte ihr Tun nicht falsch sein. Es hatte schon damals nicht an ihrer beider Instinken gelegen, dass Beziehung zerbrach. Es waren die Umstände gewesen - und die waren inzwischen ungleich besser. Oder?  
 

_~„What you wont do – do for love. You've tried everything, but you don't give up.“~_

_~“...I waited for you...“_  
 

Als er am Ziel angekommen war, setzten ihre Gedanken aus und wurden gegen reines Fühlen ersetzt. Der Slip hielt nicht lange stand. Ihre Hände griffen in sein Haar und hielten ihn an der köstlichen Stelle fest, die er mit der Zunge neu entdeckte.  
 

___________________________________________________  
 

Vegeta browste durch das Angebot des CTV-Media-Servers. Er war auf der Suche nach Ambientesongs, Jazz oder dergleichen. Sie legte währenddessen ihr Bandana und den Schmuck ab.  
 

„Kann ich dich etwas Privates fragen?“, hörte er sich selbst unvermittelt.

Bulma sah überrascht auf: „Ja. Klar.“

„Du wolltest immer mehrere Kinder. Warum blieb es bei dem Jungen?“

Er machte ein Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Habe ich dir diesen Wunsch auch genommen?“

Sie lächelte ob seiner Sorge.

„Nein, an der schwierigen Trennung von dir lag es nicht. Meine Eierstöcke geben das nicht her. Trunks war schon ein ausgesprochener Glücksfall. Inzwischen kommt mein Alter dazu.“

Er nickte nur.

Sie war froh kein Mitleid von ihm zu erfahren.  
 

„Du solltest die nassen Klamotten loswerden“, wechselte er das Thema. Dabei blieb der Satz frei von jeglichen Avancen. Tatsächlich machte er keine Anstalten Intimitäten zuzulassen, obwohl er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr saß, die Arme auf der Couchlehne ausgebreitet.  
 

Bulma betrachtete die drei Tätowierungen, die ihr gehörten. Das Plektrum unterhalb seiner Brust, das grün brennende Herz auf seiner Seite, den von ihrer Gitarre zerstörten Schädel auf seinem Arm.

Sie lächelte erneut, diesmal mutwillig.

Mit einem „Du hast Recht“ zog sie ihr T-Shirt mit langsamen Bewegungen aus.

Er sah das mit großen Augen.

„Ist dir klar, in welche Richtung das hier gerade geht, Frau?“

Sie kam zur Couch hinüber.

„Wir sind beide erwachsen. Du kannst jederzeit 'Nein' sagen.“  
 

Vegeta wählte einen Song aus und ließ ihn in Endlosschleife spielen.  
 

_________________________________________________________________-  
 

Ihr Geschmack machte ihn immer noch genauso wild wie damals. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und drängender. Bulma kam, ihre Schenkel zogen sich um seinen Kopf herum zusammen. Zur Strafe leckte er weiter über die überempfindliche Haut.

Sie bog den Rücken durch, jammerte leise und ließ ihn endlich frei.  
 

Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, als er sich aufsetzte. Sie lag nachgiebig vor ihm, ihr Atem ging in kurzen Stößen.

Vegeta zog die Hose aus, seine Unterhose folgte. Dann legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Ihre heiße, feuchte Muschi hieß ihn willkommen - aber noch war es nicht an der Zeit, Bulma zu nehmen. Vegeta rieb sich einfach nur an ihr und erstickte ihr frustriertes Schluchzen mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
 

 _~“I only want the best to show“~_  
 

„Letzte Chance, Frau.“

Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Es kostete ihn alles, das zu sagen. Ihr Atem vermischte sich mit seinem.

Bulma biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und legte die Arme um ihn.  
 

_~“What you wont do – do for love. You've tried everything, but you don't give up.“~_

_~„...In my world only you...“~_  
 

Siebzehn Jahre Verzicht auf Bulma fanden ihr Ende.

Mit einem kleinen Ankippen seines Unterleibs war er an der richtigen Stelle, schob sich langsam in sie. Sie präsentierte ihm ihre Kehle, er leckte besitzergreifend darüber.

Es brauchte nur einige wenige Stöße, bis er den Anschein des zurückhaltenden Lovers fahren ließ. Er ließ sich bei seinem Stößen vom Beat treiben. Nach ein, zwei Versuchen hatte er den Punkt wiedergefunden, der sie eskatisch werden ließ.  
 

Haut klatschte an Haut. Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, ihren Beine umschlagen seine Hüfte.  
 

_________________________________________________  
 

Bulma berührte Vegetas Wange. Sie beugte sie hinab, gab ihm einen Ausblick auf ihr Dekolleté und küsste sacht seine Lippen. Er schloss die Augen, genoss das Gefühl.  
 

Sein achtzehnjähriges Ich würde ihn gnadenlos auslachen. Mit seinen 44 Jahren und einem Schwanz aus Stahl saß vor der eigenen Ehefrau - der Frau, ihn vor Jahren verlassen hatte - in deren Wohnung, auf deren Couch und sah zu ihr auf wie ein verdammter Schoßhund!

Nur ein Kuss genügte, damit er bereit war, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wo war sein Rückrat geblieben?!  
 

Vegeta verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er zwang sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, ergriff Bulmas Handgelenk und zog sie über seinen Schoß. Das Verlangen nach Nähe war größer als sein Stolz.

Sie folgte willig und platzierte ihre Knie links und rechts von ihm. Vegeta hielt sie an der Taille. Ihre Hände legten sich über seine.  
 

Er betrachtete die Form ihrer Unterlippe.

„Du kennst mich. Du weißt, was das hier bedeutet“, sagte er dunkel.

Sie nickte: „Keine halben Sachen, Prinz Vegeta Al Jinn. Wenn ich mich für dich entscheide, steige ich aus der Nummer nicht mehr aus. Ich weiß. Aber...“

„Was?!“, knurrte er.

„Ich habe dir noch nicht vergeben. Dafür wirst du arbeiten müssen. Außerdem teile ich im Bett nicht. Auch nicht mit _ihm_.“  
 

Er sah sie unter den Brauen heraus an, während er überlegte. Ihr Blick blieb klar und wich seinem nicht aus. Sie war die erste Frau, die er nicht besitzen wollte, sondern von der er erwartete, dass sie neben ihm ihren eigenen Weg beschritt. Aber sie schien auch die einzige Frau auf der Welt zu sein, die das konnte.  
 

Vegeta hielt Bulma fest und drehte sich mit ihr auf der Couch, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr war.

„ _Deal_.“  
 

___________________________________________________  
 

Nichts war besser, als zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu kommen.  
 

Als sie zum zweiten Mal kam und sich um ihn zusammenzog, ließ er sich gehen. Nur einige Stöße später erreichte er die Spitze und schob sich tief in sie.

Sein Orgasmus dauerte an, denn ihr Körper schien auch den letzten Tropfen noch aus ihm herauszupressen.  
 

Erschöpft ließ Vegeta zu, dass sie sich erneut drehten. Bulma lag nun auf ihm. Sie wiegte sanft ihre Hüften, um das Nachglühen zu verlängern. Ihre Lippen setzten kleine Küsse entlang seines Schlüsselbeins. Bulma schnurrte wie ein Katze, was auch daran lag, dass er noch immer hart war. An Vegetas Viriliät hatte sich seit damals nichts geändert. Sie setzte sich auf, ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Brust.  
 

„Komm ins Bett, Mann.“

Er blinzelte.

„Hmm?“

Sie spannte den Beckenboden an und erhob sch langsam. Das exquisite Gefühl ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

„Ins Bett. _Diesen Abend_ verbringe ich nicht auf der Couch.“

Ihr Gang war sinnlich, der Anblick der Feuchtigkeit an ihren Oberschenkeln brachte ihn halb um den Verstand. Sollte sie ihren Willen haben. Er erhob sich.  
 

Unwillkürlich knurrte sein Magen.

Bulma lachte. Wäre Goku das passiert, hätte Vegeta ihn mit Verachtung gestraft. Bei ihm selbst war das natürlich eine ganz andere Nummer.

„Bestimmte Dinge ändern sich nie. Sollen wir etwas zu essen bestellen? Steak? Sushi?“

„Pizza.“

„Klingt gut. Was für eine willst du?“

Statt auf sie einzugehen, fragte er mit schockiertem Unterton:

„Eine?!“

Bulma lachte wieder. Jinns, Saiyans – die Erziehung mochte unterschiedlich sein, aber am Ende war es die gleiche Sorte Mann.

"Meinetwegen auch sieben.“


	22. Väter und Söhne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Väter nicht so sind, wie ihre Söhne das gern hätten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was den Schreibprozess betrifft: Man sagt ja immer "Mühsam nährt sich das Eichhörnchen".  
> ...  
> Mein Eichhörnchen hat die Hungerspiele absolviert! Zwei Mal!"
> 
> Ich habe jeden Tag geschrieben und wenn es nur ein oder zwei Sätze waren oder der sechstausendste Edit. Es war krass anstrengend alle Handlungsstränge für den Showdown zusammen zu bringen. Also nehmt es mit bitte nicht übel, weil es so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf mich, das hier überhaupt geschafft zu haben. Am Ende ist es eben doch meine erste zusammenhängende Fanfic und dann ist die auch noch so lang geworden! Ö_ö
> 
> Hier der OST:  
> Die Zusammenführung: Dos Bros von Boss Hoss https://youtu.be/OrEy3gShanY  
> Die Vater-Sohn-Gespräche: Weird Fishes von Radiohead https://youtu.be/TNRCvG9YtYI  
> Der König ist da: The Spy aus FF8 https://youtu.be/Bhcr6xqyB8A
> 
> Zur Info:  
> Pıtrak = türkisch für Klette/Bardock (Das war so lang in allen anderen Sprachen)  
> Mein Goku ist ein manipulatives Arschloch. Anders krieg ich ihn nicht geschrieben, aber ich hab ihm die Dummimasche eh nie abgenommen. Ihr werdet damit leben müssen. ^^;
> 
> Enjoy!

Väter und Söhne

Trunks kickte ein Steinchen auf dem Weg vor dem Haus der Sons fort. Er ging in Kreisen, während er mit Gotens Handy telefonierte. In Situationen wie dieser, wäre ein Joint jetzt genau das Richtige. Obwohl es selbstverständlich genau das Falsche war.

 

„Ich komme nach Hause, Mum.“

 

Der Teenager passierte zum wiederholten mal den Mustang. Eine Schliere fiel ihm ins Auge. Shit. Trunks zog den Ärmel seines Hoodies über seine Hand und rieb über den acapulcoblauen Lack, während er seiner Mutter mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.

 

„Nein, heute. Goten und ich machen uns gleich auf den Weg. Schätze, gegen Mittag sind wir zurück.“

 

Es war nur Schmutz. Glück gehabt. Vielleicht war ein Joint doch zu hoch gegriffen.

 

„Wenn du Gotens Dad in der Nähe hast, wäre das cool. So muss ich nicht durch die halbe Stadt zu Galactic kutschen. Mrs. Son meinte, ihr Mann- Hm?“

 

Trunks horchte und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Mutter organisierte bzw. deligierte schon wieder Leute.

 

„Aber keine Umstände, okay, Mum? Wir kriegen das auch alleine hin.“

 

Er rieb sich über die Stirn. Was zu trinken wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber er musste wieder fahren. Da war Hochprozentiges nicht drin.

 

„Nein, Mum. Alles cool... Du musst das nicht machen! Ich hab' angerufen, damit du weißt, dass ich bald wieder im Haus bin... Mum, die Zeitung! Ich kann lesen, okay?!“

 

Seine sonst so pressescheue Mutter hätte das wirklich eleganter lösen können, anstatt schon wieder den Holzhammer rauszuholen. Wenn sie mit 'mein-Privatleben-geht euch-einen-Scheiß-an-Vegeta' so einer Fotostrecke für die Klatschpresse hinlegte und der Bericht es sogar in die Promisnews des Frühstücksfernsehen schaffte, dann war die Sache für Trunks klar.

Der Teen nahm seine Wanderschaft wieder auf. Das Letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war seine Mum und Vegeta beim Sex zu überraschen.

 

„Nein, ich habe damit kein Problem. Ich hab' dich doch gebeten, dich zu entscheiden, wie du mit Vegeta umgehen willst. Wofür du dich entschieden hast ist ja nun- Was?“

 

Trunks klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr. Er suchte in seinen Cargoshorts nach dem Autoschlüssel. Das ganze Gespräch kostete ihn unnötig Zeit und Kraft. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, er hatte Lust auf einen Energydrink. Oder zwei. Oder zehn.

 

„Nein, ich bin echt nicht böse, Mum... Ja, wenn ich zurück bin, werd' ich ihn auch um ein Gespräch bitten. Erwarte nur nicht, dass ich ihn Dad nenne...Mum! Ja....Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns nachher.“

 

Der Hellhaarige ließ das Steinzeithandy zusammenschnappen. Als er sich zum Auto umdrehte, lehnte sein bester Freund am Kotflügel. Trunks warf Goten sein Telefon zu, der ihm im Gegenzug zwei Schokoriegel zuwarf.

 

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“, fragte der Ältere.

„Du bist nicht du, wenn du hungrig bist.“

„Dein Ernst, Alter?“

Goten verschränkte die Arme und nickte.

Trunks schnaufte. Er packte die erste Zuckereinheit aus. Während er sich den Riegel zwischen die Kauleisten schob, klapperte er mit dem Zündschlüssel.

Goten öffnete die Tür und glitt auf den Beifahrersitz: „Bereit, wenn du es bist.“

Trunks saß schon neben ihm. Er ließ den Motor an. Sein Freund machte das Radio an.

„Nice! Krillins Morningshow läuft noch!“, bemerkte Goten

 

_______________________

 

Don’t ever think you’re the first one who did it  
Dos Bros, Dos Bros did it  
And you wouldn’t believe you’re add the new  
Dos Bros, Dos Bros knew it

____________________________________________

 

 

Vegeta parkte die Corvette geschmeidig auf dem Parkplatz des Musiklabels der Capsule Corp. ein. In einem einzigen Bewegungsablauf hatte er den Motor abgestellt und war ausgestiegen. Die Fahrertür des Oldtimers fiel zeitgleich mit der des Beifahrers zu.

Goku kaute. Er reichte seinem Freund ein Cheesesteaksandwich aus der durch das Fett durchsichtigen Papiertüte.

 

Während der Sänger das Sandwich so eindrückte, dass er es mit wenigen Bissen essen würde können, linste er gen der cremefarbenen Ledersitze seines Wagens. Wenn Kakarot auch nur einen Fleck verursacht hatte, würde Vegeta ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Aber da war nichts. War auch besser für den Blödmann.

„Ich hab nich' gesaut“, munchte der Gitarrist. Er hatte ein weiteres Sandwich begonnen – sein Drittes. Damit zog er mit Vegeta gleich.

Der Sänger war trotz des Snacks mies gelaunt. Ihn plagte ein Ohrwurm aus dem Radio. Kakarot hatte unbedingt die dämliche Rundfunkformat des Glatzkopfs einschalten müssen.

 

Als die beiden Männer mit dem gewohnheitsmäßigen Herunterschlingen ihres Essens fertig waren, traten sie durch die Automatiktür in das Foyer von HoiPoi.

Die Empfangsdame schrumpfte in sich zusammen, was für Vegetas Dafürhalten daran lag, dass Kakarot in seiner Infantilität die Papiertüte zusammenknüllte, als gelte es, einen Diamanten zu pressen. Es fiel ihm gar nicht ein, dass es an ihrem generellen Erscheinungsbild liegen konnte.

Der Frontmann der Spaceapes trug eine eng sitzende Lederhose, die nichts der Fantasie überließ. Dazu Durango-Biker-Boots, einen schwarzen Wifebeater, eine Lederweste und Racer-Handschuhe. Alles in schwarz. Das unterstrich den tatöwierten Arm.

Goku hatte sich heute für ein rotes Muskelshirt entschieden, das ihm die Statur eines Kleiderschrankes verlieh. Die Bluejeans im Destroyed-Look, seine Stahlkappen-Doc- Martens und die Percings in seinen Ohren und in seiner Braue machten den Look nicht weicher. Die wilden Haare der beiden Männer gaben der jungen Frau den Rest.

„Ja, bitte?“, fragte sie schwach.

Der Sänger betrachtete die Angestellte wie ein exotisches Insekt.

„Zu Bulma Briefs.“

„Haben sie einen Termin?“, hauchte es hinter dem Tresen hervor.

„Wir sind herbeizitiert worden“, knirschte der Sänger.

Goku schob Vegeta zur Seite und beugte sich über den Counter. Sein Lächeln bezeugte, dass er keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte.

„Sie hat gesagt, halb elf im Foyer.“

Die Uhr zeigte zehn Uhr fünfzehn.

Mit Goku im direkten Blickfeld konnte die Empfangsdame zumindest ihre Schockstarre abschütteln.

„Dann setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Ich gebe gleich Bescheid, dass Sie da sind Herr...„

„Goku. Nur Goku. Oder Goku Saiyan. Kein Herr. Und Vegeta Jin.“

„Tch!“, Vegeta drehte ab und setzte sich auf die Bauhauscouch aus Leder und Edelstahl. Er brodelte schon wieder.

Goku beachtete ihn nicht. Er kramte, die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, einen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerknitterten Fünfer aus seiner Hosentasche. Einen Blick zum Snackautomat später, lächelte er erneut die junge Frau an.

„Können Sie wechseln?“

___________________________________________  
  


They came, they saw, they, took, they shook  
No one can stop them go, go  
Don’t ever think so  
From the outside they’re handsome devils  
From the inside they’re true burn rebels

____________________________________________

 

Bulma summte eine Rock-Country-Nummer, die sie an diesem Morgen auf 88,8 MoNK gehört hatte. Sie war guter Dinge, denn sie hatte die Männer mit Snacks in ihrem Büro zwischengeparkt. Nun war sie dabei die Jungs in Empfang zu nehmen.

Trotz der schwierigen Situation schien sich letztendlich alles zu finden. Ihre Geduld hatte sich gelohnt. Jetzt galt es nur noch, Väter und Söhne zusammenzubringen.

 

Schon als Trunks und Goten auf dem Capsule Corp. Gelände in Sicht kamen, lächelte die Producerin breit. Sie drückte ihren Sohn an sich und hielt ihn dann eine Armeslänge von sich fort, um ihn zu betrachten.

„Liebling! Schön, dass du wieder Zuhause bist! Du bist erwachsener geworden.“

„Uh, danke?!“, Trunks war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser Begrüßung halten sollte.

Bulma wuschelte durch sein Haar, erst danach begrüßte sie Goten, indem sie ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

„Danke, dass du mit Trunks unterwegs warst, Goten. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er nur die ganze Zeit Gedanken gewälzt.“

„Gern geschehen“, murmelte Goten. Ihm war die Szene etwas peinlich. Am Ende hatte er Trunks genauso gebraucht.

Bulma wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„Lass uns heute Abend reden, Trunks. Ich möchte wissen wie es dir geht und wie wir weitermachen sollen. Auch mit Vegeta – wenn du willst, könnt ihr heute sprechen, er hat Goku hergefahren.“

 

Trunks fühlte Unsicherheit und auch Wut in sich aufsteigen. Seine Mutter war nie bereit zu warten! Da musste doch etwas dahinterstecken? Obendrauf hatte sie dann Vegeta herbeigeschafft, der solche Aktionen hasste!

Bulma, die die Irritation ihres Sohnes spürte, fügte hinzu: „Wenn es für dich okay ist. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen.“

„Weshalb- ich meine, wie hast du Vegeta hierhergeholt? Und warum?“

„Ich habe ihn einfach gefragt, Trunks“, erklärte Bulma leichthin. „Wie es der Zufall wollte, stand der direkt neben Goku, als ich anrief, um wegen Gotens Ankunft Bescheid zu geben. Ich dachte mir, du willst lieber gleich mit ihm sprechen, dann hast du's durch.“

 

Trunks rann eine Schweißperle die Schläfe hinab. Er schluckte. Was seine Mutter da wieder eingefädelt hatte...Auf einmal ging alles so schnell. Goten stand mit in den Taschen versenkten Händen daneben. Auch er kam mit der Geschwindigkeit nicht ganz zurecht.

 

Trunks fasste sich: „Vielleicht wird das kein schönes Gespräch, Mum. Was, wenn alles den Bach runter geht? Vegeta ist für seine Launen bekannt und ich hatte auch erst einen Ausraster, auf den ich echt nicht stolz bin...Naja...und Goku...“

„Mein Vater hört nicht sehr gut zu“, erklärte Goten leise.

„Jungs! Ihr macht euch zu viele Sorgen. Es wird gut laufen! Selbst wenn was schief geht, solange Chichi und ich auch ein Wort dazu zu sagen haben, wir es schon werden.“

„Du klingst ja sehr zuversichtlich dafür, dass du vorgestern erst eine 'Lösung' mit Vegeta gefunden hast.“

Bulma tätschelte beide Jungen: „Vertrau mir, Liebling! Du auch, Goten. Die beiden werden euch nicht fressen. Außerdem müsst ihr euch gar nicht so klein machen! Man muss mit euch zweien rechnen, das habt ihr doch in der letzten Woche bewiesen!“

„Meinst du wirklich, Mum?“

„Oh, ja!“

__________________________________________

 

Don’t ever make Dos Bros your enemy  
They’re unbeatable, they’re uncheatable  
And if help breaks loose you will understand  
It’s here to have friends in a rock band

_________________________________________________

 

Als Bulma die beiden Teenager in ihr Büro schob und mit einem an alle gerichteten „Ihr macht das schon, seid lieb zueinander“ das Büro verließ, herrschte erst einmal Schweigen.

 

Sie hätten alle vier auf die peinliche Stille verzichten können.

 

Dann war es wie immer Goku, der die Situation auflöste.

„Kommst du mit auf's Dach. Goten? Es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um den Kopf freizubekommen.“

„...Okay, Dad.“

Goku grinste und griff nach einer goldgelben Taylor T5, einer Akustikgitarre, die an Bulmas Schreibtisch gelehnt stand. Goten kannte das Instrument nur zu gut. Es war 'Jindujun', das allererste Saiteninstrument seines Vaters. Ein wunderschönes Stück, 35 Jahre alt, mit einigen sehr speziellen Macken, die dazu führten, dass kaum jemand außer seinem Vater darauf spielen konnten. Immer wenn Chichi und Goku Stress miteinander hatten, hörte man Goku wenig später darauf spielen.

„Uh, Dad?“

„Ja, Goten?“

„Aber wir reden, okay? Du jamst nicht ausgerechnet jetzt oder spielst mir irgendwelche Schlaflieder vor?“

Goku war verwirrt: „Warum sollten wir nicht reden? Ich dachte, das wäre der Sinn unseres Treffens?“

„Die Gitarre...“, murmelte Goten. Der Anblick erinnerte den Jungen nicht nur an Gokus Stressjammen, sondern an die wenigen kostbaren Abende, an denen sein Vater ihn als Kind ins Bett gebracht hatte. Bei Goku hatte es keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten gegeben. Er hatte stattdessen Songs gespielt, die Goten sanft ins Traumland geleitet hatten.

Doch liebevolle Erinnerungen hin oder her - das letzte was Goten jetzt wollte, war seinem Vater beim Spielen zuzuhören, egal wie gottgleich der Sound auch sein mochte.

„Keine Sorge, die habe ich nur dabei, weil ich später noch mit Vegeta ins Studio muss.“

„Okaaay“, der Teenager war nicht überzeugt. „Ich glaube aber eher, du bist gestresst und willst bloß wieder klimpern.“

Goku legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Jüngsten und zog ihn aus dem Büro.

„Quatsch! Los komm, Goten! Lassen wir Vegeta und Trunks in Ruhe.“

__________________________________________

  
They rule, you drewl, they rock until you’re drown  
No one can stop them, blow blow  
Don’t ever think so  
From the outside they’re pure gold getters  
From the inside they’re real jet setters

_________________________________________________

 

Zurück blieben Vegeta und Trunks. Sie standen zwei Meter voneinander entfernt.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Man hätte die Stimmung um sie herum in Scheiben schneiden können.

 

Trunks überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ein Gespräch eröffnen sollte, aber ihm fiel auf Gedeih und Verderb nichts ein! Seine Wangen färbten sich rosa. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er war so weit gekommen und jetzt bekam er den Mund nicht auf!

 

Vegeta schnaubte. Wenn man ein Augenrollen in ein Geräusch übersetzen würde, dann wäre es dieses. Der Sänger griff in die Innentasche seiner Weste und warf Trunks etwas zu. Es war ein Autoschlüssel. Der Lederanhänger zeigte ein Corvette-Logo.

„Machen wir eine Spritztour, Junge.“

 

 

Trunks' erste Sorge, Vegeta würde seinen Fahrstil kritisieren, bewahrheitete sich nicht. Der Sänger hatte lediglich ein amüsiertes „Tsk!“ von sich gegeben, als der Teen seine Trillbe X von Oakley aufsetzte. Zugegeben, Trunks hatte die blauverspiegelte Sonnenbrille mit dem durchsichtigen Gestell ausgesucht, weil sie zu seinen rosaviolett gefärbten Haaren passte. Extravaganz lag in der Familie.

Die Frühherbstsonne wärmte noch genug, sodass das Verdeck der Corvette Stingray beim Fahren eingeklappt blieb. Trunks' Mähne wehte wie eine Fahne, während die Umgebung vorbeiglitt. Sie passierten einen der Außenbezirke der Stadt, es gab weniger Verkehr, die Straße führte beständig aufwärts.

Vegetas Miene war schwer lesbar, seine Fliegerbrille spiegelte das ansteigende Gelände.

Ab und zu bedeutete er Trunks den Weg, den Rest der Zeit lauschte er dem Flirren des Fahrtwindes und dem durch die Uraltanlage des Oldtimers knisternden Sound von Radiohead. Sein rechter Arm hing aus dem Fenster des stahlgrauen Wagens.

 

Der Teenager entspannte mit jedem Kilometer, den sie zurücklegten etwas mehr.

In gemeinsamem Schweigen mit seinem Erzeuger durch Westcity zu fahren, war überraschend angenehm. Vegetas Präsenz wirkte weicher als bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Die Energie, die der Sänger ausstrahlte, hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht es lag aber auch an Trunks, der das Gefühl hatte, selbst an Härte gewonnen zu haben.

 

Sie überquerten die Stadtgrenze, die Straße wand sich in Serpentinen einen Bergabhang hinauf. Mit fortschreitender Strecke wurden die Abzweigungen weniger und die Gegend freier. Letztendlich hielten sie auf einem Felsplateau, dessen Ausrichtung einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Stadt erlaubte.

Trunks fühlte sich, als habe er irgendwo auf dem Weg die Erde verlassen. Fast konnte man meinen, vor ihnen Läge ein riesigen, hyperrealistisches Gemälde. Es war das ferne Rauschen von Vekehr, dass die beiden an die Realität erinnerte.

 

Trunks strich sich Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Ohne seine Augen vom Panorama zu lassen, fragte er: „Warum sind wir hier?“

„Weil Kakarot recht hat. Die Dinge von oben zu betrachten, macht den Kopf frei.“

„Du denkst in sehr großen Dimensionen.“

„Ich bin Prinz eines vernichteten, mythischen Kriegervolkes.“

„Hast du nicht gesagt, das sei Unsinn, auf den du nichts gibst?“

„Es war gelogen.“

„Warum?“

„Weil es für einen Außenstehenden verrückt klingt.“

„Ich bin kein Außenstehender.“

„Nicht mehr.“

 

Vegeta griff unter den Sitz, Es ratschte, als er diesen mit einem Ruck zurückschob. Dann gab es ein Klacken, als er die Lehne einige Grad zurückstellte. Trunks sah mit großen Augen, wie sein Erzeuger sich zurücklehnte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und die in den schweren Stiefeln steckenden Füße auf dem Amaturenbrett ablegte. Wie zum Abschluss schob Vegeta die Sonnenbrille hoch in die Stirn, verschränkte die Arme und sah hinunter in die Stadt.

Trunks überlegte lange. Er schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter und tat es Vegeta gleich, die Beine platzierte er rechts vom Lenkrad, bei jedem einzelnen Schritt darauf bedacht, den Sänger nicht zu verärgern und das Auto nicht zu verschmutzen.

Trunks verflocht sein Finger ineinander, damit diese nicht zitterten. Auf dieses Gespräch würde er gern verzichten, aber wenn er die Fragen nicht stellte, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, würden sie ihn für immer verfolgen.

 

„Du hast gewusst, dass es mich gab, oder?“

„Irgendwie schon.“

Stille.

„Warum hast du mich verleugnet?“

„Wenn ich deine Existenz anerkannt hätte, dann hätte ich dich zerstört.“

 

Die Antwort war monströs. Trunks verspürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Hasst du mich denn so sehr?“

Vegeta schwieg.

 

Trunks Magen fühlte sich an wie ein Stein. Seine Augen brannten. Gerade als der Teenager den Mut gefasst hatte, dieses Gespräch zu beenden, begann Vegeta zu sprechen:

„Damals war ich nicht nur fertig mit der Welt, sondern auch absolut skrupellos. Deine Mutter war etwas Schönes, an dem ich mich festgehalten habe. Es hat ihr nicht gut getan. Als sie sich das fünfte Mal von mir trennte, habe das letzte bisschen Integrität zusammengekratzt, das ich hatte und ließ sie gehen. Hätte ich von dir gewusst, ich wäre ich zurückgekommen und -“, Vegeta machte eine unbestimmte Geste. Bitterkeit sprach aus seiner Miene.

„Ich hätte euch beide für meine Ziele missbraucht. So wie es mein Vater es mit meiner Mutter, meinem Bruder und mir getan hat. Deine Kindheit wäre beschissen gewesen. Meine Depressionen, die Drogensucht, der Vaterkomplex - ich war ich nicht umsonst vier Jahre in Therapie, _Trunks_.“

 

Der Teen bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er seinen Namen aus Vegetas Mund hörte. Es war das erste Mal und dann gleich in Verbindung mit einer Erklärung.

Trunks fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er tauschte Blicke mit Vegeta.

„Was?!“, fragte der Junge.

„Du hast mich letzte Woche auch genau ein Mal beim Namen genannt.“

„...War es für dich besonders?“

Der Sänger betrachtete seinen Sprössling.

„Ich wusste in dem Moment, es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Deine Frage, ob ich alles nochmal genauso machen würde...“ erneut ersetzte eine undefinierbare Geste das Satzende.

„Du hast mir auch diese Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet“, bemerkte Trunks.

Wieder geschah nichts.

„Wirst du mir jetzt antworten?“, bohrte er weiter.

„Ich würde es wieder genauso machen. Damit deine Mutter ihr Leben leben kann. Damit du der sein kannst, der du bist.“

 

In diesem Satz steckte enorm viel Inhalt. Trunks versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

  
Vegeta fuhr fort: „Um deine andere Frage zu beantworten: Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich lehne dich nicht einmal ab. Ich habe mitbekommen, was du in den letzten Tagen getrieben hast. Du warst durchsetzungsfähig, intelligent und unbequem. Ich war davon durchaus beeindruckt und erwarte mit Interesse, wie du dich bezüglich deines Erbes entscheiden wirst.“

Trunks meinte, er hätte sich verhört.

„Komplimente machen dich trotzdem nicht zu einer Vaterfigur für mich“, stellte er trotzig fest. Er klang nasal, sein gesicht kam ihm geschwollen vor.

Vegeta blieb die Ruhe selbst.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber vielleicht reicht es, wenn wir versuchen miteinander auszukommen.“

„Das...das klingt gut...Irgendwie...langfristig.“

Trunks setzte sich auf, denn er hatte Schwierigkeitren in der zurückgelehnten Position zu atmen. Vermutlich kam es davon, dass er heulte wie ein Baby.

 

Vegeta nahm irritiert die Füße vom Amaturenbrett **.** Er tröstete seinen Sohn nicht, aber Trunks hätte das auch nicht gewollt. Dass sein Vater auch sein Idol war, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie sich verstanden. Solche Vertrautheiten wären beiden unangenehm gewesen. Es war schon schlimm genug für Trunks, dass er vor Vegeta flennte.

 

„Hr-Hrm“, Vegetas peinlich berührtes Hüsteln pushte den Teen zusätzlich. Er begann das Weinen wegzuatmen. Vegeta legte kommentarlos eine Packung Taschentücher zwischen sie beide. Trunks bediente sich.

Als er wieder ruhiger war, wechselte er das Thema.

„Du und Mum - ich hab die Fotos von euch in der Zeitung gesehen. Wie wird es künftig zwischen euch laufen?“

„Wir werden es noch einmal miteinander versuchen.“

„Und wenn nicht klappt?“

„Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist, Junge.“

„Uhm, okay. Heißt das, du ziehst bei uns ein?“

„Definitiv nicht.“

Das war eine Erleichterung.

„Wie-“

Weiter kam Trunks nicht, denn Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit wurde ihm ruckhaft entgezogen.

 

Der Sänger setzte sich auf und zog die Brauen zusammen. Er starrte intensiv auf einen bestimmten Punkt der Stadt hinab. Trunks verstand nicht, was geschah.

 

„Shit“, Vegeta schob den Sitz wieder in die Ausgangsposition. Sein Kiefer mahlte.

„Ist was passiert?!“

„Ja, Steig aus. Wir tauschen die Plätze. Ich fahre.“

Der Sänger öffnete die Beifahrertür weit und schwang sich aus seinem Wagen. Mit langen Schritten umrundete er die Motorhaube. Sein Auftreten hatte sich drastisch verändert.

Trunks fummelte am Sitz herum und sprang eilig aus dem Wagen, als Vegeta die Fahrertür aufriss.

 

„Was ist denn?!“, fragte der Junge, während er auf die Beifahrerseite hastete.

Vegeta startete den Motor, als Trunks einstieg.

„Du wirst dich heute noch entscheiden müssen, wie du es mit den Shayanjinn halten willst“, knirschte Vegeta.

 

Der Sänger drehte sich halb, legte den rechten Arm über die Sitzlehne und manövrierte die Corvette mit der linken Hand in einem routinierten Halbkreis Richtung Straße.

„Warum?!“

Trunks schnallte sich an. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum Vegeta auf einmal so aggressiv war, dass er die Zähne bleckte. Das Cabrio wirbelte Staub auf, als der Frontmann der Spaceapes das Gaspedal durchdrückte.

„Der šāh hat sich in Bewegung gesetzt.“

„Was denn für ein šāh?!“, fragte Trunks gepresst. Er hielt sich bei der rasenden Geschwindigkeit am Türgriff und dem Gurt gleichermaßen fest.

„Ich meine den König. Deinen Großvater.“

 

 

Der Steg der um das kuppelförmige Dach des HoiPoi-Gebäudes verlief, war gerade breit genug, um den Hintern bequem darauf zu platzieren und die Füße baumeln zu lassen. Goku lief den geländerlosen Weg entlang, er wollte auf die Seite des Kuppelgebäudes, auf der die Sonne nicht blendete.

 

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin, legte er an einer belibigen Stelle die Gitarre ab, machte es sich bequem und wartete, dass sein Sohn sich neben ihn setzte.

Goten folgte, die Hände in den Taschen. Er machte sich um viele Dinge Sorgen, aber Höhen gehörten nicht dazu.

Die Aussicht war großartig – die Stadt wirkte hier nicht so von Hektik erdrückt, sondern wie im Rausch. Leben und Wachstum, begrenzt von Stahlbeton und Autolärm. Wow!

 

Wie beide nun saßen und den Blick schweifen ließen, hatte der Junge das Gefühl, sein Vater würde ihm gleich die König-der-Löwen-Ansprache halten.

„Alles was das Licht berührt ist unser Reich, Goten!“, erklärte Goku mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung.

Der Teen grinste. Goku auch, dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung:

„Aber ich lass es lieber. Ich weiß, wir haben Dinge zu besprechen.“

„Hm - hm“, das Grinsen auf Gotens Lippen verschwand. Er starrte auf seine Knie. Wie sollte er seinem Vater nur erklären, was ihm auf der Seele lag?

„Sag es einfach“, ermunterte Goku.

 

„Ich hab dich oft vermisst. Als ich klein war, aber auch jetzt noch.“

 

Goku verzog schuldbewusst den Mund. Ein zustimmend klingendes Geräusch war seine Antwort.

Goten wurde mutiger: „Ich denke, du hast viele Sachen nicht gesagt, die in unserer Familie gesagt hätten werden müssen. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich selbst fragen können, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ganz ehrlich gewesen wärst.“

Goku wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her: „Gelogen habe ich nie, Goten.“

„Das weiß ich und das meinte ich auch nicht, Dad. Ich meine, dass du oft Dinge für dich behältst die wichtig für mich sind. Und das ist nicht okay!“

„Hmmm...“

„Und dann habe ich den Eindruck, dass du irgendeinen Plan verfolgst und mein ganzes Leben irgendwie danach ausgerichtet hast! Wo ich zur Schule gegangen bin, dass ich mich mit Trunks angefreundet habe, wie ich mich verhalte...es fühlt sich neuerdings alles manipuliert an. Das ist gruselig!“

 

Goku stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Dass er nicht wütend reagierte, gab Goten weiteres Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich habe in der letzten Woche einiges über dich erfahren. Vieles was du über die Jahre getan hast, egal ob es sinnvoll war oder ob es mich verletzt hat, kann ich jetzt besser verstehen.

Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist deine Gesamtperformance als Vater...“ , Goten rang mit den Händen.

 

Sein Vater sah ihn mit diesem merkwürdigen, wehmütigen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an, bei dem sich Goten fühlte wie ein Käfer unter der Lupe eines Wissenschaftlers.

„Dad! Ich war immer neidisch, wenn meine Mitschüler von Familiensonntagen berichteten! Die Väter der anderen - Sie gingen mit ihren Söhnen Eis essen oder spielten Baseball! Ikose und Kurose Warren haben sogar ein Baumhaus mit ihrem Vater gebaut! Ich wollte das auch!“

 

Goku rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. Gotens letzte Wort schienen ihn getroffen zu haben. Er legte sich die Gitarre auf den Schoß und strich nachdenklich über deren Oberfläche.

„Tut mir leid, Goten. Ich schätze, so ein Vater bin ich einfach nicht.“

„Ja, so ein Vater bist du nicht“, bestätigte der Teenager und zwischen diesen sieben Worten steckte die ganze Welt.

Goku verstand, was Goten klar machen wollte.

Damit war eigentlich alles gesagt, das wussten beide.

Aus schlechtem Gewissen heraus relativierte Goten:

„...Aber du warst auch nicht der schlechteste Dad, den man haben konnte.“

 

Goku ließ die Finger über Jindujuns Saiten wandern. Einige zarte Klangfolgen wurden vom Wind fortgeweht.

„Schon gut, Goten... ist okay. Weißt du, Gohan und du- ihr seid mir sehr wichtig, auch wenn dir das vielleicht nicht klar ist.“

„Das sind wir für Mama auch.“

„Aber auf eine andere Weise.“

„Die da wäre?“

„Ich mache Musik- aber ich habe auch euch gemacht, Goten.“

Der Teenager runzelte die Stirn.

Goku ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren.

„Wie bei einem Song hatte ich für jeden von euch eine Idee, wie es laufen sollte. Aber schon bei Gohan kam ich nicht zurecht. Er war immer irgendwie alleine und ich konnte das nicht ändern. Obwohl die einzelnen Komponenten perfekt waren, war sein Song als Ganzes verschoben. Zumindest bis er Videl kennenlernte. Bei dir“, Goku sah auf seinen Jüngsten, „wollte ich es anders machen, besser! So wie ein guter Song eine Melodie und eine Countermelodie hat, wollte ich, dass du einen Freund hast, der dein Gegenstück ist und dich gleichzeitig ergänzt. Trunks passte genau.“

„Da mag sein, aber er kann dich nicht ersetzen, Dad. Und dann ist da auch noch dein stranger Plan von mir als Trunks' Gefolgsmann oder was auch immer!“

Goku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Melodie und Countermelodie, Goten. Du hast mich letzte Woche im Studio einfach falsch verstanden.Wobei ich auch echt nicht gut im Erklären bin, das weißt du doch. Ich wollte, dass ihr Jungs gleich seid und es lief all die Jahre blendend. Sogar jetzt noch, nachdem euch beide die andere Seite der Realität eiskalt erwischt hat, schlag ihr euch echt gut. Diese ganze Shayanjinnsache ist nicht einfach wegzustecken. Zusammen hattet und habt ihr einfach die größte Chance normal zu sein.“

„Normal, Dad?“, echote Goten.

„Yeah.“

„Trunks ist ein Prinz und ich bin's nicht.“

„Du hängst dich zu arg an dieser Sache auf.“

„Weil es wichtig ist!“

„Das ist es nicht. Aber das ist nicht das, was du hören willst, oder?“

„Nein.“

„Was dann?“

„Ich will die Wahrheit, Dad, und nicht diesen abgefahrenen Perserkram.“

„Trunks braucht einen Freund, der ihn am Boden der Tatsachen hält und du brauchst jemanden, der dich auf Trab hält. Das liegt dir einfach im Blut.“

„Das ist schon wieder der abgefahrende Perserkram. Nur in einfacherer Sprache. Ich bin doch nicht dämlich, _Vater_!“

 

Goku sah fort, schwieg. Das 'Vater' war wie ein Peitschenknall für ihn.

Dann, unterlegt von einem Akkord, fragte er: “Glaubst du mir, dass ich das Beste für dich wollte?“

Goten zwang sich zur Ruhe: „Ja.“

„Warum bist du dann so wütend?“

Der Teen sah auf - sein Blick war wie ein Gletscher. Den musste er von Chichi gelernt haben.

„Weil ich deine Masche nicht abkann. Du fütterst jeden Menschen um dich mit einem anderen Stückchen Wahrheit und lenkst die Leute so in eine Richtung, die für _dich_ passend ist! Und damit es nicht rauskommt, tust du so, als seist du einfach gestrickt oder ungeschickt!“

„Das klingt ziemlich durchtrieben“, Goku zupfte eine betrübte Melodie.

„Du machst es schon wieder, _Vater_!“

Ein zweiter Peitschenknall. Der Junge schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

 

„Du hast dich verändert, Goten.“

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden!“

In Gokus Blick lag Bedauern. Seine Finger verharrten auf den Saiten der Gitarre. Er fühlte sich unfähig, zu spielen.

„Tut mir leid, Goten. Ich dachte, bei dir hätte ich besser gehandelt als bei deinem Bruder. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich Chichi deine Erziehung überlasse.“

„DU HAST MIR GEFEHLT!“, rief Goten aufgebracht. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich hätte alles gegeben, um mit Gohan tauschen zu können. Parallelgesellschaft, Mums Homeschooling und deine verrückten Pläne hin oder her! Gohan kennt sich so viel besser als ich! Mum kennt dich besser als ich! Sogar Bulma und Vegeta kennen dich besser als ich!“

 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, beteuerte Goku ein drittes Mal. Er verspürte eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit und er hasste das Gefühl.

„Beweise es!“

„Wie denn?!“

Gotens war kurz davor loszuheulen. Er wollte, dass sein Vater verstand! Goku MUSSTE verstehen! Dem Teenager blieb die Luft weg, so drängend war das Bedürfnis, sich verständlich zu machen.

„Verzichte auf etwas, dass dir lieb und teuer ist! So wie ich verzichten musste!“

 

Goku sah in überrscht an. Dann dachte er nach. Gohan würde den entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Vater nie vergessen.

 

Mit einem „Gut!“ stand der Gitarrist auf und griff 'Jindujun' mit beiden Händen am Hals.

Er atmete er einmal tief ein, ging in einen Ausfallschritt und holte weit aus.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Goten entsetzt, was sein Vater gerade tat. Wie dieser die Armmuskeln anspannte - zum Wurf ausholte!

„NEIN! NICHT DAS!“, schrie Goten.

Er griff nach 'Jindujun' und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Vater sie fortschleuderte.

 

Goku sah zu seinem Sohn hinab.

„Du wolltest einen Beweis.“

„Aber doch nicht 'Jindujun' in tausend Stücken!“

 

Goku sank neben Goten auf den Steg. Er wirkte aufgewühlt.

„Es ist das Einzige, was mir kostbar genug erscheint, Goten.“

„Das ist kein grund sie zu zerstören! Dann gib sie lieber mir!“

Beide schwiegen. Goku strich mit den Fingern über den Klangkörper.

„Willst du sie wirklich?“

„Sie ist der Anfang. Ein Stück von dir.“

Goku reichte seinem Sohn die Gitarre mit einem Lächeln.

Goten konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Er drückte die Taylor T5 an sich und rieb sich verstohlen über die Augen. Die Gitarre war ein angemessenes Opfer.

Goku verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf:

„Ich versuche, mich zu bessern, okay? Sag mir, wenn ich was falsch mache.“

„Mach ich, Dad.“

Goku grinste, er wollte einen Kommentar zu Gotens Gesichtsausdruck abgeben, da wurde er abgelenkt.

 

Er drehte den Kopf, um einen Punkt in der Ferne der Straßenschluchten Westcitys zu fixieren. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gitarristen verlor an Leichtigkeit. Seine Augenbrauen rutschten tiefer, sein Blick wurde stechender. Goten wusste, was dieser Zug um den Mund seines Vaters bedeutete.

„Gibt es Ärger?“

„Ja.“

„Was ist passiert?!“

„Der šāh wird hier erscheinen.“

Goten runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein König?! Er verstand das persische Wort sofort, aber für die wirkliche Bedeutung brauchte er etwas länger.

„Trunks' Großvater?! Oh Mann!Was machen wir jetzt?!“

Goku stand auf. Er klopfte sich Staub von der Hose.

„Wir gehen runter und bereiten ihm einen angemessenen Empfang.“

 

 

Bulma, Goku und Vegeta bildeten eine befremdliche Dreiheit, während sie miteinander sprachen. Es war als hätten Trunks und Goten ein seltenes Naturphänomen vor sich. Solch eine Körpersprache kannten sie bei ihren Elternteilen nicht. Auch das Vegeta sich nahtlos einfügte, war für die Teenager neu.

Das Trio stand nah zusammen, ihre Fußspitzen waren einander zugewandt, die Blicke intensiv, die Gestik so, dass niemand in den eng gezogenen Kreis eindringen konnte. Bulma war aufgebracht.

„Warum kreuzt Vebita ausgerechnet jetzt auf?!“

„Er hat anscheinend von Trunks erfahren“, benannte Goku das Offensichtliche.

„Aber woher?!“, die Producerin verschränkte die Arme.

„Die Yanjis vielleicht“, schlug Goku vor. „Sie sind trotz aller Freundschaft zu Nappa Traditionalisten.“

Bulma hob die Brauen: „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, Kale mag Nappa zu sehr! Wurde vielleicht Tarble ausgequetscht?“

„Auf keinen Fall“, widersprach Vegeta.

„Wer ist dann Schuld?!“, entfuhr es Bulma.

Goku sah ernst aus:„Bei Radditz wurde vor zwei Wochen eingebrochen. Er hat den Typen verprügelt, aber der konnte trotzdem abhauen“

Bulma hob die Brauen: „Wie hängt das mit Trunks zusammen?“

Vegeta verzog den Mund, er ergänzte:

„Seit dem Interview haben die Schnüffeleien durch Vehbitas Leute wieder zugenommen. Ich schätze, jemand bei HoiPoi bekommt ein zusätzliches Gehalt - spätestens seitdem in meinem Terminkalender stand, dass wir bei 'the band' eingeladen waren.“  
 

In die durch diesen Gedankengang entstandene Ruhe fragte Trunks von außerhalb des Kreises:

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass er von mir weiß? Immerhin waren Mum und Vegeta mit großformatigen Fotos in der Klatschpresse.“

Die Erwachsenen starrten ihn an.

„Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit. Die Beste bisher“, gab Bulma zu.

„Sollte Trunks dann nicht besser außer Sicht bleiben?“, schoss Goten ins Blaue.

Die Producerin berührte nachdenklich ihr Kinn:„Das wäre das Vernünftigste“

„Aber hier ist doch bloß der Flügel?“,gab Goku zu bedenken. „Wo soll Trunks sich da verstecken?“  
 

„Ein Versteckspiel wird nicht nötig sein“, erklärte eine neue Stimme.

Alle Blicke wandten sich zur Tür.

Der König betrat den Raum.  
 

„Vehbita!“, zischte Vegeta.

Er spießte seinen Vater förmlich mit Blicken auf und nahm einen festeren Stand ein, als würde er jeden Augenblick losspringen und angreifen. Trunks schauderte.

Gokus Reaktion spiegelte die Vegetas. Die beiden Männer reagierten wohl auf die Ausstrahlung des Alten, die sich aus einer großen Portion Charisma, einem wahrhaft königlichen Ego und -einer für einen Mittsechziger ungewöhnlichen- Körperspannung speiste. Allein die Anwesenheit des Königs schien einen charakterschwachen Mann in die Knie zwingen zu können.  
 

Vehbitas Gesichtszüge waren denen seines Sohnes gleich, wenn man von den tiefen Falten um die Augen und Mundwinkel absah, die von Rücksichtslosigkeit aus Überzeugung sprachen. Die silbernen Schläfenpartie im Haar und die Brille milderten den Eindruck zwar ein wenig, aber die Aura der Dominanz blieb bestehen.

„Wir werden reden“, lautete der erste Befehl des šāhs.

Der Blick des Königs glitt über die Anwesenden. Er steckte entspannt die Hände in die Hosentaschen seines Dreiteilers und fokussierte sich auf Trunks, der nur wie gelähmt starren konnte. Der Teen hatte sich Vehbita Al Jin ganz anders vorgestellt – nicht so athletisch oder zumindest mit einem kleineren Schatten ausgestattet.  
 

Dieser 'Schatten' musste irgendwann kurz nach dem König eingetreten sein. Aber niemand hatte es bemerkt.

Der dunkel gekleidete Gefolgsmann bildete das Gegenstück zu Vehbitas beigen Upperclass-Anzug mit Seidenkrawatte und Rolex.

Bardock Saiyan trug auch drinnen eine Sonnenbrille. Wie seine Anzugweste, die Anzughose und sein teures Hemd, dessen Ärmel leger hochgekrempelt waren, war sie in unauffälligem Anthrazit gehalten. Dazu weniger unauffällig eine dunkelrote Krawatte und moosfarbene Krokodillederschuhe.

Während Vehbita dastand und sich in Aufmerksamkeit sonnte, steckte Bardock sich eine Fluppe in den Mund und ließ das Feuerzeug schnappen. Er schien nicht recht in die Szenerie zu gehören. Zumindest noch nicht.  
 

Trunks konnte selbst aus der Entfernung die Schwielen an den Händen von Gotens Großvater sehen. Sein Magen machte einen Hüpfer, als er sich vorstellte, was das Narbengesicht wohl mit diesen Händen schon alles getan haben mochte.

Der ergraute Schopf deutet zwar das Alter des Gefolgsmannes an, machte ihn aber nicht harmloser. Bardocks Aufmerksamkeit galt nach einem knappen Blick gen Trunks vor allem Vegeta und Goku. Er schlenderte gekonnt zwischen die einzelnen Parteien.

Die beiden Spaceapes-Musiker und Bulma waren zu seiner linken, Vehbita, Trunks und Goten zu seiner rechten Seite. Bardock trennte die Erwachsenen sehr effektiv von den beiden Jungen, indem er mit seiner Türsteheraura Position bezog und rauchte.

Trunks konnte Goku nicht gut sehen, aber der Gesichtsausdruck von Vegeta sagte alles.  
 

„Was willst du, alter Mann?“, fragte der Sänger seinen Vater angewidert, ohne die Augen von Bardock zu nehmen. Er schob Bulma hinter sich.

Trunks streifte den Blick seiner Mutter, der vor Fassungslosigkeit tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen schinen.

„Anscheinend hast du es geschafft, zumindest eine Sache in deinem Leben richtig zu machen, Vegeta“, antwortete der Angesprochene.

Vehbita ignorierte Vegetas Frage dabei nicht nur, er hielt es ebenfalls nicht für nötig, seinem Sohn ins Gesicht zu sehen, während er ihn beleidigte.  
 

Stattdessen zeigte er ein Lächeln und bewegte sich auf Trunks zu. Dieser wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Der Mund des Königs wurde breiter.

Trunks fühlte sich wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines Trucks. Er sah seine Mutter nicht, hörte sie aber.

„Sie haben hier keinerlei Gastrecht! Ich fordere Sie auf zu gehen, oder ich rufe die Polizei!“, begann Bulma so beherrscht wie möglich.

„Tsk-Tsk-tsk“, Vehbita war nicht beeindruckt. Er hielt immernoch Trunks' Blick fest.  
 

Vegeta drängte nach vorne, aber Bardock vertrat ihm den Weg.

„Du bist hier außerhalb deines Einflussbereiches und du bist hier nicht willkommen, alter Mann! Du hast die Frau gehört - Verschwinde!“, knurrte der Sänger.

Auch Goku versuchte auf die Seite der Jungs zu gelangen, aber Bardock schob ihn unsanft zurück.

„Zardak“, Bardocks Stimme klang dunkel und voll.

Goku sah aus, als würde es jeden Augenblick zur Prügelei kommen. Er stand Nase an Nase mit seinem Vater.

„Pıtrak.“  
 

Vehbita ignorierte das Geschehen hinter seinem Rücken genauso, wie er Goten ausblendete. Mit Hilfe seiner Körpersprache, drängte er die Teenager weiter von den Erwachsenen fort.

„Was für ein beeindruckender junger Mann! Trunks Jeffrey Iago Briefs, nicht wahr?“, schnurrte der König.

„...Ja“, Trunks schluckte. Er spürte Goten halb hinter sich. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte das die Situation erträglicher.

Vehbita fuhr leiser fort: „Faszinierend, dass du, das Ergebnis der Vereinigung aus meinem fehlgeleiteten Taugenichts von Sohn und dieser keifenden Irren, einen so vernünftigen Eindruck machst.“  
 

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Bulma zu weit fort war, um das gehört zu haben.

Trunks erwiderte: „Meine Mutter ist keine keifende Irre. Wenn Sie nur hier sind um meine Eltern zu beleidigen, dann können Sie gleich wieder gehen!“

Vehbita hob die linke Augenbraue. Seine Stimme klang weich:

„Deine 'Eltern', Trunks? Du scheinst ja schnell Zutrauen zu dem Mann gefasst zu haben, der dich dein ganzes Leben verleugnet hat. Dem Mann, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir uns niemals kennenlernen konnten. Dem Mann, der dich von deiner Familie ferngehalten hat.

Du ahnst gar nicht, wie foh ich bin, dass du existierst. Ich habe mir immer einen Enkel gewünscht. “  
 

Der König stand nun vor den beiden Freunden. Die drei befanden am entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes von Bulma, Vegeta und Goku aus gesehen. Die freundliche Miene und der zugewandte Ton des Königs verbargen die Gefahr sehr gut. Wenn Trunks im Vorfeld nichts von seinem Großvater gewusst hätte, er wäre auf die an ihn gerichteten Worte hereingefallen.  
 

Im Hintergrund kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Goku und Bardock. Bulma quietschte auf – ein sicheres Zeichen für ihre Überforderung. Dann sprach Vegeta auf Farsi, es klang äußerst bestimmt. Bardocks Antwort sorgte für Verachtung.

„Granpa?“, fragte Goten zittrig, aber laut in den Schwerkraftraum hinein. Er hatte verstanden, was die drei Männer beim Flügel gesprochen hatten und war schockiert. Das war sein Großvater?!

Der Ton von Gotens ungläubiger Frage genügte, um Bardock den Kopf drehen zu lassen. Goku nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und schob seinen Vater ruppig aus dem Weg. Er pinnte Bardock mit dem Arm an die Wand.

Vater und Sohn tauschten Worte aus– was genau war Trunks unklar, aber es klang aggressiv. Goten hingegen verzweifelte. Für ihn war das Geschehen ein Live-Psychothriller. Er rannte zu seinem Vater und Großvater.  
 

Vehbitas Stimme forderte Trunks' Aufmerksamkeit erneut ein. Großvater und Enkel hatten jetzt einige kostbare Momente allein.

„Trunks, es ist mir wichtig, dich kennenzulernen. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass das hier sehr überfordernd für dich sein muss.“

Er gab dem verwirrten Teenager eine Visitenkarte und legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter. Am Ringfinger glänzte ein Siegelring. Der Teen hielt das mit Wasserzeichen und Prägung versehene Stück Papier in beiden Händen. Er schluckte. Die Wärme der fremden Hand drang durch sein T-Shirt in seine Schulter. Schwere durchflutete seinen Körper, er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Sein Tunnelblick ließ nicht zu, dass er etwas anderes sah als Vehbita.

„Ich-“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, mein Junge. Du musst dazu jetzt nichts sagen“, unterbrach ihn sein Großvater. Er ließ nicht zu, dass der Teen einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken formulieren konnte.

„Wichtig ist nur: Zögere nicht, mich anzurufen, wenn du die Situation verarbeitet hast.“

Wieder dieses Lächeln. Die schwere Hand tätschelte beruhigend.

„Oder du kommst mit – wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken und reden. Ich bringe dich später auch wieder heim, wenn du willst.“

Trunks hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was er sagen sollte. Aber er war – warum auch immer- dazu geneigt, das Angebot anzunehmen.  
 

„Nimm die Hand von _meinem Sohn!_ “, Vegetas Stimme war eisig.  
 

Der Sänger war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er schob Vehbitas Pranke von Trunks Schulter, um seinen Sohn an der gleichen zu berühren Stelle, als wolle er prüfen, ob Trunks sich verbrannt habe. Er schob seinen Sprössling aus der Reichweite des Königs, wodurch er zusätzlich deren Blickkontakt unterbrach. Der Teenager war erschüttert - wegen Vehbita, aber auch wegen dem, was Vegeta gesagt hatte.  
 

Der Frontmann hatte Trunks' Platz eingenommen, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn konnte er noch klar denken.

„Dir ist wirklich jedes Mittel recht. Du widerst mich an.“

„Was meinst du, Vegeta?“  
 

Normalerweise wäre Vegeta nicht dazu geneigt, auf diese Frage einzugehen, weil sie nur ein Manöver war. Aber Trunks und der alte Mann hatten gesprochen. Der König hatte den Jungen berührt! Schadensbegrenzung war notwenig.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der Sänger, wie Bulma dazutrat und den zitternden Trunks berührte. Gut.  
 

„Erst nutzt du deine Spione, um an das unveröffentlichte Bandinterview der Spaceapes gelangen, in dem mein Privatleben thematisiert wird, dann-“

„Ich habe also Spione?“, unterbrach Vehbita belustigt. Er steckte die Hände wieder in seine Hosentaschen. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich voller Hohn.

„Wir können sie auch Leute auf deiner Gehaltsliste nennen, Informanten, Spitzel.“

„Du hast eine blühende Fantasie, Vegeta. Ich dachte, diese wäre in deiner Therapie zurechtgestutzt worden? Ich meine, wie viele Jahre dauerte das gleich? Vier Jahre? Die Ergebnisse scheinen marginal zu sein.“  
 

Vegeta bleckte die Zähne. Er wusste genau worauf das hier hinauslief. Sein eigener Vater wollte ihn vor Trunks diskreditieren.

Bulma grätschte von hinten ins Gespräch.

„Vegeta fantasiert nicht!“, stärkte sie ihrem Ehemann den Rücken.

„Der Mediaserver des Senders wurde vor Kurzem gehackt, aber kein Copyrightmaterial tauchte im Internet auf. Bis heute konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, aber nun ist das anders! Sie sind kriminell!“

Vehbitas Grinsen verschwand. Es erschien dafür auf Vegetas Gesicht.

Der Sänger fuhr fort: „Du schickst deine Leute zu Radditz, dessen Wohnung wird verwüstet. Bardock macht aus fadenscheinigen Gründen Hausbesuchte bei Kakarot und Nappa. Die Putzfrau kommt an einem unüblichen Wochentag in meine Wohnung und nimmt den Inhalt des fast leeren Papierkorbs mit. Soll ich weitermachen? Wir alle haben deine Schnüffelleien mitbekommen!“

„Deine Paranoia sind beeindruckend, Vegeta.“  
 

Trunks schwindelte, er ergriff die Hand seiner Mutter. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie Vegeta sich erneut bereit machte. In der freien Hand fühlte er die Visitenkarte seines Großvaters.

„Das ist deine letzte Warnung, alter Mann: Verschwinde oder trage die Konsequenzen!“, knurrte Vegeta.

Vehbita verengte die Augen. Er hatte den Eskalationpunkt erkannt, der keinesfalls überschritten werden durfte, wenn er Trunks für sich gewinnen wollte. Daher hob er abwehend die Hände: „Ich werde gehen.“  
 

Der König suchte bewusst den Blick seines Enkels:

„Bitte ruf mich an, Trunks. Du siehst, wie aufgebracht und verwirrt Vegeta und deine Mutter sind. Es tut mir leid, dass solche Unruhe entstanden ist“, log er glatt, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen.

„Pıtrak!“, rief er Bardock zu sich.

Trunks sah erst jetzt das Chaos auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Goku und Bardock trennten sich umständlich voneinander. Goten, der zwischen beiden gestanden hatte, wirkte erschöpft.

Die beiden Männer in den Anzügen schickten ich an, den Schwerkraftaum zu verlassen.  
 

„Großvater, warte!“, rief Trunks.  
 

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Vehbita drehte sich um. Er schmunzelte, wie es gute Großväter tun, wenn sie etwas Erfreuliches sehen.  
 

Trunks machte sich von Bulma los und ging an Vegeta vorbei zum König. Er streckte die Hand aus, Vehbita tat es ihm gleich - sie berührten einander. Dann lächelte Trunks. Er drückte dem alten Mann die Visitenkarte wieder in die Hand.  
 

„Danke für dein Angebot! Aber ich denke, _Papa_ arrangiert ein Treffen zwischen uns, wenn er es für richtig hält.“

 

 


	23. Der Drache I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alle machen sich bereit zum Showdown. Dinge, die vorher noch geklärt werden müssen, werden geklärt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich dröselt sich der letzte Teil wieder auf... *gmpf* naja, ich mache dann wohl einfach das Beste draus.  
> Hier der OST zum FF-Teil
> 
> Zum Frühstück bleibt es musikfrei.  
> Der Tattooshop:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9LgHNf2Qy0  
> Gotens Songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHIGQ3mQT1I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTQMd2I3drE  
> Die Jungs gucken ihre Tattoos an:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZr-9I9VtLU
> 
> Enjoy!

„Wie viele Eier willst du?“  
Butter und Speckwürfel brutzelten in der Pfanne auf dem Induktionsherd.  
„Vier, bitte.“  
„Nur?“  
„Ich hab noch Müsli.“  
Vegeta begann alle Eier aus der 20er-Packung aufzuschlagen. Eins nach dem anderen landete in der Pfanne, wo alle unzeremoniell von einer Gabel verrührt wurden.  
Trunks widmete sich wieder der Schüssel vor sich. Sie enthielt einen Brei aus Haferflocken, Joghurt und Obst. Der Duft aus der Pfanne verriet ihm, dass Vegeta Gewürze zum Rührei gab. 

„Auch eine Tasse, Liebling?“, fragte Bulma ihren Sohn verschlafen, während sie das einzige in der Küche bediente, das sie wirklich bedienen konnte: Die Kaffeemaschine.   
Bulmas Häuslichkeitsfaktor lag irgendwo zwischen Null und minus siebzehn. Was bedeutete, dass es üblicherweise Cornflakes gab, egal zu welcher Tageszeit. Sie selbst brauchte nicht mehr als eine Zigarette, einen Americano und einen Keks zum Eintunken.  
„Eine halbe Tasse.“  
Bulma stellte einen dampfenden Pott mitsamt einer Tüte Milch vor Trunks. Ihr Sohn füllte die Tasse bis zum Rand auf.  
„Danke.“  
„Bitte“, gähnte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Küchentresen. Sie schob die Ärmel ihres flauschigen Morgenmantels hoch, bevor sie sich über die Marmorplatte lehnte, um Vegetas Café Solo abzuliefern. „Dein Kaffee steht.“  
Der Sänger nickte. Er kippte die Pfanne an, um das das Ei auf einen Teller zu schaufeln. Dann kam er herüber und setzte sich. Das Rührei fand seinen Platz zwischen den dreien. 

Trunks' Augen glänzten. Der junge Mann badete in den Gefühlen, die dieser Morgen bereit hielt. So war es also in einer vollständigen, funktionalen Familie!   
Dieses Frühstück – im Herd geröstetes Brot, kleingeschnippeltes Obst, Joghurt mit gesundem Zeug drin, dazu Eier mit Speckwürfeln -was für ein Luxus!   
„Das sieht alles schrecklich gesund aus!“, unterbrach Bulma die Gedankenschwärmereien ihres Sohnes mit leichter Abscheu in der Stimme.  
„Alles ist im Gegenzug zu deiner Morgenroutine mit Kaffee, Keks und Fluppe gesund“, bemerkte Vegeta ungerührt. Er begann sich Essen auf seinen Teller zu tun, Trunks folgte.  
„Kekse sind lecker“, nuschelte Bulma in ihre Kaffeetasse hinein. Sie war etwas gereizt, weil sie aus Rücksicht auf ihre Zigarette verzichtete. 

Trunks beäugte Vegeta beim Frühstücken so unauffällig wie möglich. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer alles zu verarbeiten, was gestern passiert war. Wobei nicht zwangsweise der Überraschungsbesuch des Königs so schwer zu glauben war. Eher das, was danach folgte:   
Die ewig lange Besprechung von Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Goten und ihm selbst. Dann  
die Tatsache, dass Trunks sich -genauso wie Goten- würde tätowieren lassen müssen. Heute schon!   
Dazu kam die Aussicht auf eine Art „Krieg der Sterne“ zwischen einem Haufen Anwälte von Vegeta, Bulma und Vehbita. Trunks würde akzeptieren zu müssen, das fremde Leute zu Besuch kommen würden, weil er ein Prinz war!  
Alles in allem viel verrücktes Zeug. Ganz zu schweigen von den unglaublichen Mengen Cash, die zwar nicht im Mittelpunkt standen, aber früher oder später mit allen dazugehörigen Konsequenzen auf den jungen Mann herabregen würden!

Was Trunks wirklich fasziniert hatte war allerdings, dass Vegeta für eventuell auftauchende Probleme über Nacht geblieben war. Dementsprechend borgte Bulma ihrem eigensinnigen Ehemann Kleidung aus, die eigentlich ihrem Sohn gehörte. Vegeta trug nun ein weißes T-Shirt (es spannte arg um Oberarme und Brust) sowie eine graue Fleecejogginghose (unten zweimal umgekrempelt, weil zu lang) und das ohne Murren! Das unterstrich die Morgenidylle enorm.   
Sie trugen allerdings alle drei noch keine Tageskleidung. Trunks war erst viel zu spät aufgefallen, dass er (voll peinlich) ein Spaceapes-Bandshirt zu seiner Jogger anhatte. Aber seine Mum in ihrem Oversizemorgenmantel und den Hasenpuschen hatte zum Glück den Großteil von Vegetas Aufmerksamkei auf sich gezogen. Sein Blick schien ihr überallhin zu folgen.   
Wobei das natürlich auch daran lag, dass Vegeta Bulma fünf Minuten lang mit gerunzelter Stirn zugesehen hatte, wie sie Toastbrot während 'der Zubereitung' ruinierte. Letztendlich hatte er sie auf einen Stuhl verbannt und das Zubereiten des Essens generalstabsmäßig übernommen. 

Total surreal - und echt schön!

Trunks hatte an diesem Morgen einen genaueren Blick auf die unverhüllte Hand seines Vaters werfen können. Geschützt von der briefsschen Privatsphäre war zu sehen, wie zerstört diese war. Vegeta hatte kleine Knoten aus Narbengewebe auf dem Handrücken, die verhinderten, dass sich die Finger frei bewegten. Die versteiften Fingerglieder ließen sich anscheinend nicht mehr komplett strecken. Auch die Operationsnarben am Handballen... als sie beide vor einer Woche am Klavier gesessen hatten, hatte Trunks das gar nicht bemerkt. Aber heute...wenn man genau wusste wonach man suchte, konnte man sogar die anderen Narben auf dem tätowierten Arm des Sängers erkennen. 

Trunks kaute nachdenklich die letzten Bissen seines Müslis herunter. Gestern beim Auftritt Vehbitas war ihm klar geworden, dass er zu tief in der Sache drinsteckte, um sich raushalten zu können. Es war also wichtiger denn je, darauf zu achten, dass er in dieser ganzen Shayanjinn-Parallelgesellschaftsssache nicht unter die Räder kam.   
So wie Vegeta damals.   
Der junge Mann ermahnte sich daher gedanklich, seine eigenen Interessen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ihm fiel ein:  
„Du wolltest mir noch die Sache mit dem Fluidum erklären.“  
Vegeta sah von seinem Teller auf. Seine Brauen zogen sich ungut zusammen.  
„Jetzt?“  
„Ja, schon. Warum nicht?“  
Vegeta führte eine weitere Portion Ei zum Mund. Er kaute. Seine Miene verneinte Trunks' Vorstoß.  
„Ich fänd's auch gut“, bemerkte Bulma. Sie stützte ihr Kinn in beide Hände und sah Vegeta erwartungsvoll lächelnd an.  
„Tsk!“  
Der Sänger behielt seine Gabel in der Hand. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Eine Reaktion kam zunächst nicht, doch Bulma und Trunks waren schlau genug, abzuwarten. Man entwickelte recht schnell ein Verständnis dafür wie Vegeta tickte, wenn man Acht gab.

„Gmpf! Hör gut zu, ich erzähle das nur ein Mal. Jeder Mensch verfügt über Fluidum, die meisten allerdings nicht über sonderlich viel“, erklärte Vegeta knapp.   
„Die Araber nennen es 'ġodrat', die Kraft, bei den Chinesen ist es 'Ki'. Fluidum setzt sich zu gleichen Teilen aus Energie, Geist und Wille zusammen.“  
„Echt?“, fragte Trunks ungläubig.  
„Es geht darum ein Ziel zu verfolgen, die 'Kraft' in eine Bahn zu lenken. Vehbita wollte gestern deinen Willen brechen. Er hat sein Fluidum fokussiert und gegen dich eingesetzt.“  
„Deswegen der Tunnelblick und alles?“  
Vegeta nickte.  
Bulma ergänzte: „Du sahst schlimm aus, Liebling. Als er dir die Hand auf die Schulter legte, warst du weiß wie eine Wand.“  
„Ich versteh' nur nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, das ich mitgehen wollte.“  
Vegeta versuchte es anders: „Stell es dir als Überwältigungstaktik vor. Einen MMA-Fight, der in Gedanken ausgetragen wird. Du hast dich in deinem Kampf gestern nicht schlecht geschlagen.“  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn: „Das klingt alles total abgehoben. Ich meine, legendäre Kriegerrasse und so, schon klar. Aber trotzdem, 'Ki' oder 'Fluidum' oder eben 'ġodrat', das ist mir alles zu esoterisch.“  
„So esoterisch ist das gar nicht“, widersprach Bulma. „Dieser Krafteinsatz kann beeindruckend sein, oder beängstigend. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke...du setzt es oft auf Konzerten ein, nicht Vegeta?“  
„Hn.“  
„Daher kommt deine krasse Bühnenpräsenz?!“, hakte Trunks nach.  
„Hn.“  
„Vegeta, kannst du es Trunks nicht vormachen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Warum nicht?!“, fragte Bulma. 'Nein' war ein schwieriges Wort für sie.  
Vegeta wusste das, also ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab.  
„Weil du dann wieder Angst vor mir hast, Frau.“  
„Mum?!“  
Bulma seufzte. Sie wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand.  
„Dein Vater hat vor deiner Geburt öfter mal wie ein Rockstar Dampf abgelassen, wenn er wütend war. Zimmereinrichtungen und so weiter. Mich hat er nie angefasst, aber ich konnte mit diesen Ausbrüchen nicht umgehen, weil ich sie nicht verstanden habe. Wir haben vor Kurzem darüber gesprochen und er hat sich vorgenommen rücksichtsvoll sein, was wunderbar ist! Aber in diesem Fall wäre eine Demonstration wirklich sinnvoll, Vegeta.“

„Frau!“, warnte der Sänger.  
„Nein wirklich, Vegeta! Du solltest es tun. Dieses Mal weiß ich damit umzugehen.“  
„Gmpf!“  
„Du kannst das ruhig für deinen Sohn machen.“  
„Uh, vielleicht lassen wir das Thema doch lieber“, wandte Trunks ein, der einen Streit fürchtete.  
„Nein, Liebling. Das ist schon in Ordnung! Es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, wie Vehbita dich beeinflussen will“, beharrte seine Mutter.  
Schweigen.   
Trunks senkte den Kopf. Was hatte er da nur angerichtet? Es war doch so schön gewesen bis eben! Seine blöden Ambitionen!  
„Na schön“, murrte der Sänger.  
Der Kopf des jungen Mannes ruckte hoch. 'Wahnsinn!', dachte er. Ob seine Mum auch wilde Hengste zähmen konnte?

Vegeta schob den Stuhl zurück. Er nahm etwas Abstand vom Tisch und stellte sich breitbeinig auf. Der Sänger spannte die Armmuskulatur an, ballte die Fäuste.  
„Man kanalisiert seine Wut und dann...“  
Trunks hatte das Gefühl von einer unsichtbaren Schockwelle getroffen zu werden. Er musste unvermittelt blinzeln. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich nichts und doch alles verändert. Vegeta sah aus wie vorher, aber seine Ausstrahlung war ganz anders. Er verströmte kalte Aggression und Gefahr. Sein Gesicht wirkte...irgendwie fies, obwohl sich seine Mimik nur minimal verändert hatte.   
Trunks' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er spürte, es bräuchte nur wenig und er würde sich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden mit seinem Vater prügeln, nur um dabei haushoch zu verlieren.   
Neben ihm saß Bulma mit schreckgeweiteten, glasigen Augen. Sie schien eine Art Flashback zu haben.   
Vegeta nahm eine Kampfpose ein, Trunks spannte sich an, seine Mutter erblasste.

Einen Wimpernschlag später war es vorbei. Einfach vorbei. Vegeta ließ das Fluidum schwinden, entspannte sich, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jogginghose.

„Frau“, der Sänger schien sein Nachgeben zu bereuen.  
Bulma schüttelte sich. Sie schluckte, setzte ein wacheres Gesicht auf.  
„Siehst du?“, sagte sie etwas zu laut, während sie eine betont entspannte Pose einnahm. „Alles in Ordnung!“ Ihre Augen waren immernoch glasig.  
Vegeta sah sie nur an.  
„Wirklich!“  
„Komm her, Bulma.“

Die Angesprochene kam zögerlich um den Küchentresen. Vegeta streckte den rechten Arm nach ihr aus. Er zog sie an sich und rieb mit der gesunden Hand über ihren Rücken, als müsste er nach großer Kälte Wärme in ihr verteilen. Sie entspannte sich Stück für Stück und umarmte ihn schließlich.  
Vegetas Blick lag auf Trunks.  
„Du hast es gut weggesteckt, deine Mutter nicht. Je weniger Fluidum man selbst hat, desto leichter ist die Beeinflussung oder im Fall eines Kampfes das Ängstigen bis zur Lähmung.“  
Trunks Mund war ganz trocken: „ Und Mum ist leicht zu beeinflussen?“  
Vegeta nickte: „Es fehlt ihr nicht an Geist oder Wille, aber energetisch ist es mit ihr nicht weit her.“  
„Hey!“, Bulma knuffte ihren Mann, der ihr ins Gesicht sah.  
„Dein Sohn ist besser aufgestellt als du.“  
„Weil er in diesen Dingen nach dir kommt.“  
Vegeta zögerte. Aber dann: „Ja.“  
Trunks errötete.  
Sein Vater räusperte sich und entließ Bulma, um sich zu setzen.   
„Man kann es auch dezenter machen“, erklärte er abschließend. „Kleiner dosieren und mit Hilfe des Willens mit einem bestimmten Zweck aufladen. Kakarot macht das ständig, um Leute zu motivieren. Es lässt sich also auch bei Konzerten anwenden, wenn man weiß wie.“  
Bulma begab sich auf ihren Platz. Sie tunkte schnell nacheinander mehrere Kekse in ihren Kaffee, um diese in ihrem Mund verschwinden zu lassen. Dann machte sie sich selbst Rührei auf den Teller.   
Ihr Sohn registrierte das. Er nahm seine eigene Gabel und das angebissene Stück Buttertoast wieder auf. Er biss ab und kaute nachdenklich: „Gut zu wissen.“   
„Ich denke“, sagte er dann mit klarem Blick, „du solltest mir das beibringen, Vegeta.“ 

_____________________________________________

Von außen sah der Tattooshop unauffällig aus. Das Ladenfenster gab den Blick auf einen weißen Raum frei, an dessen linker Wand viele Fotos vom Tattoartist mit prominenten Kunden zu sehen waren. Die andere Wand wurde vollständig von Regalen mit CD's eingenommen. Es blieb noch genug Platz für eine Sitzgruppe mit Tisch am Fenster und einen Tresen von der Farbe nassen Mooses. Hinter Letzterem befand sich ein mit Perlenvorhang geschmückter Durchgang, der weiter ins Innere des Ladens zu führen schien. Olivgrüne Ordner lagen herum, vermutlich mit Motivbeispielen. 'War on drugs' – eine Band die für Trunks klang, als bestünde sie ausschließlich aus Cousins von Bruce Sprinsteen- spielte im Hintergrund.

Hinter dem Tresen saß ein breiter Schwarzer mit Turban und Hipsterweste, die dessen fantastischen, weißen Armtätowierungen zur Geltung brachte. Kugelrunden Augen sahen die Gruppe von Neuankömmlinge unverwandt an, als diese durch die Tür trat. 

„Hallo Goku!“, grüßte der Typ am Empfang in freundschaftlichem Timbre den Gitarristen der Spaceapes, der sich nach einem Winken grinsend über den Tresen hängte.  
„Popo! Wie geht’s dir?!“  
„Gut, danke. Bei dir?“  
„Läuft. Hast du da Kekse?!“  
Popos Blick glitt an Goku vorbei, während er diesem einen Keks reichte.   
„Vegeta“, grüßte er.   
„Hng.“  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des dunkelhäutigen Mannes wandte sich Trunks zu, der als drittes hereingekommen war: „Oh, du schon wieder.“  
Bulma, die danach eintrat, zählte sofort eins und eins zusammen.   
„Du warst schonmal hier?!“  
Als Trunks nicht sofort antworten konnte, fuhr sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden hoch:  
TRUNKS BRIEFS! HAST DU ETWA EIN HEIMLICHES TATTOO?!“ .  
„Errr...naja...Also, Mum...“  
Vegeta sagte dazu nichts, aber er lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Tresen und betrachtete die entstehende Szene mit Interesse.  
Goten drückte sich hinter Bulma in den Shop und ging bei seinem Vater in Deckung, den das Ganze maximal zu amüsieren schien.  
Die Producerin bekam spitze Zähne.  
„WO, TRUNKS ?! WO HAST DU DICH TÄTOWIEREN LASSEN?! WIE GROß IST ES?!“  
Ihr Sohn wurde puterrot: “Mum, bitte! Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand! Ich-“

„Sei nicht böse, Bulma. Er brauchte einen Talisman.“  
Bulmas Wut wurde abgelenkt. „N'DENDE NAOUFEL NAMEK!“

Hinter dem Perlenvorhang war ein junger Mann hervorgetreten: Vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, rasierter Schädel, feingeschnittene, freundliche Gesichtszüge, Haut wie Milchschokolade. Er trug eine schwarze Haremshose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dazu einen weißen Schlauchschal und weiße High-Top-Sneakers. Eine Verbeugung seinerseits war der Grund, warum ihm Bulma nicht sofort an die Kehle sprang. Sie mochte es wohlerzogen.

„Oha, der ganze Name. Sogar nach den vielen Jahren kennst du ihn noch. Du bist wirklich bemerkenswert, Bulma. Bitte verzeih mir!“  
„Seit wann tätowierst du Minderjährige ohne Erlaubnis ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten?!“, schnaubte die Angesprochene ungändig.  
„Ich dachte, ich wäre dir lieber, als wenn er zum Nächstbesten geht, nachdem ich ihn abgewiesen habe. Denn das hätte er getan.“

Trunks stand mit offenem Mund da.  
„Ihr kennt euch?!“

Der Tätowierer lächelte. Er deutete auf ein Foto an der linken Shopseite, auf dem ein sehr junger Vegeta und ein sehr fetter, aber beeindruckender Mann in der gleichen Aufmachung wie N'Dende zu sehen waren.   
„Mein Vater hat deinen Vater tätowiert, später deine Mutter. Als mein Vater verstarb, habe ich mich um Vegetas Wünsche bemüht.“  
„Nett zusammengefasst“, schnaubte Vegeta.   
Der Kommentar deutete an, dass damals definitiv mehr passiert war. Aber dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit.

Der Tätowierer lächelte Trunks zu: „Aber Letzteres wusstest du ja schon, sonst wärst du nicht hierher gekommen.“  
„Du hättest es nicht tun sollen, N'Dende!“, beharrte Bulma. Sie verschränkte die Arme.  
N'Dendes Blick glitt über Bulma zu Vegeta. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas zutiefst Privates.  
„Auch wenn der Talisman gewirkt hat?“  
„Sag mir einfach, wo du mein Kind verunstaltet hast, okay?!“, verlangte Bulma ungnädig.  
Trunks versuchte, sich hinter seinen Händen zu verstecken.  
N'Dende stubste sich selbst mit der Fingerspitze gegen eine bestimmte Stelle am Brustkorb. Vegeta erstarrte, Bulma stöhnte auf.  
„Wirklich?! TRUNKS!“  
„WOHER SOLLTE ICH DAS DENN WISSEN?!“, wurde der nun ebenfalls laut.  
„Herrgott...“, die Producerin versuchte sich zu beruhigen.   
Vegetas Ohrenspitzen verfärbten sich. Goku lachte schallend. Er bekam Vegetas Ellenbogen in die Seite.   
„Ouch!“  
„Es ist nicht ganz das gleiche Motiv, wie das von Vegeta“,fügte der Tatöwierer hinzu.  
„Na schön! Fein! Konzentrieren wir uns auf das Wesentliche!“, gestikulierte Bulma.  
Goku rückte etwas von Vegeta ab: „Yeah! Super, dass du uns noch unterbringen konntest!“   
„Konnte ich nicht, ich bis ausgebucht bis nächsten April. Popo hat andere Kunden ausgeladen und mit Sonderkonditionen besänftigt, damit ich euch empfangen kann.“  
„Nice!“, pfiff Goku und hielt dem Turbanträger eine Bro-fist hin, der seine dagegenknuffte und fragte: „Noch einen Keks?“  
„Immer!“  
N'Dende richtete seinen Schal. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange Fingernägel.  
„Das sind wir euch schuldig.“  
Bulma schnaufte: „Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, wenn du meinen Trunks verunstaltest!“   
„Muuuum!“, Trunks litt. Er litt wirklich.  
„Darf ich euch Kaffee anbieten?“  
„Ja“,antwortete Vegeta mit Grabesstimme.  
„Wie viele Tassen Tee soll Popo aufsetzen? Zwei?“  
Bulma massierte sich noch immer die Stirn, weil sie nicht fassen konnte, was sie gerade gehört hatte.  
„Ja, für die Jungs.“  
„Och...“,begann Goku. Er war ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt was den Tee betraf, was dazu führte, dass er sofort Vegetas Faust in den Nieren hatte.  
„Auf keinen Fall. Keine Magic Beans, keinen Wurzeltee“, zischte der Ältere.  
„Spielverderber“, maulte Goku.

Goten roch den Braten.  
„Was ist mit dem Tee?“  
„Für eine rituelle Zeichnung der Haut musst du deinen Geist leeren“, erläuterte Popo.  
„...Was?“  
„Für einen wahrhaftigen Dragonball muss deine Seele sprechen. Aber ohne geleerten Geist keine Sprache der Seele. Also: Tee.“  
„Meinst du nicht eher einen gelehrten Geist?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann klingt der Tee nach Drogen.“  
„Medizin zur Reinigung des Geistes“, berichtigte der Schwarze.  
„Es ist nur Wurzeltee mit entspannender Wirkung, Goten“, relativierte Goku.  
„Tsss!“, Vegetas Mundwinkel verzogen sich, bei den Märchen, die dem Jungen aufgetischt wurden. Aber Kakarots Bratze ging ihn nichts an.

Trunks hütete sich nach dem Plektrum-Tattoo-Eklat anzumerken, er fühle sich an Spacecookies erinnert. Seine Mutter musste nicht auch noch von seinen Gebäckeskapaden wissen. Zudem war er selbst angespannt, weil Vegeta auf der Herfahrt knapp erläutert hatte, das benötigte Dragonballmotiv könne man nicht einfach bei irgendeinem Tattooartist stechen lassen, weil der Vorgang einem Ritual untergeordnet war, das nur von einem Priester durchgeführt werden konnte. N'Dende sei so ein Priester. Weitere Erklärungen hatte es nicht gegeben.

Der junge Mann mit dem violetten Haaren sah zu seinem Vater.  
„Kannst du bei deiner Vorgeschichte garantieren, dass man nicht süchtig von dem Zeug wird?“  
Der bleckte die Zähne, weil sein Sohn dieses Mal ihm gegenüber unbequem wurde.  
„Nimmst du regelmäßig Halluzinugene wie Pilze, LSD oder Angel Dust?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann wirst du von einer Tasse Tee auch nicht getriggert.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Bei meiner Vorgeschichte? Ich denke schon“, kam die sarkastische Antwort.  
„Okay, dann mal ernsthaft: Warum muss man den Tee wirklich trinken?“  
„Er ist Teil des Rituals. Je korrekter es beim Stechen des Motivs zugeht, desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dein Tattoo anerkannt wird und man dir den damit verbundenen Titel zugesteht.“  
Trunks sah seine Mutter an: „Und in diesem Fall ist es okay, dass ich minderjährig bin? Für mein erstes Tattoo musste ich nichts einwerfen!“  
Bulma sah sich mit ihren eigenen Argumenten konfrontiert.  
„Werd nicht schnippisch, Trunks!“  
„Ich wollt's nur gesagt haben. Ganz uneigennützig sind du und Vegeta auch nicht.“   
„Ich hab's verstanden“, erklärte Bulma spitz.  
„Gut, Mum. Wenn ihr euch künftig nicht jede Info aus der Nase ziehen lasst, bin bereit den Tee zu trinken.“  
Bulma und Vegeta tauschten Blicke, aber sie stimmten zu.  
Ich denke“, Trunks sah danach erst seinen besten Freund an, dann Goku, „ihr braucht nicht zu diskutieren. Wenn Goten wirklich durchziehen will, wird er seine Tasse auch hinterkippen.“   
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager nickte grimmig: „Das stimmt. Aber dafür will ich Tatsachen. Klar, Dad?! Was ist das für eine Brühe?“  
Goku verschränkte die Arme, er wirkte nicht überzeugt, gab aber nach. „Wenn man das Zeug trinkt, fantasiert man ein bisschen und die Körperwahrnehmung ist leicht verschoben. Gefühle des Schwebens zum Beispiel.“  
„Und du weißt das woher?“, bohrte sein Sohn mit in Falten gelegter Stirn nach.  
Goku hakte den Daumen in seinen Pulliausschnitt und zog den Stoff tiefer, bis der obere Rand seines Tattoos zu sehen war. „Ich hatte meine Tasse schon.“  
„Nicht nur die eine, wenn man Vegetas Reaktion von eben bedenkt, Dad. Mama würde das sicher nicht gutheißen.“  
Der Gitarrist wirkte ertappt. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte an, etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.  
Goten seufzte. Er natte seinen Vater wieder auf frischer Tat beim Verdrehen der Wahrheit erwischt. Grimmig klopfte er Trunks als Dank für die Unterstützung auf die Schulter. Der war ähnlich genervt, weil er sich mit seinen übermäßig steuernden Eltern rumschlagen musste.  
„Danke, Alter.“  
„Kein Ding, Bro.“

Popo war unterdessen aufgestanden und hatte das 'Open'-schild an der Shoptüre gewendet, sodass draußen 'Closed' zu lesen war. Er drehte den Schließriegel und verschwand hinter dem Perlenvorhang, um die Getränke vorzubereiten.  
N'Dende bot allen Sitzplätze an. Nur Goten blieb etwas verloren stehen. Er wurde gemustert.  
„Willst du anfangen, Goten?“, fragte Trunks, der wusste, dass das hier alles nicht nach dem Geschmack seines Freundes war.  
„Wär' gut.“  
„Dann soll es so sein“, stimmte N'Dende zu. „Aber bevor ich tätowiere, müssen wir das Motiv besprechen und ich werde eine Zeichnung anfertigen.“   
Er streckte eine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und Goten legte wie aus einem Reflex heraus seine eigene darauf.   
„Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Goten. Du kannst mich übrigens einfach Dende nennen.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte verblüfft: „Okay. Erfreut, meine ich.“  
Dende lächelte. Er hielt weiterhin Gotens Hand. Dabei legte er den Kopf schief, als lausche er. Um die beiden herum wurde es still.

„Interessant!“, grinste der Tätowierer nach einer Weile und ließ Goten sanft gehen.  
Er wandte sich um und suchte in der CD-Wand ein ganz bestimmtes Album, das er triumphierend hervorzog.  
„Nenn mir eine Nummer zwischen eins und fünfzehn, Goten.“  
„Kay, die Acht.“  
„Cool“, Dende las die Tracklist auf der Rückseite der Albumhülle. Etwas abgelenkt meinte er: „Dann komm mit rüber - wir besprechen dein Motiv. Bekommst du die 'sechs Sterne'?“  
„Jup. Ich stelle mir das so vor...“, Goten folgte hinter den Vorhang. Seine Stimme verklang, aber die Erwachsenen blieben wortkarg.

„Gibt's einen Grund für die erwartungsvolle Stille?“, fragte Trunks.  
„N'Dende legt gleich die CD in seine Anlage und dann ist es wichtig, dass wir das Lied hören“, erläuterte Bulma. Die beiden Männer widersprachen nicht.  
'Großartig, jetzt sind ihnen die Sicherungen durchgebrannt', dachte Trunks bei sich. Laut fragte er: „Warum?!“  
„Er hat Gotens Fluidum gelesen. Das ist so ein Priesterding“, murrte Vegeta, als sei Trunks' Frage überflüssig.  
„Was soll denn das bedeuten?“, der junge Man war nicht weniger verwirrt als zuvor.  
Goku grinste.   
„Das Genre gibt einem Info, was Goten für eine Sorte Mensch ist. Aber Dende ist so gut in dem was er macht, dass die Songtexte wie Langzeithoroskope funktionieren.  
„Also...ihr redet von einer Art Prophezeiung?“, fasste Trunks zusammen.   
Bei Gokus Nicken rutschte er tiefer in das Sofa.   
Wo war er hier nur gelandet?!  
„Solltest du nicht am besten wissen, was für ein Mensch Goten ist, Goku?“, fragte Trunks, ohne nachzudenken. Erst im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass er gerade ziemlich unhöflich war. Doch der Gitarrist der Spaceapes schien ihm das nicht krumm zu nehmen.   
„Als Vater weiß ich, wie Goten als mein Sohn tickt. Aber das heißt noch nicht, dass ich weiß, was für ein Mann er sein wird.“   
Ein Stirnrunzeln von Trunks war die Antwort. Das Gespräch wurde jedoch nicht fortgeführt, denn die Anlage begann Musik auszuspucken. 

Zu hören waren ein Viervierteltakt mit entspannter Baseline, Sample-Einspieler von Klavier und Geigen im Hintergrund, Gitarre, sowie eine sanfte Männerstimme.  
________________  
When all of the heavy hearts  
Have broken their back  
And all of the die-hard valentines  
Are calling me back  
__________

„Poprock?!“ , anscheinend war das nichts, was Goku erwartet hatte.   
„Klingt nach DNCE“, bemerkte Trunks.  
„Ugh!“ Vegeta rollte mit den Augen.  
„Pssscht!“, Bulma hielt einen Finger vor ihre Lippen.  
_________________________  
You can find me at the restaurant  
You can find me at the pool  
You can find me at the mistletoe  
Playing it cool, singing  
Just unplug with me  
What's the rush? I want to know  
Just unplug with me

I don't wanna love you  
I don't want your hand  
But we can watch TV in the morning  
Drinking coffee in my bed  
I don't wanna love you  
I don't have no plans, no  
But you can stay over if you want to  
Stay over if you can  
_________________________________

„Klingt nicht so, als würde er früh eine Familie gründen“, sinnierte Bulma, während der Refrain sich wiederholte.  
Goku runzelte die Brauen: „Chichi wird das nicht gefallen.“  
„Tch! Als wenn Gohan nicht reichen würde. Der Junge hätte ein Phänomen werden können, aber stattdessen zieht er sich zurück und spielt Vollzeitdaddy“, motzte Vegeta.

Trunks hielt sich zurück. Er war nicht von dieser Prophezeiungssache überzeugt. Zudem versetzte ihn das Gespräch zurück auf die Terrasse von Radditz Blockhaus am Lake Paozu. Wenn Goten wirklich auf die Hälfte der menschlichen Spezies aufmerksam wurde, die nicht über einen Penis verfügte, dann konnte es interessant werden. Dazu kam, dass das Vaterthema ein ziemliches Minenfeld war.

__________________________  
When all of the golden bands  
Are tight as a noose  
And all of the Volvos thunder past  
Remind me of you 

Not gonna find me at counselling  
Not gonna find me at the school  
I'll be waiting by the mistletoe  
Playing it cool, singing  
Just unplug with me  
What's the rush? I want to know  
Just unplug with me  
____________________________________

Es ertönte eine Bridge. Bulma tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn: „Ob er wirklich keinen Halt vor verheirateten Frauen macht?“  
„Also wenn das was ihr sagt stimmt und der Song eine Vorhersage ist, dann würde ich sagen, die Lyrics zeigen deutlich auf, dass er nicht derjenige ist, der auf die Jagd geht“, warf Trunks ein.  
„Weil sie von allein zu ihm kommen“, bemerkte Vegeta.   
„Keine Volvos, keine Familienkutschen...“, Goku hatte immernoch Sorgen, wie seine Frau ein Singleleben ihres Kükens aufnehmen würde.  
„Hör auf zu heulen, Kakarot! Deine Sippschaft ist groß genug!“  
Im Hintergrund ging der Gesang weiter.  
___________________________  
Come be my companion  
Come be my friend  
Wanna let some steam off  
You know where I am  
_________________________________

Bulma und Goku sinnierten noch eine Weile über den Track. Ab und zu beglückte Vegeta die beiden mit einem Kommentar dazu. Trunks bettete den Kopf auf die Couchlehne. Er hatte nicht vor sich an diesem Gaga-Gespräch zu beteiligen. Beim letzten Teil war er auf ganz andere Gedanken gekommen.   
Was, wenn er und Goten auch solche Tendenzen hatten, wie ihre Väter? Diese leicht schwulen Tendenzen. Wenn Freunschaft und Zuneigung sich mit Anziehung mischen würden, dann...Ach, Unsinn!  
Trunks schloss die Augen und verdrängte den Gedanken mit aller Kraft. Er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben! Seine Situation war kompliziert genug und SO ähnlich waren sie ihren Vätern nun auch wieder nicht. 

Langsam dämmerte der junge Mann weg.

Trunks zuckte zusammen. Etwas stupste ihn in die Rippen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein.

„Du bist drannnnn...!“, grinste Goten keine zehn Zentimeter vom Gesicht des Hellhaarigen entfernt. Dann waberte er mit euphorischem Gesichtsausdruck zum Tresen.   
Popo, wieder auf Position, gab ihm wortlos einen Keks.  
„Heyyyyy! Dankeee!“ , Goten hielt das Gebäck in beiden Händen, betrachtete es glücklich und biss hinein. „Ich möchte Obstsalat“, erklärte er kauend, „oder Fischstäbchen. Obwohl, Beacon-chips mit Snickerstopping wären viel besser.“  
Kichernd schob sich der Dunkelhaarige den Rest des Kekses in seinen Mund. Er schwankte, sah zum CD-Regal.  
Mit den Worten „Ich will nowwas hören“ durchquerte er den Raum und griff nach einigem Suchen direkt ins Regal. „Das hier! Track vier.“  
Dende, der am Perlenvorhang im Türrahmen lehnte lächelte milde, nahm die CD, sah drauf und gab sie wortlos an Popo weiter, der verschwand, um das Album einzulegen.  
Calvin Harris spielte an, während Goten etwas begann, dass man wohl im weitesten Sinne des Wortes als tanzen bezeichnen konnte. 

______________________  
Are you drunk enough?  
Not to judge what I'm doin'  
Are you high enough?  
To excuse that I'm ruined  
'Cause I'm ruined  
Is it late enough?  
For you to come and stay over  
'Cause we're free to love  
So tease me, hmmm

I make no promises, I can't do golden rings  
But I'll give you everything - tonight  
Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here  
So come get your everything - tonight   
____________________________________

Goku wand sich auf der Couch, Vegetas scharfer Blick lag auf ihm. Bulma schüttelte nur den Kopf. Trunks, inzwischen vollkommen wach, stand auf und bugsierte Goten auf die Couch. Der ließ sich mit Augenlidern auf Halbmast auf das Möbel fallen.  
„Er braucht ein Glas Wasser“, forderte Trunks. Um nicht unhöflich zu sein, fügte er hinzu:  
“Bitte.“  
Popo kam zurück, er hatte das Gewünschte dabei, anscheinend hatte er den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Er reichte Goten das Glas, der umständlich daraus trank.  
„Is gar nich so schlimm, Trunks“, nuschelte der Jüngere, während er sich das Wasserglas zwischen die Oberschenkel klemmte. Er stützte seinen Arm auf die Couchlehne und seinen Kopf in die eigene Hand. Gleich würde er einschlafen.  
„Nachher... zeig ich dir …mein Tattoo.“   
Der Song war zu Ende, der nächste dudelte im Hintergrund.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt“, meinte Dende.  
„Nicht?“, Trunks hob die Brauen. Er fand die Zukunftsprognose, sein bester Freund sei liebesunfähig, ziemlich furchtbar.  
„Er findet seinen Weg“, der Tätowierer klang sicher. Er streckte seine Hand aus.  
Trunks verzog den Mund. Einen Augenblick lang war er Vegeta sehr ähnlich. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Dendes.   
Die Blicke der beiden jungen Männer trafen sich. Trunks hatte das Gefühl, die pechschwarze Iris seines Gegenübers würde ihn verschlucken. 

Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel, der Shop verschwand.   
Die Umgebung war nicht zu erkennen, aber trotzdem konnte Trunks sehen. Es lag daran, dass er selbst von Innen heraus sanft leuchtete. Irritiert sah er sich um. In was war er nun schon wieder geraten?!

In der Ferne pulsierte ein Licht. Wie bei einem kranken Herz, das um jeden Schlag rang, wurde es immer wieder heller, nur um gegen das Verlöschen anzukämpfen.  
Trunks ging darauf zu.   
Bald sah er, dass das Licht von Vegeta ausging. Er beobachtete schweigend, wie das Licht seines Vaters sich aufbäumte, hochflammte, schwächelte. Jedes Mal wenn die Dunkelheit Vegeta zu verschlucken drohte, änderte sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck – die ernste Miene wurde zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. Das jagte Trunks einen Schauder über den Rücken.   
Hinter dem Sänger zeichneten sich ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit ab, der sich als Goku herausstellte. Ein roter Faden wand sich von Vegetas kleinem Finger zu dem seines Freundes. Der Größere knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln, als mache er sich zum Kampf bereit. Der Faden zwischen den Männern spannte. Bei jedem Vergehen von Vegetas Licht, wurde Goku kampfesmutiger. Sein Lachen troff vor Erwartung, er zerrte am Faden, der ihn auf seinem Platz hielt.   
Währenddessen füllte sich die Schwärze mit weiteren Präsenzen.

Trunks war sich mit einem Mal absolut sicher, dass Vegetas Licht nicht erlöschen durfte. Die beiden Männer würden sich dann gegeneinander wenden und dabei bekämen diese...Dinge...in der Umgebung ihre Chance!  
Mit einem „Vater!“, trat der junge Mann zu Vegeta, der ihn zwar wahrnahm, aber stumm blieb. Doch Trunks' Licht genügte nicht, um die Dunkelheit abzuwehren. Er hob aus einer Idee heraus eine Hand und legte die Fingerspitzen auf Vegetas Brust, wo dessen Licht seinen Ursprung hatte. 

Das Leuchten erstarkte!   
Es flackerte wie eine Kerze, aber das gefährliche Pulsieren schwand.   
Vegeta sah erst auf die Fingerspitzen, die ihn berührten, dann in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er vollführte das Kunststück gleichzeitig kritisch und zufrieden dreinzuschauen.  
Hinter ihm versuchte Goku ein letztes Mal sich loszumachen. Vegeta griff ohne sich umzusehen eine Hand voll Kleidung und zerrte den Gitarristen unsanft zu sich heran.

Die Schwärze leerte sich, es wurde heller. Doch Trunks spürte, wie ihn sein Tun ermüdete. Sein eigenes Licht wurde schwächer. Er würde das hier nicht ewig schaffen. Ihm war nur nicht klar, was er noch tun konnte, außer so lange durchzuhalten, wie möglich.

Mit schwindender Helligkeit fühlte sich der junge Mann zunehmend schlechter. Die Dunkelheit füllte sich wieder, kroch näher. Vegetas Gesicht verzerrte sich, er knurrte. Gokus Unruhe stieg. 

Das war falsch! Trunks riss sich zusammen – er musste durchhalten!

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Liebling.“  
Bulma erschien. Auch sie leuchtete, etwas grell zwar, aber beständig.   
„Aber Vegeta bei uns zu behalten ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Auf dich wartet anderes.“  
„Wenn ich loslasse, wird ihn die Dunkelheit verschlingen“, widersprach ihr Sohn.  
„Und du hast ihm geholfen, als er dich brauchte“, Bulma tätschelte Trunks.   
„Vertrau mir, du kannst jetzt loslassen. Ich habe dabei, was ihn bei Verstand hält.“  
Trunks senkte die Hand: „Was soll das sein?“  
Bulma grinste voller Selbstzufriedenheit, in ihren Armen formte sich ein Bündel. Sie drückte es Vegeta in die Arme. 

Es gab einen Lichtflash, dann war die kleine Familie allein und alle Präsenzen, inklusive Goku, fort. Nur der intakte, rote Faden war in Form einer Schleife um den kleinen Finger Vegetas geblieben.

„Was soll das, Frau?!“, schallte die Stimme des Sängers durch die Weite. Es schien, als sei ein Bann gebrochen worden. Vegeta starrte überfordert auf das, was er hielt.  
„Das ist deine nächste Herausforderung, Mann“, provozierte die Producerin.  
Trunks sah ungläubig zu dem Baby, dass fröhlich in die Runde gluckste.  
„Mum?!“  
„Liebling, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich weiß, du hast noch einiges an Weg vor dir. Lass dich von uns nicht aufhalten. Wir sehen uns an der nächsten Kreuzung.“  
„Was?! Warum?! Und wohin denn?! Hier ist doch nichts!“  
Vegeta hob skeptisch die Brauen.  
„Du stehst auf einem Weg, Junge. Wie wäre es damit?“  
Trunks sah nach unten. Wie bei Dorothy in OZ war eine goldene Straße unter ihm erschienen. Abgefahren!

„Und... in welche Richtung?!“  
Vegeta hob wortlos den Finger und deutete ein Ende der Straße antlang. Trunks folgte dem Fingerzeig. Es war nicht absehbar, wo 'sein Weg' enden würde. Seine Augen begannen bei dem Versuch die die Ferne zu fokussieren zu tränen.

Als der junge Mann die Augen öffnete, stand er Dende gegenüber im Shop.  
Der Tätowierer war verblüfft: „Wie ungewöhnlich!“  
„Was denn?“, ertönte Bulmas Stimme.  
„Oh, euer Sohn ist beeindruckend.“  
„Als wenn das etwas Neues wäre! Wie sieht's denn mit der Musik aus?“  
Trunks runzelte die Brauen. Er versuchte sich aus dem, was er gerade erlebt hatte, einen Reim zu machen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er da erlebt hatte, nur eins war sicher:  
„Nenn keinen Song! Okay, Dende?!“  
Wenn seine kontrollsüchtigen Eltern irgendwas spitzbekamen, würde die Hölle losbrechen und dabei war es völlig egal, ob Trunks eine Prophezeiung oder Halluzination erlebt hatte.  
„Wie du wünscht. Was möchtest du denn für Musik hören, während wir zugange sind?“  
Trunks überlegte.  
„Hast du Daft Punk da?“  
„House?!“, prostestierte Vegeta.  
Trunks wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Unwillkürlich streckte er seinem Vater die Zunge heraus, während er sich mit dem Finger ein Unterlid herunterzog.  
„Tsk! Bratze“, lautete die Antwort.  
Bulma lachte. Goku saß grinsend mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen neben seinem tief schlafenden Sohn.  
„House“, murrte Vegeta.  
„Sorry! Ich muss jetzt Tee trinken, damit das mit der Revolution besser klappt!“, rief Trunks über seine Schulter, während er Dende hinter den Perlenvorhang folgte.

______________________________________________________

„Du kannst dich echt nicht an deine Session erinnern? Nach dem Besprechen des Motivs nichts mehr?!“  
Goten starrte an die Muster, die die Nachmittagssonne an Trunks Zimmerdecke warf. Er hatte vorgestern noch gut in Erinnerung. Nun nahm er sich eine Hand voll Kartoffelchips, die ihr geräuschvolles Ende zwischen seinen Zähnen fand.  
Trunks ruhte mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen neben Goten auf dem Langflorteppich.  
„Nope, kein Stück. Wie war's denn bei dir, Alter?“  
„Abgefahren.“  
„Erzählst du's mir?“, Trunks schob sich einige Chips in die Futterluke.  
„Klar. Zumindest, was ich noch zusammenbekomme.“   
Goten faltete seine Hände auf seinem Bauch. Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass absolut nicht damit zurecht kam, sich an die Aktion beim Dende nicht mehr erinnern zu können.  
„Den Drogengetee“, begann der Jüngere, „hat Popo hat in einer Trinkschale gebracht. Ich fand, das Zeug sah aus wie Mamas Roiboostee. Vom Geruch her hat's mich aber an Süßholzwurzel erinnert. Der Geschmack war dann irgendwie kartoffelig, aber nicht auf eine gute Art, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“   
Trunks' Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben: „Hmmm.“  
„Ich also das Zeug nach dem ersten Schluck hintergekippt, und weil so ewig auf dem Bauch liegen musste, ist mir dann auch bald richtig kotzig geworden. Du weißt ja-“

Gotens Rede lief im Hintergrund weiter, aber Trunks starrte intensiv an seine Zimmerdecke. Er versuchte sich zu fokussieren, denn er war ziemlich sicher, dass er kurz davor stand, einen Erinnerungsfetzen zu packen zu bekommen.

________________________________

„Wie trinkt man den Tee richtig?“  
„Du nimmst die Schale in beide Hände“, instruierte Dende, “ und schwenkst das Gebräu mit einer leichten Bewegung im Kreis. Dadurch entfaltet sich die Wirkung besser. Wenn der Duft hinten in der Nase kitzelt, solltest du trinken.“  
Trunks war noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber er hatte diesen einen Satz seines Vaters im Hinterkopf.  
'Je offizieller alles abläuft, desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Tattoo anerkannt wird.'  
Also schwenkte der junge Mann die Teeschale und atmete den süßlichen Duft des Gebräus tief ein.   
„In kleinen Schlucken, okay?“, murmelte Dende, während er sein Werkzeug vorbereitete.  
Trunks trank, und ohne das er es recht bemerkte, wurde die Umgebung bei jedem Schlückchen fluffiger. Alles wirkte, wie durch ein halbes Dutzend Fotofilter gejagt.  
„So richtig ändert sich aber nichts, oder?“, fragte er den Tätowierer, sich seines schweren Zungenschlags nicht bewusst.  
„Denkst du?“, fragte Dende.  
____________________________________________

„Und dann das mit dem Kraftzentrum!“, meinte Goten. Er sah zu Trunks.  
„Das müsste Dende doch bei dir auch erwähnt haben? Klingelt da was?“  
Trunks drehte ihm den Kopf zu.   
„Was für'n Kraftzentrum?“, fragte er mit gerunzelten Brauen.  
„Ich hatte mir die Stelle auf dem Rücken für das Tat ausgesucht und Dende meinte, das wäre ein Kraftzentrum. Was er noch so erzählt hat, klang irgendwie nach dem Yoga-Zeugs meiner Mutter. Ein spezieller Yogapunkt oder so – für Chi-krum. Kacke, ich komm' nicht dauf.“  
„Meinst du Chakra?“  
„Yeah! Chakra! Genau, es ging um ein Chakrazentrum! Also, um die eine Seite dieses Zentrums, mit der Entscheidungsprobleme zusammenhängen und...uh...“, Goten wurde rot, „Kummer. Emotionale Abhängigkeit und so'n Kram. Was auch immer das heißt.“   
„Klingt nicht so geil.“  
„Fand ich auch. Dende meinte noch, ich hätte gut gewählt. Das Tattoo hilft an der Stelle wohl unabhägig und selbstbewusst zu sein. Passt ja zu den sechs Sternen, wenn ich wirklich der moralischer Kompass des Drachen sein soll.“  
„Stimmt“, Trunks rieb sich die Augen. Er wollte gar nicht so einsilbig sein. Aber es stresste ihn, dass er im jede Erinnerung kämpfen musste.  
„Trotzdem ging's mir voll dreckig, als Dende dann angefangen hat zu tätowieren. Wohl irgendwelche 'energetischen Blockaden'...“, setzte der Jüngere den letzten Begriff mit den Fingern in Gänsefüßchen.

Energetische Blockade?  
KACKE!  
Trunks' Augen wurden groß. Eine neue Erinnerung bahnte sich ihren Weg.  
________________________

„Was soll ich nur tun?!“  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Dende. Er sah nicht von seiner Arbeit an Trunks' Torso auf. Die Maschine in seinen Händen summte.   
Trunks spürte die Nadeln schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte andere Probleme.   
„Meine Mutter! Wie konnte sie mir das antun?!“, gestikulierte er erschöpft vom inneren Aufruhr.  
Dende setzte ab. Sein in einem schwarzen Latexhandschuh steckender Zeigefinger tippte auf den Solarplexus des jungen Mannes.   
„Ich weiß, es regt dich gerade sehr auf, aber atme gleichmäßig! Wenn du dich deinen Gefühlen zu sehr hingibst, zappelst du und ich verrutsche mit der Nadel.“

Trunks versuchte es, aber er konnte nicht. Sein Herz raste, alles drehte sich.  
Dende stoppte, reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.  
„Aber Warum?! Warum passiert MIR das?! Warum Vegeta?!“, presste Trunks hervor.

„Das habe ich dir doch vorhin erklärt. Du hast dir einen Chakrapunkt für dein Motiv ausgesucht, der mit der Verarbeitung von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen zusammenhängt. Anscheinend hast du eine Menge Blockaden und die aufgestauten Energien suchen sich jetzt alle eine Bahn.“  
Trunks stöhnte auf. Er fühlte sich einfach nur scheiße und gleichzeitig konnte er kaum die Tränen zurückhalten. „Ich will das nicht!“  
„Wenn wir mit dem Motiv durch sind, hast du das Schlimmste überstanden. Ein Tattoo an diesem Punkt wird dir helfen unabhängig zu bleiben und ist machtgefällig. Einen besseren Punkt hättest du gar nicht wählen können.“  
____________________________________________________

„Ich glaub', ich hab' auf dem Tätowierstuhl Pipi in den Augen gehabt“, beichtete Goten. „Aber genau weiß ich's nicht mehr. Das Einzige, bei dem ich mir sicher bin ist, dass ich arschtraurig war.“  
Trunks nickte. Dann meinte er:  
„Ich war auch echt freaky drauf. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nasse Augen. Wird wohl echt mit der Stelle zusammengehangen haben.“  
Gotens Wangen waren gerötet.  
„Wenn nicht, haben wir uns ganz schön blamiert!“  
„Glaub' ich nicht“, erwiderte Trunks, auch weil er sich selber sehr daran festhielt. Er versuchte selbstbewusst zu klingen: „Und selbst wenn - wir hatten was intus!“  
_______________________________

„Meinst du nicht, es reicht?“  
Dende rieb Trunks' geschundene Haut mit Salbe ein. Die frisch angebrochene Tube gab er seinem Kunden in die Hand. Dann warf er seine Latexhandschuhe in einen Mülleimer.  
Trunks saß schwitzend auf dem Stuhl. Er war nicht ganz bei sich.  
„Ein Song geht noch...Was...was hatten wir denn schon?“  
„Reichlich House, danach Eurotrash und in der letzten Dreiviertelstunde hast du Bulma und Vegeta im Wartezimmer mit Dubstep gequält."   
Trunks kicherte. Er war völlig erledigt.  
„Dann zum Abschluss Fatima Yamaha mit... What's A Girl To Do... Hast du das überhaupt?!“  
„Nein, aber Spotify hilft“, der Tätowierer suchte online nach dem entsprechenden Lied und ließ es über die Anlage spielen. Draußen hörte man Vegeta zetern.  
Trunks kicherte wieder.  
„Das hat er verdient.“  
Dende schmunzelte: „Du bist stur.“  
Trunks rieb sich über sein Gesicht, das sich reichlich verquollen anfühlte. Der Rausch flaute langsam ab. Hoffentlich gab es keine unschöne zweite Phase auf diesem Trip, durch die er durchmusste.  
„Liegt in der Familie“, antwortete er mit reichlich Verspätung.  
„Dein Wille hält dich aufrecht“, erklärte Dende, der sein Smartphone weglegte. „Es kann trotzdem sein, dass du später Gedächtnislücken hast.“  
„Darauf...kann ich verzichten...Was hast du mir da überhaupt gegeben?“, nuschelte der Hellhaarige.  
„Salbe für das Tattoo. Wenn du runter von deinem Trip bist, lies einfach, was auf der Tube steht.“  
„Wenn ich Zeit habe...mach' ich das.“  
„Was steht denn an?“, fragte Dende.  
„Ich muss... einer Menge Leuten in den Hintern treten!“  
_____________________________________

„Du, Trunks?“   
„Hm?“   
„Können wir uns die Tattoos noch mal vor dem Spiegel ansehen?“   
Trunks brauchte eine Weile.   
„Okay.“   
Goten setzte sich auf: „Du musst nicht, Alter.“   
„Ist schon okay.“   
„Sicher?“   
Trunks strich sich durch das Haar: „Ich finde es nur etwas weird.“   
Goten blieb entspannt. „Das hab' ich bemerkt.“   
„Stresst dich das nicht?“   
Goten schüttelte den Kopf.   
Trunks seufzte, während er sich hochhievte. 

Die beiden stellten sich vor den Kleiderschrank, der breite Spiegeltüren hatte. Goten drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel, während Trunks so stehen blieb, wie er war. Die beiden zogen ihre Band-Shirts mit einigen Verrenkungen aus, denn die frischtätowierte Haut schmerzte noch. Darum hatten sie beide auch noch Frischhalttefolie um den Torso. Dann griff Goten nach dem Handspiegel, den Bulma ihm geliehen hatte, sodass er seine Rückseite betrachten konnte.   
Trunks runzelte die Stirn: Was Dende gemacht hatte war großartig, aber... Sie trugen nun beide einen Kreis von etwa zwanzig Zentimetern Durchmesser. Beide Kreise hatte einen breiten Rand, der Trunks an einen Spiegelrahmen mit Art-Deko-Muster erinnerte. Im Mittelpunkt des Motivs prangte bei jedem der beiden jungen Männer der Dragonball. Als Übergang zwischen Dragonballs und Rahmen dienten die Motive, die sich beide ausgesucht hatten. Bei Goten handelte es sich im eine Waage mit zwei Schalen, bei Trunks um den oberen Teil eines Schwert, den Griff mit Parier. Beide Gegenstände waren so designt, dass sich die darin enthaltende T-Form bei beiden Tattoos absolut deckungsgleich zueinander verhielt. Auch das monochrome Farbschema beider Tattoos war identisch und die Rahmenmuster ergänzen sich. 

„Ich find's genial!“, grinste Goten.   
Trunks verzog das Gesicht. Er stand da wie eine Salzsäule.   
„Wenn ich mich hinter dich stelle,“ alberte Goten und tat es auch gleich, „sind wir ein Tattoo-Sandwich!“   
Der Ältere schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war gerade für solche Späße nicht zu haben. Gotens Nähe machte ihn nervös.   
Dieser gab seine Aufmunterungsversuche auf und pustete sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn.   
Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich im Spiegel.   
„Hau raus! Was ist los?“, fragte Goten ungewohnt ernst.   
Trunks nahm etwas Abstand. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht.   
„Sag jetzt nicht 'Nichts'!“, warnte der Jüngere.   
„Ich weiß nicht, Goten...“ Der Jüngere hob die Brauen.   
Trunks rang mit sich. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.   
„Ich glaube, ich bin schwul!“   
Goten war verblüfft. Dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.   
„Du bist nicht schwul.“   
Trunks sah seinem Freund forschend ins Gesicht.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?! Ich fühl' mich in letzter Zeit echt merkwürdig in deiner Gegenwart. Alles ist irgendwie...“, Trunks gestikulierte. Ihm fehlten die Worte.   
„Intim?“, half der Jüngere aus.   
„Ja.“   
„Manchmal hast du komische Gedanken über mich? Welche, die dann in die Erinnerung an unsere Väter im Schwerkraftraum übergehen?“   
„Ja!“   
„Oder Herzrasen, wenn du mich ansiehst?“   
„KACKE, JA!“   
Goten nickte, er verschränkte wissend die Arme vor der Brust. „Willkommen im Club.“  
„WAS?!“, Trunks wurde noch etwas lauter.   
Goten schob sich einen Finger ins Ohr und rieb mit verzerrtem Gesicht in seinem Gehörgang.   
„Schrei doch nicht so, Alter.“   
„Sorry. Aber, ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal!“   
„Jep.“   
„Wie kannst du dann dabei so entspannt bleiben?! Unsere Väter sind auch schwul!“   
„Sind sie nicht.“   
Trunks raufte sich die Haare: „Was denn dann, bitteschön?!“   
„Maximal angespannt. Ich habe lange drüber nachgedacht und denke, die haben's miteinander getan, um Dampf anzulassen. Und soweit wie ich das verstanden habe, machen sie das jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr.“  
„Aber wir-“   
„Echt nicht, Trunks. Mir geht’s so, seit man mir eröffnet hat, dass ich dein persönliches Haustierchen bin.“   
„Du bist doch kein Haustier!“   
„Dein Gefolgsmann, Bodyguard, Diener, Schatten, nenn es wie du willst! Meine neue Rolle verändert alles und es ist nicht easy, damit klarzukommen. Ich bin auch verwirrt.“   
Trunks kam näher und packte seinen besten Freund bei den Schultern. „Egal, was! Du bist nicht mein Diener oder dergleichen!“ Goten lächelte schief. Er wollte jetzt nicht auf das Thema eingehen.   
„Worauf ich hinauswill, Alter: Du hast auf einmal einen der krassesten Typen des Universums als Vater, bist ein Prinz, nicht mehr nur reich, sondern scheiße-reich, neues Zentrum einer geheimgehaltenen Parallelgesellschaft und machst dich für einen Kampf mit einem Endboss bereit, der rein zufällig dein bisher unbekannter Großvater a.k.a. der böse König ist. Dazu komme ich, dein bester Freund und neuerdings Gefolgsmann, und dir fällt auf, dass wir unseren Vätern verdammt ähnlich sind. Da wird man schonmal unsicher. Und weil du bist, wie du bist, rotieren deine Gedanken die ganze Zeit. Du denkst in alles was rein! Besonders jetzt, wo es keine Woche mehr bis zum Showdown ist!“   
Trunks sah Goten mit tellergroßen Augen an.   
„Ich wette, das ist auch nicht das Letzte, über das du unnötig viel nachdenken wirst“, fügte Goten hinzu.   
Trunks fuhr sich über den Schädel.   
Sein Freund hatte recht!   
KACKE, UND WIE ER RECHT HATTE!   
„Verdammt“, murmelte der Hellhaarige.   
„Gern geschehen“, Goten grinste. 

Die Situation war gerade aber auch super-merkwürdig. Sie beide, aufgewühlt, oberkörperfrei und in Frischhaltefolie gewickelt in Trunks Zimmer vor einem riesigen Spiegel. So fingen vermutlich kinky Gay-Pornos an. Goten überlegte, ob er sein Bandshirt wieder anziehen sollte, um für Entspannung zu sorgen. Er entwand sich Trunks' Griff, um erneut über den Handspiegel sein Tattoo zu betrachten. 

„Und was ist“, begann Trunks, „wenn ich trotzdem...?“   
'Zu früh gefreut', dachte Goten. Sein Freund hatte sich schon in dem Thema festgebissen.   
„Yeah?“   
Der Ältere errötete. Er konnte Goten nicht in die Augen schauen, während er nuschelte: „Ein Beweis wäre gut.“   
„Ein Beweis, dass du nicht schwul bist?“   
Trunks nickte. Er sah aus wie eine Tomate.   
„Wie willst du den erbringen?“, fragte Goten. Er war erheitert von dem Fakt, dass Trunks noch stärker erröten konnte. Nun wartete er, was kommen würde. Vor allem, weil er sich sicher war, dass es so nicht funktionierte, wie Trunks sich das vorstellte. Aber da sie sich schon von frühester Kindheit an kannten, wusste er auch, dass Trunks Briefs selten von etwas ablassen konnte, wenn er nicht seinen Willen bekam.   
„Ich weiß ja auch nicht“, murmelte Trunks.   
Gotens Grinsen war wissend: „Wenn du's nicht wüsstest, würdest du gar nicht damit anfangen.“   
Der Jüngere hatte eine Ahnung, auf was das hier hinauslaufen würde, aber er sagte nichts.   
Trunks schwieg völlig überfordert.   
„Wollen wir was auf deiner Playse zocken?“, fragte Goten unerwartet für Trunks.   
Dieser seufzte: „Ja... Ja, lass zocken.“ 

Die beiden setzten sich vor den Riesenfernseher und beschäftigten sich mit einem Beat em' Up, um eine halbe Stunde später zu einem Shooter zu wechseln. Zwischen Trunks' Brauen befand sich eine steile Falte, aber zumindest hatte er sich beruhigt. „Trunks?“   
„Ja, Alter?“ Trunks drehte den Kopf zu Goten, der ihn betrachtete.   
Der Jüngere beugte sich zu ihm, sodass beinah ihre Nasen zusammenstießen. Dann schloss Goten die Augen, legte den Kopf seitlich und reckte sich. 

Die Lippen der beiden trafen sich. Trunks erstarrte.   
Gotens Lippen waren weich und warm und trocken. Sie ruhten mit sanftem Druck auf denen von Trunks. Weiter geschah nichts. Keiner der beiden öffnete den Mund oder benutzte gar die Zunge. 

Trotz des ersten Schocks, beschloss Trunks die Chance wahrzunehmen. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und versuchte, in sich hinein zu horchen. In seiner Magengegend bildete sich ein recht unangenehmes Gefühl. Sein kurzzeitig entstandenes Herzklopfen ebbte ab. 

Goten nahm die Lippen von denen seines besten Freundes.   
„Und? Bist du schwul?“   
Trunks öffnete ein Auge. „Ich weiß nicht.“   
Für eine klare Antwort reichte es nicht. Daher beugte sich diesmal Trunks vor, um Goten zu küssen. Er griff seinem Freund in den Nacken, um ihn nah zu halten. Seine Zunge glitt mit Vorsicht über Gotens Mund, der seinen zögerlich öffnete. 

Der Zungenkuss den die beiden teilten war unbeschreiblich scheiße. 

Goten hatte nicht den Hauch eines Gefühls dafür, was sie hier taten! Einen derartig ungelenken Zungenkontakt hatte Trunks noch nicht erlebt. Wobei er sich selber auch nicht sonderlich mit Ruhm bekleckerte.   
Zum Gefühl in seiner Magengegend gesellte sich eindeutige Ablehnung aus Richtung des briefschen Hirns. 

Trunks nahm Abstand.   
„Nicht schwul.“   
Goten, leicht rot um die Nasenspitze, räusperte sich.   
„Hab' ich dir doch gesagt.“   
„Und du?“, forschte Trunks nach.   
Was, wenn Goten auf einmal Gefühle entwickelte?! Immerhin hatten sie sich jetzt zweimal geküsst!   
„Immernoch nicht schwul und Null an dir interessiert“,erklärte der Jüngere, als könne er Trunks' Gedanken lesen.   
Im Gegensatz zu Trunks hatte Goten sich nicht n dem Thema aufgehangen. Er folgte einfach seinem Bauchgefühl und das sagte, dass Männer keinerlei Reiz auf ihn hatten. 

Die beiden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Eine Weile hörte man nur die Soundkulisse des Shooters. Trunks drückte auf Pause. Keiner von beiden nahm den Blick vom Spiel. Der Ältere setzte an, um zu sprechen.   
Goten grätschte dazwischen.   
„Ja, der Kuss war mäßig.“   
„Du bist nicht so der Zungentyp, oder?“   
„Keine Ahnung, das war mein erster Kuss.“   
Trunks sah mit Entsetzen zu Goten, der ihm nun doch den Kopf zudrehte.   
„Das war dein erster Kuss?!“   
„Yeah. Ich meine, es war okay, aber ich hab' echt keine Ahnung, was alle an der Knutscherei finden.“   
„Oh, man! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dein erster Kuss war, dann-“   
Goten rollte innerlich mit den augen. Was hätte denn das geändert? laut erwiderte er:  
„Hast du aber nicht. Ich hab' dich geküsst. Es ist okay, ich hab' mich dazu entschieden. Mach' nicht so ein Ding draus. Es war doch auch dein erster Kuss mit einem Mann, oder?“   
„Ja, schon! Aber-“   
Gotens Blick verbot jedwede weitere Diskussion.   
„Es ist okay“, betonte er noch einmal in einer Stimmlage, die Trunks noch nie von seinem besten Freund gehört hatte. „Sicher?!“   
„Sicher. Können wir jetzt weiterspielen? Ich gewinne gerade.“   
„Du gewinnst?!“, echote Trunks und sah auf den Statusbildschirm.   
Wenn Goten echt nicht drüber sprechen wollte, dann war das Thema damit wohl erstmal abgegessen. Auch wenn Trunks fand, dass es das nicht sein sollte. Andererseits wollte er Gotens Entscheidung auch akzeptieren.   
„Pffff! DAS glaube ich eher weniger“, erklärte Trunks schließlich und beendete die Spielpause.


	24. Flashbacks IV: Sexual Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt Gründe, warum Radditz sich Vegetas Revolution verschrieben hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, Trigger-Warnung!
> 
> Der Text passt nicht, aber diesen Song habe ich beim Schreiben gehört:  
> https://youtu.be/Y1PVmANeyAg  
> Ich hab viel Supobi auf Tumblr gesuchtet und die hat zwei Artworks über ZarbonxRadditz...hui! Da ging's auf einmal ab. Nun wissen wir also, warum Radditz bei der Revolution mitmacht.
> 
> Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ständig quer schreibe. Vermutlich weil der nächste reguläre Storyteil gut wächst und Radditz grad drin vorkommt. 
> 
> ара́б= Arab/Araber  
> хрен= Schwanz  
> смазли́вый=niedlich  
> павиа́н=Pavian

Als er in dem fremden Bett aufwachte, war die Welt noch in Ordnung. 

Mit dem Schwinden des Schlafes tauchte die Erinnerung an feste Schenkel und einen Knackpo in Netzstrumpfhose auf.  
Radditz zog die Brauen zusammen. Der Kater nach dem Saufgelage gestern Abend war normal. Trotzdem ließ er es langsam angehen, anstatt sofort zu verschwinden. Das Licht zeigte den fortschreitenden Tag an, blendete aber nicht durch seine geschlossenen Lider. 

Seine über das Bett gleitende Hand zeigte an, dass die Bettwäsche zerwühlt war. Sie roch trotzdem gut. Radditz' Schwanz regte sich, seine Hand glitt in seinen Schritt. Was er da gestern abgeschleppt hatte war besonders gewesen - langer Zopf, groß, muskulös, nicht so ein Mäuschen. 'Z' hatte sie sich genannt, glaubte Radditz sich zu erinnern.  
Z war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem, was er sonst auf Tour geboten bekam. Aber seine Eroberung lag nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett. Der Drummer grunzte.

Ein Rascheln am anderen Ende des Zimmers motivierte ihn dazu, ein verklebtes Auge zu öffnen. Er linste durch seine Wimpern. Einer der Caravans, die für die Acts des "Hurricane-Festivals" bereitgestellt wurden zeigte sich: großes Bett, hell gestrichene Wände, Einbaumöbel im Ameisenformat, Minibar.  
Das Filet zwischen seinen Beinen wurde saftiger. Vermutlich lag es am Anblick des ausdefinierten Beins, über das gerade ein schwarzer Overknee gezogen wurde, den langen Haaren, die den Rücken von Z hinabflossen, dem pinken Spitzenstring.  
Radditz massierte sich selbst, grinste. Warum nicht noch eine Nummer, bevor sie sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen trennten?  
„Hey, Babe“, zog er ihre Aufmersamkeit auf sich.  
„Na? Wach, ара́б ?“, antwortete ihm eine tiefe Stimme.

Die Welt drehte sich weiter. Aber von Ordnung konnte keine Rede mehr sein.

So schnell war Radditz seit Jahren nicht mehr vollständig wach und im Adrenalinrausch gewesen. „Was zum-?!“  
Der Drummer sprang auf und griff nach dem Kissen, um seine Blöße zu bedecken.  
Z zog in aller Seelenruhe seinen zweiten Overknee an. Dann setzte er sich mit dem Hintern auf die Kante des Tisches. Der Slip war ouvert. Vorn hing ein riesiger, haarloser Schwanz aus der Reizwäsche.  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du gestern im Suff noch so eine Performance hinlegen konntest. Netter хрен." 

Erinnerungsfetzen rauschten durch Radditz' Hirn. Er auf dem Rücken, Z in umgekehrter Reiterstellung auf ihm, Doggy mit zerrissener Netzstrumpfhose, viel Handbetrieb im Dunkeln, ein Mund der den letzten Tropfen aus ihm herausgesogen hatte. Alles Blut wich aus dem Gesicht des Drummers.

Z lachte. „Wirst du jetzt schüchtern, ара́б?“  
„Ich steh' nicht auf Männer!“  
„Hab ich nicht bemerkt.“  
„Du Wichser! Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!“  
„Ich hab dich gefickt. Du hast es gemocht.“  
Radditz schwankte. Er griff sich an den Hintern.  
„Oh, hast du etwa Angst um deinen Arsch? Keine Sorge, das war eins der wenigen Körperteile, das wir nicht angerührt haben.“  
Obwohl Radditz das glaubte, brannte sich Scham ihren Weg von seinem Kopf zum Magen hinab, wo sie einen zentnerschweren Kloß bildete. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte seine „Eroberung“ anzusehen. Eine kleine braune Flasche auf dem Nachttisch mit Apothekenlabel löste eine Welle des Ekels aus. Radditz wurde grün um die Nase.  
„смазли́вый. Du kannst mich übrigens Zarbon nennen.“  
„Ich nenn' dich gar nichts, Schwuchtel!“  
„Unhöflich, ара́б-boy. Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich freundlicher zu mir.“  
Radditz Blick brannte, als er Zarbon wieder ins Gesicht sah: „Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich nicht die Bullen rufe, weil du mich mit Poppers oder irgendeiner anderen Chemie drangekriegt hast.“  
„Das hab ich gar nicht wirklich gebraucht, du warst besoffen genug. Zudem glaube ich nicht, dass der stolze Shayanjinnkrieger die Polizei ruft, um zu berichten, dass er verführt wurde.“  
„Mit Drogen gefügig gemacht“, zischte der Drummer.  
„Nenn' es wie du willst. Du wirst es nicht tun“, Zarbons Lächeln verhöhnte ihn.  
Der Typ begann seine Haare zu flechten.  
Radditz hatte das Bedürfnis seinem Gegenüber die perfekten Zähne einzuschlagen. Ein Muskel an seinem Kiefer spannte sich, seine Erektion war verschwunden. Also ließ er das Kissen fallen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. In den letzten Minuten hatte er Zarbon genug kennengelernt, um zu wissen, dass jede negative Reaktion als Schwäche gegen ihn verwendet werden würde.

Zarbon senkte das Kinn, er betrachtete Radditz unter fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen heraus. „Bei deiner Mähne hätte ich gedacht, du bist pelziger. Wie ein Pavian“, kam der nächste Vorstoß.  
Radditz sagte nichts. Die Beobachtung stimmte, aber er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht von seiner Familiengeschichte anfangen. Obwohl seine Eltern beide ein Shayanjinnherkunft hatten, war Bardok zur Hälfte Franzose, seine Mutter gebürtige Kanadierin.  
Stattdessen musste er herausfinden, um was es hier ging. Nach Vokabeln wie 'Shayanjinnkrieger' und 'Pavian' glaubte er nicht mehr an Zufälle. Es gelang ihm, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten: „Was willst du?“

Der Zopf war fertig. Zarbon schlüpfte in schwarze Jeansshorts und ein enges Bandshirt, auf dem schockgefrostete Leichenteile zu sehen waren.  
„Du wirst mein Spielzeug sein.“  
„In deinen Träumen.“  
Zarbon lachte: „Du wirst.“  
Radditz hob die Brauen: „Wenn nicht, zeigst du Fotos rum, wie ich dir meinen Schwanz in den Arsch ramme?“  
Seine Fäuste kribbelten. Zarbon sah von Vorne noch definierter aus als von hinten, trotzdem würde es nicht schwer sein, ihn zu Klump zu prügeln.  
„Unnötig. Dein kleiner Prinz macht jetzt was mein Boss will und du wirst tun, was ich von dir verlange, wenn ich es von dir verlange. Wusstes du, dass der Boss Vegeta als sein Äffchen bezeichnet?“  
Radditz ätzte: „Wer soll das sein, dein Boss?“  
„Frazer Cold.“

Danach herrschte Ruhe. In Radditz' Hirn fand jeder aufkommende Gedanke seinen Platz. Das was Vegeta letzte Woche erzählt hatte, fügte sich mit Radditz' Situation zusammen. Ein grauenhaftes Ganzes ergab sich.

Zarbon stieß sich vom Tisch ab. Er kam in geschmeidigen Schritten zu Radditz.  
Sein ganzer Körper schimmerte, als sei er frisch eingecremt. Lange Wimpern fächerten über gepflegte Gesichtshaut. Das Vormittagslicht machte alles so surreal. Radditz dachte noch, dass Zarbons Ohrringe viel zu feminin für jemanden mit so großen Händen waren, als die schwielige Gitarristenfinger des anderen sich um seinen Hals legten. Der Russe drückte zu. Nicht genug, um zu strangulieren, aber als Warnung ausreichend.  
„Sprich mit dem Äffchen, das sich dein Prinz nennt. Wir reden später, ара́б. 'Cold Empire' hat bald seinen Auftritt.“

Radditz stand noch immer unbewegt, breitbeinig, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Die Katersymptome waren zu einem stetigen Hintergrundrauschen des akuten Stresses geworden, unter dem der Drummer stand. Widerwillen erfüllte ihn bis zum Erbrechen, aber er zeigte es nicht. Stattdessen sah er Zarbon mit einem Grinsen an.  
„Pass nur auf, dass 'dein Spielzeug' den Spieß nicht umdreht“, flüsterte er nah am Gesicht seines Erpressers. Vermutlich würde er wirklich nicht aus dieser Nummer rauskommen. Aber dann würde er zumindest nicht kampflos untergehen. 

Entzücken war die Reaktion darauf. Zarbons Hand wanderte über Radditz' Brust, zum Bauch, den dünnen Pfad aus Haaren entlang zum Schritt, wo er den Penis des Drummers umfasste und streichelte. Radditz wurde hart, obwohl das das Letzte war, was er wollte.  
„Das Spielen hat schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gemacht, wie mit dir, павиа́н.“

Als Zarbon fort war, setzte sich Radditz auf die Bettkante, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er bewegte sich eine lange Zeit nicht, aber als er aufstand, da wusste er, dass Vehbita Al Jinn teuer für das dem Drummer bevorstehende Martyrium bezahlen würde.


	25. Flashback V: Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku und Radditz arrangieren sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es flutscht! :D  
> Nicht, dass ich keine zehntausend anderen Sachen zu erledigen hätte...  
> Aber wenn die Muse ruft, dann schreibt man eben. Anscheinend denkt mein Hinterstübchen, es muss noch ein bisschen Chara-Development betrieben werden. Also gehorche ich, so kurz vor dem Showdown und obwohl es nicht eingeplant ist. (Ich will fertig werden! Tssss!)
> 
> Radditz spielt hier zwar 'ne wichtige Rolle, aber es ist tatsächlich Gokus Flashback.
> 
> OST zu diesem Teil:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bHfoU89QQs

Flachbacks V: Here

________________________  
Where do I put the shame  
It feels like a broken toy  
I can't play with anymore  
____________________________

Goku beobachtete Raditz genau. Die beiden Jungen waren nur zwei Jahre auseinander, aber das Meiste von dem was der Ältere tat, verstand der Dreizehnjährige nicht wirklich.   
Auf der Wiese hatte Radditz ihre Mama auf Farsi angesprochen. Er hatte Gine mehr oder weniger barsch gescheucht, sie möge den Picknickkorb wieder zusammenpacken, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal eine Stunde draußen gewesen waren!   
Danach hatte Radditz Goku mit einigen Schubsern befohlen, sich nützlich zu machen, obwohl dieser noch gar nicht heim wollte.

„Kakarot, schmeiß einfach die Essensreste und den Müll weg!“

Gine war eine liebevolle Mutter. Sie hatte ihrem Ältesten mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln gehorcht und sein Diktatorenverhalten ausgehalten. Radditz selber machte gar nichts. Alles was er tat, war sein Buch zu halten und Anweisungen zu erteilen! Als alles zusammengepackt war, hatte sich Mama wieder in einen Zombi verwandelt, der den Tränen nahe war. Goku hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Er war hilflos. Er hasste das Gefühl.

„Jetzt nimm schon den Picknickkorb, Kakarot!“  
_____________________  
Where do I put the hate  
To a pixilated screen  
I can't watch anymore  
__________________________

Radditz war an allem Schuld!   
Das Picknick war der erste Familienausflug seit Langem gewesen. Mama und Papa hatten in bester Laune Unmengen von Essen, eine Decke und ein paar Spiele zusammengepackt. Es war wie in einem dieser Familienfilme gewesen.   
Zu viert hatte sich die kleine Familie an diesem herrlichen Sommertag ein Fleckchen im Grünen gesucht und es sich dort bequem gemacht. Mama und Papa hatten sich an den Händen gehalten. Sie hatten mit Goku Ratespiele gespielt und ihm leckeres Essen auf den Teller getan. Alles war gut gewesen!   
Nur Radditz hatte am Rand der Decke gesessen, kaum gegessen oder gesprochen! Er hatte nur gelesen, als ginge ihn das Ganze nichts an! 

„Lass mich einfach lesen! Okay, Kleiner?“

In dem Moment, in dem Papa auf dem Handy angeklingelt und fortgerufen wurde, da hatte Radditz seine Chance ergriffen. Der Arsch hatte alles verdorben! Zuerst hatte er Gine und Goku zurück nach Hause gescheucht, dann hatte er ihre Mama in die Küche getrieben, damit sie kochte. Dabei war vom Picknick noch genug Essen übrig!   
Er versuchte außerdem Goku mit einem „Geh einfach, Kakarot! Geh raus, spielen!“ loszuwerden. Als wenn man in dieser Lage noch Lust hätte, irgendwas zu spielen! Mama wurde von Traurigkeit zerfressen!  
__________________________  
All I know is that I'm here   
Drifting somewhere in the vast  
Somewhere in eternity  
And I never want to leave   
____________________________

Goku war in sein Kinderzimmer gegangen. Dort hatte er Pläne geschmiedet, wie er seinen Kotzbrocken von Bruder entmachten konnte. Zig Zeichnungen von Radditz ohne diverse Körperteile später, war dieser dann auch noch auftgetaucht, um Goku Vorträge zu halten.

„Wir reden jetzt, du blöde Rübe. Es ist wichtig!“

Radditz war einfach nicht gegangen. Aber Gokus Fragen hatte er auch nicht richtig beantwortet. Zum Beispiel warum Mama ausgerechnet jetzt kochen sollte! Was zum Teufel war ein 'happy place'? Radditz das dämliche Buch vor Gokus Nase gehalten und irgendwas von Entspannung gefaselt!   
Der Jüngere hatte aus Versehen seinen Buntstift zerbrochen, so viel Wut hatte er im Bauch gehabt. Sein Bruder konnte sich seinen beschissenen Ratgeber sonstwohin stecken! Wenn Radditz sich nicht gleich verzog, würde Goku seine Zeichnungen Realität werden lassen! Aber nein! Es gab kein Entkommen.

„Hör' mir gefälligst zu, Kakarot!“  
_______________________  
Where do I put the books  
There's so many I could read  
But they all are filled with lies  
__________________________

Die Bücher spielten alle keine Rolle. Nicht das, was Radditz jetzt dabei hatte, nicht die Dinger, die er Goku schon gegeben hatte, damit dieser sie las. Es stand eh' nur irgendein hochtrabender Kauderwelsch drin, den keine Sau verstehen konnte! Das einzige was diese Bücher konnten, waren Kopfschmerzen auslösen, weil die winzigkleinen Buchstaben einem ständig vor den Augen herumtanzten!

„Du dämlicher Rübenschädel raffst es echt nicht, oder?! Mama ist krank!“ 

Das war der Punkt an dem Goku ausrastete. Er musste sich von seinem Bruder nicht als dumm bezeichnen lassen! Er musste sich von seinem Bruder nicht herumkommandieren lassen! Und ganz bestimmt musste er dessen Gequatsche auch nicht als die Wahrheit akzeptieren! Mama war völlig in Ordnung! Sie war gesund! Das hatte sie selber gesagt!

„Mama wird erst gesund, wenn sie akzeptiert, dass sie krank ist, Kakarot!“, schrie Radditz, während sie eine Prügelei begannen.   
________________________  
Where do I put all the lies  
There's so many I could say  
But it seems they're in the books  
____________________________

„Es ist alles Papas Schuld, Kakarot! Wenn er nicht ständig weg wäre, wäre Mama auch nicht so am Boden zerstört!“

Goku griff nach dem Buch, dass Radditz mitgebracht hatte. Er begann seinen Bruder damit zu schlagen, denn er wollte das alles nicht hören. Radditz ging zu Boden, doch Goku ließ nicht ab. Auch der Ältere teilte weiter aus, wenn auch nur mit Worten.

„Wenn er Mama und uns wirklich lieben würde, dann würde er nicht nach jedem von Vehbitas Anrufen verschwinden!“

„Papa ist ein Arsch! Der König ist ihm wichtiger als Mama!“

„Mama belügt sich selber! Sie müsste auf uns aufpassen, nicht umgekehrt!“

Blut rauschte in Gokus Ohren. Das waren alles Lügen! Ihre Familie war gut! Mama und Papa liebten sich! Papa ging einfach nur zur Arbeit! Mama war einfach nur ab und zu etwas deprimiert! Es war Radditz der immer alles schlecht machte!  
____________________________  
I have faith that you're out there   
Living high up in the vast  
Somewhere in eternity  
And you're never gonna leave  
__________________________

Der Jüngere keuchte. Er saß auf seinem sich windenden Bruder, die rechte Faust zum Schlag erhoben. In Radditz' Gesicht bildeten sich Schwellungen, einer seiner Mundwinkel war eingerissen. 

„Liebe rettet niemanden vor Depressionen, Kakarot!“

Goku würde seinem Bruder beweisen, dass es nicht an ihren Eltern lag, weil die sich wahrhaft liebten! Außerdem würde er selbst die große Liebe finden und sei es nur, um Radditz unter die Nase zu reiben, dass dieser Unrecht hatte! Goku legte noch mehr Schläge nach und Radditz...gab auf. 

Der Ältere blieb flach auf dem Teppichboden liegen und tat etwas, mit dem Goku niemals gerechnet hätte: Er begann zu heulen. Nicht mal besonders laut oder dramatisch - er heulte einfach, während sein rechtes Auge zuschwoll. Keine Körperspannung mehr, keine Gegenwehr mehr. Radditz' Mund verzog sich zu einem verzerrten Lächeln.

„Wenn's dir beim Frustabbau hilft...Mach, Goku... Besser mich als die in der Schule.“  
____________________________  
Have I been telling lies to myself  
Hold me now you know  
I am so afraid to be at all

Have I been telling lies to myself  
Hold me now you know  
I am so afraid to love at all  
__________________________________

Goku war geschockt. Er senkte die Faust, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Außer vielleicht, seinen älteren Bruder zu fragen.  
„Meinst du wirklich, es liegt daran, dass Papa so viel arbeitet, Radditz?“  
„Es liegt nicht an der Arbeit, du Rübenschädel. Es liegt daran, dass er ständig weg muss, wenn Mama ihn braucht.“  
„Aber Mama fehlt doch gar nichts.“  
„Äußerlich nicht, nein.“  
„Ich versteh's nicht, Radditz. Ich versteh' nicht, was sie hat“, murmelte der Jüngere unsicher. Der langhaarige Teenager seufzte. Bevor Goku es nicht kapiert hatte, würde Radditz keine Ruhe haben. Also erklärte der Ältere es noch einmal.  
„Es liegt an ihrem Hirn, Goku. Und ihren Hormonen. Mama denkt zuviel und das falsche Zeug. Sie müsste zu einem Arzt, reden, Medikamente nehmen.Sie müsste akzeptieren, dass sie Probleme hat. Dann würde alles besser werden. Bis dahin kann sie nichts, außer traurig sein. Keine Hausarbeit, nicht zur Arbeit gehen, nichts mit uns unternehmen.“  
Goku schwieg. Er kam mit der Situation nicht zurecht.  
Radditz rieb sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
„Papa könnte sie dazu bringen zum Arzt zu gehen, aber er will selber nicht akzeptieren, dass Mama krank ist.“ 

Goku setzte sich neben Radditz, wechselte das Thema.  
„Du solltest ernsthaft zuschlagen, wenn ihr uns prügeln.“  
Der Ältere ließ es nicht zu.  
„Dich zu Brei zu schlagen, macht Mama nur noch trauriger.“  
„Dann ist dein Auge ein Problem.“  
„Ich muss Mama ja nicht erzählen, dass du Schuld bist.“  
Goku gab einen Laut des Unglaubens von sich.   
Radditz setzte sich auf, verzog das Gesicht, betastete seinen Kiefer.  
„Mir fällt schon was ein, Kleiner“  
„Warum machst du das, Radditz?“  
„Papa gefallen deine häufigen Wutanfälle und Prügeleien nicht. Wenn er rauskriegt, dass wir uns auch noch in den Haaren haben...“  
„Was dann?“  
„Du überstrapazierst seine Geduld.“  
„Ich?!“  
„Jup.“  
„Warum nicht du?“  
„Weil ich mache, was er sagt.“  
Goku sah auf seine Hände. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch immer geballt waren.  
„Was passiert, wenn er...?“  
„Ich glaube, er wird dich wegschicken.“  
„Dann bist du alleine mit Mama.“  
Radditz hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal schon abgefunden.  
„Vielleicht ist das besser.“  
Goku konnte nicht anders, er lachte bitter auf.   
_____________________________  
I looked up and I saw the moon  
Is it the same one that betrayed you  
I looked up and I saw my place  
I looked in and I felt no hate  
__________________________

„Kann ich nicht irgendwas machen? Helfen...? Du weißt schon.“  
„Mach deine Hausaufgaben“, grinste Radditz.  
„Oh, man!“  
Wieder herrschte Ruhe. Radditz seufzte. Er brauchte eins der Steaks aus dem Kühlschrank, oder wenigstens einen Tiefkühlbeutel Erbsen. Aber ihre Mutter war gerade in der Küche beim Backen. Das machte sie glücklich.   
Eine gute Ausrede für das Veilchen brauchte Radditz auch. Aber zuerst musste er sich um Kakarot kümmern.   
„Du kannst nichts machen, Goku. Mama muss selbst auf die Reihe kriegen zum Arzt zu gehen. Bis sie das schafft, helfe ich ihr zurechtzukommen. Oder Papa hat endlich den Arsch in der Hose, dem König mal zu sagen, was Sache ist. Aber das glaube ich nicht.“   
„König Vehbita...ich hab' ihn erst zweimal gesehen.“  
„Ist auch besser so.“  
„Du hast ihn schon öfter getroffen, nicht?“  
„Jup.“  
„Wie ist er so?“  
„Gefährlich, denke ich. Er sieht mich immer an, als sei ich ein nützliches Tier.“   
Goku spürte ein Ziehen im Magen. Das war bei ihm nie ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann Vehbita nicht leiden. Meinst du, er hat dich auf dem Kieker?“  
Radditz schüttelte den Kopf.  
Goku tat es schon wieder leid, dass er sich mit seinem Bruder geprügelt hatte.  
„Hasst du den König dafür, dass er Papa von uns wegholt?“, fragte er.  
Radditz runzelte die Brauen.   
„Ich hasse Papa dafür, dass er es mit sich machen lässt. Der König...“  
„Was ist mit dem?“, bohrte der Jüngere.  
Radditz klang mit einem Mal frustriert und wütend: „Er macht mir Angst, Rübenhirn!“

Goku bekam große Augen. Das war nach dem Heulen die zweite Premiere heute. Radditz hatte sonst vor nichts Angst! Aber anscheinend war sein großer Bruder ziemlich durch mit der Welt. Also fragte Goku treuherzig: „Kann ich echt nichts machen?“  
„Versuch' einfach, deine Wutanfälle unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und geh' weiter regelmäßig bei Granpa Gohan im Laden aushelfen. In der Schule aufpassen wär' auch nicht schlecht. Für den Haushalt bist du zu doof.“  
„Ey!“  
Radditz grinste. Er zischte er auf, weil sein eingerissener Mundwinkel brannte.   
Goku schwieg. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Zwar verstand er die Situation jetzt etwas besser, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie mochte oder gar damit zurecht kam.  
Wieder war es sein großer Bruder, der ihn beim Thema hielt:   
„Eines Tages, kleiner Bruder, da werde ich dich bitten, mir zu helfen. Aber wenn ich das mache, dann ist die Kacke echt am Dampfen. Denkst du, du kriegst das dann hin? Das mit dem Helfen, meine ich.“  
„Klar!“, erwiderte Goku ohne Zögern.  
„Versprochen?“, Radditz hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin.  
Goku ergriff sie ohne zu zögern. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
„Versprochen!“  
_________________________  
Where do I put the love  
Where do I put the love  
Yeah, where do I put the love   
_______________________________


	26. Flashbacks VI: Don't Matter To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta befindet sich am Tiefpunkt seines Rockstar-AU-Lebens.
> 
> Achtung: Triggerwarnung Drogenmissbrauch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch dieser Flashback war nicht geplant, aber sehr spannend beim Schreiben. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch genauso wie mir, auch wenn's düster (aber dafür herrlich dramatisch) ist. Am Ende haben wir hier Vegeta am absoluten Tiefpunkt seines AU-Rockstar-Lebens. Ich tröste mich selber damit, dass es für ihn danach wieder bergauf ging. ^^;
> 
> Ursprünglicher Initiationssound war:  
> https://youtu.be/-RJSbO8UZVY  
> Das Video mit den cocky Rockern hat mich zu "oben ohne mit Lederjacke inspiriert". Die Stimmung kommt aber am Ende von diesem Song:  
> https://youtu.be/cY5qcEyUZfE
> 
> So oder so sind beide Songs eigentlich inhaltlich auf Bulma und die Trennung von ihr bezogen. Passt also auch wieder gut.  
> Andersrum gurkt auch Bulmas erste Pop-Song-Produktion (inklusive Songwriting) gerade durch die Charts, in der sie ihre Trennung verarbeitet.  
> https://youtu.be/gl1aHhXnN1k
> 
> Den Club 27 gibt's übrigens 'wirklich', und auch viele interessante Theorien dazu.  
> Über Kommentare freue ich mich sehr, denn sie inspirieren und motivieren mich, ihr Lieben!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! °_°/

**Flashbacks VI: Don't Matter To Me**

 

Vegeta stürmte mit nacktem Oberkörper aus dem Gebäude, in dem das Plattenlabel ansässig war, das die Spaceapes unter Vertrag hatte. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, in der er seine Lederjacke hielt, waren geschwollen. Den Faustschlag gegen die Tür des Plattenbosses hätten andere als übertrieben bezeichnet, der Sänger jedoch nicht.

Zugegeben, er war in letzter Zeit etwas dünnhäutig, aber heute begründet! Nicht immer wurzelten Wutanfälle in seinem exzessivem Mischkonsum.

 

Stress hatte für einen Schweißausbruch bei dem Sänger gesorgt. Der Deal für das nächste Album der Spaceapes war ohne Angabe von Gründen gecancelt worden - obwohl das Songmaterial erstklassig war! Auch ein klärendes Gespräch hatte man Vegeta verweigert. Angeblich musste dieser Wichser von Labelboss wichtige Termine einhalten. Keine Zeit am Arsch! Das Album war mindestens Gold wert, wenn nicht sogar Platin!

 

Vegeta befühlte die linken Tasche seiner Lederhose. Er fand ein Tütchen mit zwei Pillen darin und stieß erleichtert Atem aus aus. Der Stoff würde helfen weiterzumachen, als hätte der Sänger in den letzten Wochen nicht zugunsten der Arbeit Schlaf und Nahrungsaufnahme vernachlässigt.

Er hatte alles für seine Musik gegeben, die soeben grundlos abgelehnt worden war!

Die Aktion des Labels war nichts weiter als eine persönliche Beleidigung! Ein Versuch ihn zu vernichten!

 

Die Gedanken des Frontmannes der Spaceapes kamen wieder am Anfang ihres Kreises an. Vegeta schäumte, während er den Weg zu seiner Corvette zurücklegte. Er griff frustriert nach der Silberkette an seiner Brust und spannte die Metalschnur des Accesoires, um die Kettenglieder über seine Haut zu säbeln. Bis er die Privatsphäre seines Wagens erreicht hatte, würde das als Ersatzbefriedigung reichen. Bulmas letztes Geschenk erfüllte schon eine Weile einen unerwarteten, aber wichtigen Zweck.

 

Die Kette war alles, was ihm von der Frau geblieben war. Die letzte Trennung...war die letzte Trennung. Sie war fort.

Vegeta blinzelte, seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit.

 

Sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt war er jetzt und -verdammt nochmal -immernoch abhängig von anderen Leuten! Ständig versagte man ihm, was er wollte und verdiente.

Aber niemand würde sich zwischen die ihn und die Musik stellen! Sein Vater nicht und auch irgendwelche Label-Manager nicht!

Der Sound der Spaceapes würde Vegeta in die Geschichte eingehen lassen! Niemand konnte ihm an der E-Gitarre das Wasser reichen! Seine Stimme, auf Platinalben verewigt, bedeutete wahre Unsterblichkeit!

„Ich mach' euch alle fertig!“, zischte der Sänger.

„'Galactic' gehört spätestens am Ende des Jahres mir!“

 

Weiter kam er mit seinen Rachegedanken nicht, denn an dem Platz, wo seine Corvette Stingray stehen sollte, befand sich Freezers Geschmacksverirrung von einer Viper – sie war weiß mit violetten Rallyestreifen.

Der linke Ellenbogen des Frontmannes von „Cold Empire“ lehnte aus dem Autofenster.

 

Vegeta überlegte noch, wie er unbemerkt Leine ziehen konnte, da beugte sich Freezer mit einem Lächeln aus dem Innenraum des Sportwagens.

Immer wenn Vegeta Freezers Visage sehen musste, fühlte er sich an das Geräusch erinnert, das sich ergab, wenn man ein Mikro zu nah an einen Lautsprecher hielt.

 

„Hierher, Äffchen!“

Der Ton, in dem der Albino Vegeta heranzitierte, ließ diesen wie einen Laufburschen erscheinen.Der „price of chords“ drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Kiefer mahlten. Rückzug war keine Option mehr – jetzt galt es anzugreifen.

Also kam er näher und bellte: „Wo ist mein Wagen?!“.

„Er ist abgeschleppt worden“, lautete die nonchalante Antwort.

 

Zig Möglichkeiten wie Freezer dafür gesorgt haben könnte, dass die Corvette abgeholt wurde – eine perfider als die andere- rauschten durch Vegetas Hirn.

Der Drang eine Pille aus der Hosentasche einzuwerfen wurde stärker.

 

„Was willst du, Freezer?“

„Dass du einsteigst.“

'Wie eine Nutte', dachte Vegeta.

Darum also war sein eigenes Auto weg! Damit er mehr Anreiz hatte, Frazer Cold, dieses Arschloch, zu begleiten!

Das Lächeln im Autofenster wurde echsenhafter. Freezer schien die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen zu können.

„Sei beruhigt, ich habe nichts Verwerfliches vor.“

'Lügner!', brüllte jeder Faser in Vegeta, ohne dass dieser einen Laut von sich gab. Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Die Ruhe bewahren war in der Gegenwart des schleimigen Briten schwer.

 

„Zieh deine Lederjacke an, kleiner Prinz. Ich will nicht, dass du in meine Polster schwitzt. Man sollte meinen neun Grad Außentemperatur würden dich entsprechend auskühlen. Aber Junkies brauchen wohl keine T-Shirts.“

 

'Vater wird dafür bezahlen', schwor sich Vegeta zum zehntausendsten Mal, weil er sich diese Behandlung gefallen lassen musste. Obwohl Verachtung auf seinen Zügen lag, verfärbten sich seine Ohrenspitzen vor Scham, als er die Lederjacke überstreifte und den Zipper schloss. Er hatte wirklich nicht bemerkt, wie kühl es war. Aber das die Jacke nicht mehr saß, war ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick auch nicht aufgefallen.

Hatte er wirklich so viel abgenommen?!

 

Vegeta stieg ein.

Als er saß hatte er zur Beruhigung eine Pille auf der Zunge.

Freezer rauschte los und fuhr mit bemerkenswerter Rücksichtslosigkeit Richtung Außenbezirk. Über sein Radio waren 'Five Seconds of Summer' zu hören. Die Message blieb nicht bei Vegeta hängen, nur einzelne Verse des Songs.

Sie klangen wie Nägel, die man in einen Sargdeckel einschlug.

_____________________________

You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

__________________________________________________

 

„Ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich, Vegeta.“

 

Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf. Sein Name von diesen Lippen bedeutete nichts Gutes - und tatsächlich war Freezers Lächeln abgrundtief böse. Die Fratze eines Dämons!

 

Die vorbeirauschende Stadt war zu einem Wust aus Grautönen verkommen, den sie mittlerweile hinter sich zurückließen. Weiter ging es auf Landstraßen.

Landstraßen!

Vegetas Blick wurde starr. Freezers außerhalb liegendes Anwesen war das Ziel! Das Mutterschiff dieser abartigen Eidechse mit all den widerwärtigen Jagdtrophäen darin! Er hasste es dort! Es kostete Vegeta alles, still zu bleiben, denn mittlerweile waberte Freezers Verkommenheit in schwarzen Wirbeln durch den Autoinnenraum.

 

Vegetas Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub an, als wären sie nicht mehr Teil seines Körpers. Wie von außen beobachtete er, wie seine eigene Hand erneut in die linke Hosentasche glitt.

______________________

 

And I'm just a dead man walking tonight

_______________________________________

 

„Du hast brav für mich gearbeitet, Äffchen, passable Lyrics geschrieben und nette kleine Melodien dazu erfunden. Darum habe ich beschlossen, dass du nicht sofort mit der Musik aufhörst, wenn du nächste Woche als mein persönlicher Assistent anfängst. Ich erlaube dir, ein weiteres Album für mich zu komponieren.“

Ein belehrender Zeigefinger wurde gehoben: „Aber ich erwarte mindestens den Gold-Standard!“

 

Vegetas Mund stand offen. Er hörte nicht recht! Das musste es sein! Anders konnte es nicht sein!

 

Mit einem Mal war ihm kalt, so verdammt kalt. In der Brust des Sängers saß ein Eisklumpen, von dem aus Frost in den Rest seines Körpers wallte. Vegeta wäre wohl erfrohren, wenn sich in in seiner Hand nicht ein letztes Körnchen Gefühl befunden hätte. Es brannte als winziges Stück Glut durch die Haut tief ins Fleisch hinein.

 

„Du hast ja sicherlich schon die Absage für das nächste Spaceapes-Album bei 'Galactic' bekommen?“, bohrte Freezer mit einem Seitenblick weiter, der klar machte, wie sehr er dieses Gespräch genoss.

 

Ein starres Nicken war die Antwort.

Es schien Freezer zu erregen, Vegeta so zu sehen.

„Wunderbar! Sind wir angekommen, werden wir dein Vorgehen für die Auflösung der 'Spaceapes' festlegen. Eine Abschiedstour ist aber nicht mehr drin. Du wirst mir beständig zur Verfügung stehen müssen, also hast du keine Zeit mehr für Spielereien, wie eine Band.“

______________________  
Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game

________________________________________

 

„Niemals!“, würgte Vegeta hervor.

Freezer war entzückt!

„Tut-tut-tut!“, scholt er seinen Beifahrer mit einem Schütteln seines Kopfes, als sei dieser ein unmündiges Kind. “Dein Aufbegehren ist zwecklos, Vegeta. Die Details sind bereits mit deinem Vater geklärt. Vehbita war äußerst erfreut über das Arrangement.“

 

'Es ist ein halbes Jahr zu früh für den Club 27', schoss Vegeta durch den Kopf, während seine Hand von ganz allein ihren Weg zu seinen Lippen fand.

Die kleine, runde Pille löste sich auf seiner Zunge auf, wie ihre Schwestern vor ihr. Vegeta spürte, wie Wärme sich die Kehle hinab ausbreitete. Langsam zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben, aber die Augenbrauen störrisch nach unten.

 

Auf einmal war da diese Idee.

 

Er würde nicht zu Forever 27 gehören, aber es gab ja noch 'Live Fast, Love Hard, Die Young'. Alles was er hinterlassen musste, war eine gutaussehende Leiche. Vegetas Körper entspannte.

 

Das war die optimale Lösung. So blieb Freezer wenigstens dem Rest der Welt erspart.

 

Vegetas Lächeln wurde breiter. Irgendetwas verlieh ihm die Sicherheit, dass sein Gesicht keinen Schaden davontragen würde.

Sein unerwartetes Kichern wuchs zu einem dröhnenden Lachen, dass die voranrasende Viper ausfüllte. Es klang bitter, aber es war besser als jedes amüsierte Aufschnaufen der letzten Jahre.

Der 'prince of chords' sah zu seinem Peiniger, der, vielleicht zum allerersten Mal überhaupt, nicht verstand, was geschah.

 

Mit einem „Ich kündige!“ griff Vegeta Freezer ins Lenkrad.

 

 

Das Leben rast an einem vorbei, wenn man stirbt. Die Leute denken, man bekommt eine Diashow seiner besten Momente, aber das stimmt nicht. Was man bekommt, ist die Wahrheit.

 

Während die Viper durch die Luft flog, sich überschlug und auf dem Boden aufkam, wo sie alles Leben aus Freezer quetschte, musste Vegeta noch einmal durch die letzte Stunde seines Lebens.

 

Er sah sich, vollgepumpt mit einem Cocktail aus Drogen und Beruhigungsmitteln, bei Galactic das Personal in Angst und Schrecken versetzen.

Er sah, wie er sich zwei Fingerknöchel brach, als er gegen die Tür schlug.

Er sah seinen ausgemergelten, schwitzenden Körper gegen die unzähligen Gifte arbeiten, die er sich einverleibt hatte. Einverleibte. Einverleiben würde.

Er sah, wie die Passanten auf der Straße einen weiten Bogen um ihn machten, weil er halbnackt war und mit sich selbst redete.

Er sah die schorfigen Striemen an seinem Hals, die er sich über Wochen mit dieser verdammten Kette immer wieder selbst zugefügt hatte, weil er es nicht ertrug, dass Bulma fort war.

Er sah, wie er ungeweinte Tränen fortwischte, die ihn immer dann heimsuchten, wenn er an Bulma dachte, wie er sich selber belog, indem er sich als müde bezeichnete.

Er sah, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, sich in seinem Auto zuzudröhnen, nur um danach unter Drogen nach Hause zu fahren, wo er Nappa und Radditz quälen konnte.

Er sah, dass er es sich in seinem Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu Freezer bequem gemacht hatte.

Er sah, wie er sich selber erniedrigte, wann immer er Freezers Spitznamen schweigend zuließ, wie er sich als Künstler prostituierte, wie er verstand, dass er seine Musik genau dadurch verraten hatte.

Er sah, wie er unter Freezers Worten zerbrach.

Er sah, dass er auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte: Im Leben, der Musik, der Liebe.

 

Vegetas Abschlussbilanz war scheiße. Sich zu opfern war die richtige Entscheidung.

Vor allem weil er  seinem Vater so noch ein letztes Mal den Mittelfinger zeigen konnte. Medienwirksam würde sein Abgang auch sein. Es krachte, Vegeta dämmerte weg. Er fühlte er sich vollkommen taub. Wie wundervoll es im Himmel war.

 

„Sir?“

„...“

„Sir!“

„...uuuh...“

Sir, können Sie mich verstehen?“

„...weg...mit...der...Lampe“

„Patient bei Bewusstsein!! Pupillen reagieren auf Licht!“, rief der Feuerwehrmann über seine Schulter. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Vegeta, der inzwischen seine unmittelbare Umgebung wahrnahm.  
„...was...?!“, raspelte der Sänger, während er versuchte seinen linken Arm zu erspüren, der irgendwo in der blutigen Masse auf der Fahrerseite sein musste.

„Sir, sie hatten einen schweren Autounfall.“

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte der Mann?

„Er wird jetzt laut werden, Sir.“

„...warum...?“

„Wir schneiden Sie jetzt aus dem Wrack.“

„...Ni...cht...“

„Bitte bleiben sie ruhig! Sie stehen unter Schock.“

Der Feuerwehrmann zog sich aus dem Auto zurück.

„...Nein...!“,versuchte Vegeta einzuschreiten, aber man hörte ihm nicht zu.

Das war so nicht richtig!

Es war NICHT RICHTIG!

ER SOLLTE TOT SEIN!

TOT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!

 

Dann begann das Kreischen des Metalls, als die Werkzeuge der Rettungsleute die Viper öffneten wie eine Konservendose.

 

„Aufhören!“, rief Vegeta. Es fiel ihm schwer genug Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen.

Man hörte ihn nicht.

HIER GAB ES NICHTS ZU RETTEN!

NICHTS UND NIEMANDEN!

Vegeta holte Luft und schrie so laut wie seine Stimmbänder es hergaben.

 

Das was von ihm übrig geblieben war, durfte nicht leben. Es war weniger wert als Dreck.

 


End file.
